Sentimientos inesperados
by AsUmI
Summary: AU... Ambos estaban tan inmersos en la boca del otro que ninguno pudo ver como la puerta del salón se abría...[17 up!]
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¡Hola!, este es un fic de universo alterno, cabe aclarar que este prólogo se lleva a cabo en 1992 y el fic será en la actualidad (2003). Algunos personajes tendrán actitudes un poco fuera de si pero no será mucho, sólo poquito.

Esto va dedicado para mis amigochas Sunshine y Uvi-u que me dieron la inspiración para escribirlo y publicarlo.

Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, son todos de Nobuhiro-sensei, que vileza…

Sin más que agregar aquí los dejo con el fic….¡Disfrútenlo!

++++++++++++++++++++++

**PROLOGO**

_Tokio, Japón_

_1992_

El amanecer llegaba a Tokio, los rayos de sol apenas se filtraban por las nubes oscuras que cubrían esa mañana, un viento fresco corría y movía los cerezos, era seguro que sería un día lluvioso.

La gente iba y venía por todos lados de la ciudad, era la hora de entrar a los trabajos y a l escuela. Las calles se llenaban de niños corriendo a sus escuelas y gente al trabajo, de entre tantos, tres niñas sonreían y hablaban animosamente mientras caminaban a su colegio, charlaban de chicos y de ropa, y miraban a la gente a su alrededor, mientras ellas seguían riendo…

-Te lo digo, esa señora nos miro raro – Una chica de cabellos largos y castaños, de ojos miel y linda piel tersa comenzó a dejar de reír.

-¿No me digas que ya estás alucinando Kaede?, descuida, esa señor no nos ha escuchado en nada – la chica más baja continuaba sonriendo, cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta y oscuros ojos azules – Además si nos escucho no creo que le importe, ¿tu qué crees?

-Pues simplemente me da igual, y será mejor que se detengan, el cruce esta infestado de autos – La última en emitir comentario era una chica de cabellera larga y negra, con ojos canela y una piel bastante blanca.

-Que desastre, así nunca llegaremos.

Las tres niñas de 12 años pararon en el cruce, dónde se les unió un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, alto y también con uniforme de la misma escuela, sólo que mayor que ellas, el chico comenzó a charlar con la pequeña de ojos canela y así siguieron el camino a su colegio…

En otro lugar de la ciudad dos niños corrían apresurados a la escuela, iban tarde otra vez y los reprendería, cosa que no les agradaba, odiaban meterse en problemas y complicar las cosas a su padre, un hombre generoso que se encargaba de ellos solo, puesto que no tenían mamá. Uno de 12 años y el otro de 9, uno de cabellos negros y el otro castaño, solían llevarse bien después de todo, aunque tenían sus discusiones como todos los hermanos pero ellos sabían como arreglarlas, sólo había una discusión que tenían inconclusa, hacía dos días habían conocido a una niña lindisima, sólo que era de un colegio privado bastante costoso, del "Shikibu Murasaki", ella había sido bastante amable permitiendo que el mayor la dibujase, pero no sólo eso, había dibujado también a las dos amigas de esta sin que ellas lo notasen, y el pequeño se había molestado por eso, aunque ninguno tocaba el tema ya, cosa vieja pensaban ambos niños, y mientras continuaban al colegio un hombre con un sombrero puesto empujó al menor tumbándolo, el hombre ni siquiera volteo a asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien, simplemente continuo su camino, mientras dejaba atrás a los dos niños confundidos y molestos…

----------------------------------

La comandancia de Tokio era un caos total, el jefe de la policía de Tokio había sido asesinado hacía unos minutos y la policía estaba más que movilizada, en ese lugar estaba la familia del hombre, su hija de 13 años y sus pequeños de 7 años, una niña y un niño. La niña mayor abrazaba a sus dos hermanitos que lloraban y es que ellos habían estado presentes allí, ella había visto al asesino de su padre, y la habían interrogado, ¡ Que crueldad!, la gente no parecía darse cuenta de que ella no deseaba hablar de eso, mucho menos quería que molestarán a sus hermanitos, ya bastante tenían con haber perdido a su padre, que era lo único que tenían, estaban ahora solos, y lo más seguro era que al no tener tutor los separaran o algo así, pero ella sabría ingeniárselas, ya vería como, pero lo haría. Un hombre se acercó a ella, la abrazó y ella se aferró al abrazo de aquel sujeto, al igual que sus hermanitos, lloró a más no poder mientras el hombre trataba de calmarla, se sentía sola y desprotegida, pero una idea cruzo su cabeza mientras veía al hombre, podía hacer que el se encargase de buscarles hogar, sin separarlos, sin duda alguna él podría hacerlo…

-¿Podría llevarnos a algún lugar dónde podamos bañarnos?, olemos a sangre y eso es desagradable.

-Claro, los llevaré a mi casa, mis hijas están allí y mi esposa también, seguro será un buen ambiente.

El hombre tomó en sus brazos a los pequeños y junto con la niña se dirigió a su auto…

Un hombre caminaba con un bebé en brazos, iba a su apartamento aprisa pues la lluvia comenzaba a caer, debía llegar cuanto antes además sus dos hijos de seguro ya habían salido de la escuela y estaban en la casa comiendo, quizás no haciendo tarea pero si comiendo, su trabajo sólo le quitaba la mitad del día así que era capaz de hacerse cargo de su pequeña familia, con un nuevo integrante ahora, encontró un bebé afuera de su auto con una pequeña nota, decía:

_"Por favor cuide  a mi hijo, se lo agradeceré toda la vida, solamente nunca le diga que lo ha encontrado aquí…"_.

La pequeña de ojos canela corría a su casa, junto a ella, su amigo de ojos azules corría también, la lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez más fuerte, llegaron hasta la casa de ella rápidamente, una casa con enorme jardín y un bello estanque en el frente, entraron y dejaron sus cosas en la estancia, después se dirigieron a la cocina, ella buscaba toallas para secarse, ya que estaban empapados, al llegar al final del corredor encontraron a una niña de unos 6 años, bellos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos aguamarina, la niña corrió directo al joven y salto en sus brazos, el la alzó y la llevo cargando mientras la jovencita la interrogaba…

-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

-Otusan ha traído visitas y se ha ido de nuevo al trabajo.

-¿Visitas?

-Los hijos de Souji-kun, los chiquitos se durmieron junto con Kao-chan hace rato, pero yo no, y la más grande esta en tu cuarto con mi okasan, es que le presto tu ropa.

-¿Mi ropa?

-Hai – La niñita miró al joven que la cargaba y le sonrió, se acurrucó y tomo un mechón de sus cabellos.

-Estoy mojado, vas a ponerte mojada tú también.

-No importa, ayer no has venido a jugar conmigo, y te extrañe.

-Eres tan detallista como tu prima.

-¡Oye! – La chica mayor sonrió dándole un codazo leve en el estómago al joven – iré a buscar toallas y avisar a mi tía que he llegado, ¿quieres llevar a Missy a la estancia y encenderle la televisión un rato?

-Hai.

-Bien, Missy no causes problemas

-No Meg-chan, no causaré problemas.

El joven llevó a la niña a la estancia, dónde se sentó con ella en un cómodo sillón, encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar el canal…

-¿Pro qué has vendió con tu uniforme hoy?

-Por que tu prima y yo hemos salido a prisa por la lluvia.

-Okasan no nos deja jugar en la lluvia, se molestará con Megumi cuando la vea empapada.

-¿Tu crees eso?

-Hai – Un quejidito y un puchero captaron la atención del chico, la niña lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te sucede Missy-chan?

-mi otusan dice que eres un buen prospecto de esposo para Megumi. – La niña miro para abajo y luego abrazó al joven – No te cases con ella, es muy quejumbrosa.

-Pero que cosas dice tu padre, soy muy joven como para hablar de matrimonio.

-Que bien que no te quieres casar con ella.

-Misao…

-Es que no me gustaría eso. Tu y ella no son buen complemento.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así?

-De ti, cuando hablas con mi okasan – la pequeñita le sonrió – Cuando yo crezca, voy a ser más bonita que Megumi, ¿sabías?

-Oh por supuesto que lo sabía Misao. – El joven no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la niña se alegraba con esos comentarios, y justo cuando la chica de ojos canela entraba escuchando los inocentes comentarios de su primita.

-Hasta seré más bonita que Kao-chan, y cuando pase eso, ¿tú vas venir a verme a mí y no a Meg-chan verdad?

-¡Misao!, ¿estás intentando que Aoshi sea tu novio otra vez?

-Megumi no seas celosa, si Misao, te vendré a ver.

-¡Lo sabía!

La pequeñita sonrió e hizo un gesto de burla a su prima que no pudo evitar sonreír junto con el joven de las ocurrencias de la niña, justo cuando la niña miro al televisión una imagen captó su atención, gritó e hizo que la chica gritará también…

-¡Tía, mi tío esta rindiendo informe!

-Mira mira, mi otusan esta allí.

Subieron el volumen y pudieron escuchar lo que el hombre decía:

"_…por eso hemos puesto a nuestros elementos en busca ya del sospechoso, creemos que el culpable del asesinato de varios miembros de nuestra comunidad y de varios jefes ya, el llamado battosaii, esta tras esto, esperamos encontrarlo cuanto antes y darle el castigo que merece, por que tengan en claro que este crimen será resuelto, y de eso me encargaré yo, el nuevo jefe de la policía, Saito Hajime…"_

----------------------------------

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la muerte del jefe de la policía Okita Soujiro, su funeral fue un gran homenaje, y sus hijos, estaban habitando en casa del nuevo jefe y mejor amigo del occiso, la casa de la familia Saito, sólo se quedarían allí hasta que se arreglará la situación de su adopción, si así es, al no contar ellos con tutor y al no dejar su padre un testamento claro, el gobierno había querido separarlos, sin embargo, Saito Tokio, mujer del nuevo jefe, arreglo un gran convenio, una mujer sin herederos de su grupo de lectura deseaba adoptar a una niña, pero no cualquier niña, deseaba que fuera fina e inteligente, la mujer del policía le sugirió adoptar a los tres pequeños de su difunto amigo, así serían tres herederos en vez de uno, podrían asistir al mismo colegio que sus hijas y podría dejarlos en su casa cuando quisiera, ambas mujeres armaron un trato. La niña mayor había causado revuelo, no deseaba cambiar su apellido, pero al final aceptó, debía elegir lo mejor para sus hermanitos, y ahora estaba en un colegio extraño lleno de niñas mimadas y presumidas, con una de ellas que no paraba de hablar y saludar a todo el mundo, pero que martirio…

-¿Yumi-san sucede algo malo?

-No Megumi nada, simplemente esto es raro, esta es una escuela muy…

-Es la mejor Yumi.

-Para mí no lo es. – Arqueo una ceja y sus cabellos castaños se ondearon con el viento, sus ojos violetas se abrieron y con disgusto continúo siguiendo a la chica de cabellos negros.

-Mira allá vienen mis amigas, espero que seas más amable con ellas.

Las jovencitas se acercaron a otras dos chicas, las mejores amigas de Megumi, parecían amables, al menos más que la chica de piel blanca…

-Chicas ella es Okita Yumiko.

-Komagata, mi apellido es ahora Komagata.

-Oh sí, disculpa, ella es Komagata Yumiko.

-Mucho gusto – una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel le sonrió – Genzai Kaede.

-Mi nombre es Iwamura Hatsumono – una niña menudita de cabellos negros con un semblante de arrogancia, con una sonrisa burlona y un tono de voz de orgullo – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

-Igual opino.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Las cuatro jovencitas marcharon a su clase, con risas y platicas banales, pero llamando la atención de todos los que las veían pasar…

En una escuela más al norte de la ciudad un niño de cabellos castaños pateaba una caja, estaba molesto y lleno de ira, su padre había llevado un bebé a su casa, su hermano mayor lo había ignorado por el dichoso bebé y él ahora era hermano mayor y no menor, lo peor del asunto era que su padre había prohibido a los dos niños salir, debían ayudarle ahora más que nunca, y eso le daba un coraje increíble al niño, nunca se había sentido menos en su familia, y ahora era un prisionero, y fue entonces cuando vio lo que cambiaría parte de su vida, un hombre de ojos ámbar hablaba con su hermano y llevaba traje de policía, de seguro que estarían en problemas por culpa de ese viejo cara de lobo…

Una niñita de siete años escuchaba como todos en su escuela comentaban acerca del trabajo de su padre, llevaban ya dos semanas hablando de eso y señalándola a ella y a su hermanita, y el asunto se complicaba ahora que los hijos del amigo de su papá asistían al mismo colegio que ellas, ahora los señalaban a ellos también, la pequeña sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que alguien decía su nombre, ya estaba harta, entró a su aula de clase y pudo ver cómo en su pupitre había una nota, la chiquita casi rompe en coraje cuando la leyó, no podía creer que dijesen eso, se levantó y llevo la nota a la maestra, quien se sorprendió al leerla…

"_Para Saito Kaoru…_

_Lástima que tu familia sea la que haya contratado a ese asesino, por que en mi casa dicen que fue tu papá quien mando que asesinaran a Okita-san, me caías bien Kaoru, pero ahora todos en clase hemos decidido no hablarte hasta que no demuestres que no eres una asesina y dejes por al paz las clases extras de kendo, será mejor que te vuelvas una niña normal si deseas que volvamos a verte con buenos ojos…_

_Atte. Quien se encargara de que llores a diario"_

En otra aula de clases, el joven heredero de la fortuna Shinomori conversaba con uno de sus amigos, le contaba que su padre había decidido que cuando se graduarse iría al extranjero a una de esas universidades extrañas llenas de niños ricos y presumidos, por el prestigio de la familia, las chicas que lo escucharon sólo se acercaron a él a felicitarlo por el viaje, y a desearle suerte adelantada, él sólo agradecía con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras trataba de parecer contento por al noticia estaba tan triste, tener que dejar todo en dos años, a sus amigos, su casa, su país, su primer amor…

Así cómo el cielo estaba despejado y con su frescura anunciaba que el otoño estaba cerca, así se anunciaba en todos lados que los cambios habían iniciado en sus vidas, fuesen adultos o niños, jóvenes o recién nacidos, todos llevarían cambios que terminarían enlazándolos en un futuro no muy lejano…

+++++++++++++++++++++++

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Aquí esta el prólogo de este universo alterno que estoy creando ahora, espero haya sido de su agrado y si les dejo alguna duda, descuiden, en los capítulos del fic se desenrollarán cosas que aquí han quedado inconclusas…

Aquí les daré una nota especial, mi fic "Estigmas  del pasado" se tendrá que retrasar un poco porque estoy teniendo problemas con los capítulos nuevos, mi maquinita querida no ha querido subirlos y eso pues me da batalla, sólo les pido paciencia con ella…

Siguiendo con este fanfic, pues está lleno de sorpresas, el siguiente capítulo, por ejemplo, estoy segura de que va a gustarles mucho. Para que se deleiten un poquito aquí les doy una probadita del capítulo 1 de "Sentimientos inesperados":

_-No me explico cómo si siempre está rodeada de chicos no tiene ningún novio._

_La pequeña jovencita imitaba a cada una de ellas y los chicos reían por su actuación._

_…Su camisa desgarrada y apenas podía caminar, con al respiración cortada y su cuerpo temblando…_

_La mujer telefoneo a su familia..."tengo trabajo con un paciente nuevo, me quedaré aquí hasta tarde"…_

_…Si tan sólo fuera verdad lo que todos decían, estaría contento de que su hija hubiese encontrado a un buen hombre…._

Con esto los dejo, espero me dejen sus comentarios del prólogo de esta melosa historia de amor…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??....dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	2. Frío en la ciudad

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****:**

¡Hola!, aquí está ya el capítulo 1, ambientado en nuestro año (2003), algunos personajes estarán fuera de si, sólo un poquitito, nada de que preocuparse…

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son de Nobuhiro-sensei (por qué sigo diciendo eso??...)…

Sin más, los dejo con el fanfic,…disfrútenlo!...

**CAPITULO 1**

**_"Frío en la ciudad"_**

_Tokio, Japón_

_2003_

Los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada comenzaban a caer, el viento soplaba despacio y agitaba los móviles de todas las casas de la ciudad. La gente se asomaba por las ventanas y salía a recibir la nieve.

Aún era temprano y las escuelas estaban llenas de niños y jóvenes que se alegraban como los demás de ver la nieve caer, entre tantas personas, en la cafetería de un colegio privado en los altos de Tokio, una chica delgada de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una trenza se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos y compañeros mientras hablaba y reía sin parar. Del otro lado de la cafetería, tres chicas miraban con desagrado la escena; una de ellas, de cabellos castaños largos miro a sus dos compañeras y arrugó la nariz, la chica de cabello corto sonrió ante el gesto mientras que le última, de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, miraba a la joven de la trenza y agitaba la cabeza…

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-No lo sé – La chica de la coleta cerró sus ojos azules – jamás me lo he explicado.

-Pues es tan extraño, ha sido lo mismo desde que éramos niñas.

-Yo no razono que estando siempre rodeada de chicos no tenga ningún novio – La chica de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño – Sólo hace que nos resten atención.

-Oh Misanagi – la chica de cabellos cortos sonrió – No seas tan envidiosa, en mi opinión, estas celosa por que mi hermano siempre esta con ella y no contigo.

-¡Cállate!, a mi no me gusta para nada tu hermanito.

-Ya basta – la chica de cabellos negros miro de reojo a todos los que frente a ellas estaban - ¿Saben qué?, hoy le preguntaré como lo hace.

-Linda, se lo has preguntado desde que te creció el pecho y los chicos seguían sin notarte.

-Silencio Kama-chan, es mi hermana menor, y esta vez tendrá que decírmelo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-No sean negativas, ya verán que lo lograré.

-Esperemos.

-Chicas quiero irme ya, tengo ganas de ver la nieve.

-Esta bien, vamonos.

Justo cuando las chicas se dieron la vuelta para marcharse escucharon unas risas, giraron sus cabezas y sus ojos marcaron furia, la pequeña jovencita imitaba a cada una de ellas y los chicos reían por la actuación…

Mientras la gente veía con encantó la nevada, un hombre teñía de rojo con su sangre la nieve, su camisa estaba desgarrada y caminaba recargándose en las paredes, su respiración cortada y su cuerpo temblaba, aún así logró llegar a un estacionamiento en donde sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y cayó.

En el hospital general de Tokio los doctores y enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, había pocos pacientes en la sala de emergencias, así que decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso y comer algo, sólo un miembro del equipo salía a esa hora por la puerta dirigiéndose a su automóvil, la doctora recién graduada y elemento más joven del hospital salía con dirección al colegio "Shikibu Murasaki", la tradición familiar, asistir allí, era hora de ir a recoger a sus dos primas y a sus hijas, debía apresurarse pues el tiempo no le alcanzaría, y es que había estado descuidando a la familia, era hora de atenderla primero que nada. Justo antes de entrar a su auto notó un rastro de sangre en la nieve acumulada, se decidió a  seguirlo, quizás era un perro herido y podría dejarlo en el veterinario de paso sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa enorme al ver que el rastro de sangre terminaba en un hombre y no en un perro, intento levantarlo pero era demasiado pesado para ella así que gritó a un enfermero a  que la ayudase, lo llevaron directamente a la sala de emergencias, debía atenderlo rápido, no confiaba en que aquellos doctores hicieran eso, por lo tanto tomó al situación en sus manos, y justo antes de empezar telefoneo a su casa dejando un mensaje: " _No podré recoger a las chicas ya  las niñas del colegio, por favor pueden ir por ellas, lo siento mucho, sé que lo prometí pero tengo trabajo con un paciente nuevo, me quedaré hasta tarde. No me esperen despiertos."_

Una bella mujer de ojos verdes caminaba bajo la nevada, llevaba una falda a media pierna roja, unas mayas negras, una sudadera negra y un abrigo del mismo color, en su cuello lucía una bella pashimna roja, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño y cubierto por un sombrero rojo, llevaba un  bolso negro y caminaba hablando por su celular. Llamaba la atención de la gente que se la topaba, eso sin dudarlo, e iba deprisa, su semblante era de molestia más su tono al llamar era blando. Camino así bastante hasta llegar a una linda casa con enorme jardín y un hermoso estanque, que por el clima, estaba congelado. Entró por al puerta principal dejando sus botas negras en el guenkan, dónde colgó también su abrigo, su pashima y su sombrero en un lindo perchero, tomó un par de pantunflas y caminó por un muy adornado pasillo, estaba lleno de fotos y reconocimientos, llegó hasta la cocina y allí encontró algo interesante, dos jovencitas viendo por la ventana y charlando animadamente, una joven y un chico sentados a la mesa hablando con un hombre adulto con uniforme de policía, y una mujer cocinando con dos niñas tristes al lado…

-He llegado.

-Oh querida, ¿te encuentras bien? – La mujer miro a al joven mientras esta asentía con la cabeza – Estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Dónde esta Megumi?

-Meg-chan ha tendió una emergencia – Esta vez quien le contestó fue un joven sonriente que estaba a la mesa – Que gusto que hayas llegado hermana.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ustedes dos no están a la mesa?

-Por qué estamos viendo la nevada Yumi one-san – Una jovencita de cabellos cortos miro a la que le hablaba – Además, te esperábamos.

-Que raro en ustedes.

-Ya está lista la comida, hora de sentarse todos.

-Hai.

La comida paso sin más molestias, mientras la jovencita que tenía sus cabellos trenzados comentaba animadamente lo que le había sucedido en el día, interrumpida de vez en cando por las dos jóvenes que lucían molestas, hasta que el hombre al frente de la mesa habló…

-Me he olvidado de algo importante que tenía que decirles antes, así que ahora se los diré. Su tía Tae vendrá de visita al final de la semana, vendrá acompañada por Tsubame así que deseo se porten bien, no me agrada que les hagan desprecios a la gente.

-Descuida otusan – Una chica de coleta alta tomó la palabra – Yo me portaré bien mientras Missy no me moleste.

-Si no te molesto, te enojas tu sola.

-Basta niñas – La madre comenzó a regañar a sus hijas – No me agrada que peleen en la mesa, ¿Por qué no aprenden de Sou-chan que siempre come en silencio?

-Gomen okasan.

-Tokio-san, no use de ejemplo a este rebelde, que sólo aparenta ser un niño adorable.

-Oh Yumiko, no seas tan crítica con tu hermano, si es tan obediente, casi no causa problemas.

-Causa problemas por sonreír – La chica de cabellos cortos guiñó un ojo.

-Eso no e cierto Kama-chan, Sou-kun no causa problemas – La pequeña del cabello trenzado defendió a su amigo.

-Bien, volviendo al tema, espero que sean amables esta vez, ¿entendieron?

-Hai otusan – Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono – Sólo falta que le digas eso a tu consentida, mira que aquí la descortés es ella.

-Kaoru te prohíbo que te expreses así de tu prima, además, ella se lleva bien con ambas.

-Sí como sea.

Las ironías de la joven se manifestaban desde años atrás, y casi siempre era para discutir acerca de la joven prima de ella que sus padres cuidaban desde niña…

Un hombre bajaba de su avión despacio, por fin había llegado a su destino, después de largo tiempo de estar fuera, recogió sus maletas y se dirigió al auto que lo esperaba afuera, debía ir a su antigua casa, sólo estaría allí por unos días

Hasta que encontrará apartamento, no deseaba estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar,  no le agradaba la idea, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de la gente de aquel barrio, había dejado las llamadas y las cartas de lado, ni el mismo sabía por que, simplemente decidió no contestar las cartas y no lo hizo, nadie lo pudo obligar a hacerlo. Los negocios de su familia lo tendrían buen tiempo en Tokio, quizás se tomase tiempo de averiguar el paradero de sus viejas amistades, solamente quizás…

--------------------------------------

La mañana llegaba a Tokio, frescura de sábado, la nieve aún no se derretía y el cielo estaba gris, quizás nevaría de nuevo, al menos eso indicaban las nubes. En una habitación del Hospital General de Tokio, un hombre abría sus ojos, veía borroso y no recordaba mucho, sólo que había tenido una pelea con unos hombres por sus deudas, que al fin y al cabo tuvo que pagar, entonces lo recordó, cuando lo golpearon llevaba a su perro consigo, ¡kuso!, lo había perdido, ¿qué le diría a s hermanito?, y justo cuando ladeo su cabeza pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió, junto a su cama había una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, de piel bastante blanca, estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y una sudadera gris, estaba acurrucada en un sillón y profundamente dormida…_"¿quién es esa belleza?", claro que el hombre se preguntó quien era aquella mujer y que hacía allí, así se quedo un buen rato hasta que la mujer despertó, lo miró y bostezo, tenía unos ojos canela bien marcados, que se veían cansados, la mujer se le acercó y lo miro a los ojos, luego sonrió y comenzó a hablar…_

-Podría empezar diciéndome su nombre, no lo sabemos pues no traía identificación.

-Sagara Sanosuke.

-Pues Sagara-san, le recomiendo que no se meta en problemas, sus heridas tardaran en sanar, y tiene el hueso de la mano fracturado, mandaré a una enfermera para que tome sus datos y avise a sus familiares, digo si es que los tiene.

-Si los tengo, dos hermanos.

-Bien, volveré por la tarde, siga todas las indicaciones que le de la enfermera.

-Podría decirme quien es usted y por que esta ordenándome cosas, sinceramente no me gusta que me den ordenes.

-Bien, pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takani Megumi y soy quien lo atendió ayer, por lo tanto, su doctora mientras se recupera, y ya que estamos en eso de ser sinceros, los pacientes que no me obedecen terminan más tiempo en recuperación.

-Pues que gran desgracia Takani-san, pero no cumplo ordenes de nadie.

-Como quiera, si me disculpa debo retirarme – La doctora se le acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo – Si sigue con es actitud arrogante y terca sólo conseguirá hacerme enfurecer. Matta ne Sagara-san.

Así la doctora salió de la habitación, fue a su consultorio y recogió su abrigo, su bufanda y su bolso, salió del hospital directo a su casa, otro día que había pasado entero trabajando. Al llegar a su casa, dejo en el guenkan sus cosas y se dirigió rápido a su habitación, entró a su baño y preparó la tina para darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse, después de hacer eso, antes de entrar en ella, se dirigió de nuevo abajo y llegó al vestíbulo dónde dos jovencitas veían televisión…

-Pero mira quien ha llegado por fin Misao.

-Buenos días a ti también Kaoru, ¿dónde está mi tío?

-Otusan esta en el patio.

-¿Y mi tía?

-Esta en su habitación, ha decidido descansar.

-¿Y mis hijas?

-Hasta que te acuerdas de ellas.

-Están en su cuarto – Una joven de cabellos largos y menudita se paro – Se durmieron esperándote pero Sou-chan las llevo a su cuarto antes de irse.

-Arigato, si me disculpan voy a verlas.

-Bien, supongo que tomarás un baño.

-Supones bien.

-Le avisaré a okasan que has llegado.

-Gracias Missy-chan.

-Que Misao sea amable no significa que yo lo seré también.

-Kaoru no estoy de humor, pase un día terrible en el trabajo.

-Me da igual tu bendito trabajo Megumi, tus niñas lloraron por que no llegaste.

-Mira prima, tengo que mantenerlas, a diferencia de ti, yo trabajo y pago mis cosas, pago renta a tu papá, compró comida para mí y mis pequeñas, tengo mi propio auto y eso lo logró trabajando.

-¡Eres una egoísta! – La prima de la doctora se levantó del sofá donde había estado acostada – Me parece que eres bastante malagradecida con mi otusan, todavía que te recogió en esta casa y te permitió estar de arrimada, y encima le dejas cuidando a unas niñas que siquiera llevan tu sangre.

-¡Yare Kaoru! – Megumi dio una bofetada a la mujercita frente a ella, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y estaba casi tirándola – Primera, son mis hijas, sean o no de mi sangre. Segunda, si estoy aquí no es por que sea una arrimada, es por que ayudo con los gastos y descuida que pronto me mudaré.

-Ojalá fíjate, que eso dijiste hace tiempo.

La jovencita pasó a un lado de la mujer y la empujó, salio directo al patio mientras que era observada por su prima y su hermanita…

-Descuida Meg, es sólo que recuerda cuando ella esperaba a papá y pues le da enojo que le hagas lo mismo a Ayame y Suzume.

-Cómo sea.

La doctora tomó camino por las escaleras y subió a darse un baño, estando allí no pudo contener las lágrimas y se soltó a llorar, lo que Kaoru le había dicho era verdad, ella sólo estaba de arrimada en casa de sus tíos desde que era una niña, desde que sus padres murieron, y encima de todo, aceptó dos responsabilidades más y las cargó a la casa, y ella apenas era capaz de cuidarlas un poco ya que su trabajo era absorbente, pero así tenía que ser, y esta vez estaba decidida, conseguiría un hogar propio, dónde sus pequeñitas no estuvieran de recogidas junto con ella…

En la misma casa, una jovencita de coleta alta salía al patio para hablar con su padre, estaba ya cansada de soportar a su prima, y lo peor era que parecía ser la única en esa situación. Había sido lo mismo desde niñas, y sería lo mismo, incluso había menos pleitos con su hermana menor, estaba harta ya de las caridades de su familia, aunque era cierto que una de sus mejores amigas era Komagata Kamatari, una chica bastante particular, hermana mediana de Komagata Yumiko y Komagata Soujiro, esta y Sou eran gemelos, aunque de parecidos no tenían nada. Por fin vio a su padre y se acerco a él, logró la atención del hombre y comenzó con su pequeño monólogo…

-Tu protegida ha llegado, venía con cara de no haber dormido bien, ¿sabes?, creo que también se le debería de aplicar hora de llegada a ella, digo, vive bajo nuestro techo, si se que dirás que ella es mayor, pero eso no quita que tenga obligaciones, tanto contigo y con okasan sino también con sus hijas, recuerda que ayer las niñas se entristecieron por que ella no vino, se quedo pegada a su trabajo, pareciera que el importa más que sus niñitas, y creéme otusan que a mi no me agrada dar pretextos por ella, por que eso de que se quedo trabajando yo no me la creo.

-Kaoru no tengo tiempo el día de hoy para tus cosas, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche cuando acusaste a Misao?

-Eso es distinto papá, Misao me ofendió a mí, se burlo de lo que soy, además tú y okasan junto con Sou-chan festejándole sus majaderías. Con Megumi es distinto, ella debe hacerse cargo de sus hijitas.

-Y lo hace, tuvo trabajo eso es comprensible, y creo que si se hubiese querido ir a otro lado, se hubiera venido a cambiar.

-Otusan…

-No se hable más del tema.

Hai otusan.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte, que ya es hora de que dejes la pijama.

-Hai.

La chica se marchó y el hombre se quedo solo, pero que hija mas berrinchuda tenía, nunca se había explicado el problema de ella, no entendía por que el rechazó a la mayor, menos las discusiones tontas con la menor, si que vivir entre mujeres le era difícil, sólo tenía a ese pequeño Sou que lo apoyase, el si era un buen muchacho, y solía ir a cada rato, el mejor amigo de su hijita Misao, eran casi como novios, y la mayoría de la gente le preguntaba si es que estaban comprometidos, que más quisiera él, pero era decisión de ellos, quizás algún día, y estaba seguro de que si tan sólo fuera verdad lo que todos decían, estaría contento de que su hija hubiese encontrado un buen hombre, así sólo le quedaba preocuparse por las otras dos…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Algo raro lo sé, espero que le haya gustado, esto es sólo como un indicio de los personajes, sólo para medio saber cómo están acomodados, así que tranquilos, que la trama se desarrollara mejor conforme pasen los capítulos, esté es sólo como una base para el siguiente, en el que se desarrollaran más los personajes.

Descuiden admiradores de Kaoru, no es que ella sea una arpía, es sólo que son las cosas de su niñez y su amor propio lo que la hace actuar así…

Quienes se pregunten que caracolas pasa en este fanfic pues estén pendientes al capítulo dos, dónde habrá mucho de Sanosuke, y claro, bastante de la familia Saito…

Gracias a quienes leyeron este capítulo y el prólogo, y a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:

**_MER1:_** Gracias por tu review y trataré de publicar los capítulos más seguido…

**_MIYUKI KOBAYAKAWA:_** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y si te quedaste medio confusa, déjame tu review y te aclaro lo que pueda…

**_mIsArA:_** Oye tu sunshine, mira que andar con flojera…y pues la curiosidad no es buena, mejor pregunta, aunque no creas que te lo diré todo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que no te haya asustado Kaoru, es sólo que pues, un poco de carácter fuerte nunca es malo.

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...dejen un review

Matta ne minna….


	3. Cuando las sorpresas llegan

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Acá vuelvo con otro capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste, y les recuerdo, el fic comenzará a tomar forma entre más capítulos pasen, sólo les pido paciencia. Ojalá y este capítulo les agrade, y les de curiosidad de esperar el siguiente…

Les recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a Nobuhiro-sensei, y el personaje de Hatsumono, bueno, creo que saben de dónde los saque…

Los dejó ya, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

+++++++++++++++++++++++

****

**CAPITULO 2**

****

Un tranquilo sábado, la tercer nevada de la temporada había caído hace apenas un día, y es que desde que cayó la primera hacía dos semanas, la gente parecía estar de mejor humor, y el cielo parecía querer ser gris siempre, el sol era tenue y el frío era cada vez más, aunque a los niños parecía no importarles, salían a jugar en la nieve de los parques o de sus casas, y entre tantos, dos niñitas castañas jugaban en un parque con su tía, se divertían bastante con ella, era otra niña a pesar de ser ya una joven de 17 años, estaban acompañadas también por un amigo de su tía, su tío, otro cómplice de juegos y travesuras, aunque esta vez se habían metido en un lío, o eso pensaban, encontraron un perro con hermoso pelaje, enorme y café, pero parecía tener mucha hambre y haber pasado fríos, concordaron en que lo llevarían a su casa y le darían de comer, después buscarían al dueño. 

-¿Listas para llevar a este gran oso a casa?

-Hae, oye tía Misao, ¿mi okasan no se va a enojar ne?

-Tu okasan quien sabe, mejor preocúpate por mi otusan.

-Lo olvidaba.

-Tranquilas, si no se puede quedar allí, en mi casa no hay problema, Yumi no odia los animales.

-¡Eres el mejor Sou-chan! – Una muy efusiva Misao se lanzó a dar un gigantesco abrazó al joven, quien se sonrojó, la chica fue seguida por sus pequeñas sobrinas que repetían igual que ella "_Te queremos Sou, eres el mejor!"_

-Chicas es hora de irnos.

-¡Pero si estás más rojo que un tomate!

-Misao vamonos.

-Yoshi, pero no te pongas de colores.

La casa de la familia Saito estaba vacía, solamente se escuchaban las voces de las jóvenes que seguían allí, Kaoru y Megumi, los esposo habían llevado a las visitas al aeropuerto, la más pequeña había salido con las hijitas de la mayor, mientras que las dos chicas antes mencionada se quedaron en casa. Ambas estaban en la cocina cuando oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Kaoru se dirigió a abrir, algo molesta pues ella quería seguir con sus prácticas de cocina, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a quien estaba frente a ella, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro, sus cabellos negros y largos estaban sueltos bajo una boina beige, llevaba un pantalón y un suéter del mismo color, unas botas y un abrigo de color arena, y una bufanda en tonos de naturaleza seca, era una mujer pequeña, baja estatura y delgada pero bellísima, la invitó a pasar y la condujo a la cocina, dónde solamente dijo una palabra antes de que la doctora corriera a abrazarle…

-Megitsune!

-Hatsu-chan!, ¿cuándo es que has vuelto?

-Ayer, sólo que me quede descansando, esto de andar de tour me cansa.

-Me imagino, pero siéntate, ¿gustas algo de tomar?

-Oh no, sólo venía a invitarte a ir de compras, deseo comprar un kimono nuevo, tu sabes, de vez en cuando me gusta comprarlos.

-Pues no lo sé, Misao ha salido con las niñas y mis tíos no están.

-Vamos Megumi, sólo será un rato, y le compramos también algo a las niñas.

-Hatsumono…

-Por favor.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.

-¿Kaoru quieres venir con nosotras?

-Pues…gracias por al invitación Hatsumono-san, pero yo no sé si deba…

-Oh por supuesto, ve a cambiarte tú también.

-Hae.

Así las tres mujeres salieron de compras, entusiasmadas y charlando, en el centro comercial la gente se le acercaba a la mujer pequeña y le pedía autógrafos, ella con una elegante sonrisa accedía, _"qué difícil es ser una súper modelo…"_, Kaoru tan sólo observaba con admiración, desde que conocía a esa joven la había admirado, fue cuando Megumi comenzó a ir al "Shikibu Murasaki", poco antes de que sus padres murieran, se habían hecho amigas rápidamente, tendrían unos 10 años, Kaoru por tanto era una pequeña niña de 5 años mas eso no impidió que la nueva amiga de su prima la impresionara, tanto por su forma peculiar de hablar como por su exquisita belleza, era como la hermana mayor ideal, al menos para ella, puesto que siempre la trataba bien, intentaba ayudarla y enseñarle lo que podía, ella encantada accedía, soñaba algún día ser tan bonita, y la verdad es que no estaba tan mal, quizás pronto también sería una súper modelo…

-Miren eso chicas.

-¿Nani?

-Kaoru niña sal de las nubes – Hatsumono le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a Kao – Hablo de aquel hombre que esta allá, mírenlo bien, creo que ya encontré algo que hacer.

-Dame Hatsu-chan.

-¿Pasa algo Megumi?

-Hae. Míralo bien, ¿no te recuerda algo?

-Pues… - Ambas mujeres miraron fijamente a un hombre sentado en una mesa de una pequeña cafetería, estaba solo, y vestía casualmente, su pelo era negro y estaba leyendo algo, al parecer un periódico, tomaba sorbos de una taza, quizás de café – Me recuerda que no he ido a visitar a mi otusan y a su odiosa mujercita.

-No Hatsumono, me refiero que si no te recuerda a alguien más, podría jurar que yo lo he visto antes.

-Son tus nervios Megumi, ahora sí estás delirando.

-¿Saben?, creo que el hombre las está mirando a las dos.

-Hei Kao-chan, tienes razón. Pues si nos observa de esa forma creo que debemos ir a saludarlo.

-A no Hatsumono, olvídalo, no nos vamos a acercar a ese sujeto.

-Oh kitsune si me acabas de decir que se te hace conocido.

-Pero eso no significa que debamos ir.

-Pues ahora si significa eso. Vamos Kao-chan, si Megumi no quiere venir nosotras iremos solas.

-Me parece bien, vamos.

Hatsumono y Kaoru se encaminaron hacia el hombre, Megumi las miró con sorpresa y se fue justo detrás de ellas, siempre tenía que soportar las imprudencias de Hatsumono, y aquí iba otra vez, para prevenir las locuras de su amiga. Pudo ver que el hombre se sobresalto al verlas, cosa que paso desapercibida por las mujeres al frente, tranquilamente Hatsumono dio unos pasos al frente y se presentó ante el hombre, quien solo le dirigió una mirada y se paro dirigiéndose a Megumi…

-¡Oiga, estoy hablándole!

El hombre salió del establecimiento sin decir ninguna palabra, cruzando una mirada con la doctora…

-¡Pero que poco cortes a sido!

-Tienes razón Hatsumono, mira que dejarte hablando.

-Lo sé Kao-chan, en mi vida me habían dejado hablando.

-Ya cállense ambas, el pobre hombre no las conoce, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Que fuese amable, digo, quizás pudo invitarnos un café.

-Hatsumono no todos los hombres caerán a tus pies con el hecho de que les hables.

-Pues no lo sé Megumi, pero ese sujeto va a aprender a ser amable.

-No sabes quien es.

-Pero ya veré como me entero, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Como digas, yo sigo pensando que lo conozco.

-No lo creo, si nos hubiese conocido no habría sido tan grosero.

-Pero las estaba mirando.

-Pues no lo sé, no lo creo, quizá estaba mirando a alguien más.

-Eso es lo más probable, y tú con tus imprudencias lo incomodaste.

-Ay no empieces otra vez Megumi.

-Es sólo un comentario.

-Chicas, ¿por que no seguimos con las compras?

-Si Kao-chan, tienes razón, mejor sigamos.

Así las tres continuaron sus compras, una molesta, otra sin saber que sucedía y la última tratando de recordar a ese hombre…

Sagara Sanosuke caminaba al hospital, la doctora Megumi le había dicho que debía ir a cambiarse las vendas, esa mujer realmente era una mandona, se la había pasado dándole una orden tras otra, y si el decía algo simplemente lo golpeaba en su herida, y tenía el descaro de decir que él era quien no se cuidaba, esa mujer era tan extraña aunque tenía su consultorio lleno de detallitos, fotos de su familia y un montón de arreglitos femeninos, y para la mala suerte de él su mano estaría sin sanar durante un tiempo más. Por fin llegó al hospital y fue directo a la recepción, primero debía preguntar por doctora…

-Disculpe, ¿la doctora Megumi está en su  consultorio?

-Oh no joven, ella ha cancelado sus citas del día de hoy, tuvo una emergencia y no vendrá hasta el lunes, ¿desea dejarle un mensaje?

-No, ¿podría darme la dirección de ella?

-Disculpe pero esa información…

-Por favor, es una emergencia – Sano se puso al nivel de la enfermera y la miro a los ojos, la chica le dio una tarjeta y le dijo susurrando:

-Esa es la dirección y tiene su teléfono y celular, no diga que lo consiguió de mí.

-Domo arigato.

Sanosuke leyó la tarjeta y miró la dirección, sabía donde quedaba y se fue allá, tenía que aclarar con la doctora, mira que dejarlo a él sin avisar que no iría, ya lo escucharía, aunque si ella salía con sus comentarios el no podría evitar contestarlos, esa mujer era un imán, algo tenía que le atraía, eso no podía negarlo, pero nada serio después de todo, todas las mujeres son encantadoras por naturaleza. Al llegar a la dirección le parecía algo raro, la casa era muy grande y tenía un jardín gigantesco además de un bonito estanque, _"que bien vive la doctorcilla…", tocó la puerta principal, tuvo que esperar un rato antes que le abrieran y en la puerta apareció una jovencita pequeña, de largos cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina, llevaba una bolsa con comida para perros en la mano, la muchachita lo miro de arriba abajo, le daba un ligero aire a Megumi, por fin le habló y ladeo su cabeza…_

-¿Sí?

-Mm, ¿aquí vive la doctora Takani?

-Hae, aquí vive.

-¿Podría decirle que la buscó?

-No está, salió hace rato señor…

-Sanosuke, Sagara Sanosuke.

-Pues puede esperarla si gusta, o puede dejarle un mensaje.

-La esperaré.

-Pase, lo llevaré al patio, digo, si prefiere lo dejo en la estancia.

-No, esta bien el patio.

-Pues sígame.

-¿Eres hermanita de Megumi?

-Para nada, kami me bendijo con eso, sólo soy su prima, mi nombre es Misao.

-Tienes un cierto parecido con ella.

-Para nada, bien aquí es.

Sano miro un hermoso patio, tenía otro estanque y había más construcciones, y justo allí miro a un perro que corrió hacia él, ¡era su mascota que había perdido!

-¡Perro!, disculpa Sanosuke-san.

-Oh no, disculpa tu, este es mi perro, había estado perdido.

-¡Perrito! ¡Perrito!

Dos niñas corrieron tras la mascota de Sano, eran seguidas por un joven, ambas niñas se colocaron frente a Misao y lo observaron luego le sonrieron y la mayor se presento…

-Yo soy Ayame-chan y ella es mi hermanita Suzume-chan.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sanosuke.

-¿Es tu perrito?

-Hae, se llama Notaro.

-¿Te lo vas a llevar?

-Hae. También es de mi hermano pequeño, su nombre es Yahiko.

-MM, ¿podemos jugar con él un rato más?

-Claro.

-Arigato Sano-chan.

-Tío Sou, ven a jugar con nosotras.

-Esta bien, vamos.

-¡Qué niñas tan enérgicas! – dijo Sanosuke 

-Bastante, son muy lindas, y es que desde hace rato encontramos al perro en un parque y pues les encantó.

-Si lo veo.

-¡Misao!

-Creo que ya llegaron, ¿vienes o te traigo a mi prima?

-Mejor tráela.

-Bien, espera aquí.

Misao entró en la casa, Sano escuchó mas voces e intentó asomar su cabeza para ver a quien pertenecían mas no pudo, justo de la puerta salió Megumi vestida casualmente y seguida de Misao y otras dos mujeres, Sanosuke reconoció a una de ellas como una modelo, espero que Megumi lo viera pero no lo hizo, ella se dirigió a las pequeñas niñas con dos bolsas en las manos...

-¿A qué juegan?-

-¡Okasan ya llegaste!

-Les traje unas cosas, ¿quieren verlas?

-Hae. Mira mami, no has saludado a Sano-chan.

-¿A quién?

-A mí – Sanosuke se acercó a la mujer que lo miro sorprendido, aunque la sorpresa de él fue mayor, ¡las niñitas esas eran sus hijas!

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Pues no fui yo quien dejo a su paciente.

-Sígame hablaremos adentro.

-¿Megumi no nos presentas a tu amigo?

-No.

Sanosuke miro la cara de la modelo y de la otra chica, pero que antipática la mujercita, miro de nuevo a las niñas que le sonrieron, mientras que Misao le guiñó un ojo, esa pequeña…

-Empecemos con que me diga quien le dio mi dirección.

-Eso es confidencial Megumi-san.

-¡Si eso pensé yo!

-Tranquila, sólo vengo a que me cambie mis vendas, y de suerte ¿recuerda que le conté que mi perro se perdió?, pues lo encontré y es con él que jugaban sus niñas.

-Pues se lo lleva, ahora déjese de cosas, lo curaré el lunes y punto.

-Pero que mal humor.

-Pero que imprudente.

-Por cierto tiene usted unas hijas muy lindas, su esposo debe estar orgulloso.

-No estoy casada – Megumi dio un suspiro y tomó el brazo de Sanosuke mientras lo condujo a una pequeña separación de la cocina, sacó unas vendas y su maletín y comenzó a cambiarlas.

-Disculpe si la incomodé con ese comentario.

-Para nada, eso me lo dice la gente a cada momento.

-¿Es usted madre soltera?

-Más bien madre adoptiva, ellas son hijas de una amiga que falleció, Genzai Kaede.

-¿Genzai Kaede?, eso debe ser una broma, yo la conocí.

-¿En serio?

-Hae, mi hermano Katsu solía dibujarla de vez en cuando.

-¿Katsu?, eso me suena pero no lo recuerdo. Pero que sorpresas.

-Así es – Sanosuke miro a la doctora y le guiñó un ojo, esta sólo se sorprendió y dio un tirón a las vendas, luego una palmada a la que Sano se quejó.

-Ya esta listo, se puede ir.

Mientras en una lugar cercano, Shinomori Aoshi veía las noticias, hacía rato se había encontrado con Iwamura Hatsumono, estaba seguro que era ella, y esa mujer detrás era Megumi, no había duda, esos ojos canela nadie más los tenía, pero él no podía decirle _"hola Megumi ¿cómo estás?, si no respondí tus cartas y si ya no me gustas ni nada, a por cierto, nunca deje de vivir a donde llamabas solamente que no quería hablarte"_, seguro y Megumi lo abofeteaba o algo así, él no había tenido ni la honra de ir al funeral de Kaede, jamás se había preocupado por recuperar comunicación con ninguna de sus amigas, y ahora de repente Megumi sale de la nada junto a Hatsumono y una chica, que si no se equivocada era Kaoru, si, no podría ser Misao, sólo le faltaba encontrarse a la pequeñita que tanto le había querido, él ni siquiera era el mismo, había cambiado demasiado, todos se lo habían dicho, pero de repente, una preocupación lo embargó, ¿y si la Megumi lo reconoció?, eso era un dolor de cabeza para él…

+++++++++++++++++++++++

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que haya sido de su total agrado, aquí todo el capítulo fue en un solo día, quizás la trama corta, pero de aquí saldrá alguno que otro conflicto de los siguientes capítulos, y descuiden amantes de K&K, Kenshin ya viene, no desesperen. Sobre Aoshi, pues, sus participaciones se harán más largas dentro de poco y pues, ya verán…

Acá les aclaro una duda que tengo, no tiene nada que ver con mi fanfic ni con el fanfic de nadie más, esto tiene que ver con la serie, si alguien querer responder déjenme un review, bien hay va…. ¿Cómo hacía Yumi para que Shishio no se quemará si su cuerpo no podía elevarse de temperatura?, quien me la conteste se lo agradeceré bastante…

Gracias a todos los review que he recibido, sigan enviando más y sigan leyendo el fic….

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	4. Y aquí empieza todo I

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola!, de nuevo yo con mi fic Sentimientos Inesperados, espero que sea de su agrado y que este capítulo les guste.  Aclaro que es un universo alterno, y los personajes estarán un poquito fuera de sí.

Y ya que hablamos de personajes, pues no son míos, los personajes de RK le pertenecen a Nobuhiro-sensei…

Sin más que agregar aquí los dejo con el fanfic… ¡Disfrútenlo!

++++++++++++++++++++++

            **CAPITULO 3**

**_"Y aquí empieza todo I"_**

****

****

Misao miraba nuevamente por la ventana del aula, estaba muy aburrida en la clase, toda la mañana se le había hecho eterna y estaba impaciente por salir, había visto en un aviso general que una demostración de artes marciales y kempo se  llevaría a cabo cerca de la Torre de Tokio, esta vez iría sola por que Soujiro tenía entrenamiento, Kaoru no la acompañaría y Megumi pues estaba ocupada en su trabajo, no tenía muchos amigos que se interesaran en esas cosas, y amigas, pues tener dos ya era muchísimo, así que tendría que ir sola, a lo mejor era mejor eso, podría ir a esa tienda a la que fueron su hermana y su prima, llevaron un lindo catálogo que a su madre le fascino, fue entonces que una imagen se le cruzo por la mente, un lindo kimono rojo con un dragón negro y dorado en la parte de abajo, un obi dorado con bordados llamativos y una linda peineta para adornar su peinado, se imagino con todo eso puesto, si que le sentaba bien ese atuendo, luego sacudió su cabeza, pero si ella aborrecía esas cosas, y todo por que su madre miro el catálogo charlando con Hatsumono, debía dejar de escuchar hablar a Hatsumono, mira que ahora le había pegado la afición esa de los kimonos…

Un montón de voces y risas salían del gimnasio del colegio "Shikibu Murasaki", los del ultimo año siempre eran más ruidosos que los demás grupos, y allí entre ese grupo, tres chicas estaban sentadas conversando, el tema de su conversación era el ex-novio de una de ellas, un sujeto totalmente superficial y un gran patán aunque a ojos de los demás pareciera lo contrario, ella tenía ya más de dos meses de haber terminado con él, al parecer el chico no se daba por vencido…

-Y me llamó anoche.

-Que desvergonzado.

-¿pero qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que me dejara tranquila, es que parece no entender que yo ya no le quiero ni un poco.

-Es un patán, no se con que cara te sigue buscando.

-Pues a mi me da igual, además, se atrevió a amenazarme, y me dijo que yo era presa fácil. Doy gracias a ser hija de quien soy.

-Kaoru no seas tan confiada, ese sujeto es más peligroso de lo que parece.

-Misanagi gracias por tu preocupación sin embargo no es necesaria, ya te lo dije, le pediré a mi otusan que me ponga vigilancia y todo estará bien.

-No lo sé.

-Misanagi Kaoru-chan tiene razón, ¿qué podría pasar?

-Pues no quiero ni imaginarme que podría suceder.

-¿Sabes?, Misao me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú.

-Que raro que tu hermanita y yo pensemos algo igual, pero ves, ya somos dos.

-Si como sea, él no es capaz de nada si tengo vigilancia.

-Espero que tengas razón y que yo este equivocada.

-Cambiando el tema – Kamatari tomó la palabra - ¿Qué harán por la tarde?, deseo que me acompañen al centro comercial a recoger unas cosas.

-¿Pedidos de Yumi?

-Hae.

-Mmm – Misanagi sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a buscar esa fecha – yo hoy tengo clase de equitación, lo siento.

-Yo estoy libre, Misao quería que la acompañará al centro a ver una demostración de artes marciales pero puede ir sola.

-Este bien, te esperó por la tarde en mi casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora debemos seguir con la bendita clase.

-¡Qué horror!

Las casas enormes se podían ver por los cristales del automóvil de Hatsumono, las conocía todas y cada una de ellas, incluyendo a sus habitantes, ese había sido su hogar después de la muerte de su madre, un hogar que había detestado y al cual no le guardaba ningún cariño, sólo tenía dos amigas, Yumi y Megumi, ambas de buenas familias, hijas legítimas, ella era sólo la hija de una geisha muerta y un magnate despreocupado, una hija bastarda, cierto que la esposa de su padre intento llevarse bien con ella mas nunca lo logró, ella nunca se llevaría bien con esa mujer. Y es que para ella la vida nunca fue fácil, la mayoría de la gente siempre la miro raro por ser hija ilegítima, dicen que los niños no comprenden nada de eso sin embargo ella lo entendió bien. De niña quiso ser una gran geiko como su madre pero fue sacada del karyukai cuando esta murió y no pudo continuar la carrera como es debido, por ese motivo ella se propuso brillar y ser conocida por todos, todos admirarían su belleza si no como geisha lo harían de otra manera, y lo logro, era una reconocida modelo, una ex miss universo, la más joven. Muchos decían que ella era una mujer frívola y que no conocía el significado del amor, estaban equivocados pues ella estuvo enamorada pero fue el amor más doloroso, después se había propuesto no amar más, y de pronto recordó al hombre del centro comercial, no la tomo en cuenta, era el primer hombre que hacía eso, ignorarla, y Megumi no había sido de mucha ayuda, aunque esa niña, Kaoru, era un buen soporte, mejor que Megumi, le daba más positivismo respecto al sujeto, y estaba segura de que lo encontraría y le haría saber quien era ella…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El centro de la ciudad estaba repleto de gente, era ya media tarde y las tiendas estaban abiertas, entre tanta gente se alcanzaba a distinguir una mujer de ojos negros y tez muy blanca junto a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos violetas, ella se detuvo en una vitrina con artículos de bebés y él tras ella también, un aire de melancolía y un suspiro de tristeza por parte de ella hicieron que el hombre sujetara el hombro de está, le sonrió y le pidió entrar en la tienda, se paseo por todo el lugar mirando todo, y mirando a las madres con sus hijos que entraban y salían de la tienda, con un semblante de melancolía se acercó a su peculiar acompañante y le abrazó, el correspondió al abrazo y ambos salieron de la tienda, en la calle fueron juntos a una cafetería dónde comenzaron a charlar un buen rato hasta que ella pareció enfadarse por un comentario de él y salió del establecimiento dejándolo confundido…

Kaoru miro a Kamatari sujetar la última bolsa, por fin habían terminado los dichosos pedidos de Yumi, bastante raros por cierto, ahora ambas estaban cansadas y tenían hambre, _"¿qué tal si vamos a una cafetería?"_, frente a ellas un letrero de una nueva cafetería estaba, decidieron tomar su comisión del dinero de Yumi y entraron al lugar, tranquilo y de buen ver, tomaron una mesa para dos y se sentaron, Kamatari le hizo una seña a Kaoru de que volteara su cabeza, ella lo hizo y miró a un lindo pelirrojo sentado justo detrás de ellas, estaba con una mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca, al parecer estaban discutiendo por que ella salió del lugar sin él, Kaoru volteó su mirada a Kamatari quien le alzó una ceja y le guiñó el ojo…

-¿Por qué no te diviertes un rato Kao-chan?

-Oh no Kamatari, con ese hombre no. ¿Qué no has visto a su acompañante?

-Pues yo mire que se fue y el no movió ni un dedo.

-¿Qué me estás sugiriendo?

-Pues que vayas a hablarle, que se yo, pídele la hora.

-No puedo, traigo reloj.

-Pues fácil – Kamatari le quitó el reloj a Kaoru y se lo puso ella – Él no se ha fijado que estás conmigo, ve y que se yo, pídele la hora y dile que te plantaron, yo me voy, así que nos vemos más tarde.

-Esta bien, sólo no digas nada.

-Ya sabes que soy una tumba.

Kamatari salió dejando a Kaoru sola, ella tomó un respiro, acomodo sus cabellos y se dirigió a aquel lindo pelirrojo que estaba en la mesa de enfrente…

-¿Disculpe podría decirme la hora?

-Son las 4:30.

-Gracias.

-¿Espera usted a alguien?

-Hae, de hecho hace media hora que espero mas no ha llegado, creo que me doy por vencida.

-No desespere, quizás se retrasó por el tráfico.

-Quizá sea eso – Kaoru le sonrió al hombre, estaba saliendo todo bien – Mi nombre es Saito Kaoru, Dai-suki desu.

-Himura Kenshin, Koshirakoso Kaoru-dono.

-Bueno, debo irme, digo, sólo le molesto.

-Para nada – El hombre jaló una silla e hizo una señal para que Kaoru se sentará – Acompáñeme con un café, yo invitó.

-No lo sé – Kaoru lo miro coquetamente y le sonrió – Esta bien, me ha convencido, pero sólo un café.

-Sólo uno.

Él le sonrió y ella simplemente le miro, así comenzaron una charla agradable durante un buen rato…

La demostración iba ya por la mitad, era algo emocionante ver esa clase de artes en la moderna ciudad de Tokio, Misao veía emocionada todo, y era un modo de relajarse y olvidarse de sus constantes pleitos con Kaoru, antes de salir le había pedido su compañía y ella como siempre le dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, odiaba que su hermana se portará de ese modo pero nada le podía hacer, y Megumi, eso era punto y aparte, prefería no pensar en ese problema pues aún no entendía por que su padre le daba preferencia a su prima, quizá nunca lo sabría, y si pensaba en que Soujiro era tan lindo y siempre la hacía reír, o se ponía roja o incómoda, mejor se dedicaba a ver el escenario.

Después de un rato se cansó de estar allí y se levantó para irse, se acercó a la salida y caminó un rato, mejor se iría a pasear, no deseaba volver a su casa en un rato, le dio hambre y estuvo a punto de entrar a una cafetería mas vio a Kaoru acompañada de un pelirrojo y mejor no, no andaba de humor para las cosas tontas de su hermana, siguió caminando hasta que en su reloj dieron las 5, ¿qué haría ahora?, mejor seguía caminando, y cuando le paso por la mente volver a su casa, un descuido hizo que un hombre alto de cabellera negra y ojos azules derramara sobre ella un refresco, el cansancio se volvió furia y Misao se puso en defensiva…

-¡No baka!, fíjese por donde va – Una pequeña sacudida a su ropa no basto para prevenir una mancha.

-Debes fijarte niña, que tu has sido la que se atravesó.

-Pues no – Misao le miro y un gesto de molestia salió de su rostro – Míreme ahora, ¿cree que puedo andar así por la calle?, ¡estoy empapada!, y todo por usted y su descuido.

-Niña ya te lo dije, ha sido tu culpa – El hombre saco un pañuelo y se lo dio – Si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa, es lo menos cuando las mujeres son tan necias.

-¡¿Nani?! – La joven le arrebató el pañuelo al hombre y tras acudirse nuevamente cambió su mirada de furia a una sonrisa burlona - ¿Sabe?, me parece bien que me llevé a casa, es lo menos que puede hacer un gran ahou como usted.

-Niña no seas paranoica.

-¡No me diga niña! – _"que ojos tan lindos, ¿dónde los he visto?... ¡pero qué estoy pensando!"_ - ¿Va o no ha llevarme?

-Sígueme, te llevaré.

Misao siguió al hombre, ¿qué pensaría su madre si la viese subir al auto de un extraño?, mejor ni se imaginaba nada de eso. Le indico al hombre que sendero tomar, se sentía cómoda, por alguna razón ese hombre no le causaba ninguna desconfianza, sólo misterio pues no le dirigió la palabra. Casi al llegar a su casa vio como los ojos de aquel hombre reflejaron sorpresa y cómo, al decirle ella en donde debía parar, él la observó fijamente, bajo del auto y le esbozo una sonrisa…

-Arigato por traerme, y lo había olvidado, watashi wa Saito Misao desu – Ella espero respuesta del hombre pero él solamente la miro – Mmm, bueno señor sin nombre, matta ne.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?

-…

-…

-Olvídalo niña, y trata de ser más cuidadosa.

-Mmm...No soy una niña.

Misao cerró la puerta del coche y entró a su casa, mientras iba por el corredor del jardín noto que el automóvil no arrancó en un rato, no hasta que ella abrió la puerta principal y entró en su casa.

Una brisa fresca se dejaba sentir por todo Tokio, y en un sitio de vandalismo y bajos recursos, en un apartamento familiar estaban a la mesa dos hombres y un niño, y junto a ellos un gran perro, al parecer sólo charlaban pues aún no llegaba la hora de la cena…

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te suspendieron esta vez?

-Pues tuve una pelea con un niño de la escuela y me culparon solamente a mí.

-Eres como Sanosuke, así que dime mejor la verdad.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-Yahiko-chan ese comportamiento no te llevará a ningún lado – El mayor de los tres reunidos en la mesa tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir – Sólo espero que tu si aprendas a controlarte, toma como ejemplo a Sano, si no te superas terminarás como él.

-Katsu no me ayudes, ¿quieres?

-Hablo en serio Sano, Yahiko va por tus pasos, lo que falta es que se vuelva apostador.

-Katsu, Yahiko sólo tuvo una riña.

-No es la primera, esta ya es la quinta, y la tercera suspensión.

-Hermanos no peleen, sólo serán tres días de suspensión, es todo. Eso no significa que me vuelva un vividor, apostador y vicioso.

-¡Yahiko!

-Es la verdad – El niño sonrió – Katsu dice eso

-Katsu esta loco.

-No es verdad.

-Yahiko basta, ahora ve a darte un baño antes de que me enfade contigo.

-Mmm, esta bien Katsu. – El niño salió de la habitación dejando solos a sus hermanos mayores, que se sirvieron un poco de sake y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu "socia"? –Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mayor, buen tema había agarrado.

-Bien, estamos llegando a un acuerdo.

-¿De qué clase?

-Sanosuke yo no soy como tú, es obvio que de trabajo.

-A veces eres tan, mmm, como decirlo…aburrido.

-Y tú eres tan…odioso, ¿y por qué no fuiste a consulta hoy?

-Por qué fui hace dos días. Recuerda, cuando encontré a notaro.

-A sí, ya recuerdo. – Katsu bebió un trago de su sake y miro a su hermanito, siempre era tan impredecible – Trajiste algo de una tienda costosa, ¿qué era?

-Unos regalos.

-¿Para?

-Unas niñas que cuidaron de notaro, se los daré quizás mañana, no lo sé.

-Vaya, quien te viera a ti regalando cosas.

-Como sea.

-Por cierto, Yumiko-san desea que nos acompañes a cenar mañana.

-¿Nani?, ¿por qué yo?

-Por que eres parte del negocio.

-¡Estás loco!, no me agrada esa mujer, que sea tu "socia especial" no significa que yo deba de…

-Cállate, sólo te estoy avisando. Es importante otro inversionista para abrir el bar, y al parecer es una mujer, aquí es donde entras tú.

-Sí como siempre yo en esas cosas.

-Eres experto en persuadir mujeres, y ya te dije, es un aviso, irás quieras o no.

-Que fastidio eres Katsu.

-No Sano, el fastidio eres tú.

Y así ambos hermanos pasaron un buen rato charlando y discutiendo, como en los buenos tiempos hacían con su padre…

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, en la residencia Saito, Megumi escuchaba con atención como Misao le narraba su encuentro con aquel hombre misterioso y veía como Kaoru usaba el teléfono contándole a Kamatari algo acerca de alguien, quizás su nuevo novio. Hacía rato ella había charlado con su tía Tokio acerca de que deseaba marcharse de la casa, la mujer había parecido fascinada con la idea, mientras que su tío Hajime se había enfurecido, le había dicho que no la dejaría irse, que era peligroso, cuanto le quería y la protegía, y ella estaba agradecida realmente con él, al parecer era el único feliz de la estancia de ella en esa casa, y claro, la pequeña Misao también. Desde niña le tuvo cariño a su tío mas su padre le tenía rencor, y su madre parecía vivir de pleito con su tía Tokio, algo raro entre hermanas de familia unida, una vez su abuela le dijo que ella era el motivo de esa disputa, ella le comentó a su tío Hajime eso,  él la tranquilizó y le contó una historia, cómo hacía siempre que ella no podía estar tranquila. Y ahora recordando eso estaba menos tranquila, y también retomo que Yumi deseaba poner un bar, ¡que locura!, y los enredos de Hatsumono….mejor seguía escuchando a Misao, eso era como terapia ya…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola!, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, déjenme les cuento que pues supongo que por el título ya lo notaron, pero desde este capítulo la historia parte a lo interesante. El capítulo siguiente se llama "Y aquí empieza todo II" que es como la parte B de este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic y a los que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias:

**_MISAO_CHAN1:_** Si yo se que medio raro el asunto, pero ya verás que después de esto las situaciones estarán más fáciles. Espero y sigas leyéndolo y me dejes otro review pronto.

**_MISAO_19:_** Gracias por dejarme tu review del capítulo 2, y si captaste bien la idea puedes saber quien era el hombre que llevó a Misao a su casita…Ojalá y sigas el fanfic….

**_KaOrA-FGV-16:_**Hola prima!!, que bueno que me dejaste tu review, es muy importante para mí saber la opinión de los lectores, y si tendré cuidado ya veras que si. Y nomás una probadita ya te puse a Kenshin aquí. ¿Qué tal ehh?...supongo que has de saber quien era su acompañante, o no?...

Trataré de actualizar pronto, hasta entonces gracias por leer el fic, y chequenlo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poquito de S&M y de una pareja sorpresa, además, un secreto de la familia Saito se empieza a descubrir…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...dejen un review

Matta ne minna…


	5. Y aqui empieza todo II

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola lectores de Sentimientos Inesperados, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Espero disculpen mi tardanza, pero es que la inspiración simplemente se me escapo y medio la recuperé para escribir un poco.

Este capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior, pero esta más extenso y en él hay muchas sorpresas O.o..

Los dejó con la lectura y espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus reviews…

*********************************************************

**CAPITULO 4**

**_"Y aquí empieza todo II"_**

****

Saito Tokio se preparaba para dormir, un día largo y cansado más de su vida pasaba. Sus hijas habían discutido por la tarde y su sobrina le había comunicado su deseo de mudarse, ¡Por fin algo bueno por parte de esa chica! Su esposo llegó algo tarde, y ahora estaba recostado leyendo unos informes de trabajo, ese hombre no se tomaba su trabajo a la ligera, era muy dedicado a su labor, dedicado de más. Pasaba más horas en su trabajo que con ella y sus hijas, y al llegar a casa lo primero que hacía era saludar e irse a su despacho, a menos que la linda Megumi quisiera hablar con él en la sala, como había ocurrido hacia unas horas. Para ella era un martirio soportar esa rutina, pero no le quedaba nada más, no podía quejarse, o terminarían de pleito como era costumbre, después de todo su matrimonio no tenía las mejores bases, aunque en apariencia fueran la pareja perfecta…

-¿Qué tanto haces Tokio?

La voz de su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos, escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba la hizo sonreír…

-No mucho, me alisto para dormir.

-Bien, por cierto deseo hablar contigo.

-Adelante dime – La mujer se metió bajo su edredón y acomodo su cabeza en las almohadas.

-Megumi me ha comentado que desea mudarse – EL hombre hizo una pausa y su rostro se marco con una mueca de desagrado – Y que a ti te encantó la idea y la apoyas en eso.

-Bueno Hajime, creo que es tiempo de que ella haga su vida fuera de esta casa. Y es por el bienestar de las niñas.

-Las niñas están muy bien en esta casa Tokio y lo sabes, estar fuera de casa sería un desastre para ellas. Recuerda que Megumi trabaja en el hospital y es muy difícil para ella hacerse cargo de todo.

-Creo que es una buena idea. Ya es hora de que deje esta casa.

-Deja de ser egoísta Tokio – Saito Alzó la voz a su mujer – Sabes bien que mudarse sólo le traerá problemas.

-No soy egoísta, soy realista – Tokio levantó su cabeza de las almohadas – Deja esa actitud sobre protectora, preocúpate más por nuestras hijas Hajime. Estoy cansada de que le des más importancia a Megumi todo el tiempo.

-Yo las trato igual a las tres, no se porque siempre te molesta que le de atenciones a Megumi.

-Y yo que pensé que muerta Yaeko tu empezarías a tomarnos enserio a mi y a mis hijas.

-Escucha Tokio, no pienso ponerme a discutir contigo por algo como eso. Y no vuelvas a insinuar nada malo de Yaeko frente a mí.

-Tu sagrada Yaeko,¿no es así?. Es por eso que no quieres que Megumi se vaya, sientes que si se va Yaeko se ira para siempre esta vez.

-¡Tokio ya basta! – El hombre le grito a su mujer, era algo malo para él sacar esta clase de temas – Megumi no se ira porque aún no esta lista para mudarse y punto. Y como te dije, no quiero que de tu boca salga ningún comentario de Yaeko cuando hables conmigo.

-¿Acabas de gritarme Hajime?, es el colmo contigo. – Tokio se dio media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su esposo, estaba furiosa "_Ni muerta dejas de arruinar mi vida Yaeko,¡sigo odiándote y siempre lo haré!"_…

-Buenas noches Tokio – Saito Hajime se recostó y apago su lámpara, miles de recuerdos venían ahora a su mente _"…Yaeko…Cumpliré mi promesa siempre, nunca te defraudaré"_.

El día empezaba con todo su esplendor. La fresca brisa de la mañana se dejaba sentir mientras que el sol brillaba en esplendor. Kaoru y Kamatari caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela recién llegadas, aún tenían tiempo antes de su primera clase para conversar un rato. Esperaban a Misanagi ansiosas para comentarle lo que había ocurrido con Kaoru el día anterior, su cita no planeada con aquel sujeto había sido fantástica, o eso pensaban las dos jovencitas…

-Aún no creo lo que me has contado Kaoru.

-Pues es verdad Kamatari, él tiene 29 años y trabaja como profesor, sólo que no me dijo en que escuela trabaja.

-¿deseas visitarlo o algo así?

-¡Kamatari! – Kaoru se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga, ella había logrado leer sus pensamientos – Guarda silencio.

-Vamos Kaoru, sé que digo la verdad.

-Bueno pues si pero no es para que todo mundo lo escuche.

-¿Y quedaron de verse nuevamente?

-Pues no – La linda chica bajo su vista – Simplemente nos despedimos y ya.

-No te desanimes, presiento que lo verás pronto.

-Ojalá, realmente me gusto mucho ese sujeto.

-Eso se nota – Kamatari paro de caminar un momento – Por cierto, ¿le preguntaste quien era la mujer con la que estaba?

-No – La joven de ojos azules suspiro – Me olvide por completo que lo había visto acompañado, pero la próxima vez si le pregunto, ahora dejemos eso que me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Oye Kaoru-chan – Los ojos de Kamatari se tornaron preocupados – Anoche le llame a Misanagi pero su mamá me dijo que aún no llegaba. Y mira la hora que es y no llega.

-Tienes razón, ella siempre sigue su agenda al pie de la letra.

-¿Y si le paso algo malo?

-No lo creo – Kaoru le sonrió a Kamatari – Tal vez se sintió enferma, ¿qué tal si después de la escuela vamos a verla?

-Me parece buena idea.

-Bien pues listo, ahora vamonos o llegaremos tarde y ya sabes como es de histérico el profesor.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta su aula y al llegar ambas se quedaron estáticas al ver dentro. En el escritorio de su maestro de historia no estaba la acostumbrada pila de libros, sino que estaba un maletín muy bonito, y en el lugar de su profesor se encontraba el pelirrojo que había tomado café con Kaoru. Ambas tomaron sus asientos y al sonar el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases el sujeto empezó a hablar…

-Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Himura Kenshin y seré su nuevo profesor de historia.

Sanosuke miraba su reloj, ya era media mañana, Katsu estaba en su trabajo y Yahiko en la escuela, tenía tiempo suficiente de ir a entregar los regalos que había comprado días anteriores para las hijas de la doctora, cierto que se había quedado con un bajo  presupuesto tras la compra de los regalos pero no le pesaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que a las niñas les iban a encantar y que con eso se anotaría un punto más a su favor frente a Megumi, aunque quizás ella pensaría que él tuvo que robar tan bellos artículos, que mas le daba, era hora de llevarlos así que subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a la clínica dónde trabajaba la mujer.

Al llegar fue directamente al consultorio, los regalos estaban aún esplendidos y sus envolturas impecables, el mismo se sorprendía de su buen gusto para los regalos de mujer. Llego al consultorio, toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta decidió abrir, al entrar se llevo una sorpresa que lo hizo sonreír, la doctora Takani estaba sentada en su silla y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, estaba dormida. Sigilosamente llegó hasta el escritorio y la observó dormir, se veía tan calmada, no podía interrumpir en la tranquilidad que ella tenía así que se giro a la salida y se dispuso a irse…

-¿Qué se te perdió por aquí Sagara?

Sano pudo escuchar la voz de la doctora y sonrió…

-Pensé que dormías – Dijo deteniendo su caminar y girándose nuevamente hacia la mujer.

-No, sólo descansaba mis ojos – Megumi se irguió sobre su silla y bostezo - ¿Y esos regalos?

-Los he traído para las niñas, fueron muy amables al cuidar de Notaro que les compre esto como agradecimiento.

-Déjame ver – Megumi se paro dirigiéndose hacia Sano, tomó ambos regalos y los observó – Desearía abrirlos pero son para las niñas, ¿ no los robaste cierto?

-Claro que no, los compre con mi dinero que no fue robado de ningún lado.

-Mas te vale, no me gustaría que mis hijas tuvieran cosas robadas.

-Descuida, las niñas son muy lindas como para darles algo que ha pertenecido a alguien más – Sanosuke la mira y sonrió un poco para si "_Una mujer como pocas…"_  - Espero que no tires los regalos y se los des a las niñas.

-Por supuesto que se los voy a dar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a tirarlos? – La doctora le sonrió a Sanosuke – ¿Acaso me crees tan mala?

-Bueno uno nunca sabe – El joven esbozo una sonrisa – Siempre es mejor prevenir.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú piensas eso?

-Quizá desde que me diste de alta.

-Yo no te he dado de alta – La doctora lo miro e hizo un gesto de reproche – ¿No estarás creyendo que ya te recuperaste cierto?

-Pues….No, si traigo estas vendas es seña de que aún no.

-Así es, más vale que te cuides porque si no tendremos que darte un tratamiento pesado para corregir la fractura.

-Mujer se amable, he venido de visita de cortesía no a consulta.

-Estoy siendo amable – La joven doctora arqueo sus cejas y miro a Sano - ¿Acaso no lo notas?

-Bueno no se cual es tu concepto de amabilidad.

-El mismo que el de las demás personas.

-Bueno entonces te falta un poco más de amabilidad. Pero para ti eso esta bien.

-Sagara…

-¿Sabes? Debo irme ya, aún tengo cosas que hacer – Sano se acercó a Megumi y beso su mejilla para luego encaminarse a la puerta – Dale mis saludos a las niñas, diles que pronto llevaré a Notaro para que jueguen con él.

Megumi vio cómo la silueta de Sanosuke desaparecía por la puerta, contemplo los regalos y se pregunto que serían, ¿acaso muñecas? ,  era lo más probable, él no tenía los recursos para andar derrochando dinero en regalos costosos, ¿o si lo tenía y le había mentido?...Pero que tonterías le pasaban por la mente, ahora ya estaba alucinando por la falta de sueño. Dejo los regalos junto a su chaqueta y se sentó nuevamente recostando su cabeza en el escritorio, nuevamente dormitaba pero sus pensamientos tenían otro enfoque….

-Okasan creo que debimos haber avisado que veníamos nuevamente.

-No es necesario querida, podemos llegar solas hasta la casa.

Una mujer alta de cabellos castaños caminaba por el aeropuerto hasta la salida del mismo, acompañada por su hija, castaña también, llevaba consigo dos maletas y un bolso grisáceo, fue hasta el aparcamiento de los taxis y tomó uno, al indicarle la dirección el conductor la miro con rareza, la mujer le sonrió y la niña puso su mano sobre su frente, estaban ya en camino a la casa de sus familiares para darles una noticia muy buena, además, faltaban sólo unos días para el festival de año nuevo y podrían quedarse a disfrutarlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao continuó caminando, tenía solo unos minutos de haber terminado sus clases y se dirigía a casa muy agotada, caminaba lento y cargaba su mochila casi arrastrándola, estaba molesta con Kaoru por haberse marchado sin avisarle, y con Soujiro por quedarse en prácticas y no irse con ella, esto era algo muy extraño en su amigo, ya vería más tarde que le pasaba por la mente a ese niño. Mientras caminaba se percato de que un hombre alto caminaba tras de ella y en un segundo paso de largo sin verla a su lado, la chica lo miro y logro darse cuenta de quien era el sujeto, ¡el tipo que la llevo a su casa el otro día!, recordó que nunca le dijo su nombre e hizo un puchero, bueno si él no se lo decía ella tendría que averiguarlo por su parte. Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar a una casa muy conocida por Misao, la mansión de la familia Shinomori, y oh sorpresa, el  tipo entro en ella y fue recibido por miembros de la servidumbre que a voz alta dijeron al unísono…

-¡Shinomori-san que bueno que llego!

La más pequeña de las Saito estaba helada, el señor Shinomori que ella conocía era algo viejo, y  estaba segura de que el matrimonio que habitaba en esa casa solamente tenía un hijo, Aoshi….Eso significaba que el hombre malhumorado que choco con ella era...¡¡Shinomori Aoshi!!...Su sorpresa la hizo llevarse las manos a la boca, y al darse vuelta casi corriendo para marchar a casa y contarle a Megumi lo que había descubierto otra sorpresa se llevo…Hatsumono estaba detrás de ella con el mismo gesto de sorpresa y con un volante del festival de año nuevo….

La puerta de una bellísima casa tradicional se habría dándole paso a dos jóvenes con uniforme de preparatoria, ambas llevaban sus mochilas y unas cuantas tarjetas en la mano, ambas preocupadas visitaban a una amiga, al verlas la madre de la chica les sonrió agradecida y las hizo pasar, se dirigieron al cuarto de su amiga hasta que una de ellas se quedo casi estática…

-¿Te pasa algo malo Kamatari?

-Kaoru mira – Dijo señalando hacia la puerta del cuarto que se habría dando paso a un joven alto, de piel muy clara y cabellos grisáceos, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y sonreía.

-Pero si es…

-Hola bellas señoritas – El joven se acerco a ambas saludando.

-¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? – Kamatari parándose protectoramente frente a su amiga le hablo al joven.

-Kamatari que gusto de verte – El joven sonrió – Vine a visitar a Misa porque supe que estaba enferma, peor pobre, esta al borde de la locura.

-Quieres callarte.

-Kaoru hola – El chico se acerco a Kaoru besando su mejilla – Te ves realmente hermosa-

-Déjame – Kaoru abofeteo en un segundo al sujeto caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto de su amiga – y lárgate antes de que te de otra Enishi.

El chico se quedo enfurecido viéndolas a ambas mientras ellas entraban al cuarto de Misanagi, al entrar notaron que las cobijas estaban destendidas y la puerta del baño abierta, decidieron entrar a revisar si Misanagi estaba allí y lo que vieron fue algo terrible, la joven linda que conocían estaba recargada en una esquina de la pared abrazándose y llorando desconsoladamente…

-¡Oh querida cálmate! – Kamatari se acercó a ella abrazándola.

-¡Suéltame! – Misanagi violentamente soltó un golpe hacia Kamatari arrinconándose más y agrandando su llanto.

-¿Misa-chan estás bien? – Kaoru se acercó a su amiga asustada.

-Déjenme sola, váyanse – Misanagi se mecía de un lado a otro viendo el vacío.

-Todos se preocuparon por ti y mandaron estas tarjetas, ten – Kaoru extendió las tarjetas para que Misanagi las sujetara.

-¡No las quiero! ¡Váyanse ya! – Aventó las tarjetas regándolas por todo el baño, sus manos eran frotadas en sus piernas como seña de inseguridad y desesperación.

-Linda, ¿qué te sucede? – Kamatari estaba a punto de llorar con su amiga – Estas asustándome.

-¡Déjame ya! ¡Vete!

Kamatari y Kaoru salieron de la habitación desconcertadas y casi al borde de las lágrimas de haber visto a Misanagi en ese estado, caminaron hasta la salida y corrieron a casa de Kaoru, debían rogarle a Megumi que revisara a Misanagi, estaban seguras de que algo malo le había pasado a la chica y tendrían que ayudarla…

*********************************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado porque me esmere mucho en hacerlo T_T…

La trama esta algo rara, y pues ya no sé ni como explicar lo que sucede, pero bueno, trataré de ser lo más clara en lo que escribo ya que como que no lo estoy siendo del todo.

Quizás se pregunten, ¿Qué hace Enishi en el fanfic?, bueno, en el siguiente capítulo voy a poner una narración de primera persona hecha por Kaoru donde explicaré esa y otras cositas más, esperenlo para antes del día 31, prometo ponerlo pronto…. 

Acá pongo los agradecimientos muy especiales a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron sus reviews:

**_MISAO_19:_** Hola Misao-san, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y para que veas que tome enserio tu sugerencia te puse un poco de A&M, que conforme pasen los capítulos se hará mucho más frecuente…Ya verás todas las sorpresas que tengo preparadas ^o^….

**_KAORA-FGV-16:_**¡¡Prima!! ¿Ves que si tengo cuidado?=P… Espero que este pedacito de K&K te haya gustado mucho, y que la participación de Enishi te haya gustado también, estate pendiente que la parte fuerte de la vida de Kaoru ya viene en camino y te va a dejar boquiabierta O.o…

**_MOURISAN:_** Espero que en este capítulo no te hayas enredado tanto y que te haya gustado mucho, sigue leyendo mi fanfic y sigue dejando tus reviews, sobre todo déjame uno de este capítulo, para que me des tu sincera opinión de lo descarrilada que es esta familia…

**_KIRARA_26:_** Ojalá Y hayas entendido más del fic en esta pequeña porción de él ^^U… ¿Qué te parece la adaptación de Hatsumono que estoy haciendo?, espero que te guste porque me estoy quebrando la cabeza para meterla en la historia sin hacerla tan malvada pero no convertirla en buena entera…

**_MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S_**: Muchas muchas gracias por tu review…Tus palabras me dieron mucha alegría, porque tú sabes, no a cada rato me dan esa clase de halagos. Que gusto que de verdad pienses eso tanto de mi como de mi fanfic, y pues los personajes así son, tiene sus partes ocultas que a veces debemos explorar como escritoras…Tu también escribes genial, he leído algunos de tus fanfics y de veras que me gustan…Ojalá que continúes pronto escribiendo y que me sigas dejando tus reviews, que esperaré muy ansiosa…Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que te haya hecho sentir lo que a mí cuando lo escribí…

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews de todos los lectores, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, recuerden que se aceptar críticas constructivas O.o…

Matta ne minna…..


	6. Sorpresas , sorpresas y más sorpresas

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo de Sentimientos Inesperados, estará un poco más largo que el anterior y tendrá unas cuántas cosillas por allí que quizá los dejen O.o al leerlas, espero que sea de su total agrado y que esta vez me dejen sus reviews T_T…

Recordando que los derechos de autor de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos ¬¬ son de Nobuhiro-sensei y su ingenio…

*************************************************************

**CAPITULO 5**

**_"_**

****

La noche llenaba con su oscuro manto la ciudad,  el viento gélido se dejaba sentir y las estrellas se veían resplandecientes. La ciudad llena de luces cambiaba su decoración para una de las fiestas más tradicionales de su cultura: el año nuevo. Recién pasadas las fechas navideñas era hora ya de cambiar decoraciones y preparar la tan alegre celebración.

Megumi bajo de su camioneta con los regalos que Sanosuke le había dado en la mañana para las niñas, la curiosidad reinaba dentro de ella, ¿qué contendrían aquellas cajas? Abrió la puerta y cuidadosamente entró, balanceándose para no tirar nada de lo que llevaba entre sus manos, entró a la estancia y depósito las cosas en un lindo sillón, dio un respiro y se dirigió a la cocina, llegaba justo a la hora de cenar y era algo perfecto pues estaba hambrienta…

-He llegado – dijo la mujer anunciándose mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Ya empezaba a preocuparme – Hajime Saito, sentado al frente de la mesa, le sonrió a Megumi al verla entrar – Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.

-Okasan hoy en la escuela he hecho un dibujo de nuestra familia – La pequeña Suzume señalo el refrigerador mostrándole a su "madre" el trabajo que había realizado - ¿Verdad que es muy bonito?

-Claro que sí querida – La doctora camino hasta la niña y beso su frente, luego se preparo y tomo asiento en la mesa.

-Megumi necesito que mañana me acompañes a casa de Misanagi – Kaoru estaba algo seria sentada frente a Megumi – Necesito que la revises.

-Bien lo haré – Megumi notó que el puesto de su pequeña prima Misao estaba vacío, algo extraño conociendo a la pequeña Misao - ¿Y Misao?

-Esta en su habitación – La voz provino de Tokio, sirvió cada uno de los platos y luego tomó su asiento – Dijo que antes de acostarte fueras con ella ya que te tiene que decir algo. Ahora a cenar.

La cena paso sin más pláticas y a su término Megumi condujo a sus pequeñas a la estancia, por fin sabría que contenían aquellas envolturas…

-Bien niñas les tengo una sorpresa – La doctora tomó las cajas y las entrego a las niñas – Estos regalos son para ustedes, de parte de Sanosuke.

-¡Qué bien! – Gritaron ambas niñas al unísono y empezaron a abrir su respectivo presente. Al abrir la caja y sacar el contenido ambas sonrieron, cada una había recibido un lindo kimono, cada una con caracteres y colores diferentes, llevaban consigo pequeños obis y unas lindas sandalias diminutas, y justo al sacar todo, en cada caja encontraron una tarjeta para cada una. Megumi estaba más que sorprendida con semejantes regalo, y sus niñas le dieron las tarjetas para que ella las leyera para ambas.

-Bien, primero leeré tu tarjeta Ayame. Dice lo siguiente:

_"Espero que te agrade tu regalo Yame-chan, te lo envío con todo mi agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Notaro. Además, se acerca el festival de Año nuevo y creo que podrías usarlo para la ocasión.                                          Con cariño Sano"_

Megumi tomó la siguiente tarjeta y empezó a leerla:

"_Suzume-chan espero que te agrade el kimono que elegí para ti, tal vez te quede un poco grande pero no estaba seguro de que tamaño exactamente comprarlo. El festival de año nuevo será en unos días y me gustaría que tu y Yame-chan usaran sus kimonos ese día y junto con tu mami me acompañaran. Llevaré a Notaro el día que terminan las clases y espero que me digan que si me acompañaran.  Con todo mi cariño, Sanosuke"_

Las niñas empezaron a brincar y reír emocionadas mientras Megumi estaba releyendo la tarjeta, ¿Decía que las estaba invitando al festival? No podía ser cierto, pero lo era.

-Mami di que si vamos a ir con Sano – Ayame jalaba de la manga a Megumi.

-Niñas…yo no creo que…

-Onegai okasan – Suzume ayudaba a su hermana a convencer a Meg – Nos divertiremos.

-Niñas la celebración es muy importante y no creo que debamos…

-Okasan no seas mala y di que si.

-Escuchen las dos, pensaré esta invitación y hasta que Sano venga sabrán que he decidido, ahora ambas a lavarse los dientes y acostarse.

-Hai okasan.

Las niñas llevando consigo su regalo dejando a Megumi recogiendo los pedazos de papel que estaban tirados en el suelo. Al terminar subió a la habitación de Misao, ¿qué sería lo que la pequeña le tenía que decir?...

-¿Estás aún despierta Mis?

-Hai, pasa.

-Tía Tokio me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

-Necesito que mañana me lleves a las oficinas de la empresa de los Shinomori.

-¿Nani? – Megumi miro a su prima al tiempo que entrecerraba la puerta - ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí?

-Dime si me llevarás o no, después te explico.

-Hai, sólo que deberás levantarte más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

-Lo haré.

-Bien duerme bien.

-Tu también.

Megumi se disponía a acostarse cuando escucho ruidos abajo, se asomo por las escaleras y vio como Tokio recibía a una mujer y una niña…¡Tae y Tsubame de nuevo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy en la camioneta de Megumi, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza había olvidado que hoy era último día de clases en la escuela y que algunos no tendríamos que presentarnos, ¡qué coraje me da!.

Vamos a la casa de Misanagi después de haber dejado a Misao en un edificio muy lindo y enorme, creo que es una empresa y me sorprendí de ver que ella dijo que no pasáramos a recogerla, ¿qué traerá entre manos Misao?, ya lo averiguare.

Megumi estaciona el auto fuera de la casa de Misanagi y ambas bajamos. Al tocar a la puerta nos abre su mamá y le dice a Megumi que la estuvo llamando y no logró comunicarse, nos deja pasar y nos conduce hasta el cuarto de mi amiga, al abrir la puerta notamos que ella aún está acostada. Su madre y yo nos quedamos afuera por órdenes de Megumi, miro como mi prima entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Un nudo se empieza a formar en mi garganta, estoy muy preocupada por ella, no es su forma normal de actuar, mi corazón me dice que las cosas no van tan bien como quiero creer, y para sentirme aún más preocupada ayer vi. salir a Enishi de aquí. Aún recuerdo como lo conocí y lo especial que fue para mí.

Fue en el auditorio de nuestra escuela, nosotras estábamos sentadas en la parte de atrás, el llego tarde y se sentó junto a mí. Dijo que me era nuevo y que si podíamos mostrarle la escuela, Misanagi y yo accedimos pero Kamatari dijo que no. Después de ese día empezamos a ser más cercanos hasta que me invito a salir y yo acepte. Pronto las citas se multiplicaron y para cuando cumplí 15 el ya era mi novio, todo iba perfecto hasta que descubrí que me veía la cara con quien sabe que tantas. Fue justo el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 cuando el y yo terminamos, luego intentó abusar de mí pero no lo logró ya que estábamos en la escuela y un maestro llego a tiempo, lo expulsaron y supimos que se mudo a casa de su hermana.

¿Por qué todo esto pasa repentinamente?, todo estaba muy bien, todo iba fantástico y de repente las luces que brillaban se apagaron. Mientras estoy recordando Megumi sale de la habitación, no tiene buen semblante, se quita los guantes y guarda algo en su maletín…¿Cuándo se puso los guantes?...Empiezo a tener un presentimiento terrible. Mi prima se acerca  a la mamá de Misanagi y le dice que la deje sola un rato, que ella volvería más tarde para revisar nuevamente a Misanagi, me mira y me hace una seña para marcharnos, nos despedimos de la mamá de Misanagi y subimos nuevamente a la camioneta, Meg conduce en silencio y me lleva hasta la escuela, al bajar me dice que tenga cuidado y se va mientras yo entro a mi último día de martirio…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Misao dio un respiro de alivio al ver como la camioneta de Megumi desaparecía entre los demás automóviles, dio media vuelta y se encaminó adentro del edificio, al entrar miro el gran lobby del lugar y se dirigió rápido a la recepción, no tenía tiempo que perder…

-Amm, señorita podría decirme en que oficina esta Shinimori Aoshi por favor – Misao miro a la joven recepcionista, tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes y en su cuello llevaba un medallón algo raro.

-Esta en el penúltimo piso, pero dudo mucho que el quiera recibirla.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Misao se giró y en vez de irse corrió hacia los elevadores, puso el número de piso y espero hasta llegar. Bajo del elevador y empezó a  buscar la oficina de Aoshi, veía gente pasar por su alrededor, la veían raro por supuesto, después de todo traía su uniforme escolar y su mochila, pero ella prosiguió con su camino. Recorrió los pasillos de ese piso durante un rato antes de encontrar la oficina, y al encontrarla se quedo parada afuera tomando aire. Ni siquiera sabía que iba  a decirle al verlo, pero entraría y algo saldría de su boca, estaba segura. Se aseguro que nadie la mirará y abrió la puerta de la oficina, pudo ver un poco desde afuera, una oficina enorme, con una linda ventana, y al guiar sus ojos hasta el escritorio pudo verlo, estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus manos temblaban nerviosas, se decidió a entrar abrió la puerta aún más, al cruzarla notó que él no dejaba de leer los papeles sin embargo hablo…

-He dicho que no deseo recibir a nadie.

-Pues a mi tendrá que recibirme.

-¿Qué se le ofrece a usted? – Aoshi bajo sus papeles y contemplo a la jovencita que estaba ahora frente a él, ¡pero si era Misao!, ¿Qué hacía ella allí? No podía estarle pasando eso.

-Por eso no me dijo su nombre, ¿cierto?, Se estaba escondiendo – Misao di una palmada al escritorio haciendo resonar la oficina – Diga que tengo la razón.

-Sal de mi oficina ahora.

-¿Me corre porqué le digo la verdad? – Misao l miro desafiante – Sepa usted, Shinomori-sama que no le he dicho ni una palabra a mi prima, pero en cualquier momento puedo decirle que usted esta aquí, y así como no se despidió, no llamó para saludar de regreso.

-He dicho que salgas de mi oficina – Aoshi se paro y salió de su escritorio para abrir la puerta – Hasta luego.

-Bien, me voy – Misao camino hasta la puerta – Pero si se me sale que está aquí frente a m prima será solo por accidente.

La joven salió de la oficina furiosa y Aoshi se quedo parado en la puerta mirando como la chica se alejaba, estaba en un problema enorme. Al darse vuelta sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo, cuando giró su cara para ver quien era se quedo más sorprendido aún…Iwamura Hatsumono con la sonrisa triunfante que sólo ella poseía…

Último día de clase, vacaciones, eso era lo que resonaba en las cabezas de los jóvenes en aquella mañana fría de invierno. Al sonar el timbre dando la indicación de que la última hora había terminado tanto alumnos como maestros rieron y se dispusieron a marcharse. En el estacionamiento de la escuela Kaoru buscaba a Kamatari desesperadamente, quería irse a casa y luego ir con Misanagi pero a este paso no podría, y cómo si un ángel cayera del cielo escucho una voz a su espalda…

-¿Necesita quien la lleve Saito-san?

-Pues…-Kaoru giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, el profesor Himura, ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos entraron al auto y el empezó a conducir.

-¿Estuvo mucho tiempo allí parada?

-Oh no, sólo llevaba un rato – Kaoru miro al profesor, desde que lo había conocido sentía algo extraño al verlo, y es que era tan lindo.

-Supongo que lleva prisa.

-Un poco. Voy a mi casa, si desea puede dar vuelta en la siguiente calle para que…

-Conozco su dirección Saito-san, descuide – El maestro Himura le sonrió a Kaoru, el hombre notó que la jovencita lo miraba de reojo y descubrió un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica - ¿Se siente bien?

-Hai, muy bien.

En el auto no hubo mucha plática, y en un instante estaban ya en la casa de la alumna. Ella bajo del auto, no sin antes despedirse…

-Espero que pase bien este año nuevo Himura-sensei, ojalá y nos encontremos en el templo – Kaoru se acercó a su maestro y para sorpresa de él ella lo beso levemente en los labios, corriendo después hacia su casa.

-Ojalá – Fue el murmuro que él dio al verla correr, era casi un ángel. Condujo un buen rato para llegar a su casa, pues estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad, al llegar, bajo sus cosas del auto y con cuidado deslizo la llave para abrir, justo al entrar escucho una voz que había escuchado hacia unos minutos, era de alguien con más edad que la joven Saito…

-Te estaba esperando Ken.

Sanosuke Sagara se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo, su cara reflejaba molestia, casi rabia, odiaba tener que ir a las cenas de negocios de su hermano, y más por que siempre era él mismo el que terminaba negociando, y en esta estúpida cena estaría la "socia" más especial de su hermano, Yumiko, el no la soportaba, y ahora estaba imaginándose como sería la dichosa nueva inversionista del bar, si era amiga de esa loca de seguro era insoportable. Y es que la suerte del día para él había sido pésima, cuando fue a pasear a Notaro cerca de la casa de la doctora las niñas lo encontraron y le dijeron que su madre estaría trabajando hasta tarde, así que no supo la respuesta de la mujer, pues sabía que ella había leído la tarjeta.

-¿Estás listo ya?

-Hai.

-¿Y qué esperas? – Katsu le miro molesto – Vamonos.

-Si ya voy.

Ambos hermanos salieron de su apartamento y fueron directamente al restaurante dónde la bella Yumi ya los esperaba. Se dirigieron a  la mesa y notaron que la socia de Yumi estaba con ella, al verlos venir Yumiko se paro y susurró algo a su amiga, al momento de verse Sano y Yumi chispas salieron de sus ojos…

-Pero mira quien te acompaña hoy Katsu.

-Para mi también es un placer verte Yumiko – respondió Sanosuke.

-Por cierto, quiero que conozcan a mi casi socio y buena amiga, Takani Megumi.

Los oídos de Sano retumbaron, ¿Megumi?, pero si era ella, vestida con un elegante vestido negro de escote poco pronunciado  con su cabello recogido, se veía realmente radiante y hermosa…

-Esto debe ser una clase de broma – Megumi miro a Sanosuke y su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Ya se conocen? – Yumi y Katsu hablaron juntos y miraron a los otros dos acompañantes.

-Pues…si – respondió la linda Megumi mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! – Yumi se sentó también y tomó la carta.

-Jamás me imagine que tu fueras hermano de Katsu – Megumi miro a Sanosuke.

-Nunca nadie se lo imagina – Sanosuke le sonrió a Meg - ¿Les gustaron los regalos a las niñas?

-Bastante, pero no tenías que molestarte comprando esa clase de obsequios.

-No fue molestia – Sano la miro y le guiño el ojo - ¿Y aceptas mi compañía para ir al templo?

-Yo…-La mujer se sonrojo levemente y su mirada se volteo hacia otro lugar – Te lo diré después de la cena.

Así, los cuatro charlaron acerca del bar, Megumi no estaba segura de invertir, pero el proyecto parecía prometedor y al final acepto en invertir. Una buena noche para todos y antes de marcharse Megumi se acerco a Sanosuke…

-Bien, nos vemos. Pasa temprano por nosotras, no quiero perderme nada en el templo.

Las mujeres subieron al auto de Yumi mientras ambos hombres las observaban, Sano sonreía, después de todo su suerte ese día no había sido tan mala…

Muñecas de porcelana, tules, juegos de té y demás cosas estaban por toda la habitación que Hatsumono había ocupado en casa de su padre. Pasaría la noche allí sólo por esta vez, así que se acomodo en su antigua cama y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo para si misma recordó su encuentro en la tarde con Shinomori, que sorpresa se había llevado de saber que el hombre que la dejo hablando sola en el centro comercial era nadie más que Aoshi, al hablar con él en la tarde notó quien tenía el control ahora…

-Así que has vuelto – Ella entro a la oficina y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Pero que grosero, yo sólo venía a saludarte, para que veas que no hay rencores por que me humillaste en el centro comercial el otro día. Con razón Megumi decía que le eras familiar.

.Sé que tu visita tiene un motivo más fuerte que simple cortesía – Aoshi se acerco a ella - ¿Fuiste tú la que le dijo a Misao que yo había vuelto?

-Claro que no, ella se entero igual que yo – Hatsumono se acercó a Aoshi y jugueteo con uno de sus dedos con la corbata de él – Eres muy apuesto, ¿sabías?

-Déjate ya de cosas y dime que quieres Iwamura – Aoshi sujeto la mano de Hatsu y la quito de su corbata.

-Veo que tienes muy mal humor el día de hoy así que no te quitare más tiempo – Hatsumono sonrió – Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo decirle a Megumi que estás aquí, y que nunca quisiste contestarle las llamadas, pretendo cobrarte mi silencio.

-¿Y piensas que estaré dispuesto a semejante ocurrencia?

-Sabes que puedo hundirte de esa y otras formas, recuerda que mi otusan ha invertido bastante en esta empresa, si de repente el quita sus acciones supongo que sabes que pasaría.

-Deja de amenazarme Hatsumono y dime que demonios quieres.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – La mujer volvió a acercarse a Aoshi y esta vez lo beso – Te lo dejo a conciencia, volveré pronto y recuerda que tú y tu familia están en mis manos ahora.

*****************************************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Pues así termina el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado mucho porque me esmeré bastante en escribirlo, metí algunas cosas que había olvidado en el anterior y además le agregue mucho S&M, ¡Es que son tan lindos!^^U.

Aclaro aquí que lo que puse al principio del año nuevo pues es porque tengo un capítulo especial para eso, de navidad no escribí nada ya que esa fiesta no es de Japón, si recordamos muy pocos cristianos viven allí, y pues si celebran navidad y eso pero ellos lo hacen de un modo especial y pues como que paso mejor, yo me quedo con año nuevo…

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este capítulo, y a quienes se tomaron tiempecito de dejarme un review gracias también:

**BIZCOCHIA U-u:** ¿Se te hizo algo dark el fanfic?, pues yo no lo escribí que digas en ese género pero creo que un poquito tiene nada más. Actualicé pronto ya ves, ojalá que sigas pendiente y mandando tus reviews.

**GABY:** Creo que ya sabes quienes van en el taxi ^^U y lo que hizo Enishi pues…para descubrirlo aún falta poco pero ya viene, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic.

**mIsArA:** Aquí vamos otra vez Sunshine…¡Tienes que seguir leyendo para que sepas porque se portan así!, Ya sabes que todo tiene un porque y pues el porque de esas actitudes están en el pasado, te lo explique el otro día…¬¬ ¿No me pusiste atención verdad?...Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el otro, y que me dejes un review también…

Recuerden, más tarde publicaré el capítulo especial de año nuevo, estén pendientes todos, y pues si me ven algunas fallas les agradezco si me las dicen, es que soy medio despistada…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??...dejen un review

Matta ne minna…


	7. Omisoka & Oshogatsu

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo especial de año nuevo, me he quebrado la cabeza en esto porque tuve que apresurar el paso de los capítulos y eso pero espero que les guste.

Las costumbres japonesas aún me asombran y pues hay algunas que no estoy muy segura de cómo funcionan, incluyendo la de festejar el año nuevo, si me ven algún errorcito pues les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber…

Los personajes de Rurouni no son míos T_T, son de Nobuhiro-sensei, (me pregunto como se pondría si supiera lo que escribo…)

********************************************************************

**CAPITULO 6**

**"****O-misoka & O-shogatsu"**

_31 de diciembre_

_O-misoka_

El día parecía ser estupendo, con un clima agradable y el sol brillando en esplendor se podía ver a la gente en su ir y venir para terminar los preparativos de la noche tan especial que celebrarían en unas horas, el o-misoka.

La familia Saito como tantas otras estaba preparándose para recibir el año nuevo, la casa estaba ya limpia y decorada y la comida había sido preparada el día anterior, tenían un poco de tiempo para aprovecharlo en lo que quisieran antes de su cena familiar…

Kaoru había salido con Kamatari a casa de Misanagi, deseaban saber si ella estaba bien, Misao y Soujiro estaban en la estancia jugando un videojuego nuevo con Suzume y Ayame, Megumi y Yumi habían salido llevando a Tsubame para terminar de comprar algunas especias, Hajime se retiro desde temprano al trabajo, y en la cocina guardando todo, Tae y Tokio charlaban….

-Hoy es una noche especial querida, intenta dejar los rencores a un lado.

-Eso intento Tae pero es imposible – Tokio tomó un frasco con rábanos y lo guardo – Imagínate que hace unos días discutimos y me alzo la voz.

-¿De qué discutían?

-Megumi quiere mudarse y yo la apoyo, pero tu hermano como siempre empezó a decir que era peligroso y que yo era una egoísta – Tokio tomó asiento – Me dio a entender que quiero que se largue a toda costa.

-¿Y no es así Tokio? – Tae se sentó también – Tanto tu como él deben de dejar ya por la paz ese viejo problema, después de todo ya le habían dado solución.

-¿Insinúas que tiene razón?

-Insinuó que ambos están equivocados – Tae lanzó una mirada de reproche a su cuñada – Es imposible que sigan portándose así. 

-Tú no lo entiendes. – Tokio suspiro y sus ojos reflejaron añoranza.

-Claro que lo entiendo, ni él ni tú pueden superar las viejas heridas – Tae se levantó – Pero date cuenta de lo que hacen,  tú tomas represalias en contra de tu sobrina por algo de lo que ella no tiene la culpa, y sigues con ese rencor en tu ser, mientras que Hajime no puede evitar protegerla.

-No voy a discutir contigo de cosas que obviamente no comprendes en lo más mínimo Tae – Tokio salió de la cocina dejando atrás a su cuñada, una parte de si misma le decía que era cierto lo que acaba de escuchar, y otra parte le decía que las únicas culpables de sus corajes eran Megumi y su fallecida hermana Yaeko, nadie más…

Sagara Katsuhiro miraba el reloj, las 6 en punto, había cerrado justo a tiempo y ya estaba en casa. Yahiko, Sanosuke y él irían más tarde al templo a ayudar con las campanadas, lo hacían todos los años, comerían algo tradicional y luego volverían a casa. Por la mañana el y Yahiko irían al templo nuevamente, pero sin Sano, su hermano iría por la doctora y sus hijas para llevarlas, que sorpresa se había llevado cuando supo quién era la doctora, se preguntaba por que el destino se empeñaba en hacer que Sano soñara tan alto, nunca se fijaba metas a su alcance, todo lo que se proponía estaba a años luz de él, pero Katsu no podría decírselo, después de todo nunca lo escuchaba, esta vez dejaría que Sano se metiera en problemas y no pensaba ayudarlo, si no aprendía pro las buenas tendría que aprender por las malas, ya era hora de dejar de ser flexible con su hermano menor.

Los especiales de año nuevo empezaban por la televisión, muchas familias estaban ya sentadas a la mesa esperando la cena tan típica y tradicional característica de la fecha. Los Saito, reunidos en la estancia recibieron con gusto como invitados a los hijos del difunto Oki, todos los años lo hacían y este no sería la excepción. Los puestos en la mesa estaban ya dados y empezaron a ocuparlos, al frente estaba Hajime, a su lado derecho su esposa Tokio, junto a ella Misao y después Soujiro, siguiéndole Megumi y las niñas, del lado izquierdo estaba Tae seguida de Tsubame,Kaoru,Kamatari y por última Yumi. Las damas de la familia Saito usaban bellos kimonos con un pequeñísimo bordado en forma del escudo familiar, la tradición antes que todo. La cena fue servida finalmente, todos tenían ya su plato de toshikoshi-soba acompañado por algún aderezo, para beber un sake dulce llamado otoso, y claro, todos charlaban…

-¿Y cómo van los negocios Yumiko? – preguntó Hajime a la linda mujer sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Todo en orden, Katsuhiro y yo estamos próximos a abrir un bar cerca de aquí, por fin hemos conseguido la firma de quien nos faltaba.

-Me alegro, espero que este negocio vaya muy bien, porque por lo que veo la galería ha traído muchos frutos.

-Bastantes – Yumi dio un sorbo a su sake – Diría que hemos sido afortunados.

-¿Y qué puedes contarme tú  hermana? – Hajime volvió su vista a Tae.

-Bueno el restaurante de Kyoto esta produciendo más ganancias que nunca y el de Osaka va muy bien, pronto pienso abrir uno aquí en Tokio.

-Grandes proyectos – El hombre noto la tristeza en los ojos de su hija pequeña y la tensión que irradiaba su mujer, siempre era lo mismo – En cuánto todos terminemos de cenar iremos al templo, la ceremonia empieza justo a las 12.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo con el paso que lleva Misao? – Kaoru movió su cabeza en señal de no creerlo.

-No me molestes Kaoru, que el año pasado llegamos tarde gracias a ti.

-Niñas no peleen – Tokio sonrió a sus hijas – Llegaremos justo a tiempo ya lo verán, ahora terminen los fideos para poder irnos.

-Hai okasan.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en una charla amena acerca de lo que les había ocurrido a lo largo del año, cosas buenas y malas, y cuando al fin terminaron todos salieron con rumbo al templo Shin para disfrutar de la ceremonia de cambio de año. Al llegar al templo, caminaron bastante entre la gente que estaba ya reunida, cerca de la campana había una fila larga en la que Kamatari, Sou y Yumi se formaron, los demás siguieron caminando por el templo entre puestos de comida y demás.

Al fin sonaron las 12, y lo primero en escucharse fue una campanada dada por el monje de mayor rango del templo y después de esa campanada se escucharon 107 más, al termino de estás se dispusieron a comer algo, los 108 pecados existentes habían sido alejados del lugar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 de enero_

_O-shogatsu_

Sanosuke y Megumi estaban en Asakusa, el templo Senso-ji en honor a Kannon dejaba ver su esplendor por la mañana, las niñas estaban ya impacientes por hacer sus plegarias, habían recibido de Hajime su otoshidama y estaban muy contentas, además ya sabían que pedirían a Kami. Al llegar al santuario se dirigieron a dejar una pequeña ofrenda y hacer sus peticiones, que esperaban, se cumplieran en el transcurso del año. Luego de haber hecho sus peticiones empezaron a caminar por el lugar, puestos de comida y otras cosas se esparcían por todo el lugar, y obviamente eran atracciones para las pequeñas…

-¿Okasan podemos comprar esas flechas? – Preguntó Suzume al ver unos amuletos.

-Esta bien – Respondió Megumi pagando al vendedor y tomando una flecha para cada uno.

-¿Ya están cansadas? – Sanosuke bebió un poco del sake que había comprado, justo el sabor que le fascinaba.

-Aún no – Ayame sonrió y señalo una puerta muy colorida – ¿Podemos ir allí a tomarnos una foto?

-Claro que sí – Sanosuke tomó en brazos a Ayame y detrás de él Megumi y Suzume intercambiaban amuletos. 

-Me parece que la foto será bastante linda, primero les tomaré una a las dos juntas, ¿bien?- Propuso Megumi.

-Hai.

Al tomar la foto, Sanosuke y Megumi sonrieron, ahora las niñas querían una foto donde los cuatro estuvieran juntos, sano tomó la cámara y se dirigió a un hombre que estaba allí…

-Disculpe, ¿podría tomarnos una fotografía?

-Por supuesto – El hombre tomó la cámara y justo antes de presionar el flash agregó – Son una familia bastante bonita, sus hijas son líndisimas.

Megumi se sonrojo por el comentario mientras Sanosuke solamente movía la cabeza nervioso, y sin darse cuenta las niñas reían y se felicitaban…Su petición empezaba a cumplirse…

Kamatari y Kaoru entraron en la habitación de Misanagi, ambas ya habían ido al templo a hacer sus oraciones del año, sabían del estado en que se encontraba su amiga y pensaron que con una visita nuevamente ella mejoraría…

-Hola Misanagi – Dijo Kaoru acercándose a ella.

-Hola – respondió la chica, sus ojos se veían con más vida que la última vez que la habían mirado. Estaba sentada sobre su cama luciendo un kimono verde con un obi amarillo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba lindos adornos.

-Te miras muy linda – Agregó Kamatari acercándose también - ¿Fuiste ya al templo?

-Hai, llegamos hace rato – Misanagi les ofreció asiento a sus dos amigas – Espero que me disculpen por la forma en que me porte con ustedes hace unos días.

-Claro que te disculpamos – Kaoru la abrazó – No podríamos enfadarnos nunca contigo.

-Así es – dijo Kamatari uniéndose al abrazo – Somos tus amigas y te queremos mucho.

-Gracias – Misanagi se soltó del abrazo de sus amigas y les sonrió – Ustedes siempre son tan atentas y se preocupan tanto por mí, son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera pedir.

-Ya te lo dije, es porque te queremos. 

-Sí Misanagi, eres nuestra amiga y nunca te vamos a dejar sola.

-Chicas…

-Ahora jovencita es hora de salir un rato – Kamatari fue la primera en pararse – Le hemos pedido permiso a tu mamá para que te dejará salir con nosotras a un karaoke.

-Yo no quiero salir – Misanagi miro al suelo.

-Vamos, será divertido – Kaoru se paro frente a ella y la animó – Necesitas salir y esto será genial.

-No quiero.

-Kaoru ya no lo intentes – Kamatari abrió la puerta – Será mejor irnos solas.

-Tienes razón – Kaoru salió tras Kamatari y antes de que bajarán las escaleras Misanagi las alcanzó.

-Esta bien iré con ustedes, esperénme.

Y así las tres chicas salieron juntas en dirección a un conocido bar de karaoke, Kamatari y Kaoru harían que su amiga se animará, estaban seguras, además ya no se veía tan mal, y según lo que Megumi les dijo, Misanagi se recuperaría con el tiempo, no sabían de que puesto que no se los dijo pero sabían que su amiga se los contaría cuando estuviera mejor…

-Es lindo el lugar, ¿no lo crees?

Aoshi miro a su acompañante, estaba en un elegante restaurante de las afueras de Tokio y llevaba casi toda la mañana en compañía de la misma persona, indeseable para él y contra su voluntad, había sido su padre quien se lo pidió y no pudo negarse…

-Estoy hablándote Aoshi.

-Y estoy escuchándote Hatsumono.

-Entonces responde, kami parece como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

_"Eso desearía"_ pensó Aoshi, quería largarse y dejarla allí hablando y librarse de una vez por todas de esas horribles salidas que habían estado teniendo los últimos días, pero era imposible, al menos para él. Muchos no harían algo en contra de su voluntad, menos Aoshi, pero esta ocasión era diferente, hablaba del futuro de la compañía familiar, ese futuro que podría acabar si él no seguía las órdenes de su padre, ¿por qué? Simplemente por que mientras él estuvo estudiando en el extranjero la empresa de los Shinomori sufrió una grave crisis que casi los lleva a la bancarrota, no terminaron en la calle gracias a que alguien adquirió la mayor cantidad de acciones de la empresa, y para desgracia de Aoshi ese alguien era Iwamura Kensuke, padre de Hatsumono, Su regreso al Japón fue para integrarse al trabajo e la compañía, su padre estaba algo enfermo y tendría que suplirlo un tiempo, y no podía permitirse perder al mayor accionista sólo por no soportar a la hija de este.

-¡Aoshi! – Gritó Hatsumono muy impaciente.

-Dime.

-Que coraje me da contigo, llevo tiempo hablándote y no me haces caso.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

-Te decía que este lugar es lindo, ¿no lo crees?

-Pues en su mayoría – Aoshi miro a la joven frente a él, se veía realmente molesta.

-No me creo que hayas tardado tanto sólo para decirme eso – Hatsumono dirigió una mirada hacia otro lugar, estaba que echaba  chispas del coraje, Aoshi le desesperaba tanto…De repente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en el restaurante estaba entrando ni más ni menos que la familia Saito – Aoshi mira que gusto, Saito Hajime y familia han llegado, ¿por qué no vamos a saludarlos?

-¿Qué has dicho? – Aoshi giró su cabeza en la misma dirección de Hatsumono y logró mirarlos, en el frente venía el jefe de la familia seguido de su esposa y su hija menor. Su cuerpo se tenso y en ese instante se paro – Es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que nos vamos, anda.

La mesa más cercana a la ventana, Misao miro nuevamente hacia fuera, Soujiro notó como su amiga suspiraba triste al ver pasar la gente, ella llevaba triste varios días y ni la visita al santuario la había animado, algo raro tendría. No encontraba como preguntarle que tenía sin hacerla enfadar o ponerla peor así que decidió tomar una rosa y se la mostró…

-Mira esta rosa, ella y tú tienen algo en común, ¿sabías?

-No – Misao miro a su amigo - ¿Qué es?

-Que ambas me preocupan.

-Soujiro…

-Dime que tienes Misao, odio verte triste – Sou sujetó la mano de Misao acariciándola con dulzura.

-No es nada grave Soujiro, sólo que… – Misao suspiro y trato de sonreír – Es que hace unos días me encontré a alguien a quien hace mucho tiempo que no veía y pues…No es nada grave.

-Si no es nada grave quiero que sonrías Missy.

-Lo haré – Misao sonrió a Soujiro, adoraba a su amigo mas que a nadie y no quería que el se preocupará tanto. Ahora la linda jovencita sólo esperaba que su petición fuese escuchada y se cumpliera pronto…

-¡Misao!

-¿Sí? – Misao vio la cara de Soujiro sonriéndole.

-Niña andas divagando por el mundo, ya nos vamos, todos nos están esperando.

-Lo siento – Misao se rió – Bien vamonos.

-Por cierto – Sou detuvo su caminar un momento – Pues te compré un regalo y quiero dártelo – Extendió una cajita hacia la chica – Ten.

-Gracias – Misao sonrió y abrió la cajita, en ella había una linda cadena de oro, llevaba consigo un dije en forma de relicario que en cada parte tenía grabadas unas letras "S M" – Es muy bonito.

-Que bueno que te gusto.

-¿Gustarme?, Me encanto – Misao abrazó a Soujiro, hasta sus iniciales le había puesto "**Saito ****Misao"**

-Creo que vamos empezando muy bien el año Misao – Soujiro contestó el abrazó y sonrió, el detalle de la letra inicial de sus nombres de seguro era lo qué más le gustaba a Missy. "**S**oujiro **Misao".**

  El día paso agradable para todos, entre comidas, karaoke, paseos y charlas. Sin duda este sería un año próspero y todos esperaban con mucha fe que sus plegarias y peticiones fuesen escuchadas y se cumplieran pronto, o al menos, que se cumplieran, después de todo no todos tenían la misma prisa para recibir las gracias de Kami…

*****************************************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos, me esforcé en hacerlo y trate de hacerlo lo más entendible posible, si quedan dudas acerca de las tradiciones (estoy casi segura que si quedaron) pueden escribirme, con gusto aclararé sus dudas según lo que yo sé ^^U y si notaron errores pues les agradecería que me los hicieran saber…

Agregué un poco el porque Hatsumono le dijo a Aoshi en el capítulo pasado que estaba en sus manos, y como ven la chica nada tonta esta saliendo ahora con él. El pedacito que puse de Misao y Soujiro se me ocurrió de repente y pues como ven, cada uno tenía el significado de las letras de distinta forma y creanme que a lo largo del fanfic eso va a tener sus consecuencias…

Las peticiones de los personajes las pondré en el siguiente capítulo de forma espontánea, ustedes saben, que surjan de repente…

Gracias a **GABY  y a **BIZCOCHIA** por sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic….**

Esta escritora les desea feliz y próspero año nuevo y que los deseos de cada uno se cumplan…

¡Akemashite omodeto gozaimasu minna!!!

Matta ne….


	8. Pasado y presente:todo es coincidencia

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola queridos lectores, aquí tienen el capítulo número 7 de este fic que tanto me ha costado escribir, debo admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo acomodar las cosas en este capítulo, así que si algo no queda claro o queda alrevez les agradezco que me lo hagan saber.

Me gustaría decir que todo es obra mía pero no, los personajes son de Nobuhiro-sensei, yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito ^^U.

Acá los dejó con la lectura y espero al disfruten.

*******************************************************************

**CAPITULO 7**

****

 Dos tazas de azúcar, tres huevos, dos cucharadas de mantequilla..La cocina a veces era tan fastidiosa, pero siempre la hacía despejarse..Tokio cogió el tazón para mezclar los ingredientes y empezó a batir, veía la mezcla y sus ojos parecían jugarle una broma y estar viendo algo más, sus oídos escuchaban una voz muy familiar que odiaba, su mente se transportaba al pasado que ella tanto aborrecía y por más que intentaba dejar atrás no podía, pues de una u otra forma siempre volvía..

_Kyoto, Japón_

_1978_

El olor a jengibre se dejaba sentir en la vieja cocina, la joven de 17 años ayudaba a su madre a cocinar, debía ser cuidadosa o la masa no saldría bien: dos tazas de azúcar, tres huevos, dos cucharadas de mantequilla..

-Tokio pásame aquella espátula.

-Hai okasan - La joven observaba el esfuerzo de su madre, aún teniendo el rango social de ellas ambas cocinaban, era como algo para salir de su rutina.

-Hoy será una noche muy especial querida - La mujer tomó la espátula que la chica le dio - Tendremos a alguien muy especial en casa.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién?

-Tu otusan regresa de su viaje.

-¿Hablas enserio? - La jovencita sonrió - Me alegro bastante, ya llevaba bastante fuera.

De repente alguien más entró en la cocina, una joven que estaba entre los 19 años, labios carmín, cabello negro como el ébano, piel blanca casi como nieve y los ojos canela más radiantes vistos, su cuerpo tenía una figura esbelta, de considerable estatura y curvas marcadas, sonriendo se acerco a la mujer y se apoyo sobre la mesa, luego miro a la jovencita y rió algo burlona, la mujer hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y la joven mujer sólo asintió.

-Había bastante tráfico el día de hoy.

-¿Es por eso tu retardo? - La jovencita había esfumado su sonrisa para mostrar un gesto casi de amargura al ver a la bella y escultural mujer que jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Pues..

-Será mejor que no me mientas Yae-kun - la madre miró fijamente a la joven mientras esta mordisqueaba uno de sus dedos pretendiendo estar nerviosa.

-Fui a pasear con Hajime - Esta vez la chica de ojos canela jugueteo con sus dedos - Fuimos al cine y después dimos una caminata cerca del mar, sumimasen okasan, seguro que te preocupe.

-Bueno supuse que estarías fuera pero no imagine que con él - La madre de las jóvenes tornó su rostro en preocupación - Yaeko recuerda que eres la mayor y en ti recae la responsabilidad de..

-De preservar el honor casándome con un aristócrata y continuar el linaje.

-Y debes hacerlo cuanto antes Yaeko - La madre soltó una leve tos causando la preocupación en sus dos hijas - Recuerda que estoy muy enferma, no me gustaría morir dejándote aún sin marido.

-¡Okasan no digas eso! - La menor en la cocina se alarmó - Aún falta mucho para que mueras.

-Nunca hay que confiarse Tokio - La madre miro nuevamente a su hija mayor que tenía la vista fija en el suelo - Y respecto a ti será hora de que te tomes enserio tu lugar en esta familia, debes de dejar de ser tan irresponsable, hija hay tantos jóvenes que traerían abundancia a la familia, empezando por ese joven, ¿cómo es que se llama el hijo del médico?

-Takani Jinichiro - dijo la más pequeña sonriendo con malicia

-Pero yo quiero a Hajime, no a cualquier joven ni a Takani-san.

-Yaeko deja de ser tan infantil, cuando tu otusan se enteré de que en su ausencia no has respondido a ninguna de las invitaciones de Takani-san se enfadará.

-Si tanto desean que este en la familia cásenlo con Tokio, yo sé bien quien será mi esposo y no me importa si es de su agrado o no.

-Debes obedecer a otusan Yaeko - la pequeña sonrió maliciosamente  de nuevo- tu matrimonio con Takani nos dará abundancia, y verás que en unos años más Hajime progresará y entonces otusan si lo aceptará en la familia, claro, conmigo.

-¡Eso quisieras! ¡Él sólo me ama a mí y a nadie más! ¡Y me da igual lo que piensen, por que mis hijos serán de él! ¿Entienden?

La bella mujer corrió dejando a su madre repitiendo "¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña?" y a su hermanita más que furiosa, "_Se cree la gran diosa, pero otusan va a casarla con ese sujeto y yo misma me encargaré de que esa boda se realice"_. Y cómo remate de su furia lanzó el tazón de la directo al suelo, mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla y su madre la observaba sorprendida.

_Tokio, Japón_

_2004_

La masa se esparcía por el suelo mientras Tokio recobraba su respiración, el tazón yacía en el suelo quebrado en mil pedazos y ella con una herida en su mano derecha sólo veía la sangre mezclarse con el desastre del suelo...

-¿Tía estás bien?, debo irme, te encargo mucho a  las niñas.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver  a su sobrina que la miraba atenta para luego salir de la casa, odiaba a esa niña tanto como había odiado y seguía odiando a su hermana, se giró en dirección opuesta a ella y salió de la cocina dejando el desastre causado por su ira, mientras en su cabeza se repetía "_Me las pagarás tan caro Yaeko, aún si estás muerta puedo fastidiarte, mi hija vive en tu casa o no?...._

Gente y más gente caminando por todos lados, y casi escondido de todos, un hombre estaba sentado junto a una fuente, totalmente en silencio absoluto y con la mirada perdida, su mente divagaba en sus problemas, los ruidos del centro comercial le eran indiferentes y en su cabeza, imágenes del pasado se veían claramente atormentándole, haciéndole recordar como su vida y su alma estaban atrapadas en falsedad y mentiras, que su vida ni siquiera era suya, pues sólo se había dedicado a ser leal a los suyos y a complacerlos dejando sus ideales de lado, pensaba en lo infeliz que era con la vida que llevaba, lo vacío que se sentía y lo mucho que necesitaba de una luz en su camino, algo que le hiciera recordar lo bueno de la vida, lo agradable de vivir, y es que hacía años que no experimentaba ese sentimiento que los demás llaman satisfacción, que para él había desaparecido, aunque claro no podía exteriorizar lo que de verdad sentía, debía fingir que era extremadamente feliz y que no le faltaba nada, cuando en realidad sentía que le faltaba todo..

Su mirada estaba baja, y al momento de regresarla arriba para volver a su martirio se encontró con alguien que ilumino su día, un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos azules que sonreía sin percatarse de que él la miraba, una chica con una personalidad que atraparía a cualquiera, y que hacía unos días había hecho lo que nadie en años, hacerlo sentir libre, después de todo, le había robado un beso y él seguía pensando en eso..

Kamatari sonreía ante la escena que presenciaba, Kaoru y Misao discutiendo en pleno centro comercial por un refresco. Era más que cómico ver a ambas hermanas discutiendo por sólo por un simple refresco de uva, cierto que no se llevaban del todo bien y que tenían sus diferencias, que se hacían travesuras una a la otra pero discutir entre tanta gente por algo así, era como de comedia de televisión. Ahora estaba tratando de no sentirse enojada consigo misma, ella tenía parte de la culpa..

Acababa de amanecer cuando Soujiro y ella habían partido hacia casa de las Saito, debían ir a dejar unos materiales de cocina para Tokio-san y luego ambos hermanos pasarían el resto del día juntos, todo iba muy bien hasta que la pequeña Misao quiso ir con ellos, Soujiro claro encantado dijo que sí, pero Kamatari estaba empezando a molestarse, y sólo porque sabía que Sou no la tomaría en cuenta invito a Kaoru. Habían salido sin problemas, incluso estaban llevándose muy bien todos, algo bastante raro, y fue entonces que llegaron al centro comercial. Kamatari y Kaoru deseaban ir de compras y Sou junto con Misao querían ir a comer, estaba a punto de estallar una discusión cuando Sou dijo que sería bueno ir a comer primero y luego de compras, las tres chicas asintieron, desgraciadamente vieron una refresquería y pensaron que sería buena idea, que equivocación tan grande. Kamatari pidió un refresco de limón y Soujiro de naranja, y sólo había un refresco de uva, el cual pidieron Misao y Kaoru, decidieron que al sólo haber uno lo compartirían, mitad y mitad, desastre que causo el refresco. Al estar Kaoru sirviendo derramo un poco, Misao dijo que ese poco había sido de la parte de Kaoru, pero Kaoru alegó que era parte del vaso de Misao, al final habían dejado de lado los vasos y discutían acerca de quien tenía más en su vaso, mientras la gente las observaba de manera muy rara. Kamatari intento fallidamente detener la discusión, así que rendida se sentó y pudo observar algo poco usual, un hombre miraba fijamente a Kaoru en la lejanía, y el hombre era su profesor de historia!!...Intento llamar la atención de Kaoru para que esta lo notase pero sólo consiguió un golpe en la nariz por parte de Misao, la situación se tornaba violenta así que Soujiro con calma tomo a Misao y se la llevo mientras Kamatari con todo y su nariz sangrando buscaba al profesor que había desaparecido del lugar mientras Kaoru asustada intentaba curarla..

La decoradora había llegado con todos los muebles al local vacío. Sus empleados introdujeron las cosas y comenzaron a acomodarlas según les habían dicho los dueños.

Más tarde llegaron en una camioneta la dueña y su socia mayoritaria, seguidas del dueño y su hermano. Los dos dueños empezaron a supervisar que los gastos estuvieran bien, revisando facturas y demás documentos, mientras que la socia  el hermano caminaban por el lugar supervisando que el arreglo quedara tal y como ellos deseaban. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban ya instaladas en una de las secciones del lugar, y empezaron a charlar mientras el equipo de la decoradora terminaba de arreglar esa sección.

- ¿crees que este lugar quede listo para la próxima semana? - Dijo el joven.

- Quizá antes, el trabajo va avanzado y sólo faltan pocos arreglos ya - La mujer lo miro y luego sonrió - No seas tan desesperado Sanosuke.

- No es que este desesperado, es simple curiosidad Megumi.

-Simple curiosidad que suena a desesperación.

-Pero no es desesperación ¬¬.

-Quizá lo sea - Megumi miraba divertida como Sanosuke perdía la paciencia poco a poco.

-No lo es y fin de la discusión.

-¿Discusión? Yo no discutía.

-Si lo hacías.

-No Sanosuke, no estaba discutiendo.

-Si discutías.

-No.

-Sí - Sano miraba como los papeles se invertían y quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia ahora era la linda doctora, si que se veía hermosa enfadada - Ahora estás discutiendo.

- Tu también - Ella dejo sonar una leve risa, sin duda estaba cómoda y relajada al lado de aquel hombre.

-¿Y cómo están las niñas? - Pregunto Sano cambiando el tema.

-Bien - Megumi le sonrió mientras recordaba a sus pequeñitas - Se la han pasado diciendo que su petición fue escuchada.

-¿Eso dicen?

-Eso dicen, y desean que lleves a Notaro. Por alguna rara razón mis hijas adoran a ese perro.

-Lo llevare pronto. Tal vez más tarde.

-Más tarde esta bien.

El silencio reino durante un minuto hasta que ambos escucharon como algo se rompía, al girar sus cabezas vieron una de las lámparas en el suelo y a uno de los empleados yendo por una escoba.

-Esa lámpara no venía bien a la decoración de todos modos - Dijo Sanosuke antes de levantarse para ayudar a limpiar el desastre causado por ese ligero accidente.

Por su parte Megumi no podía apartar la mirada de ese joven que le revolvía la mente. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esos jeans deslavados de mezclilla, justamente apretados donde deben estarlo, y ese caminar con tanta seguridad y autoridad mientras regañaba a los empleados por el descuido ..La doctora sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!,  empezaba a afectarle el pasar tanto tiempo charlando con Yumi y Hatsumono, mira que divagar en que Sanosuke era atractivo..No podía negar que el muchacho realmente era bastante guapo, pero eso no quería decir que ella pensara en eso más de lo normal y que lo viera cómo algo que no fuese normal, como otro sujeto, y no tan normal, más bien bajo de lo normal, muy bajo, porque a ella no le interesaba él, claro que no..o eso era lo que deseaba creer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasada la media tarde Kaoru y Misao estaban de vuelta en casa, la primera para llamar instantáneamente a Kamatari, debía saber si lo de la nariz fue más grande de lo que pensó y la segunda estaba sentada en la estancia leyendo, desde que habían llegado la más pequeña se había aislado en ese lugar y no se había movido. Misao había encontrado ese libro entre las cosas viejas de su casa y la curiosidad la había invadido. El libro estaba caligrafiado con tinta, por lo cual era evidente que nunca había ido a la imprenta, lo más seguro era que lo hubiesen adquirido de el autor. Estaba escrito en primera persona y parecía más bien un diario, pero no tenía fechas y en vez de nombres se usaban apodos y diminutivos. Los capítulos se separaban por colores, las hojas estaban teñidas, al principio pensó que era el diario de su madre pero luego lo descartó, la mujer que escribía tenía una hermana muy fastidiosa y era más chica que ella, así que su madre no podía ser. La lectura la ayudaba a despejarse y a sentirse menos triste, y es que desde su encuentro con Aoshi su mundo se había ido a pique, le costaba creer que el joven que ella tanto quería fuera ese hombre tan seco y frío que había visto. No lo había visto desde ese día y no tenía intenciones de mirarlo, dentro de si siempre aguardo con mucha esperanza el regreso de él y ahora deseaba que se largara de nuevo para estar completamente segura de que no tendría que verlo nunca más para que todo volviera a la normalidad en ella..

La jovencita escucho como la puerta repentinamente se abrió y por ella entro su padre, se acercó a ella y luego tomó algo de aire..

-¿Saliste temprano hoy? - preguntó Misao poniendo un separador en el libro y cerrándolo.

-Así es - El hombre tomó asiento junto a su hija - Decidí pasar el resto de la tarde en casa, ¿y sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo tu madre cuando llegue?

-Ni idea.

-Me dijo que le rompiste la nariz a Kamatari hoy en el centro comercial. ¿Es cierto?

-Pues..-Misao bajo la mirada - No sabía que su nariz se había roto, además fue un accidente otusan.

-¿Y cómo "accidentalmente le rompiste la nariz" Misao? - Hajime miraba a su hija mientras le hablaba.

-Bueno es que Kaoru y yo estábamos discutiendo y Kamatari se atravesó y pues así sucedió - La chica tenía la mirada en el suelo, sabía que esto vendría acompañado de un castigo.

-Si Kaoru y tu discutían solamente no me explico como es que Kamatari termino con la nariz rota, si dices que ella se atravesó eso sólo me hace imaginar Mis que tú a la que ibas a golpear era a tu hermana - El padre se puso aún más serio e hizo que su hija levantará la mirada - ¿Mi imaginación tiene razón o me esta mintiendo?

-Pues..tiene..tiene razón.

-¿De nuevo con esa actitud hacia Kaoru?

-Otusan es que ella siempre me saca de mis casillas - Misao hizo una mueca de disgusto y su mirada se torno fija en una fotografía que había allí de ella con su hermana - Quiere que todo sea como ella dice y que todo sea para ella.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces - El hombre trataba de no perder la paciencia - Y te he dicho que te controles, no resultará nada bueno si sigues con esa actitud.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Claro que no entiendo como es que tú hermana y tú siempre están peleando.

-Kaoru es insoportable, a veces quisiera que mi hermana fuera Megumi y no ella.

El padre miro como su hija ponía la mirada en el suelo, kami bendito que la chica hizo eso y no lo miro sorprenderse y ponerse algo nervioso ante lo que ella le había dicho.

-Escucha..Lo que debes entender Misao es que..primero debes.. - Hajime estaba algo nervioso y no sabía ni como dirigirse a Misao sin abrir la boca más de la cuenta - No voy a regañarte ni a castigarte. Lo prometo, pero debes prometerme que intentarás controlar ese temperamento tuyo Misao.

-Esta bien, lo prometo - La chica alzo su mirada y sonrió, luego se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó - Eres el mejor otusan.

-Arigato Missy - El padre correspondió el abrazo, siempre se alegraba de hablar con Misao, era la más efusiva de sus hijas. Y fue mientras la abrazaba que miro él libro que estaba junto a Misao, el juraría haberlo mirado antes - ¿Cuál es el nombre del libro que lees?

-No lo sé, no lo tiene escrito, sólo dice algo como "La historia de mi vida" 

-¿Y de dónde has sacado ese libro?, luce algo viejo.

-Yo lo encontré aquí en la casa.

-Me parece conocido, cuéntame de que trata para recordarlo.

-Pues trata de una chica, Ya-chan, o así dice aquí, y de su vida. Creí que sería un diario pero no tiene fechas ni nada de eso.

-¿Ya-chan has dicho?

-Hai.

-Déjame hojearlo un poco.

-Adelante - Misao extendió el libro para que su padre lo alcanzará.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí - Hajime abrió el libro comenzó a hojearlo, la caligrafía le era muy familiar, y cuando leyó una estrofa palideció, en su mente apareció la imagen que allí se describía, era imposible que ese libro fuese. - Misao cariño, ¿Me prestarías el libro unos cuantos días?

-Pero aún no lo termino otusan - La jovencita observo la reacción de su padre, era raro verlo así.

-Sólo unos días Missy-chan.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo unos días.

-Así será.

Hajime salió de la estancia con el libro en el brazo y con un montón de recuerdos brotándole a la mente y haciendo que sus ojos estuvieran a punto de hacer algo que era muy raro en él..derramar lágrimas...

Soujiro miraba la televisión, estaba viendo un programa de entrevistas donde por una rara casualidad la invitada era la amiga de su hermana, la modelo de nombre Hatsumono, entonces recordó los gestos y pucheros que solía hacer Misao cuando escuchaba ese nombre, Misao, Misao, Misao....Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con ella y deseaba llamarla y contarle lo que veía por televisión, pero no podía hacer eso, quizás Missy descansaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella tanto tiempo, pero es que últimamente era mucho más especial que antes para él..

-¡Es Hatsumono!

Soujiro salió de sus pensamientos para notar que su hermanita había tomado un lugar junto a él y estaba fascinada viendo la entrevista..

-Hola Kama-chan.

-Sou,¿por qué no me habías avisado que Hatsumono-san estaba en la tele?

-Bueno no consideré que el acontecimiento fuera tan grande.

-Te afecta pasar tanto tiempo con Misao - Kamatari pestañeó unas veces y luego rió - Aunque creo que no todo es perder el tiempo, ¿en qué ocupan tantas horas Soujiro?

-Pues.. - Sou notó la mirada divertida de Kamatari e inmediatamente el color rojo cubrió todo su rostro - ¡No en lo que piensas!

-¿Y cómo sabes que pienso?

-Tu eres..eres...

-Te pongo en evidencia - Kamatari rió de nuevo - Pero no tiene nada de malo descuida, es de lo más normal Souji, hablo de esto con Kaoru-chan todo el tiempo, ella también toma color como tú.

-¿Siempre tienes esa doble intención en tus conversaciones?

-No siempre...cuando sé que haré que alguien se ponga nervioso si.

-¬¬.

-Oh vamos Soujiro, no me digas que tú y Misao aún no han.

-Misao y yo somos solo amigos Kamatari, y no hablaré más del asunto contigo.

-De acuerdo - Kamatari entonces se acurrucó junto a su hermano (cuidando de no lastimar su nariz) - Pero pronto seremos nada más tú y yo Sou-chan.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Estoy casi segura que Yumi piensa casarse. - Kamatari puso un tono serio esta vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Soujiro dirigió una mirada curiosa a su gemela.

-Pues encontré varias revistas de novias en su cuarto. Incluso encontré unas facturas, creo que ella esta planeando casarse en secreto Sou.

-Perdona que te lo diga pero.tantas fiestas empiezan a hacerte alucinar en todos lados Kamatari - Soujiro la miro hacer un gesto de molestia y continuo - Yumi jamás nos excluiría de algo tan especial.

-Empiezo a dudarlo.

-Además yo no recuerdo que tenga novio - Sou puso sus manos en su cabeza.

-Claro que lo tiene, pero ella dice que es su "socio".

- º~º..Insinúas que Katsuhiro es el novio secreto de Yumiko?

-Hai.

-Mejor veamos televisión, ¿te parece?. Tus comentarios no me dejarán dormir Kama-chan.

Kamatari iba a decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callada, la nariz aún le dolía algo y sería más divertido escuchar lo que Hatsumono diría a escuchar lo que Soujiro preguntaría si seguían charlando.

La noche caía y con ella la ciudad se tornaba casi silenciosa. En la residencia de la familia Saito todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones listos para dormir después de un día muy largo, y en el dormitorio principal Tokio recostada esperaba a su marido..

-¿Qué libro es el que guardaste en tu gaveta Hajime?

-¿Nani? - El hombre entró a la habitación listo ya para dormir.

-Cuando entraste traías un libro y lo guardaste bajo llave - La mujer lo miro desafiante - ¿Qué libro es?

-Un libro de Misao.

-¿Y por qué lo pusiste bajo llave Hajime?

-Mi gaveta esta siempre bajo llave Tokio. No veo por que esa pregunta.

-Bueno últimamente hemos discutido por cosas insignificantes y pues pensé que seguirías enojado conmigo. - La mujer bajó la mirada.

-No estoy molesto contigo Tokio.

-Bien - Tokio sonrió y alzó su mirada - ¿Falta mucho para que te acuestes?

-No tanto, si deseas apago el foco y termino esto afuera.

-No, esta bien.

Ella miro a su esposo, y repentinamente notó que una cadena colgaba de su cuello, por la mañana no la traía puesta, y lo peor fue cuando reconoció el dije..

-Dobles fondos.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Hajime viendo a su mujer.

-Los diarios suelen tener dobles fondos, dónde se esconden cosas - La mirada de furia era evidente - ¿No es así?

-No sé de que hablas mujer.

-¡Claro que sabes!, ¿De dónde sacaste esa cadena?

-¿De qué cadena estás.? - Él sintió la cadena en su cuello, había olvidado que la traía puesta.

-El libro ese no es de Misao. ¡ Tenías su maldito diario Hajime! - Tokio alzó el tono de voz.

- Misao lo encontró y se lo pedí antes de que reconociera algo.

-¿Y por eso te pusiste la estúpida cadena esa?!! - Tokio estaba más que furiosa esta vez.

-Iba a dársela a Megumi pero como no llegaba me la puse y me olvide que la traía puesta - Él miro a su esposa - No hagas tanto escándalo por esto mujer.

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que haga escándalo?!......Ibas a dársela a Megumi pero no lo hiciste, estabas tan cómodo con eso en el cuello.

-Tokio debes calmarte, esto no tiene importancia.

.No sé que me enfada más..Qué te la hayas puesto o que pensarás en dársela a Megumi.

-Era de su madre no veo por que no dársela.

-¡No era de Yaeko! ¡Ella la tomaba! - La tensión aumentaba cada vez más en la pareja - Era de mi madre así que Kaoru debería tenerla.

-Por la mañana se la daré a Megumi y no más discusiones.

-¡Y a Megumi tiene que ser!

-Tokio hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces.

-¡Y siempre se te olvida! Deshazte de eso antes de que yo lo haga.

-No lo haré y se lo daré a Megumi, te agrade o no la idea - Saito alzó más la voz a su mujer, empezaba a irritarse.

-Siempre a Megumi,¿no es así?

-Claro que no es así.

-Si es así. Es la consentida de su......

-Ya basta! - Hajime gritó esta vez - Por hoy Tokio, descansa, yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes, permiso.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ni te atrevas! - La mujer estaba más que furiosa y eso desató aún más su rencor y su enojo.

-He dicho lo que haré, buenas noches.

Hajime Saito salió de su dormitorio sujetando su cabeza, empezaba a darle migraña. Antes de ir al cuarto de huéspedes se detuvo frente a las puertas de sus hijas, primero con  Kaoru, notó que ella ya estaba dormida y cerró la puerta; luego con Misao, ella estaba dormida también.y una puerta antes de llegar a la suya se detuvo frente a la de Megumi, un impulso lo hizo abrir la puerta y la miró sentada en su escritorio, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre él y estaba dormida. No lo pensó dos veces y entró, bajó las sábanas y cobijas y después tomó en brazos a Megumi y la acomodo, la arropo asegurándose de no despertarla, y se quedó un momento observándola, tan tranquila como siempre, tenía una sonrisa en los labios así que debía estar soñando algo lindo, él besó la frente de Megumi y luego la acarició, se quitó la cadena y la puso sobre el buró junto a la cama, luego salió del cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido, cerró la puerta y luego se encaminó para dormir, no sin antes pensar que su niña había crecido ya, pero con orgullo sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún necesitaba de él sin darse cuenta..

**********************************************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¿Cómo han estado queridos lectores?......Después de quebrarme la cabeza para escribir este capítulo,¡por fin lo he terminado! ^^U..

El final de este capítulo quedo algo inconcluso, pero en los próximos capítulos va a desarrollarse..ya verán las sorpresas que tengo preparadas..

Pasando a explicar varios puntos espero que sea claro:

1º Donde Kenshin recuerda lo de un beso, recuerden que cuando el lleva a Kaoru a su casa en el capítulo 5 ella le da un beso ( muy sin chiste por cierto ^^U)..

2º Acuérdense que Megumi va a ser socia de Yumi en lo del bar, y como Sanosuke es hermano de Katsu y él también es dueño pues tiene autoridad ^^U..

3º El libro que encuentra Misao era un diario que perteneció a la mamá de Megumi, donde ella escribió muchas cosas que ponen en evidencia a Tokio, y claro, habla mucho de Saito, por eso él se lo pide y lo esconde.

También les aclaro, Tokio no es mala, es que su parte oscura emerge de las profundidades de vez en cuando, y Saito SI TIENE PARTE BUENA, y también le surge de vez en cuando..

Ahora van los agradecimientos a las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews:

**BIZCOCHIA U-U:** Aquí esta ya el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado mucho. Y como ves no puse mucho lo de el regalo de Sou a Misao todavía ^^U..sobre Aoshi pues en el siguiente capítulo te vas a sorprender bastante...

**GABY: **Como vez en este no metía  Aoshi, y pues ten por seguro que a él no le atrae Hatsumono, estate pendiente para el siguiente capítulo...

 **MISARA:** ¡Sunshine hola!!.....Primero una disculpa muchacha..Sé que a lo mejor te disgusta lo que puse de Saito y Tokio aquí, pero recuerda que hasta en lo que parece más perfecto hay muchas imperfecciones..además, me tome un ejemplo del Prof. chavo y es como un homenaje para él T_T..sigue pendiente lentejita porque lo que sigue esta más tremendo..

**KAORU-SANZ:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi fanfic ^^U, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que me sigas dejando tus reviews..

**JUSTARY:** Aquí te puse algo muy chiquito de Kenshin, como vez lo iré metiendo poco a poco en la historia, y el K&K pues tendrás que esperar un poco porque apenas se va desarrollando. Lo de A&M que me pides estará en el próximo capítulo así que no te lo pierdas!!

Gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido mi fanfic, aunque no me hayan dejado un review (¬¬) pero sigan leyéndolo!!......

Para el siguiente capítulo pueden esperar muchas sorpresas..Habrá un encuentro de Aoshi y Misao O.o..un poco de K&K para los fans ( sólo un poco) y la aparición de un personaje clásico de este anime..Kamatari tendrá un súper fuerte problema y sabremos algo más del pasado de Saito y Tokio..a sí, también más de Sano ^^U..

Con esto los dejó y espero con anisas sus reviews!! ^^U..

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??.......dejen un review.

Matta ne minna..


	9. cuando lo inesperado llega

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic U, por acá les traigo ya el capítulo 8, espero que no estén muy enojados por que me tarde, pero es que de repente la inspiración se me fue de las manos y por fin la recuper

Además no tenía internet y tuve que esperar hasta que me lo reconectaran para subirlo…

Aclarando, Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (TT), son de Nobuhiro Watsuki…

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo!!....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**CAPITULO 8**

**"Cuando lo inesperado llega"**

Un ruido estruendoso y molesto despertó a la pequeña Saito Misao, cuando abrió los ojos para ver que era eso tan molesto pudo ver su despertador parpadear una y otra vez, lo apagó y luego se levantó, otro rutinario día de escuela, lo único bueno es que era viernes y ella doraba ese día de la semana, el motivo era que desde que tenía 6 años había pasado todos los viernes, sin excepción de ninguno, junto a Soujiro. De nuevo escucho un ruido fuerte pero esta vez era Kaoru gritándole que tenía 5 minutos para estar lista y bajar. Misao no supo como pero se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, y al estar lista bajo corriendo para tomar su almuerzo. No fue agradable la sorpresa que se llevo ya que en ese momento tanto su padre como su hermana salían de la casa en la misma camioneta dejándola en casa…

- Tu padre tenía prisa y se fueron rápido, Megumi salió antes así que tendrás que irte sola.– Misao vio que su madre le dio el almuerzo y luego le abrió la puerta mientras le decía – Si no te apuras llegarás más tarde que de costumbre a la escuela.

Misao corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la parada de autobuses más cercana pero antes de que alcanzará siquiera a gritar el autobús partió y la pobre Missy bajo su mirada, no le quedo más que tomar aire y mirar su reloj, si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo, así que sujeto su mochila y su almuerzo y empezó a correr camino al instituto, corría por inercia y no veía por donde iba, repentinamente chocó con una persona cayendo al suelo, tirando tanto mochila como almuerzo y exclamando un estruendoso "ahhh"…

-¡Fíjese por dónde camina grandísimo… - La frase no pudo ser terminada pues Misao al ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella se llevo tamaña sorpresa, era ni más ni menos que Shinomori Aoshi.

- Misao… - Dijo él mirando a la chica y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – No puedes ir por la vida corriendo y chocando con la gente que se atraviesa.

-Lo siento…-Exclamó ella bajando su vista y provocando que Aoshi la mirara.

-Por segunda vez me atropellas en una acera – Él pudo notar como ante ese comentario la chica se encogió de hombros, sintiendo algo en su interior que no podía describir agregó – y por segunda vez te ofrezco llevarte a donde vas.

Misao miro rápidamente hacia arriba y clavo su mirada en Aoshi, ella no estaba dispuesta a tener que compartir nuevamente un auto con él, pero luego por casualidad miro su reloj….Asintió con la cabeza y luego subió al auto, si tenía suerte llegaría sólo 10 minutos tarde y quizá en el trayecto podría aclarar algunas cosas con Aoshi…

La gente se movía de un lado a otro en la comandancia de Tokio, cómo solía suceder el trabajo de esas personas nunca cesaba, al contrario, solamente se agrandaba. Para cuando Saito Hajime llegó notó que en su escritorio había más informes y más reportes que el día anterior, seguro que hoy sería una larga jornada. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar el papeleo, lo de siempre, se preguntaba si uno de estos días podría tomar vacaciones, el estrés que tenía era enorme, y no sólo era causado por el trabajo si no también por su esposa. _Esposa_ pensó, era curioso, llamar esposa a Tokio, jamás se hubiera imaginado casado con ella y siendo padre de las hijas de esta. Repentinamente la puerta de su oficina fue abierta bruscamente y por ella entro su hermana Tae, con un gesto de molestia que era evidente, cerró la puerta y se plantó frente a él…

-Tokio me ha contado lo que sucedió.

Hajime miro a Tae, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando discutía con Tokio, era imposible, su paciencia solía agotarse pero nadie lo entendía, siempre lo miraban como si fuera el malo en todo…

-¿Sucedido de qué?

-Sabes bien de que hablo Hajime.

-No, no tengo idea.

-De que hace casi una semana que no duermes en tu habitación – La mujer se torno seria esta vez – Sé que las niñas no se han dado cuenta porque Tokio me dijo que te vas a la habitación de huéspedes cuando ellas están dormidas.

-No deseo que mis hijas se preocupen por banalidades.

-Sabes que no son banalidades. Tu esposa esta triste, ¿acaso no lo has notado?

-Tokio siempre exagera y lo sabes, además, es ella la que ha causado esto.

-¿Cómo hacerte entrar en razón si eres tan cabezota Hajime? Ella siempre tiene que soportar tus desprecios.

-¿Desprecios dices?, a ustedes las mujeres les afecta la edad – Hajime encendió un cigarro – No suelo discutir con ella por cualquier cosa, es tu amiga la que siempre busca pretextos para estar reclamando.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla de esa forma? Debes disculparte con ella por el bien de ambos.

-Yo no he ofendido a nadie y escucha, no teníamos tantos problemas desde hacía años y lo sabes, pero desde hace unas semanas Tokio esta demasiado empeñada en quejarse de todo y molestarse por cualquier cosa.

-Ella me dijo que discutieron nuevamente por Megumi.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que Tokio se queja de Megumi todo el tiempo – Hajime dio una bocanada de humo y continuo – Y cuando habla contigo siempre dice que ella es el problema, pero no es así.

-Jamás te he entendido Hajime, jamás – Tae tomó asiento, noto que esto iba para largo – Tienes una familia hermosa, una esposa que te ama y dos hijas que cualquiera desearía tener, y que te adoran, y tú siempre dejas eso de lado y sigues en el pasado.

-Tae escucha esto, y díselo a Tokio si deseas, aunque te recomiendo que no lo hagas – Hajime miro a Tae a los ojos y prosiguió – No sigo en el pasado, porque eso a lo que ustedes llaman pasado es mi presente y siempre lo será.

-Me siento apenada de que seas mi hermano mayor – Tae movió su cabeza en señal de negación - ¿Por qué no haces sólo un intento de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Tokio?

-Por que sé cual es su punto de vista y no me agrada – Hajime apagó el cigarro que estaba consumiéndose casi al final – Lo único que no sé es porque sigue con esa actitud de colegiala, me gustaría pensar que son celos y nada más.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-Escucha, volveré a mi habitación si eso es lo que desea Tokio, pero si empieza con sus escenitas no esperes que la compadezca. Además, y díselo, no voy a tolerar que siga con esa actitud con Megumi.

-No hay tal actitud, son tus nervios.

-Claro que no son mis nervios – Hajime se paro y camino hasta la puerta – Cómo has dicho, ponte en otro punto de vista hermana, Tokio se excede y lo sabes, aunque siempre la estés justificando. Yo no soy culpable de que jamás haya tenido el mínimo cariño por Yaeko…

-¡Sí lo eres! – Tae se levantó también – Sabes que eso si es tu culpa, y sabes que por eso ella no tolera que Megumi viva bajo su mismo techo, ¡es una desfachatez de tu parte querer mantenerla allí! Te he justificado también Hajime, pero me doy cuenta de que aquí el imposible eres tú, ¿Por qué diablos te casaste con Tokio si no sentías nada por ella?

-No pienso responderte eso.

-¿Por lástima? ¿O por qué estaba embarazada quizás? – Tae tomó un respito y continuo – Si tan sólo te hubieras evitado tantas cosas. ¡Pero nunca quieres escuchar a los demás!

-Tae vuelve con Tokio y dile que todo esta bien, que si ella desea que este a su lado allí estaré, pero eso no significa que permita sus actitudes que no me agraden.

-Escucha, Yaeko ya murió Hajime, esta muerta. Debes superar esa etapa de tu vida y dejar todo eso atrás.

-Tae ya te he dicho suficiente, ahora si me disculpas, acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Hajime salió de su oficina dejando a Tae furiosa allí "_siempre es lo mismo contigo Hajime, siempre"_…

Hora del almuerzo en el colegio "Shikibu Murasaki", los alumnos salían de sus clases para dirigirse a la cafetería o a algún lugar a descansar un rato. Kamatari, Kaoru y Misanagi estaba sentadas bajo un árbol conversando, o al menos, Kaoru conversaba y las otras dos chicas sonreían divertidas con lo que su amiga expresaba…

-Vamos Kaoru-chan no es tan malo.

-¡Claro que lo es!, me estuve preparando mentalmente para poder decírselo finalmente, para que resulte que no vendrá hasta nuevo aviso por motivos personales.

-Kaoru no hagas tanto escándalo – Kamatari intentaba no reír a carcajada suelta de lo que Kaoru estaba expresando – Cómo si fuera gran cosa.

-¡Para mí lo es! Estaba insegura de decirle lo mucho que me gusta y resulta que no vendrá.

-Pero cuando regrese podrás decírselo – Misanagi intentaba razonar con la joven.

-Pero es que ya no será igual. ¿Por qué los motivos personales del profesor Himura tenían impedirle que viniera hoy exactamente?

-Tranquila amiga, verás que vendrá pronto.

-Eso espero.

Kaoru suspiro ante las risas de Kamatari y Misanagi, sus amigas no entendían su sentir, y fue en ese momento en que una idea disparatada le cruzo por la mente…

-¿Y si voy a su casa?

-¿Nani?

-Vamos píenselo, si tiene algún motivo personal quizás este enfermo, y que mejor que una visita para mejorar.

-Empiezas a enloquecer amiga – Dijo Misanagi – No es prudente que visites a un maestro.

-Pues no importa lo que digas, iré a visitarlo.

-Adelante Kaoru – Kamatari se unió a las opiniones – Ve a su casa, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Pues… - Kaoru pensó un momento y luego un semblante triste mostró – No tengo ni idea de donde esta su casa.

-Entonces deberás preguntarle a algún profesor que lo conozca.

-No puedo Kamatari, seguramente me preguntarían para que deseo ir a su casa y es probable que me ponga de colores.

-Bueno amiga, entonces creo que tendrás que esperar a que regrese.

-Tienes razón Kamatari.

-Bueno chicas debo irme. – Kamatari se levanto y tomo sus cosas – Hoy me iré temprano.

-¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto incrédula Misanagi.

-Pues porque tengo revisión médica. Yumiko cree que estoy demasiado delgada.

-Vaya – Kaoru sonrió - ¿Ella vendrá por ti?

-No, esta vez nos veremos en la casa.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno las dejo, mucho cuidado.

Kamatari se alejó de sus amigas y se fue camino a su casa. Decidió tomar un ataje cruzando un parque cercano a la escuela, le evitaría tener que cruzar calles infestadas de tráfico, mientras iba caminando su mente divagaba en como sus amigas estaban enamoradas, Kaoru del profesor Himura, o al menos parecía, y Misanagi, pues de Soujiro. Ella sería quizás como Yumi, le costaba trabajo poder enamorarse y tomar enserio a una persona, esperaba poder algún día encontrar a alguien que llenará su corazón. Por ir inmersa en sus pensamientos Kamatari no notó que alguien iba siguiéndola, y como salido de la nada, el hombre que la seguía se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole el paso. Kamatari se asustó, el hombre estaba cubierto de negro y no se distinguía, aprovechándose del susto de la joven logró tumbarla. La despojo de sus cosas y fue cuidadoso para que ella no notará ni una facción de él. La joven sintió como un par de manos recorrían su cuerpo y el miedo le recorrió la sangre, pudo recordar una vez cuando era más chica que alguien hizo semejante atrocidad…En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba pataleando y tirando mordiscos contra su atacante, que no pretendía ceder, estando sobre ella tenía ventaja, y la golpeo varias veces, parecía que el martirio no terminaría hasta que ella misma lo pateo y logró safarse del aprisionamiento, luego corrió hasta que estuvo lejos de esa persona. Mientras tomaba aire notó que una de sus uñas estaba quebrada, seguramente el criminal la tenía enterrada ahora mismo, y cuando por fin recupero el aliento, notó que no llevaba su blusa puesta, estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera noto cuando el sujeto la despojo de su blusa. Kamatari corrió hasta su casa donde espero a que llegara Yumiko, debía contarle lo que había sucedido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tráfico estaba más pesado que de costumbre, era ya la medía tarde y debía ir por las niñas. Estaba casi segura que no llegaría a tiempo pero repentinamente todo el tráfico se aligero. Llegó justo a tiempo a la escuela y luego partió con las niñas al hospital, aún le quedaban dos horas de ronda y luego saldría, no tenía citado ningún paciente, así que sólo se quedaría a cumplir su horario y luego iría a casa, o a lo que llamaba casa, últimamente todos estaban tensos y la situación era peor que antes, sobre todo por lo que ocurría con sus tíos. Cuando llego de regreso al hospital dejo a las niñas en su consultorio viendo unas revistas y ella fue a dar un chequeo a una paciente que había ingresado por la mañana, una mujer muy parecida a ella, o eso habían dicho las enfermeras, de piel muy blanca y cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y delgada. Al parecer la mujer había tenido una hemorragia y por eso estaba allí, pero a ella le parecía algo más. Cuando la recibieron venía solamente acompañada de su hermano, quien tuvo que marcharse a la escuela, esperaba que esta vez hubiese alguien más con ella pero no, estaba sola y viendo hacia el techo, se le acerco y con una voz suave la llamo…

-Hola, he regresado para ver como sigue.

-Mejor – La mujer volteo a verla – Gracias por todo doctora Takani.

-No se preocupe, siempre es un placer poder ayudar – Megumi miro bien a la mujer, le recordaba muchísimo a su madre en el hospital cuando murió – Sólo necesitará algunos chequeos más y en unos cuántos días podrá irse.

-Eso espero – La mujer tornó su mirar bastante triste – odio los hospitales mas que a nada.

-Bueno eso es normal, casi a nadie le gusta estar internado aquí.

-Yo debería estar en mi casa preparando la comida, si yo no estoy allá nadie hará la limpieza y cuando regrese será un desorden.

-Quizás deberá pedirle a alguien que lo haga por usted mientras no está.

-Quizás.

-Me parece que esta incomoda, ¿necesita que le cambien las almohadas o la habitación?

-No – La mujer miro a Megumi y le sonrió – Así estoy bien, me han atendido muy bien.

-Me alegro bastante que piense eso, he tenido pacientes que salen jurando jamás regresar porque se quejan de todo –Megumi sonrió y luego se acerco a las ventanas y jalo las cortinas – Espero que no le moleste, pero creo que aquí falta luz del sol.

-Esta bien, yo también lo creía.

-Mi turno terminará en unas horas, pero si necesita algo o se siente mal puede llamar a cualquier enfermera o doctor, o si lo necesita puede pedir que me llamen a mí.

-¿Eso no sería mucha molestia?

-Claro que no, me gusta cuidar bien de mis pacientes y estar cuando ellos lo necesitan.

-Es usted bastante amable doctora Takani.

-Y no me llame doctora Takani, llámeme solo Megumi – Megumi le sonrió de nuevo – odio los formalismos.

-De acuerdo, Megumi-san.

-Es hora de que vaya a ver a los demás pacientes. Nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Megumi salió de la habitación de aquella mujer dando un suspiro enorme al cerrar la puerta, luego se dispuso a caminar hasta la habitación de su siguiente paciente, y mientras caminaba por el corredor se topó con un hombre muy peculiar, un pelirrojo de ojos violetas…

El teléfono sonó de nueva cuenta, Hatsumono estaba fastidiada de escucharlo sonar una y otra vez pero no contestaría, sabía muy bien quien estaba llamándole con tanta insistencia y no deseaba responder, seguramente su padre se cansaría de marcar y la dejaría tranquila. Estaba cansada de cumplir compromisos desde que había regresado al Japón, hubiese sido mejor quedarse en Nueva York y aceptar un cambio en su vida, pero ella deseaba que su vida emocionante siguiera igual.¿Emocionante? Estaba loca, su vida estaba comenzando a fastidiarle, no tenía nada de emocionante, debía seguir una rutina que ya la cansaba y encima para auto-desgracia su padre estaba empeñado en quererla introducir a la empresa y negocios familiares, ¡ella nisiquiera se consideraba parte de la familia! Además, su padre encima de todo parecía encantado con la idea de que ella saliera con Aoshi ¡y le había pedido que lo invitase a cenar!...aunque si lo pensaba bien no sonaba tan mal, después de todo aún tenía diversión en su vida…Partió hacia las oficinas de la empresa dónde sabía que encontraría a Aoshi, estaba segura de que el hombre no podía negarse, después de todo ella tenía muchísimas maneras de, mas que convencerlo, obligarlo. Cuando llegó a las oficinas pidió a la secretaria que la anunciara, y luego entró a la bella oficina de Aoshi…

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí – exclamó la modelo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo importante esta vez Hatsumono?

-Por supuesto que sí, vengo a invitarte a una cena en mi casa esta noche.

-No puedo – Aoshi miro a la mujer, empezaba a molestarle demasiado su presencia.

-Sé que puedes Shinomori – Hatsumono se le acerco – y más te vale que aceptes, no te conviene decir que no.

-¿Qué ganas tu con eso? – Su rostro frío y sus ojos de hielo miraban a la joven mujer que sonreía descaradamente.

-Bueno puedes ganar más tú. La invitación la hace mi padre.

-¿Y a qué se debe? – Aoshi comenzaba a sospechar que estaba sucediendo algo no muy bueno.

-Sólo me ha dicho que te invite a cenar – Hatsumono rió divertida - ¿aceptas o no?

-Esta bien, ¿a qué hora?

-A las siete – Ella se acercó al hombre y le planto un beso en la mejilla marcándole el labial – Nos veremos entonces.

Aoshi tan sólo escuchó como la puerta era cerrada y tomó un pañuelo para quitarse el beso pintado de aquella mujer, se preguntaba como es que se había vuelto tan quisquillosa, y luego lo recordó, ella siempre había sido quisquillosa. Quiso imaginarse que sucedía pero no pudo, porque el teléfono resonó y en la línea estaba ni mas ni menos que la pequeña Misao, se le había caído de la mochila un examen que debía repasar y estaba segura que lo había perdido en su auto…

¿Sería acaso una especie de maldición?, era lo que pensaba Yumiko en ese momento…En cuanto su hermanita llegó a la casa y le contó todo aquello ella corrió al hospital, afortunadamente Kamatari estaba bien, solamente se había llevado un enorme susto. Era extraño pero ahora estaban ambas en el sofá de su casa, Kamatari con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Yumi, y Yumi acariciando el pelo a Kamatari, Soujiro recién había partido a casa de los Saito, era viernes y era imposible que lo retuvieran en casa, además él no sabía nada de lo que le había sucedido a Kamatari pues está no quiso decirle nada, y Yumi por supuesto guardo silencio. Estaba llena de preocupaciones, además de la situación de su hermana tenía encima la abertura del bar, era en una semana y aún faltaban cosas, los empleados aún no eran seleccionados y la decoración se había retrasado, esperaba que le fuera mejor de lo que esperaba, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y su corazón a punto de explotar de las preocupaciones…

-Yumi puedo decirte algo y juras no enfadarte.

Yumi salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hermanita, asintió y luego Kamatari continuó:

-Lo que sucede es que el otro día entré a tu cuarto y encontré unas revistas, y bueno pues…

-No pienso casarme Kamatari.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a preguntarte eso?

-Bueno quizá porque Soujiro me lo pregunto antes. – Yumi la miro con dulzura – ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerlos a un lado?

-Pues… no.

-Así es, y además, ¿con quién crees que me casaría?

-Bueno pues yo pensé que…

-Ni lo menciones niña.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, luego continuaron en silencio descansando…

Kaoru caminaba tranquila por aquel parque, todo lucía muy bello, el atardecer caía y el anochecer empezaba, ella estaba fascinada con tal imagen, era un espectáculo de la naturaleza hermoso. Siguió caminando un rato y luego se sentó en una banca, viendo como algunos niños corrían su mente la hizo recordar cuando ella era una niña y solía jugar en ese mismo parque con Kamatari y Misanagi, como discutía con Misao para que no la siguiera y como se molestaba cuando enviaban a Megumi a cuidarla. Aunque Megumi no todo el tiempo era tan mala, había veces en que realmente podía ser agradable, eran contadas ya que para ella la mayoría del tiempo era una molestia. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el frente y vio lo que menos esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar, vio al profesor Himura. Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y se levanto hacia él, se le acerco y con una voz muy suave le habló:

-Profesor hola.

Kenshin giro su cabeza hacia la dueña de aquella voz y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, era Saito Kaoru, parada a su lado con una mirada entre curiosa y tierna, que lo miraba insistentemente…

-Kaoru-dono que sorpresa.

-Sorpresa la que me llevo yo, hoy en la escuela nos dijeron que usted no iría en varios días por motivos personales.

-Así es, estaré ausente varios días. – Kenshin bajo su mirada.

-¿Dije algo que no debía profesor? – Kaoru busco la mirada de Kenshin – Si lo moleste le pido me disculpe.

-No, para nada – Kenshin encontró la mirada de Kaoru y le sonrió – Lo que sucede es que…bueno es que alguien de mi familia enfermó.

-Vaya – Kaoru miro como el maestro bajó nuevamente su rostro y agregó – Seguramente no es nada grave profesor, verá que pronto se recuperará.

-Gracias Kaoru-dono – Kenshin vio como la bella joven le sonreía, y él correspondió esa sonrisa.

-Así se ve usted mejor.

-¿Nani?

-Bueno es que… – Kaoru rió nerviosa y un ligero color carmín cubrió sus mejillas – Me refiero a cuando usted sonríe. Así se mira mejor.

-Gracias – Kenshin notó el rubor de la joven y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, ella se veía hermosa así.

-La verdad espero que muy pronto pueda regresar a darnos clase, porque con honestidad, su clase es mi favorita.

-¿Enserio?

-Hai – Kaoru se acercó al profesor, esta era su oportunidad y no pensaba echarla a perder. – Porque bueno…usted es mi profesor favorito.

-No sabía eso – Kenshin notó el acercamiento de ella, sin embargo, no hizo nada para evitarlo. – Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Acaso soy yo su alumna favorita? – Kaoru estaba susurrando, cada vez estaba más cerca de él…

-Bueno sepa Kaoru-dono que no tengo favoritos, pero es usted de las mejores de la clase.

-Eso también es bueno saberlo.

-Claro.

Ambos se acercaron, y lentamente sucedió algo totalmente inesperado, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se juntaron, y en un instante que pareció una eternidad, ambos estaban sumergidos en un beso…

-Misao creo que escuche el timbre.

-Yo no oigo nada excepto las palomitas, ¿por qué no vas a ver?

Soujiro miro a Misao y con un gesto de resignación se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal, se preguntaba porque repentinamente la señora Tokio había despedido a toda la servidumbre y no la había recontratado. Esta vez dormirían en el patio, las niñas los acompañarían ya que Megumi había recibido una llamada de emergencia y tuvo que marcharse, iba a ser divertido. Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió se encontró con un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un traje, y por lo que pudo suponer seguramente venía a buscar a Megumi…

-¿Sí?

-¿Se encuentra por aquí Misao?

-¿Misao? – El joven se desconcertó, ¿qué hacía ese sujeto buscando a Missy-chan?

-Eso he dicho, ¿está?

-Sí – Soujiro cambió su mirada, y por instinto hizo algo que normalmente no habría hecho, dejó de sonreír – Ahora vengo.

Soujiro se encaminó hasta la cocina nuevamente y miro a Misao…

-¿Pasa algo malo Sou-chan?

-Hay un hombre en la puerta que esta buscándote – Su tono era serio.

-¿A mí?

-A ti.

-Bien ahora vengo – Misao se quito su delantal y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿No deseas que te acompañe?

-No es necesario – Misao notó la mirada pesada de Soujiro, se le acerco y acarició su mejilla sonriendo – Termina lo que yo estaba haciendo, no me sucederá nada malo descuida.

Misao salió riendo, quizás era su imaginación pero le pareció ver a Soujiro algo…¿celoso?...Siguió caminando y al llegar a la puerta tuvo que volver a abrirla "_Sou me escuchara, ¿cómo deja afuera a la gente?"_, y al volver a abrirla se encontró con Aoshi, parado sosteniendo un papel…

-Aquí está el examen que perdiste – Aoshi extendió su mano y el papel.

-Gracias – Misao tomó el papel y emitió una ligera sonrisa, con melancolía en sus ojos – Realmente pensé que no lo encontraría.

-Bueno no te preocupes más, allí está.

-Disculpa que hayas tenido que esperar aquí afuera, me disculpo por Soujiro, él no suele ser así, de hecho…

-¿Soujiro dijiste? – La mirada fría de Aoshi cambio a una mirada desconcertada.

-Eso dije. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – Misao había dejado de lado su enojo, ahora estaba feliz, mientras estuvo en el auto de Aoshi por la mañana el le pidió que no intentará entenderlo y sólo lo escuchará, y le contó varias cosas que hicieron que ella pensará diferente, ahora estaba divertida.

-Lo recuerdo, es por eso que no me cuadra. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Bueno es que es viernes. Eso también debes recordarlo, ¿o no?

-Creo que tengo una vaga idea. – Aoshi notó que Misao lo miraba con curiosidad - ¿Porqué me miras de ese modo?

-Bueno es que estás algo elegante, ¿no lo crees?

-Tengo que ir a una cena importante.

-Ya veo – Misao le sonrió - ¿Aún no debo decirle nada a Megumi cierto?

-No, sé lo diré cuando crea conveniente – Aoshi miro su reloj – Debo marcharme, recuerda no mencionar nada de…

-Si, lo sé, descuida. – Misao entró en la casa y antes de que Aoshi se marchara le dijo – Espero que no tengan que pasar más años para volver a verte y charlar contigo.

Aoshi se fue y Misao entró en la casa, llego a la cocina y notó que Soujiro ya estaba afuera con las niñas, salió y pudo verlo colocando una tienda de campaña…

-Hasta que vienes. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Sólo alguien – Misao no pudo evitar reír ante los gestos de Soujiro - ¿Sou-chan estás enojado?

-¿Debería estarlo? – Soujiro dejó lo que hacía y se acerco a Misao – Me preocupo por ti es todo, no es normal que un desconocido venga a tu casa a buscarte y encima no quieras que yo escuche lo que te dice y…

-Empiezas a sonar como papá – Misao rió y juguetonamente tumbo a Soujiro cayendo ella junto con él – No es un desconocido y no va a hacerme daño, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien – Soujiro sonrió junto con ella – Misao quitate de encima.

-¿Te molesto?

-Es que estas pesada…

Megumi iba lo más aprisa que su auto lo permitía, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y sus nervios estaban muy alterados. Llevaba consigo su maletín y esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde. No se preocupada por las niñas porque sabía que Misao las cuidaría bien, se preocupaba porque presentía que no llegaría a tiempo a la emergencia. Al entrar en el distrito al que iba notó que la gente veía el auto con rareza, pero poco le importo. Cuando por fin llego a su destino se estacionó en el primer lugar que miró y bajo del auto casi corriendo. Jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar que diera tanto miedo sin temer por su propia vida. Cuando estuvo frente al departamento escuchó gritos de dolor, eso la puso mas tensa, tocó fuertemente y cuando le abrieron la puerta entro desesperada…

-¿Dónde está?

-En su cuarto, sígame.

Megumi iba tan aprisa que no tuvo tiempo de notar ningún detalle de aquel lugar, no notó el desorden de la sala, ni los restos de comida y platos sucios de la cocina, tampoco notó las fotografías que estaban en la pared, ni en los diplomas ni nada, sólo estaba concentrada en llegar a su paciente que no paraba de gemir de angustia…

-Aquí es, pasé.

Cuando entró no creía lo que veía, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar y su corazón estaba sintiéndose oprimido…

-Megumi que bueno que llegaste – Un hombre se acercó a la doctora y le ayudó con su maletín.

-¿Aplicaste lo qué te dije por teléfono? – Sus manos temblaban cuando empezó a ponerse todo su equipo, aquella escena estaba desgarrando su alma.

-Hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero…-La voz del hombre se cortó y unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Descuida estará bien – Megumi empezó a sacar cosas de su maletín – Tráeme toallas y agua caliente.

-Yahiko ya oíste.

-Si Katsu – El niño corrió por lo que le pidieron.

-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? – Megumi empezó inyectándole un sedante, si seguía gritando ella perdería su auto-control. Notó también que él ardía en fiebre, buscaba algo para bajar la temperatura.

-No tengo idea. Yo estaba aquí con Yahiko ayudándole con sus tareas cuando llegaron unos vecinos con Sano en ese estado, ellos también venían golpeados pero no tanto, lo poco que pude entenderles fue que alguien los atacó.

-¿Cómo es posible?...Le advertí que no se dañara más el brazo y la mano – Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Sanosuke estaba casi irreconocible, tenía los ojos golpeados al igual que el resto de su cara, los brazos llenos de sangre y el pecho también, sus nudillos estaban rotos y parecía tener el hombro dislocado, estaba en un estado deplorable y parecía que estaba muriendo.

-Así es él, no escucha razones, pensé en llevarlo al hospital pero estaba murmurando tu nombre, ya sabes que el odia los hospitales y pues…

-Descuida, estará bien.

Megumi se tomó un calmante antes de empezar y primero intentó bajar la fiebre de Sano, al hacerlo empezó con todo lo demás. Encontró daños muy serios, sería necesario llevarlo al hospital pero primero debería estabilizarlo o sería peligroso sacarlo en ese estado, y lo último que ella deseaba era poner en peligro la vida de él.

Después de unas horas de curar, suturar y vendar Megumi por fin había terminado. Varias veces la fiebre regresó y ella tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para controlarla. Cuando considero que era prudente llamó a la ambulancia que llegó un rato después. Ella los siguió en su auto y al llegar al hospital mientras Katsu llenaba los papeles, ella se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, y a él lo puso en terapia intensiva. Luego de un rato aprovecho para sentarse y acomodo una silla junto a él, pasó su mano por su frente y la acarici

-Eres un grandísimo idiota Sagara Sanosuke – Megumi no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro - ¿Sabes el susto que me llevé al pensar que no llegaría a tiempo? Tienes mucha suerte porque estoy segura de que despertarás pronto, y espera a hacerlo porque tendrás que oírme. Porque más te vale despertar pronto, ¿entiendes eso?

Megumi continuó acariciando la frente de Sanosuke, que ahora estaba lleno de tubos, mangueras, y demás aparatos, si librará las siguientes horas bien le desconectarían todo y lo pasarían a una habitación. Ella esperaba que al amanecer él despertara, realmente estaba muy preocupada. Se cansó de estar sentada y recargó su cabeza junto a él, y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, sintió escalofríos de pensar que ese latido se hiciera cada vez más lento, mientras que el de ella estaba acelerado. Entre tanto pensar se quedo dormida, con la cabeza recargada junto al pecho de Sano, con sus manos apretando una de las manos de él y con su voz diciéndole "_Despierta ya Sano-kun_"…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

****

****

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¡Hola a todos!.... Ya sé que me llevo algo de tiempo escribir el capítulo pero por fin aquí está, créanme que lo hice lo más largo que pude, espero que no se hayan cansado de leerlo o que no les haya parecido algo sin contexto…

Bueno, por acá quiero aclarar, en mis últimos capítulos creo que estaban de vacaciones, pero es porque la ultima vez que actualice fue en invierno y pues ahora intentaré que todo regresé a la normalidad sin alterar la historia. Por cierto, acerca de la mujer que atendió Megumi, bueno creo que ya tendrán una idea de quién es, así que sólo les diré que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá de nuevo…

Otra cosa es que quizá estarán preguntándose, ¿por qué esa golpiza salida de la nada para Sanosuke?, bien pues necesitaba algo de acción para agregar unos cuantos personajes más, y eso fue perfecto, y les aseguro que se llevarán tremendas sorpresas de ahora en adelante…Y si alguien se quedo con el ojo cuadrado por las cosas que le dijo Tae a Saito, imagínense las cosas que siguen…

Por acá pongo los agradecimientos para las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews!!...

**KAORUSANZ****(****Kaoruhimuratchotmail.com):** Gracias por tu review…Tokio no es tan mala, creo que cualquier mujer estando en su situación actuaría parecido, y descuida, Hajime no tiene preferencias por nadie. Espero que te haya gustado el pedacito que dedique en la discusión de Hajime y Tae y me dejes un review para saber que opinas:!!....

**BIZCOCHIA U-u:** Hola!!!!...espero que no me cuelgues por tanto retardo =S, y espero que te guste, puse algo de A&M, no olvides dejarme un review para ver que te pareció, y sobre Kaoru, pues no es tan mala, esta consentida es todo =P…Ojalá que ahora no creas que el del lado oscuro es Hajime, y que sigas leyendo el fanfic!!!!...

****

**GABY (HYATT:** Gaby me dejaste con los ojos O.o, no puedo comentar nada acerca de porque Tokio no quiere a Megumi, porque le quitaría el chiste a la historia… y pues aquí hubo un poco de K&K y A&M y también S&M, espero que te hayan gustado y me sigas dejando tus reviews!!

****

**KIRARA 26: **Gracias por las observaciones! =D y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fanfic…Acá puse algo de Sano, todo golpeado el pobrecito, espero que te haya gustado esa parte, y espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews!!!

****

**MISARA:** ¬¬ Pues no me queda mucho que decirte, sólo que gracias por no haberme despedazado ni nada por el estilo…Ojalá que no odiarás a Saito aquí, y que lo sigas leyendo porque la historia se hace más interesante cada vez!!! No olvides que tus reviews son importantes okas???

****

****

Bueno, sin más los dejó…Para el próximo capítulo esperen más sorpresas y una que otra aparición de más personajes, y quizá revele quien esa mujer misteriosa…

Y disculpen los espacios comidos...lo qe pasa esqe me canse de batallar contra esto y mejor lo deje asi...es imposible acomodar el texto a mis posibilidades....

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??.......dejen un review….

Matta ne minna…


	10. Preludio de un desastre

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

****

Acá otro capítulo más, lo subí lo más rápido que pude, y es que con todo esto de las vacaciones pues casi no he tenido tiempo…

Aclarando, los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki…

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y que me den sus opiniones y comentarios!...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

**CAPITULO 9**

**_"Preludio de un desastre"_**

**__**

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia…El sonido del celular era fuerte y ella no podía encontrarlo, si tan sólo recordara dónde lo puso la noche anterior. Finalmente el móvil dejo de sonar, "_¡Chikuso!"_ pensó, seguramente era una llamada bastante importante y la había perdido. Sus nervios estaban muy alterados y casi tenía un colapso de tensión, la última semana había sido muy ajetreada para todos, especialmente para ella pero después de todo, valía la pena sufrir un poco…

-Yumi te llama Katsu – Soujiro entró con el teléfono inalámbrico a la habitación de su hermana.

-Gracias – Dijo ella, y lo tomó para hablar - ¿Hola?

-¿Por qué diablos no contestabas tu celular? – Se escucho la voz algo molesta del otro lado de la bocina.

-Es que no lo encuentro.

-Pensé que no iba a encontrarte – Katsu se escucho más calmado – Sólo llamó para avisarte que todo esta listo, ahora sólo preocúpate por estar a tiempo.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro.

-Que bien – Yumi se dejó caer en su cama y suspiro – Ya estaba cansada.

-¿Sólo tú? – Dijo él con algo de ironía.

-Y tú también, que bueno que podrás descansar – La voz de ella cambio su tono dulce para uno más serio – Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Sano? Con todo esto no te había preguntado.

-Algo mejor – Su voz decayó – Aún sigue internado, pero al menos las heridas están sanando.

-Verás que pronto estará bien, ese tori-atama es muy fuerte.

-Eso mismo dice Megumi, pero yo ya ni sé que pensar.

-Tranquilo – Yumi pensaba en como se sentiría Katsu – Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Yumi, eres todo un encanto.

-Eso ya lo sabía – Ella soltó una ligera risita – Cambiando de tema nuevamente, ¿A qué hora te dijeron los de la banda que irían?

-¿Qué banda? – Katsu fue sacado de línea.

-La que contrataste – Yumi empezó a sonar molesta – ¿Por qué contrataste una banda cierto?

-Pensé que tú la contratarías – Contestó él algo molesto también.

-Quedamos que lo harías tú.

-No Yumi, quedamos en que tú lo harías.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – ella sonaba desesperada.

-No tengo idea, yo debo ir al hospital a ver como sigue Sano, no puedo hacerme cargo de eso.

-¿Pretendes que lo haga yo?

-Vamos Yumi, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las 10:30 apenas, las niñas iban algo confundidas en el auto, no se suponía que las sacaría de clase tan temprano pero alguien le pidió hacerlo, después de todo no las había visto desde hacía más de una semana. Megumi estacionó su auto y luego ayudó a sus pequeñas a bajar, cuando entraron en el hospital todos las saludaron, y ella se dirigió con las niñas al cuarto de Sanosuke, claro que con cuidado, pues los niños no podían pasar a esa área. Al llegar entraron y él al escucharlas sonrió, con un poco de esfuerzo volteó su cabeza y pudo verlas…

-Hola – dijo él.

-¡Sanosuke! – gritaron al unísono las niñas.

-¿Cómo están pequeñas?

-Muy bien – Ayame fue la primera en acercarse – Okasan nos contó que estabas aquí y que por eso no nos habías visitado. ¿Pero ya estás mejor verdad?

-Un poco – Sanosuke vio acercarse a Suzume - ¿Y tú cómo estás Suzume-chan?

-Bien, hoy hice un dibujo en clase – La niña le extendió la hoja a Sanosuke – Somos Yame, okasan, yo y tú, y también Notaro.

-Es muy lindo Suzume – Sanosuke se sentía incómodo con el respirador, él podía hablar claramente y ya se sentía mejor, sin embargo Megumi seguía diciendo que lo necesitaba.

-Puedes quedártelo – Suzume sonrió – Lo hice para ti, así no te olvidas de nosotras.

-Arigato, lo conservaré con mucho cariño.

-¿Cuándo vas a salir de aquí Sano? – Ayame estaba recargada en la cama.

-No lo sé – Sano vio que Megumi seguía en la puerta viéndole fijo – Cuando tu mamá decida.

-Cuando mejores será – Megumi se quedo en la puerta.

-Ya oyeron, prometo mejorar pronto.

-Ojala que sí – Ayame abrazo a Sano.

-Por supuesto – Sano abrazó a la niña y rió.

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato – Dijo Suzume - ¿Podemos okasan?

-Por supuesto.

Megumi acercó una silla para que las niñas se sentaran, pero ellas preferían estar en el borde de la cama, parecían estar impacientes y le preguntaban infinidad de cosas a Sanosuke. Así pasaron dos horas y las dos se quedaron dormidas, en ese tiempo Megumi fue a revisar unos expedientes y a unos pacientes, y cuando regresó se encontró una imagen digna de un cuadro, las dos niñas dormidas, una de cada lado de Sanosuke, y el también dormía, la doctora acomodo un pequeño sillón que había en el cuarto y acostó a las dos niñas, luego se acercó a Sano, que le dio un buen susto pues no estaba dormido…

-Gracias por traerlas.

-Pensé que dormías.

-Te equivocaste – Sano le sonrió a Megumi.

-Ellas también me habían pedido que las trajera, ahora los tres dejarán de molestarme con eso – Megumi sonrió también – Creo que te estás recuperando rápido.

-Supongo, sólo que estos tubos me molestan mucho, ¿cuándo me los quitarán?

-Cuando sea prudente – La mujer vio los ojos de él – Aún no me has dicho cómo fue que te paso esto.

-Tuve una pelea, eso fue todo – El joven dirigió su mirada abajo.

-No te creo, estabas cuidandote porque aún no te recuperabas del brazo. Exijo que me digas la verdad.

-Te la estoy diciendo.

-Mientes, eso puedo verlo.

-Pero si fue una pelea.

-¿Pero por qué fue la pelea? No puedes decir que no hubo motivo.

-Megumi yo… – Sanosuke vio que la mujer a su lado reflejaba preocupación, no le quedo mas que hablar con la verdad – Esta bien, te lo diré. Estaba con unos amigos y uno de ellos quiso ir a una casa de apuestas. Lo acompañamos y bueno, resultó que en la casa de apuestas a la que fuimos nos encontramos con un viejo conocido que por casualidad nos buscaba y estaba preguntando por nosotros, en especial por mí. Nos acercamos a saludarlo y bueno, resultó que no nos buscaba precisamente para saludar.

-¿Pero cuál era el motivo?

-No lo sé. Él ni siquiera vivía aquí, no lo había visto desde hacía más de dos años cuando se mudó a China. Sólo aposté una vez en su compañía y le pague lo juro, y no creo que la mafia china me busque.

-Sanosuke no digas tonterías – Megumi lo había escuchado atenta – Si deseas podría pedirle a mi tío que investiguen eso.

-No es necesario, además ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad de tu parte?

-Por que realmente me preocupas tonto – Megumi notó lo que decía y casi se lleva las manos a la boca.

-¿Nani?

-Bueno es que… – Sabía que había dicho algo estúpido, debía arreglarlo – Eres mi paciente y bueno aún no te recuperabas del todo y además…

-Lo entiendo descuida – era obvio que ella estaba nerviosa - ¿Sabes? Me ha dado algo de sueño, ¿Podrías poner tu mano en mi frente? Eso me ayuda a dormir en estos días.

-Claro.

Megumi puso su mano en la frente de Sanosuke, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan tranquilo, se veía lindo a pesar de los moretones y una que otra cicatriz, incluso los vendajes eran lindos, _"¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Claro que no es lindo"_. Mientras Sanosuke sentía la mano de ella una calma invadía su ser, pero haber recordado la golpiza le trajo una pregunta que tendría que averiguar al salir del hospital, claro, sin que Megumi supiera…_" ¿Porqué diablos me golpeo? ¿Y porqué diablos está aquí? Aunque eso significa algo más, si ellos regresaron seguramente ella los acompaña… ¿Y si ella les pidió que me golpearan?"…_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kamatari caminaba junto a Kaoru por la escuela con Misao algo molesta detrás de ellas. Las tres iban directo a la salida, debían estar en casa lo más pronto posible si deseaban ir a la inauguración, y claro que lo deseaban, al menos Kamatari y Kaoru. Kamatari había decidido ayudar en ausencia de Sanosuke, y al parecer en ausencia de Megumi también, y Kaoru había invitado al Prof. Himura y esperaba verlo. Misao por su parte estaba enojada, Soujiro se había ido temprano y había olvidado que ella lo esperaría después de la hora del almuerzo en los campos de soccer, era tan extraño, él nunca olvidaba esas cosas y ahora repentinamente lo olvidaba, y ni siquiera le había dicho nada a su hermana y no tenía idea de si estaba en su casa o no, pero ya la escucharía el muy desconsiderado…

-Vamos Misao, relájate – Kamatari también estaba algo molesta – Lo más probable es que se haya ido a casa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso si no te diste ni cuenta en que momento se fue?

-No soy su niñera, además yo estaba ocupada.

-No escuches a Misao, ya esta de paranoica – Kaoru soltó una risita – No seas tan celosa hermanita.

-¿Has dicho celosa? ¡Claro que no estoy celosa! Estoy molesta que es distinto.

-Bueno ahora que mencionas lo de molesta – Kamatari miro a Kaoru con complicidad – Misanagi no vino a la escuela, así que tal vez Sou haya ido a visitarla.

-Pues no lo creo – Misao se les adelantó.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –Dijo Kaoru reprendiendo su hermana.

-A casa, pero me iré sola.

Kaoru y Kamatari miraron como Misao avanzaba a paso rápido frente a ellas, esa niña no aguantaba nada, ambas rieron, y repentinamente una voz hizo que su alegría desapareciera…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso damas?

-Que te importa –respondió Kamatari.

-Eres muy poco amable Kamatari.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Enishi?

-Bueno sólo intento conversar con ustedes Kaoru, pero por lo visto algunas personas no tienen modales.

-¿A quién le dices eso? – Gritó Kamatari.

-Déjalo Kama-chan – Kaoru dirigió su vista a aquel muchacho – Sabes bien que nosotras no te recibimos de buen agrado, no sé que pretendes al hablarnos.

-Chicas, ¿acaso no soy amable? – Enishi sonrió – Será mejor que me vaya, tienes razón, aún debo ir al hospital. Saluden a Misanagi, díganle que espero que se recupere del resfriado.

Enishi se marchó ante la confusión de Kaoru y el enojo de Kamatari…

-¿quién diablos se cree que es? ¿Acaso cree que puede hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Kamatari calma, escuchaste lo que dijo.

-¿Nani?

-Dijo que Misanagi tiene un resfriado.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Pues que nadie fue a avisar porque Misanagi faltó hoy. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabe?

-Yo…no tengo idea – Kamatari se detuvo y abrió su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco mi celular – Kamatari sacó su pequeño celular y marcó – Aquí está.

-¿Para qué?

-Llamaré a casa de Misanagi.

-Kamatari pudimos haber llamado de casa.

-Shhh – Kaoru miro como su amiga hablaba – Hola, habla Kamatari…Si, es sólo que me preguntaba porque Misanagi no había ido hoy a clases…Ya veo…No, déle mis saludos, hasta luego…

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Era su mamá, y me dijo que no fue hoy a clase porque desde ayer tiene un resfriado.

-Kamatari tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Yo también lo tengo. Presiento que algo no anda bien con Misa….

Ambas amigas se miraron angustiadas para después seguir caminando directo a la casa de los Saito…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde.

La puerta fue cerrada justo cuando el joven entró, se acerco hasta la mujer que estaba recostada y tomo su mano…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Igual – La mujer le sonrió – Pero descuida, no estoy tan mal.

-Ya verás que pronto saldrás de aquí.

-Eso espero, se suponía que solamente estaría aquí mientras me hacían los exámenes necesarios y ya vez.

-Lo más probable es que aún no hayan terminado.

-Pues ojala que terminen pronto – Ella dio un suspiro - ¿Cómo están mis plantas?

-Muy bien, estoy siguiendo las indicaciones que me diste.

-Perfecto. ¿Y no te has metido en problemas Enishi?

-Claro que no – El rió – Mi conducta nunca había sido tan buena, lo último que deseo ahora es causarte problemas.

-Mira nada más, lo mejor que ha tenido esto es que ya te portas bien – Su tono burlón era evidente.

-One-san no digas eso.

-Lo siento Enishi, pero eso es lo que yo creo – Ella rió – ¿sabes que más creo?

-No, no lo sé.

-Creo que okasan y otusan estarán orgullosos de ti y de que ya estás cambiando tu conducta, seguramente nos enviarán buena suerte por eso.

-¿Te dieron sedantes o algo así?

-¡Enishi! ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Bueno empiezas a sonar como Kenshin – El muchacho la miró dándose cuenta de que ella empezaba a enojarse.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que debes respetar a Kenshin? – Los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en Enishi – Sé muy bien que ustedes no se llevan del todo bien pero por favor, respétalo.

-Pero si no dije nada ofensivo.

-Lo insinuaste y con eso basta. No me gusta nada que seas tan grosero con Kenshin. Deberías estar agradecido con él.

-Yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a él.

-¿Estás viviendo en su casa o no?

-No es sólo su casa, y…

-Y nada.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entró un hombre pelirrojo, Himura Kenshin. Miro a Enishi y a la mujer y supuso que estarían discutiendo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella…

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Kenshin – Ella sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara – Que bueno que has decidido venir a esta hora, para gusto Enishi acaba de llegar también.

-Eso es bueno, y me alegro de que sigas mejor. ¿Ya te trajeron la comida?

-Hace rato, no te preocupes por eso.

-Mi tío Hiko llamó – Kenshin se acercó a la mujer de cabello negro y le sonrió – Dijo que vendrá en cuanto le sea posible, y que le avisará a tus abuelos

-Bien, aunque debiste decirle que no le dijera nada a los abuelos, esto no es tan grave.

-Sabes que aunque se lo hubiera dicho él iría a informarle. El tío Hiko no es la clase de persona que se queda tranquilo.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Los dejo solos por un rato – Enishi se encamino a la puerta – Iré a la cafetería por algo para comer, no me tardo.

Enishi salió dando una mirada recelosa a Kenshin y a la mujer, mientras estos empezaban a charlar…

-Este Enishi. ¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

-Sí, no me ha causado problemas…hasta ahora.

-Más le vale que no los cause.

-Verás que no lo hará Tomoe.

-Te lo repito, más le vale.

Kenshin observó a aquella mujer, se miraba tan frágil en ese estado, casi tan frágil como una muñeca que se acaba de caer y esta por romperse. Súbitamente sus pensamientos cambiaron, y recordó la invitación que le había hecho Kaoru hacía unos días, estaría bien ir, él quería, ir, y seguramente no habría nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Tomoe…

* * *

El viento movió los cabellos de Tokio, _"que frescura"_ pensó ella, estaba en el jardín de su casa tomando el té con Tae, y con una ausente Tsubame, el tema de la conversación era el cumpleaños número 14 de la pequeña, las mujeres mayores planificaban una fiesta mientras ella miraba largamente al vacío…

-Podrías hacerla aquí si deseas Tae.

-No lo sé – Tae miró a su hija que parecía no estar prestando atención - ¿Tú que piensas linda?

-¿Nani?

-¿Deseas que tu fiesta la realicemos aquí?

-¿De qué fiesta hablas?

-De la tuya – Tae se levantó – Hija empiezas a asustarme, ¿dónde andas?

-Estoy bien okasan – Tsubame miro a su mamá – ¿No ha olvidado algo?

- Muy cierto querida, si me disculpan ambas, iré por un libro que deseo mostrarte Tokio, ahora regreso.

-Pasa – Dijo la esposa de Hajime viendo como su sobrina miraba de nuevo al vacío, le recordaba a Megumi cuando recién se había mudado a su casa - ¿Te sucede algo malo querida?

-¿Nani?

-Te la has pasado mirando hacia las flores, ¿daijobu ka?

-Iie…hai...iye...No lo sé…Okasan sólo habla de mi cumpleaños, esta más emocionada que yo…

-¿Acaso tu no estas emocionada?

-No es que no lo esté…- La jovencita suspiro – Obasan puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Tú sabes quien era mi papá?

La señora Saito se quedo helada ante esa pregunta, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, no era posible que Tsubame estuviera preguntando eso especialmente a ella…

-¿Nani?

-Es que…quiero saber quien era, o quien es, o algo…Sé que Hajime ojisan no me contestaría, y con okasan no hablo de eso, supongo que para ella no es un buen tema, es decir, yo llevo el apellido Saito, no el de quien quiera que sea mi otusan.

-Tsubame yo…yo no sé que decir…esto es… - Tokio había esperado que una de sus sobrinas la confrontará con el tema de su padre algún día, pero no era precisamente Tsubame – No creo que sea un tema que yo debo…

-Onegai, respondeme…Siempre pienso esto en mi cumpleaños. ¿Tú crees que él supo que yo iba a nacer? ¿Acaso me vio de pequeña? ¿Sabría la fecha de mi cumpleaños?

-Suba-chan, ¿Por qué mejor no hablas de esto con tu mamá?

-Ya te dije, si menciono algo sé que lo eludirá – La mirada de Tsubame se perdió nuevamente – Me gustaría saber al menos si el supo que nací, si está vivo o muerto, cosas así.

-Bueno pues yo no sé mucho que digamos – Tokio estaba incómoda con esto, ¿acaso esto era para prepararla? No podía contarle nada a Tsubame, pero podía decirle algo que la hiciera sentir un poco mejor – Pero puedo asegurarte que él supo que naciste.

-¿Supo? – Los ojos de marrón se encontraron con los verdes - ¿El lo supo? ¿Acaso ya no lo sabe? ¿Tú sabes quién es?

-Calma Tsubame…Lo único que puedo decirte es que él se enteró que naciste, incluso que creciste – La mujer intentaba mantenerse calmada – Pero lo demás creo que le corresponde a tu mamá.

-Bien, pues gracias, sólo te pido no le digas a okasan que te pregunte nada.

-No se lo diré, descuida.

-Ya vine – Tae traía en sus manos un libro algo grueso, de pasta guinda y con sus kanjis en color dorado – Échale un vistazo a esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es dónde anotaré los registros del restaurante de Tokio.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Hai, ya adquirí el local así que pronto tendremos apertura.

-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias – Tae sonrió - ¿En que nos quedamos?

Las mujeres siguieron charlando durante un rato, Tsubame seguía con la mirada perdida y Tae sin idea de lo que pasaba con su hija, y Tokio sintiendo que algo la carcomía, viendo la cara de tristeza de la joven que le recordaba tanto a Megumi al haber perdido a sus padres, ¿y si un día de estos todo se descubría? ¿Qué sucedería si tenía que decirle la verdad a Megumi?, prefería no pensar en eso…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El olor a sakura era penetrante en la habitación de Hatsumono. Hacía como 10 minutos mientras seleccionaba un vestido había tirado la fragancia sobre la alfombra que inmediatamente se había quedado impregnada. Seguía sin elegir vestido para la inauguración del bar y se había quedado sin su perfume favorito que era justo como el perfume que su madre uso durante años, eso podía recordarlo bien, tardaría unas semanas en conseguir otro. Estaba en su apartamento así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que alguien limpiara la alfombra, _"qué mas da"_. Debía alistarse deprisa, Aoshi iría por ella a las 7:00 y ya eran las 5:00 así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Nunca pensó que sería él quien le propusiera que fueran juntos, al parecer era benéfico que salieran juntos o algo así, hasta las acciones habían subido la última semana, _"que provechoso para ambas empresas"_ aunque para su vida personal no parecía tener efecto alguno. No podía negar que Aoshi era bastante atractivo pero fuera de eso parecía no tener nada más, ni sonreía, ni hablaba mucho, y ella ya estaba cansándose de la actitud fría de él hacia ella. Llamaban la atención de todo el mundo como pareja, la verdad es que los paparazzis la habían fotografiado más de lo acostumbrado en los días pasados, rutina y siempre rutina. Y como un rayo una idea cruzo su mente, podría usar esa atención para hacer algo importante, no iba a dejar que una oportunidad de oro como esta se le fuera de las manos. Con Aoshi como pareja estaba casi segura de que sus ingresos subirían más, el interés por ella aumentaría aún más, y bueno, no le desagradaba del todo la idea de tener algo con el apuesto Shinomori. Ahora sólo debía pensar que hacer para que él se interesara en ella…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sabía que estaba en serios y graves problemas, se le acababa el tiempo y aún no conseguía ninguna banda. Yumiko se puso su último accesorio y se miro en el espejo, estaba lista y se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido a media pierna de escote algo pronunciado, era color vino de tirantes delgados y el bajo del vestido como un tul, enmarcado a su esbelta figura, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba un ligero adorno en el lado derecho, su collar y aretes habían sido un regalo de Hatsumono y eran negros con toques en vino, y sus zapatillas simplemente perfectas. Miro el reloj y pudo constatar que ya no había tiempo para conseguir ninguna banda, ¿Y si era por la maldición que había pensado ella el otro día? ¿Acaso atraían a la mala suerte?...

-Yumi ya estamos listos.

-Ya voy Sou-chan – La mujer suspiró.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?

-Pues lo que sucede es que…bueno no tenemos banda para esta noche.

-¿No tienen banda?

-Así es. Katsu y yo olvidamos contratar una, y ya es muy tarde para conseguir quien cante.

-No te desanimes – Soujiro se quedo en silencio y una idea cruzó su mente - ¿Ya estás lista tu también?

-Hai.

-Bien. Tengo una idea, pero necesito que tú y Kamatari se vayan adelantando.

-¿Qué estás tramando Soujiro?

-Descuida, nada malo – El joven sonrió - ¿Lo único que falta es una banda?

-Pues sí.

-Supongo que habrá música.

-Claro, la banda es solo la presentación especial tonto – Yumi rió – Aunque puede ser un solista.

-¿Y más de uno?

-Suena bien, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pueden irse cuando quieran, yo las alcanzaré más tarde.

-¿No vas a decirme qué planeas hacer?

- No, así que será mejor que se vayan o se les hará tarde.

-Esta bien, confiaré en que no harás nada loco.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, para encontrar a Kamatari esperándoles ansiosa con bolso en mano, Yumi tomó su abrigo y su bolso y salió detrás de Kamatari quien estaba refunfuñando algo, sacó las llaves del coche de su bolso y luego lo encendió, lista para pasar algo que quizá sería una de las noches más largas de su vida, y con una gran curiosidad por saber que tramaba su hermanito…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no es muy largo (o eso creo yo), pero es que les juro que tengo tantas ideas y no encuentro como acomodarlas…

Intente que quedaran varios misterios por allí, espero haberlo logrado, y bueno, lo de la mujer misteriosa creo que muchos ya veían venir que era Tomoe y no se sorprendieron, pero ya verán las sorpresas que tengo preparadas...

Siguiendo me gustaría agregar que el pedacito que le dedique a Hatsumono, bueno, ella es una mujer de armas tomar, y va a causar muchos problemas por esa idea que se le metió en la cabeza…Al igual que Tsubame, porque su curiosidad la va a llevar a descubrir los secretos más recónditos de su familia…

Aquí agradezco a las personitas que me han dejado sus reviews:

****

**mIsArA:** No quería ofenderte, pero luego te pones violenta pecotsa!... Bueno continúo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Cómo sé muy bien que notaste Saito no apareció, pero en su lugar estuvo Tokio un buen rato…Espero con ansias tu review acerca de este capítulo!!

**KAORU-SANZ1: **Hola!! Espero que el capítulo te haya dejado picada para el siguiente también…Ojalá que la parte donde salió Tomoe te haya gustado y te haya dado una idea de lo que viene en los siguientes capítulos, y sobre Saito, puedo decirte que es un buen hombre, pero para descubrir el pasado de esa pareja deberás seguir pendiente del fanfic!!!...

**GABY (HYATT: **Pues diste en el blanco muchacha. Era Tomoe precisamente la mujer misteriosa, y lo que te imaginas, bueno, quizás y si sea lo que pasa en el fanfic. Sobre Sanosuke hay puse un cachito nada más, se vale hacer teorías acerca de lo que el pensó =P…Sigue pendiente porque los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de misterios y sorpresas!!!...

**CRYSTAL:** Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review, y me alegro mucho de que te guste el fanfic. Acá te aclaro la duda que tienes: Por el momento Aoshi no tiene ninguna pareja, esta solterito, sólo que Hatsumono lo chantajea para que salga con ella. Y sobre él y Megumi, cuando eran más chicos fueron novios pero él se fue al extranjero y literalmente se olvido de ella, y ahora que ha regresado no quiere que ella sepa que él ha vuelto porque se siente avergonzado de haberse portado como un imbécil con ella. Pero para que lo entiendas mejor sigue pendiente, que en uno de los siguientes capítulos profundizaré más en el pasado de los personajes!!

Bueno, espero que sigan pendientes, el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Kaoru, Misao y Megumi y será en la misma noche que se ubica esté capítulo…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??.......dejen un review….

Matta ne minna…


	11. Crónicas de una noche

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Aquí traigo para ustedes el capítulo número 10 de este fanfic, espero que les guste, esta narrado en 1 persona por Kaoru, Misao y Megumi, será fácil darse cuenta quien habla en que partes descuiden, espero que sea de su total agrado….

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que tuve la comp. Descompuesta y recién la arreglaron…

Los derechos de Rurouni Kenshin son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y la canción "I believe" fue escrita por Tamyra Gray…

Sin más los dejó con la lectura!!

****

**CAPITULO 10**

**"Crónicas de una noche"**

Por fin las niñas se han dormido, pensé que nunca lo harían. Estoy tan cansada que podría dejarme caer en este mismo instante por el corredor, un día muy ajetreado para mí. Se supone que debería estar en la apertura del bar pero es imposible, mi cuerpo ya no da para más. Mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado. Pase más de la mitad del día en el hospital, cuidando de mis pacientes, sobre todo de Sanosuke. Ese imbécil, no sé porque no se ha cuidado como le dije, es tan necio... Mi cuarto se ve tan desordenado, ¿realmente lo deje en estas condiciones? Creo que debo ponerle más atención a esta clase de cosas. Estoy escuchando un ruido, creo que alucino, de nuevo, suena como a mi celular, ¡rayos!, la próxima vez lo apagaré...

-Moshi moshi.

-¿Megumi-sensei?

-Ajá – No reconozco esta voz, lo que me faltaba, que desconocidos me llamen al celular - ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy una enfermera de turno en el hospital, lo que sucede es que ha habido una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes.

-¿Nani? – Kami, ¿acaso olvide dejar las recetas en su lugar?

-Lo que pasa es que alguien entro y cerró la válvula que le estaba suministrando oxígeno al señor Sagara e intentaron asfixiarlo.

-¿Qué diablos está diciendo? – No es posible, no en el hospital…-¿Pero ya lo atendieron? ¿Cómo está?

-En eso están los médicos, pero me han pedido que la llamé, el paciente está algo alterado y…

-Enseguida voy para allá.

-Si doctora.

Pongo el celular en mi bolso y me pongo los primeros jeans que encuentro, ¿estará bien?, Nunca debí venirme a descansar, no dejándolo solo. ¿Dónde diablos dejé mis zapatos? Bien no importa, me iré en sandalias, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Bajó lo más rápido que puedo y veo como mi tía sigue esperando que el tío Hajime llegue del trabajo…

-Tía ¿puedes cuidar a las niñas?

-Estoy esperando a tu tío Hajime, ¿por qué no las cuidas tu misma?

-Tengo una emergencia en el hospital, por favor. – Jamás había visto a la tía Tokio viéndome así.

-Eres igual que tu padre, vives para el trabajo.

-¿Qué otusan? – Mi tía se está poniendo pálida, creo que está nerviosa, pero es lo de menos en este instante.

-Bueno…tu padre era…era médico y…bueno…cuidaré a las niñas, vete ya.

-Gracias.

-Sólo avisa que tanto estarás allá.

Salgo de la casa lo más rápido que puedo, esto no puede estar pasándome, ¿y qué diablos quiso decir la tía Tokio con eso?, bueno ya le preguntaré después, ahora debo llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No pensé que hubiera tanta gente, ya hasta perdí de vista a Kamatari. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? Es el colmo con ella, ahora tendré que buscarla, pero si la busco a ella no podré encontrar al profesor Himura, aunque si él estuviera aquí creo que ya lo hubiese notado, quizá no vino, es lo más seguro, después de todo tiene a su pariente enfermo…

-Kaoru...

Creo que alguien me esta hablando, ¿pero dónde? Volteo hacia atrás y puedo ver una cabellera rojiza acercarse a mí ¡Sí vino! Pero calma Kaoru, no querrás darle una mala impresión....

-Profesor, pensé que no vendría.

-Pues aquí me tienes – Kenshin me sonríe, ¡Ah es tan lindo! – Por cierto, hace rato miré a la señorita Komagata saliendo de aquí.

-¿A Kamatari? –No puedo creerlo, ¡Cómo se atreve a irse sin avisarme!

-Hae.

-Pues no me dijo nada, ¿iba sola?

-No, iba con un sujeto alto de cabello castaño – Kenshin me mira raro, ¿preocupado? - ¿Está usted bien Kaoru?

-Claro, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa – Esa Kamatari, va a oírme en la mañana, ahora gracias a ella no podré disfrutar tranquila de la compañía de Kenshin – Cambiando el tema, me alegro bastante que se haya decidido a venir.

-A nadie le cae mal una salida, además necesitaba despejarme un poco.

-Así es, por cierto, ¿cómo sigue su pariente?

-Mejor – Esta bajando su mirada, creo que no debí preguntarle eso – Pero no me gustaría hablar de ese tema.

-No importa, disculpe si lo he incomodado.

-Esta bien – El me mira y luego sonríe - ¿Qué le parece si vamos a sentarnos y pedimos algo?

-Perfecto – Debo admitirlo, esto es como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar – Podríamos aprovechar para charlar un rato si desea.

-¿Charlar sobre qué?

-Bueno pues – Kenshin me mira curioso – Solamente charlar, creo que podríamos conocernos un poco mejor. Usted sabe.

-Ah bueno pues…yo no…quizá… - El rubor esta subiendo por sus mejillas, no, de seguro es el reflejo de su cabello, aunque puede ser que eso que dije…

-¡No me refería a eso! – Kami, ya metí la pata de nuevo – Me refiero a, bueno…pues a…podríamos ser buenos amigos, eso quiero decir.

-¿Buenos amigos? – Kenshin me mira y luego sonríe – Suena muy bien, entonces charlemos.

Por fin puedo anotarme un punto…sólo recuerda Kaoru…no digas nada estúpido de nuevo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Ya estás lista Misao?

Esto es tan ridículo, ni siquiera soy yo, este vestido es tan incómodo, Kaoru va a matarme cuando sepa que lo traigo puesto, y claro que lo sabrá, va a vérmelo. ¿Por qué acepte esto? Voy a meterme en problemas, serios problemas…

-¡Misao apúrate! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Abro la puerta y salgo, creo que me caeré con estos zapatos – Aquí estoy, no tienes que gritar.

-Estabas tardando mucho, es hora de irnos ya.

-Sou-chan, no quiero salir vestida de este modo.

-Pero te ves hermosa – Odio cuando sonríe de ese modo, es inevitable apoyarlo – Además, lo hacemos por Yumi, recuerda eso.

-Pero yo me veo como Megumi.

-No es tu culpa parecerte a ella – Ahora se acerca a mi y me abraza, adoro ese aroma, cierto, yo le regale esa loción – Yo creo que te ves mucho mas bella que ella.

-¿Intentas seducirme para que te ayude?

-No – ¡Pero qué manera de romper un abrazo! Abría de premiar a Sou-chan por actitudes inexplicables – Mis, si no me ayudas tú nadie lo hará, será sólo por esta noche nada más.

-Esta bien, vamos – Me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta el auto, bien, Soujiro va a deberme mucho por esto, y Yumi también va a deberme mucho por esto – Cuando todo esto termine, vamos a ir a casa y vas a prepararme chocolate, ¿entiendes?

-Haré lo que me pidas, ahora sube al auto Misao.

-Ya voy

Ambos estamos en el auto, y acabo de percatarme de un detalle muy grande... ¿Y si Aoshi está allá? Ay esto no puede ser cierto, y yo vestida de esta forma, ¡Pero que pena! Aunque… ¿Qué haría Aoshi allí de todas maneras?...imposible, mejor me dejo de tonterías, debo estar concentrada para que todo salga bien, no sea que se me olvide algo y entonces Soujiro me mataría…

-Sou-chan, ¿Qué es lo que hay que cantar? Aún no me lo dices.

-Te lo diré estando allá – Me sonríe y notó que mira mi cuello.

-¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué traigo?

-Nada, ¿Nunca te quitas mi regalo verdad?

-¿Esto? – Tomó el relicario en mis manos – Bueno es que es muy especial.

-¿Y qué fotos le has puesto?

-Eso es un secreto –Vaya, pero que curioso anda Soujiro, parece que lo cambiaron por otro.

-Esta bien, pero ya lo sabré.

Seguimos en silencio, el enciende el radio de repente, esta tocando un CD que yo le di, y me hace una señal, es la canción… ¡Escogió una de mis favoritas!...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Odio que nadie sepa que contestarme, ¿cómo puede haber tantas personas mediocres trabajando a mí alrededor? Es el colmo que nadie pueda darme una explicación, y es mucho peor que me quiten el tiempo…

-¿Van a decirme dónde está?

-En su habitación, no lo movimos de allí Takani-san.

-Quítate de mi camino, ¡y será mejor que rueguen por conservar su empleo todos ustedes!

Son todos un estorbo, ineficientes, ¿cómo diablos fue que dejaron entrar a esas personas?

-¡Qué me suelten!

¡Kami! Esa es la voz del tori-atama, ¿pero qué es lo qué hacen?

-Salga todo el mundo de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto.

-Megumi-sensei que bueno que llego – una enfermera se acerca a mí – El paciente esta incontrolable.

-He dicho que todos salgan de aquí, yo me haré cargo.

Todos me miran de una forma extraña, inútiles, si para mañana conservan su empleo será un milagro…

-Cálmate Sanosuke – me acerco, ¡kami! Sano se ve tan mal – Aquí estoy.

-Déjate de cosas Kitsune, y será mejor que no intentes ponerme nada – Sus ojos están aterrados.

-Pues si no te pongo nada lucirás peor que un vagabundo – Tomó una jeringa y le inyectó un sedante a su suero. ¿Pero cuándo le conectaron eso? – Necesito que te calmes, entre más alterado estés será peor.

-¿Qué le pusiste al suero?

-¿Has entendido lo qué te dije?

-¡contéstame!

-Es un sedante, uno fuerte – Me acerco hasta poder tomar su mano, empiezo a revisarlo, su presión y ritmo cardíaco no están nada bien – Será mejor que no vuelvas a gritarme Sagara.

-Sumimasen – Me mira y en sus ojos veo algo que jamás había visto en ellos, ¿tristeza, miedo? – Intentaré calmarme.

-No intentarás. Lo harás.

-Lo haré. ¿Le dijiste a Katsu?

-No, en estos momentos debe estar en el bar.

-No se lo digas, no quiero que se preocupe.

-Debo decírselo, es mi deber Sano. El ha estado firmando los papeles del hospital, por lo tanto debe saber todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Megumi por favor no le digas nada – Sujeta mi mano, apenas y puede apretarla – Te lo pido como amigos que somos, que sea un secreto.

-Yo… - ¿Qué me sucede? – Bien, pero a cambio me contarás todo lo extraño que suceda a tu alrededor.

-Lo haré – Sonríe, y luego cierra los ojos – ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-Me explotas hombre – yo rió y el también – Anda dime.

-Quédate aquí hasta que me venza el sedante.

-Descuida Sano, aquí estaré – Me inclino hacia él y besó su frente, doy un suspiro y me acomodo a su lado, su respiración está menos agitada, mi pobre Sano… ¿Dije mi pobre Sano? Quise decir pobre Sano, por que no es mío, ni de nadie, no que yo sepa, ¿o lo es? No lo es…¡Kuso! Será mejor que me concentré en ver que hay de raro en el cuarto además de mí...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hasta el momento todo esta saliendo a la perfección, al menos no he vuelto a decir nada estúpido como hace rato. Kenshin se mira tan guapo con esa ropa que trae puesta, y su voz es tan dulce, podría estar un día entero escuchándole sin aburrirme. Tenemos unos minutos sentados aquí en una conversación acerca de ambos, él me está contando un poco de su vida y yo le cuento un poco de la mía, creo que esto va muy bien, si quitamos el hecho de que Ken-san es mi maestro esto realmente puede funcionar, creo que estoy enamorándome de él…

-Todo lo que me cuenta es muy emocionante Himura-san.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que me han pasado bastantes cosas en mi vida.

-Yo apenas y salgo, mi otusan es bastante estricto en eso de las salidas y de mis amistades, siempre cree que corremos peligro.

-Y es muy cierto Kaoru-san, siempre hay peligro en las calles, y más para gente que pertenece a una familia tan poderosa como usted.

-A veces quisiera ser alguien más, estar en una familia más normal, mi casa siempre esta de cabeza.

-Todas las casas siempre están de cabeza. Mi familia tampoco es muy cuerda que digamos – Kenshin me sonríe – Tengo un tío, es como un padre para mí, pero se le ocurre cada cosa que en ocasiones es imposible ponerse de su lado.

-Sou?

-Hai – ambos reímos acerca de eso – Aunque de hermanos no sé nada, yo fui hijo único.

-Vaya, pues yo tengo a Misao, aunque no niego que algunas veces quise no tener una hermana.

-¿Se llevan muy mal?

-La mayoría del tiempo así es – Kenshin parece estar muy interesado en lo que le cuento – Nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes, raras veces concordamos en algo, y ella es tan salvaje, siempre esta echándose sobre mí.

-Es una sorpresa, cuando veo a su hermanita en la escuela me parece una chica muy tranquila.

-Eso parece, pero no lo es – Sonrió y doy un trago a mi bebida, luego vuelvo a ver a Kenshin, debo preguntarle algo y espero no incomodarlo pero la duda me embarga – Ken-san, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta algo personal?

-Bueno… si.

-ammm, ¿es usted…bueno usted…tiene una novia?

-Yo… - El rostro de Kenshin se está poniendo algo pálido, y está ¿nervioso? – Hace tiempo debí decirle esto, cuando paso…bueno…debí decirle que yo…

-¡Buenas noches a todos! - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Es un placer de tenerles a ustedes aquí, en la inauguración de nuestro bar, nos alegra bastante que esta noche allá sido un éxito, y como buen bar les tenemos una presentación especial, esta noche les presentaremos a dos jóvenes muy talentosos…

-Profesor no se detenga – Yumiko siempre inoportuna.

-Cierto, bueno lo que yo quería decirte sobre eso es que no tengo una novia, lo que pasa es que yo…

-¡Soujiro y Misao!

-¿Nani?

¿Mis oídos están dañados o que? ¿Escuche que Yumi dijo que Sou y Misao van a cantar? Debe ser una broma, jamás los he escuchado entonar nada… Creo que si es real, allí están los dos, Soujiro se sienta detrás de un ¿piano?... Lleva una camisa muy bonita en color azul, y un pantalón color blanco… Y allí está Misao, colocándose frente al micrófono, ¿Qué es eso que trae puesto? Vestido a media pierna de encajes blancos, tirantes alrededor del cuello y escote un poco pronunciado, zapatillas blancas de tiras delgadas, una flor en el pelo ¿acaso se maquillo? ¡Pero si ella no sabe nada de eso! Hasta parece un clon de Megumi, pero más bajita y delgada, ¿y por qué se mira de esa forma? Cuando fue que Misao…bueno cuando… ¡cómo es que creció mas que yo! Si es una flacuchenta… Esperen, yo conozco ese atuendo, ¡lo usé en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Megumi! ¿Quién le dio permiso a Misao de utilizar mis cosas?, ya me escuchará cuando lleguemos a casa, esa pequeña…pequeña comadreja…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Soujiro está instalando las cosas, creo que Yumi ya nos vio porque se acerca…

-Que bueno que llegaron – Me mira muy extraño, sabía que debí haberme quedado en casa – Misao te ves muy bella.

-Gracias.

-¿Soujiro qué estás haciendo exactamente?

-Trato de colocar mi piano aquí, ¿deseas ayudarme?

-Le diré a Katsu que lo haga – Yumi sigue mirándome - ¿Y qué es lo que planeas?

-Mis y yo cantaremos algo y listo.

-¿Ustedes van a cantar? ¿Desde cuándo cantan juntos?

-Bueno cuando Sou-chan práctica con el piano a veces necesita quien cante.

-Espero que lo hagan bien – Si sigue mirándome de ese modo creo que tendré que salir corriendo de aquí – Misao que te parece si suelto tu cabello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo malo?

-Se verá mejor suelto – Me quita mi trenza, está mujer esta loca, ¡y me sigue mirando de forma extraña! - ¿Sabes algo? Siéntate por allí, ahora vengo, no tardo, le diré a Katsu que me acompañe.

Yumiko se marcha y yo me quedo sentada justo donde me dijo, Soujiro sigue acomodando ese piano, ¡en cuántos problemas me he metido!

-¿Pasa algo malo Misy-chan?

-Ie, solamente que Yumi me asustó, me veía de una forma muy rara.

-¿De forma rara?

-Eso creo – Soujiro se sienta en el suelo y se ríe - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Creo que tu cabello mide más que tu Misao - ¡¿Nani?! – Es una broma, no me veas así. Me rió de la forma en que dices que Yumi te miro, lo más probable es que se haya sorprendido de verte vestida así.

-¡Te dije que no debía ponerme esto! Pero estabas necio en que…

-Te ves muy bien, de seguro la sorpresa fue que tú no gustas de usar zapatillas ni vestidos de esa clase.

-Muy cierto, me siento incómoda – Soujiro se sigue riendo, ¡qué coraje!

-Piensa que es sólo por hoy, mañana volverás a tus jeans y tenis.

-Claro que es sólo por hoy. Presiento que cuando me paré en el escenario y Kaoru-chan me vea va a subirse a golpearme.

-No creo que se suba a golpearte – Sou se levanta y viene hacia donde estoy – Pero si estoy seguro de que se enfadará.

- Que gran apoyo moral, domo Arigato Sou-chan.

-No me dejaste terminar, creo que sentirá enfadada por que ese vestido te queda mejor a ti.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que lo creo – Ahora yo sonrío, la mirada de Souji-kun es muy dulce y me tranquiliza bastante, creo que tiene razón, este vestido me queda muy bien.

-Ya volví.

-¿En qué debo ayudarte Jiro-chan?

-Con el piano Hiro-san – Sou y Katsu se miran y luego ríen y se van a acomodar el dichoso piano.

-Muy bien musume-chan, ahora que estamos solas podré arreglarte bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Voy a maquillarte.

-¡Claro que no! – Me paro inmediatamente, lo que me faltaba.

-Vamos, ni que el maquillaje fuera algo malo.

-Si lo es, y será mejor que dejes esa idea.

-Misao por kami, siéntate y quédate quieta.

-No quiero.

-He dicho que lo hagas, te prometo que haré lo que pueda para que no luzcas tanto como Megumi.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Lo intentaré.

-Esta bien, pero que sea algo natural, yo aborrezco todas esas cosas.

-Descuida, tú sólo quédate quieta.

Yumi empieza a aplicarme quien sabe que tantas cosas, ¡me duele! Que poca delicadeza tiene, no volveré a dejar que alguien me maquille… Escuchó unos ruidos, creo que son Soujiro y Katsu, y ahora Yumi dice que puedo abrir los ojos, saca un espejo y me miró en él, luego ella sale y dice que va a anunciarnos, perfecto, salir viéndome así...

-Te ves muy hermosa Misao.

-Arigato Sou.

-Si no te conociera no sabría que eres tú – Soujiro se me acerca y me pone una flor azul en el pelo, ¿de dónde la sacó? – No hacía falta, pero creo que hace que combinemos más.

-Si – Veo que Yumi nos hace una señal – Creo que significa que salgamos.

-Así es.

Aquí vamos, Soujiro salé primero que yo, me dirijo al micrófono, ¡Cuánta gente! No distingo a nadie…distinguía…Allí está Kaoru-chan, ¿ese hombre que está con ella no es el maestro de historia? Bueno Misao concéntrate, recuerda, haces esto por Yumi y Soujiro, no te pongas nerviosa, todo estará bien…

-Buenas noches a todos – El público aplaude, esto se siente… se siente bien – Nos da mucho gusto estar aquí en esta inauguración, hemos visto un buen ambiente, pero ¿qué tal si les damos algo más calmado? Esta es una de nuestras canciones favoritas, y esperamos que les guste…

Soujiro me da la señal, bien, aquí vamos…

_"Have you ever reached a rainbow's end  
And did you find your pot of gold  
Ever catch a shooting star  
And tell me how high did you soar  
Ever felt like you were dreaming  
Just to find that you're awake  
And the magic that surrounds you  
Can lift you up and guide you on your way  
  
I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally yeah  
  
I believe in the impossible  
If I reach deep within my heart  
Overcome any obstacle  
Won't let this dream fall apart  
See I strive to be the very best  
Shine my light for all to see  
Cause anything is possible  
When you believe yeah  
  
I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally I believe  
Yes I believe  
  
Oh Yeah  
  
Love keeps lifting me higher  
Lift in me higher  
Love keeps lift in me higher  
I said love keeps lighten  
Love keeps lighten me  
I said Love keeps lighten  
Love keeps lighten me higher  
Said love keeps lighten me higher  
I said love keeps lighten me high…oh yeah…"___

La gente se para y aplauden mucho, ¡qué emoción se siente! Creo que después de todo esto no fue tan malo, la verdad fue muy agradable, podría hacer esto todo el tiempo, Soujiro está sonriendo y Yumi nos hace señas, creo que estuvimos muy bien, y ahora la gente esta pidiendo otra canción, ¡Kawai! Creo que no nos haría daño cantar de nuevo…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola! Disculpen la gran tardanza, pero es que mi computadora estaba a punto de morirse ( , y tardaron mucho en repararla….Pero por fin aquí está este capítulo, que espero que haya sido de su total agrado…

Me esforcé lo más que pude, y pues cuando estaba buscando que canción poner la verdad estuve en un enorme dilema, pero después de horas de escuchar música me pareció que "I believe" iba mas o menos acorde con este capítulo, porque se trata de creer, no importa que tan imposible sean las cosas, entonces ustedes mis queridos lectores denle el significado que mejor les parezca para cada uno de los personajes…

Acá dejó notita para todos los que me dejaron sus reviews:

****

**KAORUSANZ:** Aquí esta por fin la actualización, ¿qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado, y si deseas ver a Tomoe sigue leyendo, que en los capítulo siguientes va a aparecer más…

**GABYHYATT:** Hola! Pues la familia Saito esta construida de secretos chica…espero que sigas leyendo para que veas como se van descubriendo uno a uno los misterios..

**CRYSTAL: **Después de mucho esperar por fin aquí está la actualización, espero recibir un review tuyo para que me digas que te pareció!

**HOLLY RAINARD: **Me alegro bastante que te haya gustado mi fanfic, espero que lo sigas leyendo, y poco a poco verás como se descubren tantos secretos…

**mIsArA: **¿Qué te pareció? (aquí no salió Saito ) Espero que me dejes un review no muy tardío acerca de lo que piensas de mi fanfic (que mas te vale que sea bueno ¬¬)…

Esto es todo, esperen la actualización, les juro que la haré lo más rápido que pueda!!!

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??....dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	12. Nostalgia, lágrimas y un par de sonrisas

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Por acá regreso con otro capítulo, que espero les guste…Siento mucho la tardanza pero a veces se me va la inspiración y tardo en recuperarla...Además que le pedí su opinión a mi querida amiga Marisol y tardo un súper ratote en leerlo….

Aclarando los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki…

Sin más que decirle los dejó con el fanfic…

* * *

****

**CAPITULO 11**

**"Nostalgia, lágrimas y un par de sonrisas"**

****

****

-Te llamaron del hospital general, vas a hacer tus prácticas allí.

La voz del hombre se escuchaba tranquila, bajó su libro para ver a la joven que entraba cargada de bolsas del supermercado, y que al escuchar la noticia esbozó una enorme sonrisa…

-Me alegro bastante que llamarán por fin, es una buena señal, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo – El hombre vio a la joven y se levantó –Déjame ayudarte con eso.

-Gracias – La mujer le dio las bolsas y se fue a sentar al sillón - ¿Ryo te dio problemas?

-Para nada, estuvo jugando un rato y luego se durmió.

-Cuando me fui estaba algo inquieto, pensé que seguiría así.

-Quizás fue que tenía algo de hambre – El hombre se acerco a la joven y la miro, sus brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban en esa cara de rasgos delicados, y su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros en unas ondas que se meneaban en cada movimiento, era realmente bella – Has estado algo atareada últimamente, por todas las cosas nuevas de esta universidad. Probablemente sea por eso que Ryosuke ha estado inquieto, debe ser raro para él que estés tan ocupada.

-Puede ser – La joven sonrió al ver a aquel hombre, la hacía sentirse tan protegida – Ojalá que cuando empiece las prácticas este calmado, ya sabes que para mí es muy importante todo esto.

-Lo sé, me encargaré de que este tranquilo.

-Cambiando el tema – La mirada contenta cambio a seriedad - ¿Fuiste a verlo cierto?

-¿A quién?

-Sabes de quien habló.

-Bueno yo… - Él notó el cambio en los ojos de ella – Ese tema no es algo que vaya a hablar contigo, después de todo, él no te interesa más, ¿no es así?

-Me interesa que no le hagas daño – Su mirada se posó en el suelo – De sólo recordar lo que paso antes de mudarnos…

-Deja de pensar en él y en lo que paso antes de mudarnos– El hombre se torno algo molesto en su voz – No quiero imaginar que estas pensando en ir a buscarlo y darle explicaciones sin sentido.

-No lo he pensado, aunque creo que eso sería lo más correcto. La forma en que ocurrieron las cosas estuvo muy mal, debí hablar con él y lo sabes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No tenías nada que hablar con ese– La forma en que levantó la voz hizo que la joven sintiera escalofríos – No quiero que te acerques a ese idiota, ¿me escuchas? Es más, te lo prohíbo.

-No puedes prohibirme eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo él…

-Él nada – El hombre dirigió su mirar hacia las habitaciones – Será mejor que vayas a ver como esta Ryosuke. Y por favor, no vuelvas a insinuar nada que me haga pensar que deseas ver a ese sujeto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar – La joven se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó – Te prometo no volver a decir nada de él frente a ti.

-De acuerdo – Él también correspondió al abrazó – Tu encárgate de estudiar y cuidar de Ryosuke mientras estés aquí, yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

Ambos rompieron el abrazó y él volvió a sentarse a leer el libro que antes leía, "La Biblia". Mientras ella se dirigió al cuarto dónde estaba el pequeño Ryosuke, y al verlo, un millón de recuerdos atiborraron su mente, recuerdos que de alguna u otra manera la hacían sentir feliz, pero a la misma vez, triste, y así cómo vinieron todas esas imágenes a su mente, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-¡Ayúdame a bajar de aquí!_

_Miro a la niña que estaba en el árbol y sonrió, no tenía idea de cómo había subido y mucho menos de cómo bajaría. Estaba vestida en tonos rosas, tan rosas como las flores de cerezo del dichoso árbol, pero en vez de tener una sonrisa en su rostro tenía una molestia indudable, deseaba bajar y no podía…_

_-Sólo salta, no te pasará nada._

_-Si me pasa, ¡me voy a lastimar!_

_-Yo te atraparé, tú sólo salta._

_-¡Tengo miedo!_

_-No dejaré que caigas._

_La pequeña salto de la rama del árbol y él pudo atraparla, el viento tumbo las flores y en un instante una lluvia de pétalos los cubría, la niña reía mientras él revisaba que nada le hubiera pasado, estaba bien, lo mejor sería comprarle un helado de sirope y llevarla de regreso a su casa, la iba a extrañar cuando se fuera, iba a extrañar a la pequeña Misao…_

-Misao…

Vio nuevamente aquel parque, hacía rato que estaba allí, dando vueltas una y otra vez por el lugar, había sentido la necesidad de caminar y que mejor lugar para caminar que un parque, especialmente ese, lleno de recuerdos. Cuando vio ese gran árbol se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarlo así, era igual que como lo recordaba, y a su alrededor había niños jugando. Pudo recordar cuando él y Megumi llevaban a Misao a jugar a ese parque, siempre saltaba y corría por todo el lugar, era una niña muy vivaz. Cuando tropezó con ella después de tanto tiempo parecía seguir siendo la misma niña inquieta de siempre, él pensaba haber vuelto a ver a Misao-chan como acostumbraba, pero desde hacía unos días había cambiado de opinión. Cuando fue con Hatsumono a la apertura del bar de Yumiko lo último que hubiera esperado fue exactamente lo que miro, Misao esa noche no parecía ser la misma, esa noche se veía como una mujer, una hermosa y fina mujer, que no había pasado desapercibida por él, ni por los demás hombres que estaban en el bar. Esa mañana la había visto con su uniforme del colegio, y se recriminó por haber siquiera pensado en ella como algo más que la pequeña Misao, la niña que tanto le había querido, la niña que había cuidado tanto tiempo, la primita consentida de Megumi, no podía permitirse pensar en ella de la forma en que lo había hecho esa noche cuando la vio en el escenario, por que era verdad, se olvido por completo que a su lado estaba Hatsumono y quedo prendado de la voz y la imagen de aquella jovencita, con esos ojos tan azules, su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca y de seguro muy tersa, de cómo ese vestido delataba la figura muy bien esculpida de ella…"_¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!"_ Esta situación lo hacía sentir mal, incómodo, no era posible que siguiera pensando eso, debía deshacerse de esos pensamientos lo antes posible si deseaba que todo siguiera en su lugar, por que de continuar no podría mirar a Misao nuevamente a los ojos… ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Ese era el problema, cada vez que intentaba sacársela de la cabeza terminaba pensando cosas más impropias que con las que había empezado…tendría que usar medidas extremas, quizá si seguía saliendo con Hatsumono pudiera dejar de fantasear con aquella mujer de la voz potente, o más bien dicho, con la pequeña Misao-chan…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dio un suspiro y movió otra caja, estaba cansada de buscar cosas en la bodega pero no quedaba de otra, se había metido sin permiso y tenía más de dos horas tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una señal o cualquier pista de quien era o quien había sido su padre. Tsubame estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando algo cayo sobre su cabeza, un pequeño ratón que había resbalado de una caja que estaba sobre una repisa muy alta la sorprendió, dio un pequeño salto puesto que no era una gran admiradora de los roedores, pero luego una idea cruzó su mente: subiría hasta esa caja y la revisaría, tenía un presentimiento de que encontraría allí lo que buscaba. Alcanzó el anaquel subiendo una pequeña escalera y una silla, y cuando llegó a la caja, en un descuido ella junto con la caja cayeron de espaldas. Se levantó y sobó un poco su espalda, "_pero que golpe"_ luego vació la caja sobre los tatamis y reviso todo. Había libros y cosas viejas, supuso que eran cosas de su tío Hajime pues encontró una foto donde estaba su mamá de niña con él, y hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención, había un libro forrado con papel de color rojo y tenía una inscripción con tinta dorada al frente "_Ya&Ha"_. La curiosidad le ganó y abrió el dichoso libro, en las primeras páginas había dibujos y unas especies de cartas y poemas, y repentinamente hubo algo que capto su atención, haciéndole olvidar lo que la había llevado a descubrir ese libro, la foto tenía una inscripción abajo:

_"Ume no mi mo_

_irozuku koro ya_

_satsuki ame…_

_aishiteru Hajime-kun! _

Y en la foto estaban sobre un puente su ojisan y una mujer que se le hacía conocida, una mujer que le recordaba a su tía Tokio pero que no era ella, esta mujer al parecer era alta, pelo negro y piel blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, eran una bonita pareja…Quizá si se llevaba ese libro… Acomodó lo que pudo de la caja y luego metió el libro en una bolsa que encontró y salió de la bodega…Después con mucho cuidado se dirigió hasta la cocina y se aseguró que su mamá y su tía siguieran ahí, luego se fue a la sala y guardo todo en su mochila, ya tendría tiempo en su casa de revisar bien ese libro y de recordar quien era esa mujer…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso era cierto lo que Yumi decía? Desde hacía varios días les había comentado que la gente que asistió a la inauguración había preguntado por ellos, pero jamás se imaginó que a Yumi se le ocurriera una idea tan…bueno tan…tan descabellada por así decirlo…

-¿Y qué piensan ustedes?

-Pues por mí no hay problema one-san – Soujiro sonrió como acostumbraba – Pero es mucha responsabilidad y no sé si…

-Ustedes sólo se encargarían de conseguir al resto y ensayar, por lo demás no se preocupen.

-Pues…de acuerdo.

-Espera un momento – Misao no terminaba de asimilarlo - ¿Y mi opinión qué? Yo no sé si esté lista para esto, es decir, en mi vida había cantado frente a alguien, y ahora resulta que estaré en una banda. Además no creo que a otusan le agrade la idea.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, mejor olvídalo – Yumi la miro – Yo me encargó de Saito-san.

-No es sólo eso, ya te dije que no estoy segura.

-Misao anda – Soujiro tomó la mano de Misao – Será divertido, además, será sólo los sábados.

-¿Y los ensayos? – La chica estaba indecisa, la idea le atraía pero eso no era suficiente – ¿Y el resto de la banda?

-De eso no te preocupes, si quieres yo lo hago, pero acepta.

-Soujiro yo no estoy segura.

-Piensalo Misao – Yumiko trataba de convencer a la pequeña – Eres buena en esto, yo misma miré lo mucho que te divertiste cantando.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero yo… - La jovencita se quedo un minuto en silencio – Esta bien, lo haré.

-¡Genial! – Soujiro abrazó a su amiga – Como te dije, yo me encargo de buscar al resto de la banda.

-Y yo me encargaré de tu otusan – Yumi sonrió – Será divertido que trabajemos juntos, ¿no lo creen?

-Espero.

-Ay Misao – Yumiko se levantó – Bueno si me disculpan debo avisarle a Katsu de esto.

-Yo creo que debo irme también – Misao se dirigió a Soujiro – Prometí a okasan estar en casa temprano.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Esta bien, sólo si te quedas a cenar en casa, hace como tres días que no vas y todos han preguntado por ti.

-Misao-chan no exageres – Sou sintió un rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que en la casa Saito todos le tenían un gran aprecio.

-De verdad. Quien más ha preguntado por ti ha sido otusan, primero me pregunto que si estabas enfermo y después sacó una teoría muy tonta.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú y yo habíamos peleado.

-Son todos unos exagerados.

-Vendría bien que se los dijeras – Misao sonrió – Ya vamonos.

-Hai.

Soujiro salió con Misao a la casa de ella, ¿así que todos habían preguntado porqué no los había visitado en esos días? Era algo muy bueno, pensó, era como parte de esa familia, y si las cosas salían como él las tenía planeadas algún día sería en verdad parte de la familia Saito…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El aroma a café era muy penetrante, odiaba las cafeterías pero allí estaba en una, sentada esperando a que Kenshin llegará, le había pedido que se vieran en aquel lugar, cada día que pasaba ella estaba más segura, sentía algo muy especial por aquel hombre. Desde la noche de la apertura del bar había estado algo evasivo, y en las clases no le prestaba mucha atención, hasta que le pidió que se vieran en aquel lugar, podría jurar que él iba a decirle algo importante. Cuando lo vio llegar una sonrisa lleno su rostro, se veía muy guapo con ese atuendo, llevaba unos pantalones en color negro y una chaqueta guinda, realmente no podía apartar sus ojos de él…

-Kaoru, me alegró de que hayas venido.

-Bueno pues… ambos estamos ya aquí.

-Así es.

-¿Y para qué querías que viniera? – Kaoru estaba nerviosa, era todo demasiado bueno.

-Pues yo…Necesitaba que habláramos.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?

-De nosotros.

-¿De nosotros? – Los oídos de la chica parecían jugarle una broma, ¿acaso Kenshin había dicho "de nosotros"?

-Eso dije, de nosotros – El pelirrojo vio a la chica unos segundos, era tan linda – Escucha últimamente tu y yo…bueno pues han sucedido ciertas cosas que… Pues tú sabes…

-Si…lo sé.

-Bueno, pues…es necesario que aclaremos algo…

-¿Aclarar? –Eso no le sonaba nada bien a Kaoru, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno escucha…lo que pasa es que… la otra noche bueno pues…Eres muy linda Kaoru-dono, eso no lo puedo negar, pero las ultimas ocasiones que nos hemos encontrado fuera de la escuela, pues no hemos actuado precisamente de la forma más correcta…

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Kenshin? ¿Qué hemos excedido los límites de "maestro-alumna"? – Kaoru vio como él bajaba su mirada, no podía negar que eso la ponía triste, pero después de todo ella sabía que en algún momento él iba a decirle eso – Si eso es lo que tratas de decirme olvídalo, después de todo yo estoy en el último año, y bueno, si esas actitudes de las que hablas se empezaron a dar, pues creo que si esperamos un poco…digo…yo creo que eres un hombre muy apuesto, y me gustas mucho, y si yo a ti…

-Kaoru es más que eso – Kenshin miro a Kaoru y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules – Si fuera sólo eso no te lo diría en estos momentos…por que bueno… tu también me atraes pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Kaoru lo que pasa es que yo…bueno yo…

-¿Tú qué? – empezaba a sentir angustia y desesperación ante las palabras de Kenshin.

-Soy casado, Kaoru-dono.

La joven se quedo estática por un momento, ¿había escuchado correctamente? ¿casado? No podía ser, eso no podía ser…pero si él le había dicho que se sentía atraído por ella, y las veces que ella lo había besado él no se había negado…y ahora resultaba que estaba casado… ¡Casado!...Sus ojos sintieron lágrimas apunto de caer, con torpeza tomó su abrigo y salió lo más rápido de aquel lugar, se sentía ofendida, engañada, y encima una mala mujer por estar enamorada del esposo de alguien más…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi dio un suspiro y se sentó, estaba realmente cansada. En la mañana había asistido a una reunión en el colegio de las niñas, al parecer Ayame estaba teniendo problemas con otra compañera y la maestra la suspendió durante dos días. Luego llegó a casa y no encontró a nadie excepto a su tía Tokio furiosa y tres obres provenientes del banco, el primero de su tarjeta vencida, el segundo de un adeudo por su camioneta, y el tercero de una petición de préstamo, que necesitaba, para mudarse negada. Seguido de eso volvió al consultorio y se encontró con qué tenía que llenar unos papeles sobre una pasante, ¡y nadie se lo había dicho! Y para terminar había recibido una llamada de Yumi que le contó que el padre de Ayame y Suzume la había encontrado y le había advertido que había vuelto por las niñas, que sería mejor que "las mosqueteras", como las llamaba, se cuidaran…Era cierto que había días terribles en la vida de la gente, pero esto para ella era una pesadilla, se sentía con ganas de gritar todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese momento. Deseaba hablar con alguien pero no podía hacerlo con nadie, sabía que Yumi estaba ocupada y tenía sus propios conflictos, y Hatsumono no la entendería. Cerro los ojos un momento y una idea cruzó su mente, quizá si caminaba un poco se relajaría, eso era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento. Así que tomó su bolso y salió hacia un parque que le encantaba. Sólo al sentir el viento de aquellos enormes árboles la doctora sintió que empezaba a sentirse mejor, camino directo a un árbol que le encantaba desde que era niña y que aún permanecía de pie, siempre que se sentía agobiada iba a aquel lugar a descansar un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio una silueta parada frente a aquel árbol, parecía que su imaginación le jugara una broma, parecía que estaba viendo a Aoshi-kun cuando la esperaba en aquel lugar, sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al árbol, dejó su bolso junto a la raíz y se dejo caer allí. Estuvo sentada quizá por más de 10 minutos cuando las lágrimas y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella, ¿y si realmente le quitaban a sus niñas? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella si le arrebataban a esas pequeñas? Había muchas cosas en su contra, no tantas como las de ese sujeto que se hacía llamar padre de las niñas, pero si bastantes: deudas, conflictos con las niñas, vivía en casa de sus tíos…

-Megumi-chan, no llores.

-¿Nani? – Megumi abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó aquella voz, había un hombre frente a ella que estaba extendiéndole un pañuelo. Tenía unos ojos azules y una mirada que la hacían recordar a alguien, y además la había llamado Megumi-chan, nadie le decía chan fuera de sus amigos y familia, y ese hombre…

-Acepta el pañuelo, por favor.

-Arigato – Tomó el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas, no lograba ubicar a esa persona - ¿Por qué me llamó Megumi-chan? ¿De dónde me conoce?

-Bueno yo… - Vio que él tartamudeaba, y entonces lo reconoció…sintió ganas de seguir llorando pero una ira tremenda aplaco el llanto. Lo hubiera golpeado pero ese no era su estilo…aunque en ocasiones hay que hacer excepciones…

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Alzó su mano y le dio una sonora bofetada llamando la atención de la gente - ¿Quién crees que eres para venir así y llamarme Megumi-chan? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No estoy de humor para esto! ¡Mi vida esta hecha toda u n caos para que vengas tú de la nada y me des más problemas! – Ella le arrojó el pañuelo en la cara y tomó su bolso - ¡Quédate con tu estúpido pañuelo, no lo quiero! ¡Y será mejor que ni te pares en mi casa! ¿Entendiste?

La mujer salió enfurecida del lugar, más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, ahora su mente estaba peor que antes, realmente necesitaba algo de paz…así que se dirigió corriendo hacia el hospital de nuevo, haría una visita antes de volver a casa y esperaba que eso la tranquilizar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esas hijas suyas iban a causarle una úlcera, podía presentirlo. Había sentido deseos de descansar así que salió temprano del trabajo, y al llegar a casa se sintió algo decepcionado; normalmente todas las mujeres de la familia le reclamaban que pasaba muy poco tiempo con ellas, y ahora que podía hacerlo no había ni una sola alma rondando por allí. Su esposa le dejó una nota, seguía ayudando a Tae con la fiesta de Tsubame y se había llevado a las niñas, y de sus hijas no tenía idea. Supuso que Kaoru andaría con Kamatari y que Misao estaría por allí practicando algún deporte. Por Megumi no se preocupaba, sabía que estaba en el hospital trabajando, al menos en ella podía confiar. Debido a tanta soledad en la casa llevaba rato viendo las fotografías de la pared, en todas parecían ser una familia feliz, pero las apariencias la mayoría del tiempo engañan. Vivir en aquella casa enorme, y tener todo lo que tenían quizá ayudaba a su esposa a sobrellevar aquel matrimonio cimentado en nada, pero a él esas cosas sólo le recordaban lo vacío que se sentía en ese sitio...

-¡Maldición!

El jefe Saito escuchó un portazo y fue a ver que pasaba. Observó a Kaoru corriendo hacia las escaleras y tirando su abrigo y su bolso por ellas, podría jurar que ella estaba llorando…

-¿Kaoru-chan qué sucede?

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Su hija desapareció de su vista más rápido de lo que había llegado. Se preguntó que podría pasarle a esa niña, quizá un capricho, Kaoru solía ser malcriada la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿eso era su culpa? Claro que no, eso era culpa de Tokio y su manera de criar a Kaoru, siempre le daba lo que quería y no le ponía límites, el resultado, otra niña rica que no apreciaba nada mas que a ella misma…

-¿Otusan?

Hajime agitó su cabeza y vio a Misao con cara de desconcierto, ¿acaso las chicas habían salido juntas o algo así?

-Salí temprano hoy – Vio las escaleras y recordó a Kaoru llorando – Misao sabes que le ocurre a tu hermana.

-Ie, no la he visto desde la mañana, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

-Lo que sucede es que entró antes que tú, iba algo alterada y creí que quizá lo sabías.

-Pues no tengo idea, pero si quieres voy a ver que le pasa.

-Eso es una buena idea Misyy-chan.

-Enseguida voy otusan.

Su hija menor subió las escaleras juntando lo que su hermana había tirado. Misao era tan distinta a Kaoru, más sencilla y menos caprichosa, pero si igual de berrinchuda. Eso también era culpa de Tokio, ella se había enfrascado tanto en su hija mayor que no le había puesto tanta atención a Misao como se debía, y la niña había crecido comportándose con poca feminidad y siempre dando problemas para llamar la atención de su madre, pues la de su padre siempre la tenía…

-¿Saito-san?

Ahora Soujiro era quien se asomaba por la puerta, parecía que esos jóvenes se habían puesto de acuerdo…

-Misao acaba de subir a hablar con Kaoru, ¿quieres que le llamé?

-No es necesario – El chico sonrió – La esperaré aquí abajo.

-Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo.

-Estuve algo ocupado los últimos días, por eso no había venido.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – Saito vio al joven, era casi igual a su viejo amigo Sou – Me imaginaba que tú y Misao habían peleado.

-Para nada, eso no sucederá…no aún… - Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven.

-Ya lo decía yo – El hombre rió - ¿Y cuando sabremos algo más de ti y de Misao? Digo, nunca se quita el dichoso regalito ese que le diste, muy buen detalle por cierto.

-Saito-san yo…bueno no lo sé…digo, Misao…bueno ella…

-Tu hija no quiere hablar – Ambos caballeros voltearon a las escaleras para ver a una jovencita algo molesta – Me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie, que no la molestemos.

-Vamos Mis – Soujiro le dio una sonrisa a la joven – Ya que se le pase te dirá que tiene.

-Eso creo – La joven le hizo una señal a Soujiro y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina – Estaremos en el patio por si nos necesitas.

-De acuerdo.

Y se quedo sólo de nuevo, viendo como su hija y Soujiro reían sobre algo que el joven le dijo, no tardaría en estar escuchando a Misao decirles "_Me he comprometido con Sou-chan"_ eso para él sería lo mejor. Estaba a punto de retirarse de ese lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez quien entró fue Megumi, vio como guardaba su abrigo y limpiaba su rostro, al parecer ella también había estado llorando…

-Daijobu ka Megumi-chan?

La joven mujer sólo lo miró y algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Ella era una persona fuerte, y sólo cuando perdía ante algo su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella se aferraba, parecía estar entre asustada y al borde de un colapso, odiaba verla así, no había nada peor, y de nuevo podía culpar a Tokio. Megumi de vez en cuando lloraba cuando era más pequeña, sentía que era un estorbo en esa casa, más bien Tokio la hacía sentirse de esa forma, y extrañaba mucho a su mamá, él siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor, le contaba una historia y le preparaba té. Eso la ayudaba.

-¿Quieres qué haga té?

-Ie – Megumi limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió – Arigato Hajime ojisan. Estoy bien, descuida, tuve un día difícil eso es todo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Claro –Ella sonrió de nuevo - ¿Qué te parece si soy yo quién prepara el té?

-Me parece una idea muy buena.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Hajime sonrió, al menos alguien en esta casa aún agradecía el esfuerzo que hacía él día con día, y con unos minutos lo hacía sentir el hombre mas dichoso del planeta. Adoraba con todo su corazón a Megumi, la adoraba tanto como a Yaeko, después de todo, esa era su familia detrás de las apariencias, la familia que llenaba su corazón aún con una ausencia importante…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sanosuke apenas y creía lo que acababa de suceder. Muchas veces había comprobado que las mujeres eran impredecibles, era mejor quererlas que comprenderlas, pero esta vez eso había ido mucho más allá de lo que esperaba. Cuando vio a Megumi llegar llorando y acercarse a él creyó estar soñando, pero cuando sintió las lágrimas caer sobre él se dio cuenta de que estaba más despierto que nunca. Pudo haberse quedado quieto y hacer como que seguía dormido, pero le fue imposible, jamás había visto a la doctora de esa forma, tan vulnerable, así que hizo lo que causo todo, le habl

-¿Megumi qué sucede?

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas despierto – La doctora limpió sus lágrimas

-Te pregunté que sucede.

-No me pasa nada.

-Bien – Su curiosidad lo hacía dudar en las palabras de ella - ¿Y cómo están las niñas?

-Ayame tuvo un pleito en la escuela y…- De repente Megumi se quedo callada, fijo su vista y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sin control.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dime que sucede.

-Ay Sanosuke – Megumi se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, estaba llorando sin parar – Todo esta pasando.

-¿Cómo qué todo? – Sano alzó un poco su cabeza y acarició el pelo de Megumi – Trata de calmarte, ¿qué quieres decir con todo?

-Todo se está saliendo de control. No me queda un solo centavo, y me van a quitar a las niñas.

-Megumi tranquilízate. ¿Cómo que no te queda ni un centavo?

-¡Ya te lo dije! – Las lágrimas de Megumi eran cada vez más abundantes – No me queda nada, ¡Nada! Y el papá de las niñas va a quitármelas. Se lo dijo a Yumi.

-Linda calma. Sigo sin entenderte.

-Le debo al banco y no tengo con que pagarle. Y el papá de mis niñas va a pedir que se las den, y como yo no tengo ni un centavo, es probable que fallen a favor de él, que tiene más recursos, además, no tengo a nadie como para decir que somos una linda familia o que lo seremos – Megumi seguía llorando sin control - ¡Todo se me está cayendo en pedacitos!

-Megumi tranquila, creo que me explicarás mejor lo del banco después, pero ¿cómo que el padre de las niñas te las quiere quitar?

-¡¿Acaso eres retrasado?! ¡Acabo de decírtelo!

-Gomen, es que las cosas no me cuadran, pensé que las habías adoptado.

-Pues no pude – Las lágrimas cesaron un poco – Aún estoy en lista de espera, y no creo que hagan los trámites, normalmente atienden primero a la gente que va a casarse o que ya se casó.

-Pero aún así no puede quitártelas tan fácilmente.

-Si puede, él ahora tiene el dinero suficiente. Y yo no tengo nada.

-Meg, trata de calmarte – Sanosuke se quedo en silencio unos momentos - ¿Cuándo vas a darme de alta?

-Supongo que en una o dos semanas más, ¿porqué?

-Tu quédate tranquila, cuando salga de aquí te ayudaré con todo eso – Sanosuke extendió su mano hasta el buró junto y tomó un anillo que estaba encima – Escucha, quiero que te pongas esto y que vayas con Katsu y le digas que te de mi tarjeta verde, y también dile que me urge verlo.

-No iré a ver a Katsu hoy.

-No te dije que lo hicieras hoy – El paciente miró de nuevo a la doctora - Sólo has eso que te dije, cuando puedas, y asegúrate de que Katsu te vea ese anillo puesto, ¿entendiste?

-No haré nada de eso hasta que me digas para qué.

-Yo voy a ayudarte a que salgas de esto, después de todo te debo mi vida, ¿o no? – La mujer asintió – Bien, confía en mí y has lo que te dije.

-Esta bien – Él limpió las lágrimas de ella y ella sonrió – Ya debo irme a casa.

-Cuídate, y no olvides ir con Katsu y pedirle esa tarjeta.

-De acuerdo – Megumi tomó sus cosas y el anillo, y por un impulso al ver los ojos de aquel joven lo besó, no fue nada pasional ni largo, sólo fue un beso imprevisto.

Así Sanosuke la vio salir y se quedo estático. Eso es lo que había sucedido, y estaba seguro de que cuando Megumi fuera a pedirle a Katsu la tarjeta verde y él viera el anillo iba a enloquecer, pero era lo que debía hacer, si para acelerar la adopción debía fingir que se casaría con Megumi tendría que hacerlo, les había tomado mucho cariño a las niñas, y además, odiaba ver a esa hermosa mujer llorando…

* * *

****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia mis queridos lectores! Espero que haya valido la demora y este capítulo les haya gustado…Yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo la verdad no encontraba la forma de acomodar todo, y creo que hice muy enredosas algunas partes, así que espero me lo hagan saber con un review…

Por cierto, el poema que puse allí lo saque del libro "Geisha" de Liza Dalby, y en español significa lo siguiente:

_"Incluso las ciruelas maduran_

_En épocas_

_De lluvias tardías"…_

Al leerlo se me ocurrió que cada persona puede usar esa frase como quiera, y para mí significa algo como que las cosas siempre siguen su curso sin importar los obstáculos, o algo por estilo, por eso lo puse en esa parte del capítulo…

Otra cosa, como pudieron notar, en los últimos capítulos he nombrado a Hatsumono pero ella no ha aparecido, pues no se preocupen, que para el siguiente, va a estar aquí, y las cosas se van a poner cada vez mejores…

Me tomo un espacio para agradecerles a los lectores que me dejaron sus reviews:

**kaorusanz ): **Muchacha gracias por tu review, y en este capítulo aquí tienes a tu Saito….ammm sobre las explicaciones pues….vas descifrando los misterios de la familia, así que sigue pendiente para que veas que no estás tan errada! )…

****

**giuliana ): **Gracias por tu review, y aquí te aclaró tus dudas: lo que sucede con Aoshi y Megumi es que ellos cuando pequeños eran algo así como novios, y como Aoshi se fue sin avisar pues todo el cariño de Megumi se convirtió en odio, y como puedes ver, Aoshi no anda muy lejos de Misao ahora…Sigue leyendo el fic para que las cosas te queden más claras y espero tu review de este capítulo!

**Pau:** Pues como de seguro notaste en este capítulo Aoshi si vio cantar a Misao, y no le fue muy indiferente D … y Pues ella y Kaoru se llevan mal porque pues son hermanas, y la mayoría de las hermanas se llevan así, pero te aseguró que en el fondo se quieren…

**Holly Rainard:** ¡Aquí esta por fin el capítulo!, espero que te haya gustado, y que me dejes tu review acerca de este….¡Continúa siguiendo el fanfic que cada vez esta mejor!

**KaOrA-FGV-16****** Que ondas asquerosa, que bueno que me dejaste review…yo pensé que no me ibas a dejar P … Y tus conjeturas supongo que son correctas, tu sigue leyendo que en los capítulos que siguen vas a ver quien y porque lo quieren matar…

**gaby (hyatt****** Pues Gaby supongo que tu pregunta ya ha sido respondida en este capítulo, espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic y que me dejes tu review sobre este capítulo…

****

**Marie Shinomori ******Me da gusto que mi fanfic te haya agradado tanto, creeme me alegro recibir tu review. La verdad creo que eres una de las pocas que han elogiado lo que he hecho con Kaoru, y te lo agradezco, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y pues Tomoe si está algo enfermita, pero aún no he decidido si se va a curar pronto o no, te recomiendo que sigas pendiente para ver que sucede!....y espero que sigas dejándome tus reviews, que la verdad, más que largos, son motivadores!!!....

Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que sigan mi fanfic y esperen el siguiente capítulo que va a estar, increíble…y para adelantarles sólo les digo que el título es "El destino es inevitable"….¿Se pueden ya dar una idea?...

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??....dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	13. El destino es inevitable

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola! Ya me tienen de vuelta con este fanfic, algo retrasada lo sé, creo que ya es mi costumbre tardarme S pero es que con todas las cosas de la prepa pues no me doy abasto…

Espero que el capítulo les guste y que me dejen sus reviews, aunque sea para regañarme por la tardanzau' ….

Aclaro que los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Nobuhiro-sensei …Sin más los dejo con el capítulo! …

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**"El destino es inevitable…"**

El sol ya se asomaba por la ventana. Hacía como dos horas su mamá intentó levantarla para que fuera a la escuela, pero como había sucedido los últimos cuatro días se fingió enferma. Realmente no le pesaba perder clases, después de todo Kamatari le llevaba los apuntes y le explicaba lo que podía. Ella estaba indispuesta a volver a esa escuela, gracias a Kenshin se sentía deshecha, usada, como una cualquiera, y sólo lo había besado. Normalmente no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia, pero esta vez era distinto, él era casado... Cuando decidió volver a dormir la puerta se abrió, ella se cubrió con las cobijas al sonido de apertura, aquí venía de nuevo su madre a intentar levantarla, pero no iba a lograrlo, ella no iba a levantarse, necesitaba más tiempo, eso era lo que pasaba, necesitaba tiempo de…

.-¿Kaoru-chan?

Detuvo sus pensamientos, esa no era la voz de su mamá.

.-¿Estás despierta?

Esa voz era de Hatsumono. En un segundo se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en la cama, debía lucir enferma...

.-Hai, pasa Hatsumono-san.

.-Pasaba por aquí y tu mamá me contó que no habías ido a la escuela, y que llevas varios días así. ¿Pasa algo malo?

.-Bueno, debe ser que atrapé un virus o algo.

.-Pues – Hatsumono la observó bien, se veía saludable, aunque desvelada – Yo sólo te veo cansada. ¿No será que estas evitando ir a clases por algo más?

.-Claro que no – Kaoru bajo la vista.

.-Mi intuición es muy buena, y yo creo que hay un motivo que nada tiene que ver con la salud.

.-Si te digo la verdad...¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

.-Lo prometo.

.-Bien, lo que sucede es que…yo… es algo difícil.

.-¿se trata de algún muchacho? Si es de eso descuida, soy una experta en el tema.

.-Pues más o menos – Kaoru tomó aire y continuó – Hay un profesor en la escuela, y es muy simpático y guapo…Me gusta mucho. Tal vez pienses que es esa clase de enamoramientos que les dan a todas las chicas de mi edad, pero yo sé que es algo diferente.

.-¿Y por eso no quieres ir a clases? – La historia no tenía sentido para Hatsumono.

.-Es parte de... Escucha, él sabe lo mucho que me gusta, yo misma se lo dije. Me dio mucha pena, pero la perdí por que me di cuenta de que yo también le gustaba, y nos besamos varias veces.

.-¿Y temes que los corran a ambos y por eso no quieres ir?

.-No, yo estaba muy conciente de que nos podían correr si alguien se enteraba de que nos besamos. Lo que pasa es que él hablo conmigo, y me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo por él, pero creo que mintió – La jovencita tomó aire de nuevo, se sentía agobiada – El profesor del que te hablo esta casado, y me lo dijo la última vez que lo vi.

.-¿Y por eso no quieres ir a clases?

.-Temo encontrármelo y ponerme a llorar enfrente de todo mundo.

.-Kaoru-chan a veces las cosas que parecen falsas son ciertas, y las que parecen muy verdaderas son mentiras nada más – Algo vino a la mente de Hatsumono, recuerdos que la ponían triste, al igual que a Kaoru– Escucha, no siempre la gente que se casa lo hace por amor.

.-Yo lo sé, pero es que…

.-Te contaré algo muy secreto, que no debes decirle a nadie, porque nadie lo sabe.

.-¿Ni a Megumi?

.-Así es. Sobre todo a ella o a Yumi– Kaoru asintió – Cuando yo tenía como 15 años conocí a un muchacho muy guapo, y nos hicimos amigos, él me llevaba unos cuantos años y además era el novio de una amiga muy querida. Pues imaginate que él y mi amiga se mudaron juntos e iban a casarse, y no precisamente por amor en el caso de él, era más bien por compromiso. Para cuando yo cumplí 16 mi amigo ya no soportaba la presión, y para serte honesta creo que conmigo se alejaba de todas sus preocupaciones. Pues imagina que él y yo comenzamos a ser más que amigos. Yo no podía contar nada, su mujer era una de mis amigas más cercanas, creo que puedes suponer el problema que se hubiera creado.

.-¿Él la dejó por ti?

.-No, nunca lo hizo. Yo siempre fui la otra. Me conformaba con eso, estaba tan enamorada de él. Y debo decirte que él no era precisamente una buena persona, realmente era de lo peor, y yo siempre lo encubría, hacía todo lo que él me pedía por que creía que así estaría conmigo más tiempo. Realmente sufrí mucho por su culpa. Al final entendí que él no me amaba, y que la forma en que empezó todo fue la misma en la que termino: muy mal.

.-¿Él se quedó con tu amiga?

.-No. Nos dejo a ambas al mismo tiempo y se fue a otro país. Desde entonces no he sabido nada de él. Al principio eso me ponía muy triste, tuve muchos problemas por eso. Ahora entiendo que simplemente era el destino.

.-¿Y por qué me cuentas todo eso Hatsumono?

.-Por que quiero que notes que las cosas que parecen muy bonitas no siempre lo son. Tal vez para ti ese maestro te miente, para mí ese hombre me decía la verdad. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad si de verdad te gusta, que importa que sea casado, si él no ama a su esposa tú no haces nada malo.

.-Gracias por el consejo.

.-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a ver a Megumi al hospital?

.-Bien.

Kaoru se levantó y abrazó a Hatsumono. Se alistaría y acompañaría a Hatsumono al hospital. Se sentía mucho mejor después de esa charla, y estaba segura de que no faltaría ni un día más a la escuela…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Que manía esa de los hombres de llegar tarde. Se había citado con Katsu a las 11 en punto y ya eran las 11 y cuarto. Estaba tomando un café descafeinado, no quería ponerse nerviosa ni alterada, no más de lo que ya estaba. La cafetería donde se habían citado estaba cerca del bar de Yumi y Katsu, era bonita, pero ella no había ido a esa cafetería hacía años. Entonces, cuando pensaba marcharse, vio en la puerta una escena que le trajo recuerdos, una chica y un chico, ambos escolares, entraban riendo y al parecer escapando de las clases. Su mente no podía estar más revuelta en ese momento, así que tomó su bolso y antes de que se parara una voz la hizo estremecer…

.-Megumi…

Se paro instantáneamente y quiso irse pero él no la dejo…

.-Es necesario que hablemos.

.-¿Me seguiste?

.-No, pasaba por aquí y te vi, así que decidí entrar.

.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

.-Pues yo sí contigo, y debes escucharme.

Megumi cruzó miradas con Aoshi Shinomori. Se había esperado que después de la bofetada que le había dado, él la fuera a buscar a su casa, pero no lo hizo, este idiota que sabía que no haría otro escándalo…

.-¿Qué se te ofrece?

.-Necesito que aclaremos las cosas. Tu actitud del otro día me dejo claro que es necesario hablar, además que te encontré llorando, y según me he enterado eso es algo que haces frecuentemente.

.-¿Y a ti qué te importa¿Y cómo te has enterado? – Lo vio y estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero él sujeto su brazo – Escúchame bien, lo que hubo entre nosotros se esfumó, todo lo dulce se transformo en amargo, así que puedes imaginarte todo el odio que te tengo.

.-Exactamente de eso debemos hablar – Aoshi sacó una tarjeta de su saco – Ese es el número de mi oficina y el de mi celular. Yo pasaré a buscarte un día de estos Megumi, si deseas que hablemos antes ya sabes donde localizarme.

Ella lo miro de nuevo, esos ojos no habían cambiado en nada, y pudo sentir que lo mismo que empezó a unirlos en el pasado se hacía presente de nuevo. Ellos fueron grandes amigos antes que otra cosa…

.-Perdona mi demora Megumi-san.

Katsu llegó de repente y Aoshi lo observó. Para sorpresa de Megumi, Shinomori hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se marcho, no sin antes darle una mirada que no hizo más que revolver la mente de la doctora…

.-¿Quién era ese hombre?

.-Un viejo amigo.

.-Ya veo – Sintió que el hermano de Sanosuke pensaba algo más, y entonces recordó lo que Sano había dicho "_asegurate que vea el anillo"_, de suerte que lo traía puesto - ¿Y para qué querías verme?

.-Bueno lo que sucede es que Sanosuke me dijo que te pidiera su tarjeta….su tarjeta… - Había olvidado el estúpido color de la tarjeta. ¡Diablos!

.-¿La tarjeta verde?

.-¡Sí! La verde – Megumi sonrió, ese cabeza de pollo la había metido en un lío – Me lo pidió hace unos días.

.-¿Estás segura de eso?

.-Claro – La doctora observó la cara de Katsu, no reflejaba nada bueno, y entonces tomó aire y deposito su mano sobre la mesa, de forma que Katsu viera el dichoso anillo.

.-¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?

.-Pues…bueno…Sanosuke me lo ha dado.

.-�¿Qué!

.-Pues, él me lo dio – Esto no le sonaba bien a la srita. Takani, ese imbécil de Sagara la había metido en problemas y ella no estaba ni enterada que clase de problemas eran.

.-¿Y te dijo qué me pidieras esa tarjeta?

.-Sí.

.-¿Cuándo lo darás de alta?

.-En una semana más.

.-Bien – Katsu sacó de su billetera una tarjeta, era una tarjeta de crédito por lo que pudo notar¿american Express? Estaba soñando, esto no podía…simplemente no estaba bien – Ten, y dile a Sanosuke que hablaré con él esta misma noche.

.-Pero no puedes visitarlo a esa hora.

.-Es una emergencia familiar, supongo que no me lo vas a negar.

.-Pues…esta bien.

.-Bueno cuñada, debo marcharme, y felicitaciones, espero que cuides bien ese anillo.

Katsu se fue y Megumi notó en su rostro mucha molestia… ¿Cuñada? Retrocedió un momento¿acaso la llamó cuñada¡Sanosuke estaba en muchos problemas! Y se quito el anillo al momento en que salió furica de aquel lugar, ese grandísimo idiota tenía muchas explicaciones que dar…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esto no sonaba nada bien. Primero la doctora que tenía que supervisarla estaba fuera por motivos personales y no sabían si volvería. Y ahora la jefa de enfermeras la había enviado a revisar pacientes. Los primeros pacientes le sonrieron y cooperaron con la revisión, pero los últimos no habían sido nada amables, preguntaban por Fukuha-san, quien los atendía regularmente, al parecer esa enfermera estaba en reposo después de un accidente. Estaba por entrar a ver al último paciente de la lista, "S, S", manejaban a los pacientes sólo por las iniciales, ojalá que este señor no fuera complicado. Abrió la puerta y apenas pudo creer lo que veía… Frente a ella estaba Sanosuke Sagara con suero inyectado a sus venas. La carpeta en sus manos cayó al suelo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando a aquel hombre, pero para ella fue una eternidad. Recogió la carpeta y se acercó a él. Estaba dormido, tenía algunos moretones que parecían desaparecer, y algunas vendas cubrían su pecho y sus brazos. Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas. Acarició su frente y recordó tantas cosas, se sintió como una mala mujer, y luego pensó en el responsable de que Sanosuke estuviera en el hospital, estaba segura de que su hermano tenía que ver con todo eso…

.-¿Se le ha perdido algo aquí?

La jovencita limpió sus lágrimas y giró su cabeza. En la puerta estaba una mujer de piel muy blanca y cabellos negros recogidos en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Era una mujer bastante bonita, traía puesta una falda guinda a media pierna y una blusa de cuello alto negra. En el brazo traía una bolsa negra y un abrigo guinda, seguramente estaba recién llegada. Los labios de la mujer eran tan rojos que contrastaban con su piel de una forma que la hacía lucir como una de esas muñecas que venden en los festivales…

.-Te hice una pregunta.

.-Oh disculpe – La joven se sintió apenada – Soy una pasante del hospital y estaba revisando a algunos pacientes. Sagara-san es un viejo amigo mío, por eso me he tardado, disculpe si he causado alguna molestia.

.-Nadie más que Fukuha tiene autorización de revisar a Sagara-san¿qué no se lo han dicho?

.-Lo que sucede es que Fukuha-san esta de permiso y me han dado a mi sus rondas.

.-¿Quién ha hecho eso? – La mujer la veía de una forma que la ponía nerviosa, al parecer debía ser pariente de Sanosuke ya que deposito su abrigo en una mesa de la habitación.

.-La jefa de enfermeras, Nitta-san.

.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.-Mutog, Mutog Sayo.

.-Bien Mutog-san, dígale a Nitta que yo decido quien revisa a Sagara-san, ya que es un caso especial.

.-Hai – Sayo dio un respiro y se disponía a marcharse, pero que mujer tan desagradable, lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de maleducada.

.-Espere – La mujer escribió una nota y se la dio a Sayo – Dígale a Nitta que la envía Takani Megumi, que no es necesario que responda.

.-Así lo haré Takani-san, permiso.

Sayo vio que la mujer se acercó a Sanosuke y que presiono una de sus heridas¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso con un paciente? Escuchó un quejido ya estando afuera, seguramente lo había despertado. Ya estaba por llegar a la central de enfermería cuando notó que había olvidado su carpeta. Decidió volver por ella, si tenía suerte Sanosuke seguiría dormido y no la vería. La puerta seguía entreabierta y antes de entrar pudo escuchar algo que la hizo quedarse inmóvil, no es que fuera parte de ella escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la voz de él la detuvo allí, detrás de la puerta…

.-¿Y te has molestado por eso Kitsune? Ya te lo expliqué, así que será mejor que vuelvas a colocar ese anillo en tu dedo si no quieres que él lo note.

.-Debiste haberme dicho todo esto antes. Casi me da un infarto Sanosuke.

.-Estás exagerando Meg. Yo hablaré con Katsu más tarde, pero será mejor que me sigas la corriente.

.-Que más me queda.

.-Vamos cariño, ponte ese anillo y sonríe.

Los sentidos de Sayo se pararon¿le había dicho "cariño" a esa mujer de carácter poco amable? Por eso es que ella creía que tenía derecho de tratarla de esa forma, seguramente era la novia de Sanosuke. _"Su novia…"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, claro que era su novia, era muy hermosa y seguramente eso había cautivado a Sano…

.-¿Estabas oyendo?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y sintió que estaba en serios problemas, allí estaba la arpía esa…_" ¡Dios! No quise decir arpía¿qué sucede conmigo?"_…

.-No... Yo no estaba escuchando Takani-san. Es que yo me olvide de mí…

.-Tu carpeta – Le dio la carpeta de una manera poco amable – Justo iba a llevártela. ¿No le pusiste nada de medicamentos a Sagara-san?

.-No, iba a hacerlo cuando usted entró y…

.-Yo se los aplicaré más tarde.

.-¿Usted? – Las cosas estaban algo raras¿por qué le decía Sagara-san si era su novia¿Y porque iba a aplicarle medicamentos? Esta mujer estaba loca.

.-Así es. ¿Alguna objeción?

.-No, yo no…bueno lo que pasa es que… - Megumi le arrebató la carpeta y anotó algo en ella¡pero que mal educada era esa mujer!

.-La veré más tarde Mutog-san, y será mejor que le lleve la nota a Nitta en este momento. Tómelo como una orden.

.-Sayo camino, estaba molesta, esa mujer estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían…Abrió su carpeta para ver que era lo que le había anotado esa mujer, y cuando lo vio casi se cae…"Cuestiona ordenes, indecisa al hablar. Primer día de pasantía. Se cuestiona su disciplina y carácter. Firma- Takani Megumi, doctora encargada de supervisar a la pasante"….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-¿Estás escuchándome Misao?

La jovencita agitó su cabeza, unos ojos azules estaban frente a ella, y al parecer estaban molestos. Después de unos días de suplicas constantes por parte de ella, Soujiro y Yumiko a su papàél por fin había accedido a dejarla estar en esa banda. Claro que estaba emocionada, pero Soujiro y los demás chicos llevaban más de dos horas hablando de lo mismo sin parar…

.-Estas haciéndolo de nuevo Missy – Otra vez esa mirada, no era su culpa aburrirse – Creo que deberías estar participando en esto y desde que llegamos has estado allí sentada sin decir nada.

.-Bueno es que es mejor escuchar – Sonrió, error fatal, ante el gesto los 3 chicos que la veían con reproche ahora estaban más molestos – No se pongan en ese plan. La verdad es que ya me aburrí de oírlos hablar de cosas que no entiendo.

.-Soujiro empiezo a dudar que sea la vocalista correcta – Misao vio al joven que estaba detrás de Soujiro, a ella no le agradaba, era otro de los que andaban tras su hermana y tras Kamatari – Te dije que debíamos probar con alguien más.

.-Vamos Yosuda, hay que darle una oportunidad, creo que ella tiene razón – ahora el que hablaba era el chico que estaba sentado en una bocina, un rubio que iba en el último año pero en una clase diferente a la de Soujiro, lo conocía de vista y podía decir que era todo un don Juan – Que tal si nos das tu opinión Misao.

.-¿Mi opinión de qué?

.-Ves como no estabas poniendo atención.

.-Yare Soujiro, deja que la chica nos diga que se le ocurre.

.-Pues se me ocurren tantas cosas – Misao rió – Para empezar creo que deberíamos discutir sobre la música que tocaremos, entre más rápido empecemos con eso mejor¿no creen?

.-Pues tienes razón – Soujiro hizo un puchero, odiaba perder ante ella - ¿Alguna idea sobre eso?

.-Están de suerte – el rubio tomó una mochila que estaba junto a él y saco una carpeta – Échenle un vistazo, es una canción que escribí hace unos días.

.-Parece mejor que la otra que tenías – Ese tal Yosuda estaba colmando su paciencia, el pobre rubio que se esforzaba.

.-Claro, sobre todo porque tú estarás en el fondo, creo que eres el baterista ne?

.-Chicos no discutan – Soujiro parecía más tranquilo – Las cosas van así: Yosuda en la batería, Yamato en el bajo, Misao es la vocalista y yo en el teclado¿les parece bien?

.-Necesitamos algo más.

.-¿Tú crees Yamato?

.-Por supuesto – Ahora Misao sentía que estaba rodeada de locos – Falta que la bella Misao esté de acuerdo.

.-Claro que esta de acuerdo – Misao notó que Soujiro hablaba algo molesto¿celoso de nuevo? – Y deja de halagarla tanto ¿quieres? Será nuestra compañera de banda no tu próxima conquista.

.-No tienes que hablar por ella, creo que me gustaría escucharla. ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo es?

.-Chicos ya basta – El sujeto de la batería se paro frente a Misao - ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

.-Pues si, creo que así esta bien.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y antes de que el silencio reinara empezaron a discutir de nuevo, esta vez sobre el tono de la música. Misao sólo pudo suspirar, en adelante debería ser más tolerante y paciente ya que le esperaba un largo camino con esos tres muchachos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru decidió ir por si misma a buscar a Megumi, era imposible que tardara tanto viendo a sus pacientes. La idea de Hatsumono no había sido tan mala después de todo, antes de ir al hospital habían pasado por una heladería, realmente sus ánimos estaban mejor. Caminó por un pasillo tratando de encontrar a Megumi pero lo único que veía eran puertas cerradas, pobre gente que estaba allí enferma, debía ser tan triste. Por fin encontró una puerta abierta y cuando se asomó estaba segura de haber visto a Megumi sentada junto a una ventana. Entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y luego dijo…

.-Hasta que te encuentro…

Cuando la mujer giró su cabeza Kaoru no supo que decir, se había equivocado ya que la mujer no era su prima. No pudo evitar una disculpa, después de todo aquella persona era una paciente y ella la había perturbado…

.-Sumimasen.

.-No importa – La mujer le sonrió.

.-Estaba buscando a alguien y vi la puerta abierta por eso creí que…

.-De verdad, no importa – La mujer volvió a sonreír – Quizá podría ayudarle a encontrar a la persona que busca.

.-Estaba buscando a mi prima, es una doctora del hospital, la doctora Takani.

.-¿Takani-san es su prima? Debe ser una gran coincidencia, ella es mi doctora.

.-¿Enserio? Entonces no estaba tan equivocada al entrar por esa puerta.

.-Mi nombre es Tomoe, mucho gusto.

.-Kaoru – La joven estrecho la mano de la mujer, era tan delicada - ¿Y no ha visto a mi prima por aquí?

.-Hace rato paso a checarme y dijo que vendría más tarde pero aún no vuelve.

.-Vaya, supongo que no debe tardar – Kaoru miro a la mujer, seguía sentada junto a la ventana – Disculpe que pregunté pero¿está esperando a alguien?

.-No¿Por qué lo pregunta?

.-Es que esta sentada junto a la ventana y yo pensé que…

.-No, me gusta sentarme aquí es todo. A estas horas mis familiares no pueden venir.

.-Ya veo, puedo hacerle compañía un rato si gusta – Kaoru sonrió, esa mujer le daba confianza, y se veía muy necesitada de compañía.

.-Me encantaría charlar un rato – Tomoe sonrió, esa jovencita era muy agradable – Se parece usted bastante a la doctora.

.-Bueno somos primas.

.-Supongo. Yo tengo un hermano y no se parece en nada a mí.

.-Suele pasar. ¿Tiene muchos días acÿ

.-Unas semanas solamente, pero me voy y tengo que regresar. Mi esposo suele estar conmigo pero debía volver al trabajo, estaba de permiso.

.-No creo que sea casada, pero si es tan joven.

.-Bueno ya ves – La mujer se quedo callada un momento – Acabo de ver a mi esposo entrar en el hospital, que coincidencia.

.-Si – Kaoru recordó que Hatsumono estaba en el consultorio – Bueno la dejo, así tendrá tiempo con su esposo.

.-Gracias, espero verte pronto por aquí.

.-Así ser� téngalo por seguro.

Kaoru camino fuera de la habitación y decidió volver con Hatsumono, tal vez Megumi estaba en el consultorio ya. Mientras esperaba el elevador justo al otro lado del pasillo miro como una cabellera rojiza se movía en dirección contraria a ella…Era Kenshin con un ramo de flores en la mano…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las cosas no andaban nada bien. Primero Misanagi se portaba rara y se iba en cuanta ocasión podía, ahora Kaoru faltaba y no quería recibirla, y para rematar su mellizo formaba un grupo y la excluía. Kamatari le dio un sorbo a su refresco. Últimamente su único compañero y amigo era su dinero. No es que fuera anti-social, es sólo que no se juntaba con cualquiera. Su hermana estaba también muy ocupada con su bar, y como ella no tenía intenciones de ayudar más, pues no le quedaba otro remedio que vagar por los centros comerciales sola. Kamatari miro su reloj y decidió que era hora de dar una vuelta más por las tiendas. Mientras recogía sus bolsas y se paraba observo a lo lejos a una persona que aborrecía: Yukishiro Enishi. La joven sintió un ardor por dentro, ese sujeto la hacía sentir asco. Aunque Enishi había sido novio de Kaoru también había salido con ella, pero en secreto, si, cuando él salía con su amiga. No había sido nada serio, pero eso calaba en su pequeña conciencia y en su… de repente su mente quedo estática. Kamatari hubiera deseado estarse volviendo loca a confirmar que lo que estaba pasando frente a ella fuera verdad…

.-¿Señorita le pasa algo malo?

Mientras sus mente se recuperaba del shock causado por ver a Misanagi con Enishi dio vuelta y se encontró con un rostro conocido, más no familiar…

.-Hai – Kamatari sonrió – Disculpe pero¿no lo he visto antes?

.-Si, ya nos conocimos, es usted la hermana de Komagata Yumiko¿cierto?

.-Así es – Las mejillas de la melliza se sonrojaron cuando recordó quien era esa persona– Pero que pena Mutog-san, disculpe si no lo reconocí, realmente ando un poco despistada.

.-No importa, lo que importa es que ya me recuerda.

.-Tiene usted toda la razón.

.-No me llames Mutog-san, sólo dime Shougo¿de acuerdo?

.-Esta bien – La jovencita recordó que lo había conocido en la apertura del bar de su hermana, justamente por que la había confundido con ella, y lo más curioso es que le había preguntado por Megumi – Por cierto, el otro día no me dijiste de donde conoces a mi hermana.

.-Bueno…la conozco desde hace mucho.

.-¿Y porque me preguntaste por Megumi?

.-Bueno yo… - El hombre se quedo en silencio un momento, luego encontró lo más indicado que decir – La conozco por que es amiga de tu hermana.

.-Eso no es ningún secreto.

.-Que te parece si te invito a comer algo.

.-¿En este momento?

.-¿No puedes?

.-Claro que puedo.

Kamatari sonrió y decidió que no le haría daño salir con ese hombre, después de todo era amigo de Yumi, o eso es lo que iba a descubrir…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La luz entraba por la oficina y causaba un haz de colores, para él era muy molesto. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre el asunto de Misao¿qué iba a hacer si esa pequeña atracción crecía? Tal vez era sólo que… que se parecía bastante a Megumi. Resumiría todo en eso. Tal vez cuando aclarará las cosas con la doctora se sentiría mas aliviado, además había invitado a Hatsumono a cenar esa noche. Realmente comenzaba a agradarle esa mujer, que después de todo era sólo una mujer caprichosa. Si las cosas seguían así con ella estaba seguro de que sus familias les pedirían algo más que sólo citas, y con tal de librarse de su nuevo dolor de cabeza él aceptaría. Apenas se estaba concentrando en el trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió, posó sus ojos en ella y casi le da un infarto, era Misao…

.-Hola Aoshi-sama, disculpa que no me hayan anunciado, es que tu secretaria no estaba, y no quise esperar¿esta bien?

.-No importa – Tuvo que controlarse un poco, ella si lo ponía nervioso - ¿Y a qué has venido?

.-Vine ha saludarte. Ya que no has pasado por mi casa yo decidí pasar por tu oficina – Misao sonrió – ¿Has estado bien?

.-Sí.

.-Pero que poco expresivo te has vuelto.

.-¿Eso era todo? Misao yo realmente…

.-No, no era todo. Quería contarte que estoy en una banda, tocaremos en el bar de Yumi, pero sólo en viernes y sábado. Esperaba que pudieras ir la semana que viene.

.-Yo…-Al ver la cara de la joven no pudo negarse – De acuerdo, allí estaré.

.-Gracias – Misao se levantó y lo abrazó – significa mucho para mí que estés allí.

.-¿Tú has estado bien?

.-Nani?

.-Digo – Aoshi rompió el abrazo y continuó – Me preguntaste si había estado bien, y ahora te estoy preguntando lo mismo.

.-Ah, yo he estado mejor que nunca, excepto por que Kaoru esta tomando una actitud muy odiosa, dice que esta enferma pero yo sé que no es verdad. Y encima mis papás apenas se hablan, Tsubame se la pasa en mi casa, y cree que no he notado que revuelve las cosas, como que está buscando algo. Megumi no quiere decirme que le pasa, pero como ya te había contado, se la pasa triste y llora cuando cree que nadie al está viendo. Soujiro últimamente anda muy raro conmigo, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que esta celoso de…

.-¿Celoso¿Es tu novio?

.-No – Misao vio la cara de Aoshi, ese gesto era el mismo que hacía Sou – Es mi mejor amigo. Por cierto¿no te he mostrado el relicario que me regaló? Es muy bonito, y le puso mis iniciales, mira.

Aoshi observo con cuidado aquel relicario, Misao seguía hablando, ahora lo hacía de Hatsumono. Le hubiera prestado atención si aquel regalo realmente tuviera las iniciales que la pequeña Saito creía, pero no era así. El hombre pudo notar que la "M" estaba antes que la "S" y entonces descubrió lo que la jovencita seguramente no notaría jamás: eran las iniciales de ella y el mocoso ese, escritas como los relicarios de las parejas que tiene que separarse… Y que buen regalo le había dado, por que ahora Aoshi tenía la sangre casi hirviendo de celos, y aunque no pensaba en aceptar lo que sentía por Misao, haría que realmente ese relicario tuviera el significado correcto, separando a ese niño de la más pequeña Saito…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El hospital estaba muy silencioso a esa hora. Camino hasta el cuarto de su hermano y respiro. Después de hablar con Yumi sobre lo que paso con Megumi se sintió un poco mejor, aunque algo desconcertado, Yumiko no sabía nada, y eso era realmente raro puesto que era la mejor amiga de la doctora…Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano viendo televisión, lo primero que hizo fue apagarla…

.-¿Pero qué haces?

.-Necesitamos hablar seriamente Sanosuke.

.-Katsu estaba viendo eso, además no es hora de visita y…

.-Cállate y escucha – Katsu se acercó a su hermano – No sé que diablos ocurre contigo, pero sea lo que sea no me agrada. No voy a sacarte de líos todo el tiempo, y espero que lo sepas.

.-Y lo sé¿puedo saber a que viene todo esto?

.-Hoy hablé con Megumi – Katsu notó que su hermanito desvió la mirada - ¿Cuándo carajos ibas a decírmelo?

.-Cuando me diera de alta, pero hubo unos problemitas y pues…

.-¡Claro que hubo problemitas¡Problemas muy grandes Sanosuke¿Aún no captas quien es ella¿Qué se te olvido?

.-Claro que no.

.-¡Pues no lo parece! Además de ser tu doctora, es la sobrina de Saito Hajime. ¿Y sabes que va a pasar cuando él se entere de esto¡Se va a poner furioso! Y esta vez yo no te voy a ayudar a librarte de él.

.-Bueno Katsu… – Sano se quedo callado, no había pensado en eso – No importa. Sé que el viejo lobo entenderá que…

.-¿Qué va a entender? Mira, sé que estás agradecido con Megumi, y también sé que es bastante bonita. Es normal que confundas una cosa con otra y que pienses que la amas. ¡Pero eso es una locura!

.-Deja de gritarme Katsuhiro, no estoy sordo – El castaño empezaba a molestarse – Estoy conciente de muchas cosas, y no voy a pedirte permiso de casarme con ella. Si quiero lo hago y si no lo cancelo y ya.

.-¿Crees que es tan fácil? Su tío te aborrece, otusan siempre te dijo que Saito-san era un viejo cascarrabias, y que por eso no eran amigos. Deberías contarle a tu novia los problemas que tuviste con su tío, y los problemas que su tío tuvo con otusan.

.-Eso no tiene sentido, y si sólo viniste a eso puedes irte. No eres otusan y no puedes estarme regañando como si fuera un niño.

.-¡Te comportas como uno! – Katsu miro a su hermano y respiro - ¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón. Has lo que te venga en gana, pero no esperes que te ayude y te apoye, y si el viejo Saito por fin te hunde, grabate esto, yo no voy a ir a sacarte de donde te meta.

Sanosuke sólo observó como su hermano salía hecho una furia del lugar. Ahora debía considerar que Katsu tenía razón, se había olvidado del detalle de que el viejo ese era el tío de Megumi, quien sabe que sería de él cuando se enterara del supuesto "compromiso" …

* * *

**  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que no me maten….Después de mucho tiempo, he aquí mi actualización )… Me tomo mucho tiempo, porque además de que me la paso en la prepa y casi no tengo tiempo de otra cosa, estaba yo sin inspiración alguna… Después de escuchar un montón de canciones tristes, bueno, algo tenía que sacar…

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, por que realmente me esforcé bastante en que las cosas fueran así. Creo que hubo unos detalles que me faltaron, lo revisaré después y los agregaré en mi siguiente capítulo…

Pondré acá los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews… Realmente gracias por no sacarme la cabeza por la tardanza xD…

**Holly Rainard:** ¡Hola! Pues ya vez, te resolví unas cuantas dudas en este capítulo, y espera el siguiente que las cosas cada vez se complican más para los personajes S … Sano ya esta pronto a salir del hospital, y descuida, que su pasado poco a poco va a salir… ¡Espero tu review sobre este capítulo!

**Kaorusanz:** Te doy la razón en que los hombre son bestias cuando se trata de amor  … y no es que Saito sea malo, es sólo que esta un poquito frustrado uu' … Espero que sigas mi fanfic y que me dejes tu review!

**Gabyhyatt:** Pues creo que en este capítulo ya sabrás de quienes se trataba en el capítulo anterior. Espero que me dejes tu opinión sobre este capítulo.

**KaOrA-FGV-16:** Florencia! Ya se que me tardo para actualizar  no necesitas recordármelo  … Pues de Kaoru y Kenshin sólo te digo que las cosas van a estar más que pesadas, y no precisamente por que vayan mal … Y sobre Megumi¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Pobrecita, que no vez que todo le pasa ( … Espero que me dejes review de este capítulo, y voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto que pueda okas?

**mIsArA:** Sunshita! Hacía como mil años que no leía tus reviews P … Mmm, ya sé que no te gusta Saito en mi fanfic  porque siempre me repites lo mismo?  … Ojalá que leas esté capítulo "si tienes tiempo" y que me dejes un review okas¿ Más vale kotsa  …

**Marie Shinomori:** ¡Hola Marie! Que gusto que me hayas dejado un review, Cómo viste aquí hubo un poco de M&A, espero que te haya gustado. De K&K te digo que puedes esperar de todo, recuerda que Kaoru está enamorada de su profesor y Kenshin no le es muy indiferente, así que prepárate para eso ;) … De Saito sólo te digo que el pobre realmente esta frustrado con su familia, nada le ha salido como el hubiera querido, y por eso se porta así, pero más adelante verás que tiene buenos motivos para estar así con Tokio 0.0 …. Espero tu review sobre este capítulo!

Bueno, con eso me despido, intentaré de verdad actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero no prometo nada  … Realmente el odioso COBACH me consume  … Sobre el fanfic les digo que en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver la primera canción que toque la banda de Sou y Misao, trataré de buscar la más acorde al capítulo… Sobre Sano y Megumi¡Claro que van a aparecer juntos en el siguiente capítulo! Y ya verán de que forma xD … Y bueno les adelanto también que Tsubame va a descubrir algo que estaba realmente muy escondido en las memorias de Tokio … y claro que podrán tener algo de K&K para los que les gusta , haré lo posible por que quede muy bien D …

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?...dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	14. A un paso del colapso

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Qué tal! Espero que todos estén bien y que nadie quiera matarme por mi ya acostumbrado retraso S … Por fin logré un poco de inspiración y escribí este capítulo, si ¬¬ me tomo casi todas las vacaciones….

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos ¬¬ … pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki… Sin más, acá los dejó con el capítulo…

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13**

**"A un paso del colapso…"**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Las voces se escucharon al unísono al momento de que un pastel color rosa fuera depositado en la mesa. Tsubame sonrió y sopló las velas del pastel, este cumpleaños estaba resultando muy divertido. Para empezar, la fiesta que su madre y su tía Tokio llevaban semanas planeando tuvo que ser cancelada¿el motivo? Ayame y Suzume tenían varicela y se la habían contagiado. Aunque estaba llena de puntos rojos y en pijamas, se sentía la cumpleañera más feliz del mundo. A su alrededor estaban su madre, sus tíos, sus primas, las pequeñitas, Megumi, Yumi y sus hermanos…

-¿Ya pediste tu deseo Tsubame-chan?

-Si okasan.

-Bien, es hora de partir el pastel.

La pequeña Tsubame sonrió al morder su pedazo, el pastel estaba delicioso. Sabía que ese mismo día, en la noche, Misao y Soujiro debutarían en una banda, por supuesto que todos iban a ir, claro, menos ella y las niñas. Por un extraño motivo deseaba ir, no sólo por que Misao estaría allí, si no por que le guardaba un gran cariño a Soujiro. Tal vez pudiera parecer raro, ella y Soujiro conversaban de vez en cuando, no eran los grandes amigos sin embargo se sentía bien al lado del joven, si ella hubiese tenido hermanos le hubiera gustado que uno fuera como Soujiro. Y luego vino a su mente Kamatari. Ella también le agradaba aún con sus rarezas y todo. De hecho estaba encubriéndola. Un día antes de entrar en cuarentena se topó con Kamatari y con un sujeto muy extraño, que no le dio buena espina, en el centro comercial. La gemela de Soujiro le pidió que no mencionara su encuentro. Eso le sonaba como a su tía Tokio. Su cuarentena la había mantenido sin salir de la casa. Justo la noche anterior esa cuarentena la había llevado a escuchar una conversación de su okasan con su tía. Una enorme curiosidad se apoderó de ella tras esa conversación, de la cual tenía cada palabra grabada…

-¿Entonces que hiciste?

-Me deshice de él.

-¡Tokio!

-No me regañes por favor. Trata de entenderme Tae, el sólo hecho de ver el estúpido libro escondido en el invernadero me hizo sentir tanta rabia. Hajime me juró que se había deshecho de él.

-Ya conoces a mi hermano, dice las cosas que no va a hacer.

-No me importa.

-Aunque… ¿Y si el libro lo tenía Megumi?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tal vez Hajime se lo dio, o ella lo encontró y reconoció la caligrafía. Es una chica muy lista, tal vez lo escondió en el invernadero por que sabe que nadie entra allí y quería guardarlo como recuerdo.

-¡Con mayor razón Tae¿Te imaginas que va a pasar el día que eso se descubra? Mis pobres hijas no se merecen eso, yo no lo merezco.

-Creo que hablar con mentiras fue un error. Si Megumi se hubiera enterado de la verdad desde pequeña no tendrías que vivir con tanta angustia.

-Eres la menos indicada para decirme eso. ¿Qué ya olvidaste tu situación?

-Disculpa cariño pero no es igual, yo jamás le he mentido a Tsubame, simplemente creo que no es conveniente, me siento con suficiente fuerza de ser padre y madre. Al contrario de ustedes yo no le he inventado un apellido que no le corresponda.

-¡Yo no lo hice y lo sabes bien! Se lo dije un millón de veces a Hajime. Él es el único culpable de todo. Si él nunca hubiera…

-Si tú no lo hubieras saboteado. Soy tu amiga, y sabes que jamás estuve de acuerdo con lo que hiciste para estar con mi hermano. Estoy segura de que sabes que él es un desconsiderado contigo por que se enteró de cada cosa Tokio, incluso de que peleaste con Yae-chan antes de que ella partiera esa vez…

-¿Qué haré si mi familia se viene abajo¿Has visto a mis hijas? Kaoru esta como ida, Misao es un desastre…

-Tranquila.

-Sólo no le digas nada a nadie, nunca se lo digas a nadie por favor…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Apenas llevaba unas horas en su casa y ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Había dejado que Yahiko saliera con sus amigos y Katsu estaba furioso con él, para variar, por que el pequeño estaba castigado. Trataba de enfocarse en lo que su hermano le decía pero era casi imposible, en su cabeza lo que giraba sin parar era la idea de que deseaba ver a Megumi. Sus impulsos lo habían metido en un gran lío del que no iba a salir tan fácil, y del que estaba dispuesto a soportar todo, si era para ayudar a la doctora él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, el verla llorar lo destrozó esa vez, si, estaba aceptándolo, él, Sanosuke Sagara, estaba enamorado de aquella bella mujer, ella ocupaba su mente a cada momento¿cursi? Tal vez, pero era la verdad. Claro que no se lo diría a ella, se concentraría en ayudarla, y en ayudarse un poco, por que no era ningún tonto, y estaba seguro de que Megumi le correspondía…

-¡Sanosuke!

Un grito lo sacó de sus reflexiones, Katsu más furioso que nunca lo miraba de forma fulminante…

-¿Decías?

-¡Es el colmo¿No me escuchabas verdad?

-Bueno yo…

-No contestes. Trataba de explicarte algo importante, y cómo de costumbre tu mente en otro lado¿qué pensabas ahora¿En qué vas a mal gastar tu dinero hoy? O tal vez pensabas en cómo Hajime Saito va a despedazarte parte por parte cuando se enteré de tu estúpido compromiso con su sobrina.

-Ya basta con eso Katsu – Se estaba hartando de esto, tal vez debía mudarse, si, eso haría, un impulso más, pero no podía darle más problemas – Voy a mudarme.

-¿Qué¿Acaso te volviste loco¿Cuándo decidiste eso?

-Hace un minuto.

-¿Hace un minuto? – La mirada del mayor dio al suelo y suspiró – Si me hubieras prestado atención no desearías mudarte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te dije hace un momento que cuando fui por ti al hospital y me dieron los papeles creí ver a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A Sayo.

Silencio. Sanosuke no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba¿Sayo? Eso tenía sentido. Si, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo¿En ese momento? Su vida que parecía ir bien y tener todo decidido dio un giro al escuchar eso, y aún no venía lo peor…

-Pero no estaba sola.

-¿Shougo estaba con ella?

-No – Un suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?

-Traía un bebé en los brazos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hatsumono cerró los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas desde la mañana cuando habló con Aoshi. Aunque debía admitir que el cubo de hielo estaba siendo amable con ella lo que le había contado la sacudió. Megumi ya sabía que él estaba en la ciudad. Seguramente se iba a poner como loca si se enteraba de que ella, una de sus mejores amigas, estaba saliendo con él; por que si, ella salía con Aoshi Shinomori, eso era del conocimiento de todo el Japón, quizá Megumi ya lo sabía pero no quería decirlo¿y si era una prueba? Eso de guardar secretos y hacer cosas a escondidas de sus amigas parecía ser lo que mejor hacía. Se sintió culpable de nuevo. Allí estaba ella sentada en un parque dándose un descanso de nada. Por la noche iría al bar de Yumi y esperaba poder hablar con Megumi en aquel lugar, si no iba a explotar…

-¿Ocupada Iwamura?

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Su piel se erizó de pies a cabeza, tembló y sus manos lo resintieron. Esto de sentirse culpable le daba náuseas y hasta la hacía escuchar cosas, pudo jurar que la voz que escuchó era de…

-¿Acaso no te da gusto escucharme?

Ladeo su rostro al sentir ese aliento en el oído, giró su cabeza con miedo, y con una mirada que no solía mostrar a nadie pudo sentirse aterrada, había escuchado claramente a quien estaba viendo.

-¿Te asusté?

-No me toques – Hatsumono se paro como de inercia, frente a ella estaba un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad en unas horas.

-Pero Hatsu-chan¿qué forma es esa de recibir a los viejos conocidos? – El hombre sonrió – Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada – Él se acercó y tomó su mentón, era como de cuento, al sentir aquella mano en su rostro Hatsumono quedo inmóvil, quería llorar, no debía hacerlo pero estaba a punto – ¿No me extrañaste?

-Suéltame.

-Yo te extrañé mucho linda – Aquel tipo le robó un beso, no pudo contenerse más y soltó una lágrima, ella era mala de vez en cuando, pero jamás tan insensata como ese estúpido hombre – Pero no llores, al contrario, deberías saltar de gusto.

-Déjame tranquila.

-Me he enterado que te traes algo con Shinomori – Sonrió de nuevo – Espero que estés bien con él, aunque cuéntame¿es mejor que yo?

-¡Ya cállate! – Hatsumono intentó abofetearlo pero él la detuvo – Vete, déjame en paz. No se para que has venido y realmente no deseo enterarme.

-¿Aún no lo sabes? – Ella lo miro con desconfianza – Tu amiga la doctora no confía en ti como para decirte que vine por mis hijas.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, vine por mis pequeñas – La dama hizo una mueca de disgusto a lo que él sólo sonrió – No me veas así dulzura, son mis hijas después de todo. Estuve pensando mucho y decidí que ellas deben estar conmigo, y cómo me enteré de que Megumi no las adoptó pues…Sólo soy un padre preocupado.

-Eres un cínico. Las niñas nunca te han importado. Será mejor que nos dejes tranquilas, sabes que Megumi por esas niñas es capaz de quitarse las uñas y los dientes, así que no tiene caso que pelees algo en vano. Tu las abandonaste y no creo que…

-Megumi está en la ruina¿lo sabías? Su herencia se esfumó por las deudas de su padre y por las trampas de los Takani. Su sueldo de doctora no es suficiente para estar por su cuenta con todos los lujos a los que esta acostumbrada, por eso depende del viejo Saito. ¿Y adivina? Yo puedo tener esos lujos y más, es por eso que vengo por ellas – El hombre vio a Hatsumono y clavó sus ojos en ella – Son hijas mías, y si quiere seguir viéndolas más le vale dármelas por la paz.

-¿Verlas? – Ella quitaba esa muralla, en los ojos de él podía ver algo que no era muy común, estaba siendo honesto.

-Sí, yo me quedaré en Tokio. Podrá verlas cuando quiera, pero estarán conmigo. Sabes que ella se pone a la defensiva conmigo – Él abrazó a Hatsumono, sintió que ella se estremeció ante el acto y seguido besó su cuello – Ella no es como tú, que sabes ver cuando digo la verdad¿por qué sabes que no estoy mintiendo cierto?

-Sí – Esos besos terminaron con la barrera de la mujer, estaba convencida de que él le decía la verdad.

-Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a persuadirla, para hacerlo todo en paz. Quizá si me ayudas ella acceda a lo que es mejor para las niñas¿No lo crees?

-Ajá – Hatsumono sentía que su adolescencia volvía a ella de repente, debía ayudarlo, él estaba siendo honesto, y tenía razón, las niñas estarían mejor con él¿cierto?

-¿Entonces cuento contigo?

-Sí.

Él la besó y Hatsumono correspondió el beso. Si Kaede estuviera viva ella estaba segura de que hubiese querido que él estuviera cerca de las niñas. Después de que las abandonó Kaede siempre manifestó que no lo odiaba, entonces¿Por qué no hacer lo que creía era lo más lógico?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las nueve en punto. Kaoru dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida y sonrió. Después de haber estado con un pésimo humor durante la semana, ese día estaba como nueva. Cuando decidió volver a clases resultó ser que el profesor Himura estaba de permiso, para variar, así que sus ganas de ir a la escuela se fueron al suelo. Ella necesitaba hablar con él, y algo le decía que esa noche iba a lograrlo. Estaba en una mesa linda, cerca del escenario, no deseaba perderse de nada. Kamatari se acercaba a largos pasos, parecía que jalaba a alguien, y cuando Kaoru pudo ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se iluminaron…

-¡Misanagi!

-Kaoru tenemos problemas – Kamatari no se veía para nada emocionada ante la idea de que su amiga se reuniera con ellas de nuevo.

-Por favor Kamatari¿cómo vamos a tener problemas? – Kaoru sonrió de nueva cuenta – Estaba tan preocupada por ti Misanagi, me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes hoy.

-Deseaba venir – La jovencita parecía ocultar algo, lentamente se sentó y suspiro al ver a Kamatari – Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… Es que…

-Enishi la está extorsionando.

-¡Kamatari!

-¿Qué?

-No…las cosas no son así – Misanagi bajo la vista.

-Sí, anda díselo – la gemela echaba fuego por los ojos – La está molestando, por eso se estaba portando rara con nosotros, y por eso casi no salía de su cuarto.

-¿Es cierto¿Ese idiota te está molestando? Yo puedo decirle a mi papá que haga algo. Después de que Megumi te revisó ella habló con él, y creo que…

-¿Ella te dijo algo de eso!

-No – Saito se asustó al ver la reacción de su amiga, ya había pasado algún tiempo de aquel incidente y al parecer si era tan grave como ella se imagino alguna vez – No quiso decirme nada. Pero si es culpa de Enishi te juro que me las pagará.

-Cuídate mucho Kaoru-chan – Misanagi suspiro de nuevo – Él desea dañarte, está resentido contigo, y está buscando la forma de destruirte.

-Descuida, yo estaré bien.

Repentinamente Kaoru dirigió su atención a otra parte del lugar, mientras Misanagi le explicaba algo sobre Enishi, ella no pudo evitar perderse ante aquel hombre que sus ojos captaron, Himura había entrado al lugar. Necesitaba acercarse a él, pero no sabía cómo. En un instante lo perdió de vista y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la charla con sus amigas, lo cuál no duro mucho ya que una dulce voz las interrumpió…

-Buenas noches señoritas.

-Buenas noches profesor Himura.

-¿Puede permitirme un minuto Saito-san?

-Por supuesto profesor.

Kaoru se levantó ante la mirada de sus compañeras, estaba nerviosa, pero debía disimularlo, tal vez Kenshin estaba preocupado por ella…

-¿No interrumpí nada importante?

-No – La chica sonrió – Me alegro bastante que se acercara, yo deseaba hablar con usted.

-Faltaste varios días la semana pasada¿Acaso fue por lo que hablamos el otro día?

-Pues…No…Yo falte por que…Yo estaba…Me sentía un poco…Bueno…

-Enferma – El pelirrojo la miro – Komagata-san dijo que usted estaba enferma.

-Pues sí, estaba algo enferma – Ella no le diría lo mal que se había sentido después de la charla, lo mejor era reparar las cosas – Antes de que diga cualquier cosa…yo deseaba disculparme, me comporte de una forma muy inmadura, y me apena haber hecho tal escena en la cafetería. Es cierto que usted me gusta mucho, y por eso estuve pensando en que…podemos ser amigos. Una amistad no tiene nada de malo, y bueno, creo que estaría bien. ¿Ne?

-Yo…-Él calló un momento, buena idea – Me parece perfecto. Una amistad nunca tiene nada de malo.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un apretón de manos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la mirada del otro, si, una amistad no tenía nada de malo, en los amigos encuentras muchas cosas, pero las cosas que ellos encontrarían en el otro, no serían precisamente "cosas de amigos"…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi sonrió. Después de todo, en ocasiones es mejor dejar de lado el orgullo, ya lo había comprobado. Después de la mini-fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsubame se había dirigido a visitar a Aoshi. Jamás creyó que de ese encuentro fueran a salir tantas cosas buenas, pero se equivocó. Ahora estaba segura de que sus niñas permanecerían a su lado. Si, a veces es mejor dejar de lado el orgullo, el hacer las paces con Shinomori la hacía sentir tranquila y… protegida. Era raro, al lado de Aoshi se sentía protegida, sentía que nadie podía hacerle daño. Después de tantos años, y después de tantas lágrimas debía reconocer que sentía un gran cariño por él, y estaba muy feliz de que él hubiera regresado…

-¿Por qué tan pensativa linda?

Si alguien le hubiera avisado a la doctora que Sanosuke iba a besarla después de esa frase no lo hubiera creído, pero si, allí estaba ese imbécil dándole un beso…

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido?

-Que agresiva eres cariño – Sanosuke sonrió - ¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi prometida?

-Cállate – Ella lo entendió, por ese lugar debía andar Katsu, y tenían que guardar las apariencias, tal vez iba a resultar divertido todo eso, después de todo, Sanosuke no besaba tan mal - ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Hace un rato- La doctora parecía contenta¿raro? Habría que averiguarlo - ¿Ya le contaste a tu tío que nosotros…

-No… no pienso hacerlo aún – Una mirada desafiante salió tras esa dulce sonrisa – Y será mejor que no hagas alboroto de esto, tampoco le he contado nada a Yumi ni a Hatsumono.

-Supongo que vas a decirles.

-No estoy segura – Ella lo miro, por un momento le pareció que Sagara evitó su mirada¿Ofendido? Se sintió mal al pensar eso y entonces decidió adoptar su papel de mujer a punto de casarse, se acercó a él y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sanosuke – Quizá más tarde.

-¿Te sientes bien Megumi?

-Claro – Ella rió – Si Katsu lo sabe, estoy casi segura de que le habrá contado a Yumi, y si ella no sabía pues pudo haber preguntado a Hatsumono. Ambas son en realidad muy curiosas. Tarde o temprano iba a contarles del plan.

-¿Vas a decirles la verdad? – Un tono bajo, ese hombre tenía una voz muy sexy – Katsu piensa que esto es enserio y…

-Pensaba decirles la verdad pero… - Megumi lo miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto atónito del hombre – Esto parece ser divertido, así que…Que se traguen el cuento de que estamos comprometidos, y que la verdad quede entre tu y yo. ¿Te parece?

-Eres muy rara – La mirada de él reflejaba incertidumbre - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión¿No habrás tomado algo raro?

-¡No!...No sé que me hizo cambiar de opinión…– Si lo sabía, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácil – Obviamente tu cabello no fue.

-Muy graciosa – Ahora él se aprovechaba de la situación para pasarle el brazo por la cintura, si, las cosas definitivamente estaban extrañas entre ellos – Sea lo que sea, hizo bien.

-Tal vez yo también tengo varicela y estoy delirando…No importa la verdad…

-¿Quién tiene varicela?

-Las niñas, pero ya casi están curadas…

-¿Mis hijas?

-No…mis hijas – La bella sobrina de los Saito sintió cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír, parecía una niña jugando a no perder – Tus "casi" hijas.

-¿Casi?

-Casi.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario, y después se quedaron así, uno junto al otro. Estando juntos olvidaban sus preocupaciones y a las demás personas, era como si estuvieran solos, y en realidad así debían lucir. Estaban los dos muy en su papel, para Takani Megumi y Sagara Sanosuke, el jugar con fuego iba a quemarlos completamente…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Allí estaba él, dando un respiro y esperando estar tomando las decisiones correctas. Por la tarde Megumi había pasado a verlo y tuvieron una larga charla, como él esperaba pudieron arreglar sus cosas, y más importante aún, la doctora confiaba en él de nuevo. Una cosa que había aprendido estando fuera es que nunca nada se compara con el hogar y la familia, sería raro decirlo, pero después de tantos años Aoshi se daba cuenta de que Megumi era parte de su familia, y si, estaba feliz de poder contar con ella, o mas bien, que ella contara con él…

-Buenas noches a todos…

Aoshi miro al escenario, allí estaba Yumiko, parecía estar dando una presentación de algo, pero no puso mucha atención. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar, primero vio a la pequeña Kaoru con un sujeto pelirrojo, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes; al continuar pudo ver desde lejos a Hatsumono, que también lo vio y lo saludó, parecía acercarse; siguiendo su recorrido se topo con los Saito adultos, seguramente estaban allí para ver a Misao; cuando dirigió sus ojos a una zona más privada del sitio vio a Megumi… ¿Con un sujeto? Prefirió cambiar la vista rápidamente. Miro de nuevo el escenario y se encontró una vista distinta: Misao, el mocoso odioso de Soujiro y dos chicos más estaban allí acomodando sus instrumentos. Al menos no se había perdido el espectáculo. Su mente estaba empezando a tener un colapso; Misao lucía bellísima, traía puesta una falda corta negra, una blusa roja, que a su punto de vista brillaba mucho, tal vez lentejuelas, y unas botas rojo oscuro, parecía maquillada y sus labios destellaban del color rojo que traían. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que evitar tener esos pensamientos de la pequeña, aunque eso le costara trabajo. Luego algo llamo su atención, ese niño, Soujiro, se acerco a Misao y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió. Por un momento su mente se detuvo, no sabía como reaccionar, y antes de poder hacer un solo gesto escucho lo que pensó, era su salvación:

-Disculpa por haber tardado desde que te salude, hay mucha gente.

-Descuida Hatsumono, esta bien – Si, allí estaba la persona que lo sacaría de aprietos, esperaba – Por cierto, hablé con Megumi y aclaramos las cosas.

-¿Qué?

-No esta molesta, ya hizo las pases conmigo.

-Eso es bueno, sabía que tenía que firmar la paz contigo.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando la banda comenzó a tocar, la canción sonaba bien, la voz de Misao impresionaba, la letra parecía divertida y una parte en especial llamó la atención de Aoshi, por que en ese instante noto que Misao se percató de su presencia y no movió sus ojos de él por unos instantes…

_"oh, you drive me crazy,_

_oh, you just bring me down,_

_look out your window_

_my sunshine's all around,_

_all you have to do_

_it's just surrender_

_just surrender…"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hajime Saito no podía estar más feliz. Su pequeña Misao realmente lo había dejado boquiabierto, después de todo lo de esa banda había sido una buena idea, ella era muy talentosa. Todo el mundo los había felicitado, y si, esto era algo que no decía todos los días pero sentía que sus hijas, sin excepción, iban por buen camino. Kaoru estuvo contenta sin dar quejas ni berrinches, otra cosa por la cual estar orgulloso, su linda hija estaba madurando. Podría continuar con la lista de cosas buenas que sus pequeñas estaban haciendo, pero es que ambas se rectificaron, ni siquiera habían peleado entre ellas los últimos días¿Qué mas puede desear un padre de sus hijas? Ahora si lo decía con toda razón, todas sus hijas eran un orgullo para él…

-Estás muy pensativo Hajime.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Piensas en Misao?

-Asi es – Hajime vio a su esposa, algo tramaba esa mujer, tenía la mirada de regocijo que la caracterizaba cuando planeaba hacerlo enojar, si, algo tramaba – Creo que fue una gran idea permitirle estar en esa banda.

-Opino lo mismo. Se concentró tanto en su canción que esta semana dejo de ser revoltosa. No peleo con Kaoru-chan¿ya lo habías notado?

-Por supuesto, han sido buenos días.

-Eso creo. Y si no, pregunta a Megumi que tal sus días, se nota que han sido muy buenos para ella también. –Tokio sonrió, aquí venía, algo tramaba definitivamente, y a Hajime no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso? Para ella siempre son buenos días, tiene un gran trabajo, las niñas se portan bien, no falta nada en su vida.

-No…ya no falta nada.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Saito vio a su mujer y suspiró, aquí venía la típica discusión causada por Tokio, a propósito, acerca de Megumi.

-No estoy tramando nada. Yo no, ella quien sabe – La señora Saito se recostó en su cama – Es sólo que me imagino que ha tenido grandes días, yo no hablo mucho con ella, pero hoy la mire bastante feliz.

-Me pareció igual que todos los días.

-¿Acaso no la viste en el bar?

-Déjate de rodeos¿qué intentas?

-Pensé que lo habías notado – La mujer sonrió más al notar la cara de disgusto de su marido – Estuvo sentada con Yumiko, Katsuhiro, y con su novio.

-¿El novio de quien¿De Yumiko?

-No – Tokio estaba lista para ese momento – De ella.

-¿De quien?

-De Megumi – La sonrisa se hacía más grande entre más se desconcertaba Saito – Aunque claro, son mis suposiciones. Ella estuvo muy simpática con ese joven, se recargaba en él, y él le dio varios besos en la mejilla, quiero suponer que es su novio. Pensé que estarías enterado querido.

-Buenas noches Tokio –Ahora si estaba fastidiado, Megumi jamás le ocultaba esa clase de cosas, ella era muy abierta con él¿por qué estaría guardando secretos? Necesitaba hablar con ella, debía saber que estaba pasando.

-Por cierto, para endulzar tus sueños…El joven con quien la vi… - Tokio sonrió, como estaba disfrutando eso – Ese joven era el hermano de Katsuhiro… Creo que su nombre es Sanosuke… ¿Son hijos de Souzo Sagara cierto?

Los oídos de Saito estaban a punto de explotar, simplemente se quedo en silencio, se estaba tragando toda su furia. ¿Sanosuke Sagara? Debía ser una broma. Tenía que serlo…Ese mocoso del demonio, siempre supo que iba a darle dolor de cabeza toda su vida…Pero en la mañana, Megumi iba a escucharlo…No, Megumi no…Ese idiota de Sanosuke iba a escucharlo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué tal? Espero que todos estén bien y que hayan disfrutado las vacaciones. A mi me fue como no tienen una idea, mis planes de vacacionar los interrumpió una granizada en medio de la sierra, a 400 Km. de mi destino, y luego el calor de Obregón me impidió ir las veces que yo hubiera querido a visitar a mi nana, y además fui a la frontera de compras pero estuvo lloviendo todo el día que estuve allí…Definitivamente prefiero quedarme en casa y pasearme por la playa de San Carlos, que sólo me queda a 20 minutos de distancia.

Este capítulo me costó muchísimo, la inspiración se me fue y no sabía que escribir, fue un bache largo, pero lo pase y pude escribir, poco a poco claro. Traté de que aquí se enredaran algunas cosas y espero que me haya quedado como planeé y no se hayan enredado de más….Aunque ya saben, cualquier duda déjenme un review y se los contesto…

Él siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo, lo pondré la semana que viene para darle más emoción al asunto…

No puse la canción completa por que después de revisar el contenido pensé que estaría mejor si ponía sólo una estrofa en especial, y escogí el coro, la canción es "Surrender" de Ashlee Simpson…

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejaron review del capítulo pasado, pero leí por allí que ya no se podía contestar a los reviews en los capítulos… Si alguien me saca de esa duda se lo agradecería muchísimo… Por si acaso, para no correr riesgos, sólo pondré acá el nombre de mis lectores que me dejaron comentarios: **gabyhyatt**,** Holly-dono**, **kaorusanz**, **Angel**** Nemesis**, **Juli**** F**, **KaOrA****-FGV-16**, **Alexandra Shinomori****Shysie**** Takiyah.**

Bueno, con esto me despido, espero recibir sus reviews sobre este capítulo, y como ya dije¡Esperen muy pronto el siguiente!

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?...dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	15. Divinas decisiones

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Cómo están?...Creo que muchos sorprendidos de que haya actualizado así de rápido P … Bueno algún día tenía que apresurarme con las actualizaciones…

Los siguientes capítulos voy a tratar de actualizarlos lo más pronto que pueda, ya veremos si lo logro P….

Los personajes no son míos, perteneces a Nobuhiro-san …

Espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado, así que los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**"Divinas decisiones"**

La cocina de los Saito estaba casi vacía. Hajime decidió salir más temprano de lo usual, dijo que tenía muchos compromisos y no aseguro si comería con el resto; Kaoru y Misao habían partido al parque con un desayuno a medias, siendo acompañadas de Ayame y Suzume que habían insistido en estar listas para salir, al igual que Tsubame; Tae salió a arreglar unas cosas del restaurante que estaba ya en marcha; y Megumi se encontraba en la sala, ella entraría un poco tarde ese día. Tokio sonrió al recordar la cara de enfado de su marido cuando le contó la situación entre su sobrina y el hijo del buen Sagara Souzo. Hablando de eso, con las prisas de la mañana había olvidado mencionarle a Tae que ella saldría al mediodía a una reunión con sus amistades del club de té. Decidió que era mejor avisarle y tomó el teléfono para marcar al celular de su cuñada cuando escuchó una voz, si, es de mala educación espiar a las personas, pero Tokio estaba intrigada por las cosas que su sobrina estaba ocultando y deseaba a toda costa saber que se traía entre manos esa niña…

-Ya te lo he dicho, será mejor que hablemos en el hospital. Mi entrada es a las 9.

-No sé si podré encontrarte a esa hora. ¿Te parece a las 10:30?

-De acuerdo – La voz de ese hombre no le era familiar¿sería Sanosuke? – Pero deberá ser en mi consultorio, realmente tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy y no puedo ausentarme.

-En tu consultorio será Megumi.

-Sólo no le comentes a nadie que es por lo de mi compromiso, aún no se lo he dicho a mis tíos y no me gustaría que se enteraran.

-Como quieras - ¿Compromiso¿Ella había dicho compromiso? – Aunque a mí las cosas no terminan de cuadrarme.

-Por eso quiero que hablemos. Necesito desahogarme, esto del compromiso con Sanosuke me causa dolor de cabeza, y más por que…

Tokio colgó el teléfono en ese instante. Su mente no daba credibilidad a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Además de estar completamente segura de que esa voz no era la de Sanosuke, su cabeza no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse de que la "apreciada" Megumi estaba ocultando cosas. Primero decidió sentarse y tomar un poco de agua, cuando decidió fastidiar a su marido la noche anterior jamás imaginó el tamaño de la situación, por que ella estaba molesta debido al estúpido libro, sólo deseaba desquitarse, esto era mucho mayor, Megumi estaba rebasando los límites de su paciencia. No quería ni imaginarse como diablos se iba a poner Hajime con tal noticia, por supuesto que ella no iba a decírselo, no deseaba ver como a su esposo le sobrevenía un ataque cardíaco causado por un disgusto como ese. Hasta ella estaba disgustada, ellos eran una familia, Megumi era parte de la familia¿Por qué estaría ocultando algo así? Las cosas no le sonaban nada bien, a su punto de vista eso era mucho más que un compromiso, y antes de que la noticia llegara a más oídos ella debía averiguar lo que pasaba. Su mente se detuvo un instante, ella estaba metiéndose en la vida de la mocosa esa, como si le preocupara…bueno…para ser honestos…¡Claro que estaba preocupada¿Esto le hubiera pasado a Yaeko con alguna de sus hijas si la situación fuese al contrario? No, su hermana había sido casi tan perfecta que…Tokio se quedo helada… Su hermana había sido tal cual Megumi, hasta la parte de los Sagara… ¡Incluso eso! Aunque Yaeko no había tenido nada sentimental con Souzo, pero si Hajime lo odiaba aún muerto algo se le estaba escapando a ella…Sus pensamientos se iluminaron de repente, recordó por que empezó eso del odio a los Sagara por parte de su marido, y no precisamente lo recordó de los labios de él…

_Tokio suspiro, allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo de la habitación de su one-san viendo como se preparaba para salir…_

_-¿A dónde vas a ir esta vez Yaeko?_

_-Voy al cine – su hermana era muy hermosa, ella le admiraba bastante, incluso sentía una ligera envidia, y es que a diferencia de si, Yaeko era popular entre los chicos, especialmente con uno que llamaba su atención, Saito Hajime - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_-No gracias. Prometí a mamá que le ayudaría con unas galletas. ¿Y con quién vas?_

_-Con unas amigas, y con Sagara Souzo. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Tokio vio la mirada de su hermana. Claro que lo recordaba, era otro de los amigos de Yaeko…como decirlo…atractivo, inteligente, buen gusto, pero pobre…si, estaba en el mismo grupo que casi todos los amigos de su hermana – Bueno, cómo te decía, saldré con él y las chicas._

_-¿Él va a ser el chofer?_

_-Muy graciosa Tokio-chan – La mirada molesta de su hermana la hizo avergonzarse un poco, ya hablaba como su padre – Él es nuestro amigo y por eso lo hemos invitado, bueno, yo lo he invitado. Es muy simpático y me agrada._

_-Eso dices de Hajime-san todo el tiempo._

_-Por que también es simpático y me agrada, pero hay una diferencia. Con Hajime salgo sola, y con Souzo con más gente._

_-¿Por qué Hajime es tu novio? – Tokio sonaba molesta…¿celosa?_

_-No… Porque Souzo le agrada más a las chicas…Hajime es más reservado…Aunque debiste verlo ayer que invite a Souzo, se puso totalmente rojo y se fue furioso a su casa, iba diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones, creo que estaba celoso._

_-Hermana no deberías tratarlo de esa forma, Hajime es un chico especial y…_

_-Y te gusta. Que lástima one-chan, por que a mi también me gusta, y yo le gusto a él. Pero sin desviarme del tema, esto es como una lección, así aprenderá a comportarse mejor frente a mis amigas, y a ser menos presuntuoso. Le fascina presumir que estoy loca por él, y cuando salimos parece que eso lo aterroriza. Apuesto que ya notó que si no se apresura a mis estándares yo puedo salir con quien quiera._

_-Eres muy mala Yaeko – En su mente Tokio figuraba que la hermosura de su hermana era tan grande como su ego, una odiosa de primera. No merecía que Hajime le prestara tanta atención. Incluso compadecía al pobre Sagara, Yaeko lo usaba como señuelo._

_-No soy mala, no estoy haciendo algo malo. Además, si Hajime se enfadó con Souzo ese no es mi problema, él y yo aún no somos novios y debe entender que Souzo es mi amigo. Ya te lo dije, con esto aprenderá._

"Si que debió haber aprendido", pensó para si Tokio al momento de terminar sus recuerdos, ella iba a hablar seriamente con Megumi. Al menos esta vez iba a tratar de que Hajime no fuera molestado por niñerías de nueva cuenta…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yumiko dio un respiro más. Para ser sábado por la mañana su casa estaba muy tranquila. Kamatari se había ido temprano al parque, dijo algo de verse con las niñas Saito y se marchó, y Soujiro aún dormía, o al menos ella pensaba eso. La noche anterior todo había salido a la perfección, su hermano tenía un don con la música, y con la organización ya que la banda estaba perfectamente bien. Katsu y ella se sintieron aliviados al ver la respuesta de la gente, eso la hacía sentirse satisfecha. En general había sido una buena noche, excepto por que su mejor amiga planeaba casarse con el idiota de Sanosuke y no se lo había comentado. Casi le da un infarto cuando Katsu le pregunto que sabía ella de eso¡no sabía nada! Para la hora en que Megumi decidió contarles a ella y a Hatsumono, ambas estaban molestas, sin embargo aguantaron y decidieron apoyar a su amiga. Aunque ella no estaba muy convencida de esa boda, si sospechaba que Megumi sentía una atracción por Sano, pero…¿a quién no le pasaba? Era un joven apuesto y sexy…Pero de eso a casarse…

-Buenos días.

Una voz la hizo dejar esos pensamientos y levantarse de su cómodo sofá…

-Buenos días Sou-chan. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-Un poco de cereal – El jovencito bostezó, y pensar que sus hermanos pronto dejarían esa casa tan grande - ¿Me lo sirves?

-Por supuesto – Ella se dirigió a la cocina seguida de su hermanito.

-Me siento cansado.

-Puedes seguir descansando el resto de la mañana si quieres.

-Supongo que lo haré – Ella le paso el plato con cereal a Soujiro – Anoche me cansé bastante.

-¿A dónde se fueron después de la presentación?

-Yamato insistió en que diéramos una vuelta por todos lados¿Kamatari no te dijo?

-No, se fue hace rato a ver a Kaoru y a Misao – Yumi notó la mirada de su hermanito al pronunciar el segundo nombre – Esas chicas nunca descansan.

-Eso creo – De pronto el chico la miro con una sonrisa – Al igual que tú, tampoco descansas. Creo que Katsu y tú deberían de ir a relajarse a algún sitio que…

-Alto¿Cómo que "Katsu y tú"¿A qué viene eso?

-Bueno…¿Ustedes son novios, no?

-No, no lo somos – Yumi sonrió ante el gesto de Soujiro – Somos como novios sin serlo, creo que lo asusto.

-Eres muy imponente Yumi – Soujiro rió y ella lo miro divertida – Deja que él escoja las cosas, hazle creer que necesitas de él mas que él de ti…

-¿Ahora tú me das consejos de amor? Mira hasta dónde hemos llegado – Ella rió – Pero sé que eres listo, así que seguiré ese consejo, no mas ordenes para el buen Katsu. Espero que eso sirva.

-Si servirá, tú le gustas mucho. Lo he notado, por eso pensé que eran novios.

-Bueno, me alegra que te preocupes por mí. Supongo que por eso Misao-chan y tú siempre se llevan "bien", si sabes a que me refiero – Soujiro la miro un poco desconcertado y casi se atraganta con la comida, ella rió – Descuida, Kamatari me contó que tú y Misao sólo son amigos…

-¡Dejen esas cosas las dos! – Soujiro estaba sonrojado a más no poder – No quiero que ustedes sigan diciendo esas cosas, por que si Misao se entera que mis hermanas creen que ella y yo… bueno… creerá que yo ando por el mundo diciendo cosas que no son ciertas, y no deseo que se enfade conmigo…

-Descuida, esto quedará entre nosotros – A veces era difícil hablar con Sou-chan, después de todo, él se sentía intimidado de vivir entre mujeres – Escucha ni-chan, sé que Kamatari y yo sonamos maliciosas a veces pero…Tú y Misao pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, no somos las únicas que se imaginan esa clase de cosas. Me he topado con muchas personas que piensan que ustedes están comprometidos o algo.

-Bueno…Eso es… Digo… - Era tierno, aún en confianza Soujiro no podía evitar el sonrojarse – No es que no quiera…Que no sienta…Que no pase…¡No!...Que no parezca, eso es…No es que no parezca, pero para nosotros…

-¿Para ustedes o para ti¿Te da miedo que su amistad se termine si le dices lo que sientes?

-Yo…¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-Por qué te conozco. Es obvio que estas enamorado de ella, y en mi opinión deberías decirle, por que estas desperdiciando tiempo.

-Ella no me ve así, o eso creo…últimamente he sentido que sus sentimientos no son…No quiero que sienta lástima por mi ni nada… - Él suspiro – Yo adoro a Misao como no tienes idea, por eso no quiero que ella se sienta presionada ni nada, si los sentimientos son correspondidos ya se dará todo.

-¡Eres tan lindo! Cualquier chica sentiría que eres el amigo ideal… - Yumi calló un instante – Te diré algo más, dile a Katsu eso, y si te dice que piensa lo mismo de él y de mi, puede empezar a meterse sus ideas por…

-¡Yumiko!

-¿Qué? Mira, algunas mujeres no tenemos tanta paciencia. Tal vez deberías actuar antes de que ella pierda interés hermanito. No querrás quedarte a medio camino.

Ambos se miraron y Soujiro dejó la cuchara del cereal en el plato, sonrió como acostumbraba y salió de la cocina. Yumi suspiro, definitivamente su hermanito no tenía cura, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y estaba segura de que eso le destrozaría el corazón tarde o temprano, por que podía jurar que Soujiro imaginaba que Misao sentía lo mismo por él, y si las cosas no eran así, quien sabe que shock emocional le causaría al pobre chico que era más sensible que ella y Kamatari juntas…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

10:45 a.m. Megumi veía su reloj con ansiedad. Ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Hombres, siempre lo mismo. Empezaba a dudar de hablar con él, había dicho a Sanosuke que no le contaría la verdad a nadie pero…No podía guardárselo. Se sentía mal y culpable de hacer eso, era como usar a Sanosuke y eso, raramente, la hacía infeliz. Repentinamente su puerta se abrió y por ella entro Aoshi, "_finalmente"_, cerró la puerta, dejo sus cosas en la cómoda y se acercó a ella…

-Disculpa la tardanza, el tráfico esta terrible el día de hoy.

-No importa, siéntate.

-Sonabas algo desesperada¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Yo… - Megumi suspiro, al carajo con no decirle a nadie, después de todo Aoshi no era el tipo de persona que esparce rumores – Yo no estoy comprometida.

-¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que lo estabas, tienes un anillo.

-Esto es algo complicado.

-Empieza, tengo el resto de la mañana sólo para escucharte – Él le dirigió una mirada para luego hacer un gesto con la mano que la invitaba a hablar.

-Bien…Todo comenzó por que encontré a Sanosuke golpeado afuera de mi camioneta y… - Repentinamente Megumi notó que estaba contando otra historia, debía hablar de cómo termino en la situación del compromiso, no de cómo conoció a Sagara – No, olvida eso.

-¿Golpeado afuera de tu camioneta? Megumi no sé con qué clase de persona estás comprometida…o no lo estás…pero encontrar a una persona…

-Ya te dije que lo olvides – Ella afirmó con la cabeza y continuó – Todo comenzó por que me quede casi en la ruina. Mi apoderado no era el tío Hajime como yo pensaba, sino el tío Shinozuke, que se gastó la mitad de mi dinero en pagar deudas de mi padre que yo no tenía idea de que existían. Cuando descubrí esto yo estaba a punto de pedir la orden de adopción, pero era obvio que no me la iban a dar, así que espere. Mis finanzas mejoraron, aunque debo decir que sin mi tío Hajime estaría un nivel abajo, nada extremo, sólo lejos de algunas cosas. Debido a esa posición, viviendo en casa de mis tíos y con finanzas medias, además de ser soltera, se me negó la adopción. No sé como diablos Shougo se enteró de eso, pero…

-¿Shougo¿Mutog Shougo?

-Hai. Pues se enteró de eso y decidió que era hora de venir por mis….por las niñas. Y resulta que como es el padre tiene más derecho que yo, además de que tiene más ingresos. No me preguntes cómo por que sigo en la misma duda. Aún tengo la oportunidad de adoptar, mientras él no meta una demanda para ver si el juez falla a favor suyo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te comprometas con un tipo que encontraste tirado afuera de tu camioneta?

-Que las niñas lo adoran. Llevo unos meses de conocerlo y es una buena persona. Atolondrado, claro que si, pero de buen corazón, y yo le conté todo esto. Yo no sabía que su plan era el de fingir que nos comprometimos para que me dieran la adopción…

-Ya veo – Aoshi se llevo las manos al mentón, Megumi creyó verlo sonreír, luego lo descartó ya que el la miraba recriminantemente, merecido lo tenía – Supongo que por eso no se lo has contado a Saito-san.

-Exacto. Yo lo quiero mucho y no deseo causarle problemas pero…

-No tienes que hacer eso. Digo, si no quieres seguir fingiendo el compromiso no lo hagas – Ella suspiro mientras Aoshi seguía hablando – Si lo que necesitas es una contraparte con ganancias fijas y altas… Cuenta conmigo.

-Nani? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba…

-Confío en que sabes lo que haces, sin embargo no es bueno para las niñas encariñarse con un tipo que…que aparece golpeado bajo tu camioneta – Él se levantó – Somos amigos, y para retribuirte lo que te debo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte esta vez. Piénsalo y después me lo dices¿te parece bien?

-Yo… - Ella calló, esto era perfecto…¿lo era? Aunque secretamente había adquirido distintas revistas de novias esto era mejor, más seguro, más confiable…¡Era Shinomori Aoshi! Heredero de la fortuna de los Shinomori de Tokio¿quién le negaría un trámite? – Hablaré con Sanosuke esta tarde. De todas maneras te pido que no menciones nada Aoshi. Las chicas piensan que…

-Descuida – una pequeña reverencia de la cabeza de Aoshi antes de abrir la puerta - ¿Me acompañarías a comer?

Ella se quedo helada. ¿A comer? Pero si aún era temprano, además ella tenía mucho trabajo y… Se detuvo un momento. ¿Qué tenía de malo ir a comer? Asintió y después tomó su bolso, iría a comer con Aoshi, seguramente así se convencería de que la propuesta de él era más razonable que su compromiso falso…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al parecer su vida estaba mejorando. Sanosuke sonrió al ver el fólder que traía bajo el brazo. Megumi iba a quedar encantada con eso. Si, a veces una cara bonita hace que hagas un millón de cosas por ella, y siempre vale la pena. Él estaba imaginando que después de tan grandes esfuerzos por hacer que la vida de Megumi mejorara iba a tener una gran recompensa, "_mujeres…_". Aunque no era lo único que tenía en su cabeza, aún estaba nervioso por la reacción de Saito con lo del compromiso, no podía tomarlo tan mal, después de todo ese viejo tenía muchas cosas por que preocuparse, tal vez no le diera tanta importancia como Katsu creía. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que al voltear al frente pensó delirar, apresuro su paso y lo que veía seguía allí,"_Katsu tenía razón_" pensó Sano mientras iba detrás de aquella mujer con el cochecito, "_Sayo Mutog con un bebé_". Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, por fin podría saber que diablos había sido de ella, por que se había ido…Fijo su vista en el cochecito que seguramente traía un bebé en el, "_¿Acaso…?_" Agitó su cabeza, esperaba que no…por dios no…

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sagara?

Sanosuke fue detenido por un hombre que apretaba su brazo. Allá iba Sayo alejándose con ese bebé y todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Cuando vio a quien lo había detenido quiso ser tragado por la tierra…

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-No juegues conmigo mocoso – Ámbar encontró café ardiendo al cruzarse las miradas - ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-Caminar…

-No te hagas el chistoso.

-Explíquese – Estaba en problemas – No tengo tanto tiempo como para…

-Claro que lo tienes. Ahora lo tendrás – Pudo sentir como la presión en su brazo aumentaba – Te advertí que no quería más problemas de tu parte. ¿Olvidaste lo de ser un buen ciudadano?

-No, soy un buen ciudadano – Hacer tiempo era su estrategia, pero no funcionaba por que el dolor en su brazo era insoportable.

-Que no se te olvide a donde perteneces. Será mejor que no te vea cerca de mi sobrina, por que me importa poco las intenciones que tengas con ella. Tú no eres la clase de persona que quiero a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál sobrina?... – Intentaba soltarse pero no lo lograba, maldito viejo cara de lobo.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Te quiero lo más lejos posible de ella, y si no atente a las consecuencias.

-No puede hacerme nada por salir con Megumi. No es un delito ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo siempre me las ingenio para mantener a ratas callejeras como tú lejos de la sociedad productiva – Saito encendió un cigarro en cuanto lo soltó, su brazo estaba adolorido de verdad – Ella es una chica bastante lista, no sé como carajos puede salir contigo, pero ya verás si pretendes seguir con eso.

-Deje de meterse en la vida de los demás – Ahora si que estaba furioso – Si ella y yo salimos es nuestro problema¿además quién le dijo que sólo salimos?

Sanosuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, Saito le hecho todo el humo del cigarrillo en la cara, y cuando pensó que ya se iba ese tipo sintió un ardor intenso en el brazo. El muy imbécil le había restregado el cigarro en el brazo para apagarlo… -"_Estás advertido Sanosuke"_ fue lo último que le escucho gritar a ese sujeto. El dolor del brazo creció y el ardor de la quemadura por el cigarro no ayudo en nada, bueno, tal vez debía hacer una visita a Megumi más temprano de lo que él tenía previsto…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Creo que estás paranoico.

Katsu fijo su vista en Yumi mientras ella terminaba de recoger algunas revistas de la estancia, parecía que a ella le importaba poco su desesperación¿Acaso no era obvio que él estaba muy preocupado?

-Yumiko sólo contesta, realmente me preocupa, no es la primera vez que pasa.

-P-a-r-a-n-o-i-c-o – Ella rió – Pero imagino que para estar aquí tan temprano de verdad tienes otra de tus crisis de nervios. ¿Cómo dijiste que era?

-Alto, cabello negro, creo que ojos azules…

-¿Vestía bien de corte formal?

-Yo…no lo sé…Eso creo…

-Shinomori Aoshi.

-¿Estás segura?

-Yo no lo mire, así que no estoy segura. Pero según la descripción eso es lo que supongo. Además es lo más probable, a estas horas Megumi normalmente está trabajando, si se salto horas debe ser alguien importante.

-¿Importante dices? – Ahora si que estaba en un estado de nervios. Él sabía perfectamente que si su hermano se enteraba de eso en serio iba a estar en problemas, y Saito iba a tener una excusa perfecta para dar molestias todo el día - ¿Qué tan importante?

-Mucho. Muy importante – Yumi lo miro nuevamente – Pero no sé que te molesta de eso. Aoshi-san y Megumi son amigos desde siempre. Estuvieron de pleito varios años y hace poco que lo arreglaron.

-¿Así que amigos de siempre?

-Katsu-kun, deja de meterte en eso. Dudo mucho que Megumi esté saliendo con él mientras está comprometida con Sano. Ella no es esa clase de persona, y si lo fuera, yo lo sabría.

-Es tu mejor amiga. Si lo supieras no me lo dirías.

Yumi dejó lo que hacía y se acerco a Katsu. Sagara sabía que ella comenzaba a irritarse, era normal, hablaban de su mejor amiga, pero era lógico que él estuviera de esa manera, se trataba también de la prometida de su hermanito, que muy a su pesar, iba a ser parte de su familia también. Primero se había opuesto ya que esa chica era sobrina de uno de los peores rivales de su apellido, y ahora que empezaba a dudar de ella, estaba en contra por que ni siquiera su hermano cabeza hueca merecía tal ofensa…

-Sé que confío en ella. Ellos alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver, pero fue hace mucho, ambos lo superaron, puedo estar segura de que mi amiga no esta involucrada con él de esa forma.

-Dijiste que habían tenido algo… ¿Y si lo recuperan?

-No… ¡Claro que no! – Yumi se detuvo en un instante – Por Kami espero que no. Para que te quedes más tranquilo, Aoshi-san también tiene una relación sentimental.

-Vaya… Si las cosas son como yo creo entonces eso no importa mucho Yumi-chan.

-Claro que importa mucho. La novia de Shinomori es otra amiga mía. Hatsumono.

Un minuto. Katsu estaba en pausa en ese tiempo. ¿Yumi pensaba que por el hecho de que su amiga fuese la novia de ese tipo, él y la prometida de Sano no iban a tener una aventura? Sus millones de experiencias y miles de historias le hicieron dudar, sin embargo se aferro a creerlo, si Yumi lo decía mas valía aceptarlo… Aunque por si las dudas iba a tomar cartas en el asunto… ¿Cómo? … Usando artillería pesada… Iría a buscar a Sayo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Flores blancas. Kamatari había tenido una gran idea. Kaoru sonrió a su amiga mientras entraba al hospital. Cuando se encontraron en el parque estuvieron charlando un rato y ella le contó de la mujer que había conocido cuando buscaba a Megumi. Kama-chan le sugirió que la visitara y le llevara algún presente, "_Flores blancas _" escucharon de los gritos distantes de Misao que jugaba béisbol con sus amigos. Al final habían decidido que las flores blancas eran perfectas para la iluminación de aquel lugar, el blanco da tranquilidad, supusieron que ayudaría a la señora a relajarse. Saito caminaba con dirección a la habitación de la enferma, tenía un permiso especial y nadie podía impedirle la visita, estaba segura de que a aquella mujer iba a alegrarle, Komagata decidió irse a su casa y llamarla por la tarde, así que ella iba sola por ese largo pasillo azul celeste. Al final llegó al cuarto y dio dos ligeros golpes en la puerta, escuchó "_Adelante_" y abrió para pasar, luego se dirigió a la pelinegra que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, como la primera vez que la vio…

-Ohayo Tomoe-san.

La susodicha volteo y sonrió al ver a la jovencita parada en la entrada de su habitación…

-Ohayo Kaoru-chan. Pasa – La mujer se levantó - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo…Quise visitarla – Kaoru le dio las flores – Le traje este arreglo, me pareció bonito y supuse que quedaría bien en el cuarto.

-Muchas gracias – Tomoe sujetó las flores y luego sonrió – Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto por aquí ha visitarme.

-Prometí que lo haría – Kaoru sonrió – Además usted me parece una persona muy amable.

-De nuevo muchas gracias. ¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien, estoy a punto de graduarme y voy muy bien en clases.

-Eso es fantástico, digo, eso de las graduaciones suele emocionar bastante – La mujer calló un momento – Mi hermano también está por graduarse.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, al menos eso espero. Es un chico bastante conflictivo y siempre esta líos.

-La mayoría de los chicos suelen ser así, pero si es su hermano supongo que se graduara.

-Ojalá – La mujer mayor sonrió – Mi esposo no sonaba tan seguro ayer que paso a verme.

-Ah es verdad, usted es casada. ¿Y tiene hijos?

-No. Aún no. Aunque he estado pensando mucho en que cuando me recupere me encantaría tener uno.

-Supongo que ser mamá debe ser increíble.

-Podría responderte que gracias a mi hermanito tengo una vaga idea de lo que es ser mamá… Sólo espero que mis hijos no lleguen a ser tan revoltosos.

Las dos mujeres continuaron charlando amenamente, sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta un hombre que las relacionaba las había observado… Y ya sabía justamente en donde dañar a Kaoru-chan…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi se encontraba muy relajada leyendo unos expedientes. Después de la comida con Aoshi había regresado a trabajar y estaba tranquila. Decidió que aceptaría la propuesta que Shinomori le hizo, pero antes de hacer algo tenía que hablar con Sanosuke. Aún no sabía que ni como decirle, ella no era precisamente una mujer con mucho tacto al hablar, ya se las ingeniaría, tenía todavía el resto de la tarde para preparar que decirle y poder arreglar todo…

-¿Ocupada?

O quizás no. En la puerta estaba Sanosuke con un pañuelo en el brazo y una carpeta en la mano. Le indico que podía pasar y suspiro, bueno, tendría que improvisar de manera rápida, tenía que decirle la verdad en ese momento…

-Antes de que digas algo Megumi, necesito un favor.

-¿Cuál?

Sanosuke se quito el pañuelo que traía y ella inmediatamente supo que clase de favor era. Seguida de él se dirigió a curar aquella herida que, a simple vista, parecía una quemadura cualquiera…

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Un pequeño percance – Ella comenzó a desinfectar mientras lo veía hacer muecas de dolor¿Cómo se suponía que ella le dijera que Aoshi iba a ayudarla y no necesitaba más de él? – Pero… Tengo buenas noticias para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-No adivinarás de que se trata.

-Proviniendo de ti dudo saberlo.

-Pase toda la mañana haciendo un pequeño trámite.

-Es bueno saber que haces algo productivo – Megumi seguía curando la herida, en ese instante sintió la necesidad de decirle a Sano lo que estaba pasando con ella, de esa forma si el se sentía muy mal podría achacarlo a la curación, no deseaba sentirse responsable – Escucha, yo también tengo algo que decirte. Estuve pensando mucho en esto del supuesto compromiso, y como los trámites son algo… bueno, complicados, estaba pensando en usar unos contactos y... Esto es un poco difícil de decir…

-No necesitas hacer eso – La doctora abrió sus ojos de par en par – Hace unos días que fui a averiguar eso de lo de la adopción, no quise mencionarte nada por que estaba todo muy dudoso, pero gracias a que, aunque no lo creas yo también tengo contactos, hoy recogí los formatos que tenemos que llenar, de hecho, estoy casi seguro de que nos la darán pronto. El fólder que traía conmigo hace unos momentos contiene todo el papeleo que tenemos que llenar para que procesen la solicitud.

A Megumi casi le da un infarto. Ella, en más de dos años, sólo había logrado negaciones y procesos larguísimos, y resultaba que Sanosuke, usando quien sabe a que personas conseguía todo tan rápido, y encima hablaba con una seguridad… Sonreía¿Por qué sonreía? Ese idiota…

-¿Y qué es eso tan difícil que intentabas decirme?

-Bueno yo… - Megumi calló por un momento – Lo que sucede es que…

-Ah, olvidaba decirte que de paso conseguí que nos entrevisten en cuanto entreguemos todo. Supuse que esperar hasta que ellos nos llamaran no era precisamente una gran opción dado las circunstancias - ¿Cómo diablos ese bueno para nada resultaba un maldito ángel caído del cielo justo en ese instante? – Pero anda, no te interrumpo más¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Yo… - La mujer termino con la curación y se vio en una situación incómoda¿Qué hacer? Por un lado él ya había arreglado todo, pero con mentiras. Si ella le decía la propuesta de Aoshi las cosas quizá… Bueno, el resto de la gente se podía ir al comino, ella estaba muy cerca de tener a las niñas y si para eso debía fingir ese compromiso, pues lo haría, además no le desagradaba tanto la idea de pasearse por todos lados diciendo que ella se iba a casar con Sanosuke – Justo iba a decirte algo sobre los trámites pero, ya que lo solucionaste todo…

-Entonces te dejo aquí el fólder – Sanosuke se levantó - ¿Lo del brazo no es nada grave cierto?

-No, sanará pronto.

Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla, luego salió tal y como había entrado. ¿Qué se suponía que ella hiciera? Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto, ahora tenía que decirle a Aoshi lo que había sucedido y seguro el entendería, por que últimamente parecía que ella era la única que no podía entenderse… Y aún le quedaba toda la tarde en el trabajo, iba a ser la más pesada de sus rondas…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Acá está ya el capítulo 14… Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no se hayan perdido mucho en el fanfic, por que si a veces parece medio enredoso…Incluso yo me enredo con lo que escribo P …

Decidí que en este capítulo todo me lo iba a tomar relajado por que los capítulos que siguen tienen muchos conflictos, y es que llevo ya 14 capítulos y sentía que la historia se estaba estancando, así que del 15 o 16 en adelante las cosas se van a ir medio en turbo, y es que no quiero hacer un fanfic tan largo, trataré de que no pase de los 23 capítulos, y para eso tengo que ponerme las pilas y tejer y romper y deshacer de todo un poco…

Les platico que la situación de que Kaoru haya visitado a Tomoe se me ocurrió al ver un canal que se llama "De telenovela" cuando vi en una novela que las dos "socias" eran amigas, y pues eso iluminó mi cabecita, así que esperen mucho aprecio entre ellas… Lo de Megumi anda medio confuso pero ya van a ver después por que trae ella tanto lío interno… Y para aquellos que se pregunten por que yo, una "anti-Sayo" la incluyó en su historia, ah pues sólo les puedo decir que ella es clave en todo el conflicto de los siguientes capítulos…

Se me pasaba, si, así es…Shougo es el papá de Ayame y Suzume…

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los lectores en general, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios… Y que sigan leyendo el fanfic por supuesto!

Sin más, acá los dejo con un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo…

_" 'Ahora o nunca' pensó Tokio mientras veía entrar a su sobrina. Su esposo estaba arriba descansando así que no se enteraría de nada…aún. Se acerco a Megumi y tomando aire se dispuso a hablar con ella…"_

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?... dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	16. Peor que las aguas árticas

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!… Después de meel años por fin… ¡Aquí está la actualización! … Cómo me tarde demasiado en poner nuevos capítulos decidí poner el 15 y el 16 al mismo tiempo… Espero que sean de su agrado… Las notas de autora finales las pondré al final del capítulo 16, en donde por cierto no pondré notas iniciales…

Los personajes son totalmente de Nobuhiro-san…

Sin más, los dejó con estos dos capítulos… ¡Disfrútenlos!

* * *

CAPITULO 15

_"Peor que las aguas árticas"_

-Ya llegué.

"_Ahora o nunca_" pensó Tokio mientras veía entrar a su sobrina. Su esposo estaba arriba descansando así que no se enteraría de nada…aún. Se acerco a Megumi y tomando aire se dispuso a hablar con ella…

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Puedes esperar un minuto tía? – Su sobrina dejaba sus pertenencias en el recibidor – Se me hizo un poco tarde y quiero ver a las niñas antes de que…

-Ya están acostadas – Tokio cerró la puerta tras ella – Realmente es urgente que hablemos.

-Bien. Tú dirás…

-¿Cuándo rayos pensabas decirnos que estás comprometida?

Los sentidos de Megumi se helaron al escuchar aquello, y más por que su tía se veía molesta…

-Yo…

-No te hagas la inocente por favor Megumi. Conmigo no tienes que fingir que eres la niña perfecta. Contesta lo que te he preguntado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Eso es lo último que importa – Verde inmovilizo canela - ¡Cómo te atreves a hacernos algo así! Estoy furiosa Megumi¡Furiosa! Es el colmo contigo, esto es peor que cuando aceptaste cuidar de las niñas sin antes consultarlo. Somos tu familia¿Cómo es posible que ocultes una decisión tan importante? Ni siquiera nos habías dicho que tenías una relación con alguien. ¿Te volviste loca?

-¡No! … Por supuesto que estoy bien… ¿El tío Hajime lo sabe?

-Yo no se lo he dicho, no quiero verlo enfurecer como loco.

-Te agradecería que no le digas nada todavía.

-Yo no lo haré – Tokio tenía algo planeado – Tú misma lo harás mañana por la noche.

-¿Mañana por la noche? - Megumi presentía que algo no andaba bien – Creo que esta decisión es mía, yo le diré al tío Hajime lo que sucede cuando yo…

-¡Me importa un comino lo qué sea que este pasando! Nadie en esta familia va a hacerle creer a la gente que no hay unidad…

-Tía, gracias… Pero no gracias – Sus nervios despuntaban – Yo sé lo que hago, soy responsable de mis actos. Y si no hay unidad creo que ya todos lo han notado.

-Muy bien jovencita, hasta aquí llegué. Mañana por la noche vas a traer a tu noviecito y a su familia a cenar, y en la cena le dirás a tu tío esto.

-¡Pero claro que no! Es increíble, jamás te ha importado lo que yo haga y ahora resulta que me vas a obligar a comunicar esto. Tía, lamento decirte que esto es parte de mi vida personal, si yo quiero mantenerlo en secreto lo hago y punto, por que…

-Más te vale que cumplas lo que te digo, si no lo haces… Yo misma me encargaré de decírselo a Hajime, y ya sabes como se pone el cuando le ocultamos cosas – Tokio vio como su sobrina bajaba la mirada – Realmente a mi me da lo mismo, tienes toda la razón, pero a él no. De antemano te digo que te prepares, por que esto no le va a caer bien, y entre más tiempo pase peor el asunto. Tienes mucho que explicar querida sobrina, y prefiero esperar a enterarme junto con el resto.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Si, es una amenaza. Que no se te olvide donde vives – Tokio decidió retirarse e irse a dormir – Será una cena formal, recuerdalo.

Megumi se quedo parada viendo como su tía salía de aquel salón dejándola sola. Era justo lo que le faltaba, pero ya que, de todos modos en algún momento se lo diría a su tío. Seguro iba a enfadarse pero… Bueno Sanosuke no era tan mala persona, incluso ella le tenía un gran cariño después de tanto… Mejor le llamaba a Sagara para darle la invitación obligada, si iba a explotar la bomba, que explotara de una vez…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana tenía un sol muy brillante. Era un día hermoso y fresco, lástima que Katsu no tuviera oportunidad de notarlo. Caminaba aprisa por una avenida que no visitaba desde hacía años, el estar caminando por allí tan temprano lo hacía sentirse más irritado aún, y todo para encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara con lo que sentía, era la vuelta a la realidad de Sanosuke. Antes de salir de su apartamento, su hermanito le aviso que tenían una cena en casa de los Saito por la noche¡Bendito el día en que Sanosuke conoció a Megumi! Ya podía imaginarse la cara del viejo Saito al ver a su adorada sobrina al lado de Sano, iba a querer matarlo. Él estaba a punto de rendirse, tal vez no tenía ya nada por hacer, sino dejar a su hermano meterse en problemas. Se giro rumbo a donde había estacionado su auto y continuó su marcha. Mientras intentaba recordar desde cuando Sano era tan problemático, vio algo en la acera de enfrente. ¡Kami no lo odiaba después de todo!

-¡Sayo! – Katsu corrió detrás de aquella mujer que salía de una vieja Iglesia católica - ¡Sayo!

La mujer en cuestión se paralizó al verlo. Apenas recupero el aire Katsu le hizo una reverencia y ella correspondió. Ahora si, esto debía ser una señal… ¿O no?

-Sayo… Que coincidencia.

-Eso creo – Ella sonrió nerviosa - ¿Cómo ha estado Katsuhiro-san?

-Bastante bien… Aunque, si quieres que sea honesto no paso por la mejor de las situaciones.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

-Malísimo – Katsu busco una estrategia - ¿Crees que sería posible que habláramos en otro lugar?

-Yo realmente no lo creo. Debo hacer unas cosas y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien - Él estaba muy desesperado – Escucha Sayo, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí. Lo malo que pasa tiene que ver con Sanosuke, y estoy casi seguro de que si cuento contigo él…

-¿Le paso algo malo¿Cómo está?

-Está completamente loco. No sé que le sucede, ha perdido la razón por completo. Yo no podría explicártelo todo aquí, es un asunto tan largo… Sólo puedo decirte que es urgente que alguien me ayude a volverlo al mundo real.

-Yo… - Ella cada vez sonaba más nerviosa – No sé si pueda hacerlo. Digo, como usted sabrá, yo no lo he visto desde que…

-Sólo necesito que hables con él.

-Realmente me encantaría pero no puedo – Ella se veía rara – Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Además usted sabe como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, no creo que le haga mucha gracia verme de la nada. Seguramente se pondrá peor con mi presencia.

-Lo que pasa de verdad necesita medidas extremas, sabes que no deseo colgarte en la soga…– Sagara dudo de decirle la verdad pero, ya que… - Sano cree que quiere casarse con alguien que no le conviene, enloqueció por que es una persona que no tiene nada que ver con él. Son amigos desde hace un tiempo, aunque yo no sabía que eran amigos…

-¿Casarse? – Sayo tuvo una conmoción en ese momento. ¿Casarse? Esto era una broma de pésimo gusto, cómo esperaba que ella fuera y se presentara frente a Sanosuke, que encima estaba a punto de…y ella tenía que decirle…

-Si. Ella era su doctora, un romance fugaz que aún no me explico como fue que termino en planes de boda…

La mente de Sayo se desconecto y no pudo terminar de escuchar… ¿Su doctora¡Dios santo! Tenía que ser la tirana de Takani-sensei. ¡Sanosuke si se había vuelto loco! Esa mujer siempre recibía visitas y llamadas de un hombre que obviamente no era Sano, esa mujer no lo valoraba en lo más mínimo. Ella sentía la necesidad de hacer algo… no, no era necesidad… Era su deber hacer algo, así Shougo se pusiera furioso ella tenía que ayudar a Katsu, después de todo Sanosuke era alguien que le había dado el mejor de los regalos, y haría todo lo posible por que no cometiera el error más grande de su vida…

-Bien. Hablaré con él.

Katsu sonrió.

-Aquí está mi número personal. Llámeme cuando tenga la hora y el lugar por favor – Sayo extendió un papel – Ahora debo marcharme, que pase un buen día Katsuhiro-san.

¡Ya casi estaba listo! Katsu volvió a sonreír, estaba bastante feliz. Seguramente al hablar con Sayo su hermano reaccionaría y pondría los pies sobre la tierra… si antes no moría de la impresión de ver otra vez a la bella ojiverde que tanto adoro en su adolescencia…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-A veces quisiera saber que tanto interés en preguntar por mi hermana y sus amistades.

-Simple curiosidad, ya te lo he dicho.

Kamatari sonrió, de nuevo estaba en una cita con Shougo. Aquel hombre la tenía intrigada, ella podría jurar que lo conocía de antes, mas no tenía idea de donde pudo haberlo visto… Le parecía agradable y además de eso era bastante atractivo, así que ella no le veía nada de malo en salir con él, sin embargo nadie sabía nada de él y ella, no le había contado a Kaoru, mucho menos a Yumiko, ya se imaginaba el escándalo que haría su hermana…

-Pues no tengo idea. Mi hermana es un caso rarísimo… Yo imagine que tenía un novio y me salió con que era su socio… Katsu Sagara¿lo conoces?

-¿Sagara dices?… Creo saber quien es.

-Fuera de él no conozco a nadie más que se la pase con ella.

-Interesante vida la de Yumiko. – Él sonrió - ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?

-¿Acaso me falta algo de mi vida que contarte? – Ambos rieron ante tal comentario – Ah, creo que se me había escapado contarte que después de la graduación me iré de viaje con Kaoru-chan… O eso espero, ella aún esta dudando…

-Cierto, eso no me lo habías contado.

-Bueno, el viaje es a París, Londres, Milán, Roma, L.A. y a New York. Una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana nos regaló el viaje, iremos con ella en una gira que hará en distintas pasarelas.

-¿Hatsumono te regaló un tour por pasarelas?

-Si¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

El se quedó en silencio un momento – Me habías dicho que es modelo y amiga de tu hermana.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que era modelo, igual y lo sabias, todo el mundo la conoce. Hatsumono no sabe si nos acompañará en todas las ciudades o nos verá en N.Y., con eso de que ahora anda enseriándose con Aoshi…

-¿Enseriándose?

-Ya sabes, está considerando que su relación sea más formal todavía. Bien por ella y eso, lástima que Aoshi sea tan…raro. Creo que tuvo suerte, yo imaginé que Megumi se pondría furica pero…

-¿No lo hizo?

-Para nada. Yumi dice que lo tomó de la mejor manera – La joven dio un sorbo al refresco que tenía frente a ella – Megumi es tan rara como Aoshi, supongo que eso tiene que ver con que ella sólo se dedica a sus hijas.

-Debe de ser un gran esfuerzo sólo dedicarse a dos niñas…

-¡Eso mismo pienso! Ella es muy bonita y joven como para no conseguirse un novio. El otro día Yumi estaba bromeando con ella sobre alguien, un paciente suyo creo. Megumi se puso de todos colores.

-Así que un paciente suyo…

-No escuche el nombre…Si está interesada en él no tardare en enterarme. Mi hermana es tan chismosa – Kamatari vio como Shougo dibujaba una sonrisa – Aunque no sé como terminé hablando de ellas otra vez… Mejor te sigo contando del viaje.

-Adelante…soy todo oídos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El silencio resultaba benéfico para la búsqueda de Tsubame. El estar siempre buscando pistas sobre quien quiera que fuera su padre la había llevado a involucrarse en otra cosa: descubrir que era lo que ocultaba su tía Tokio, y ahora no podía dejar de investigar, sentía que estaba muy cerca de descubrir que era lo que pasaba en esa familia "perfecta" que ella durante casi toda su corta vida había idealizado. Había buscado por cada rincón que pudo de la residencia Saito y las pistas que encontraba la confundían más, así que ese día decidió tomar medidas extremas y entrar al despacho de su tío Hajime. Estaba con sus sentidos alertas ya que tenía muy presente que todo el mundo tenía prohibido entrar sin autorización al despacho. Primero intentó abrir los cajones del escritorio pero estaban bajo llave, "_perfecto…"_ luego intento en los gabinetes pero sólo encontraba papeles del trabajo, justo antes de salir decidió abrir el pequeño armario de la habitación, después de unos cuantos trucos con un pasador lo logró y entro para husmear lo más rápido posible, estaba casi segura de que en aquel lugar encontraría algo…

-Pero no me has explicado por que no quieres que se de cuenta de que estás aquí.

-¿Necesitas más motivos además de que no quiero verla?

Tsubame cerró la puerta del armario y se escondió al lado de unas cajas, las voces que la tomaron por sorpresa eran de su madre y de su tío, sólo le quedaba esperar a que se fueran sin descubrirla…

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan egoísta?

-Yo no soy egoísta – Al parecer Hajime estaba furioso – Intento de todas las formas posibles sobrellevar mi vida, pero siempre tiene que tratar de sabotear mi tranquilidad.

-Es tu esposa, no un monstruo.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso, aunque ella debe creer que su deber de esposa es tratar a toda costa de manchar el nombre de…

-¡Ya basta! Tienes que dejar todo atrás.

-Lo hago Tae. Es sólo que Tokio es imposible, hace unos días me echó en cara a los idiotas Sagara. ¿Puedes creer que mi pequeña Megumi esta relacionada con el mocoso de Souzo?

-Claro que puedo creerlo. Souzo era una gran persona y estoy segura de que educó muy bien a sus hijos, que tú les tengas mala voluntad es algo distinto. Si Tokio te lo contó no fue para molestarte, aunque no lo creas ella también se preocupa mucho por Megumi, supongo que sólo intentaba ver si tú ya lo sabías…

-Que le preocupa… Vah – Tsubame deseaba hacer un hoyo en el suelo y salir de allí – Intenta que me enfade con ella para que la eche a la calle. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuanto la aborrece, siempre ha estado celosa de ella, la odia desde que nació.

-¡Pero claro que no! Reconozco que Tokio no siempre tiene la mejor de las intenciones cuando se trata de Megumi, pero tampoco la odia tanto. – La voz de su mamá le daba ánimos – Lo único que le sucede es que Megumi tiene un gran parecido con Yaeko.

-Era su madre, por supuesto que tiene un gran parecido con ella.

-¡No es sólo por eso!

-Ya me cansé de hablar de esto. Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que voy a tenerle más paciencia, excepto cuando se trate de Megumi. Yo le prometí a Yaeko que iba a cuidarla hasta que me muera, y voy a cumplirlo, por que ni Tokio ni tú van a hacer que olvide lo mucho que Yaeko confiaba en mí.

-Y por supuesto que no queremos eso. Pero no es posible que te alteres cada vez que Tokio hace un comentario de ella.

-No es que haga el comentario, es la forma en que lo hace. Ya olvidemos esto, por favor.

-Bien, pero recuerda que además de cuidar de Megumi, también tienes a Kaoru y Misao¿has pensado lo que les afecta que su padre y su madre discutan a cada rato?

-Tae…

-Hablo enserio Hajime. Son mis sobrinas y por eso me preocupo. No creo que a Yaeko le hubiese gustado que le prestaras más atención a su hija que a las hijas de Tokio.

-No tengo preferencias… Y deja el tema de una vez…

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes… Mira, hazlo por ese amor incondicional que se tenían tú y Yae-chan, piensa en lo molesta que estaría si viera lo mucho que pelean tú y Tokio.

-Si ella estuviera aquí, te aseguro que no tendría motivos para pelear con Tokio, pues no tendría que estar con ella…

-¡Hajime!

-Sigo casado con Tokio por que la aprecio bastante, y por que Yaeko me pidió que no la dejara sola – La pequeña Tsubame apretaba los ojos y cubría sus oídos, ya había escuchado bastante – Espero que no vayas a contarle todo a Tokio como es tu costumbre. Ambos sabemos como odia recordar que para mí sólo a habido una sola mujer, y que esta muerta por su culpa.

-No fue su culpa… Y puedes estar seguro de que guardaré silencio sobre esto.

Tsubame tuvo que esperar un rato antes de poder salir, claramente escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y creyó que debía salir, se detuvo cuando notó que su tío Hajime seguía en el despacho, sentado y con las manos entrelazadas, después de varios minutos el también salió y entonces ella pudo dejar el escondite. Definitivamente lo que fuera que escondían en esa casa era mucho más grande de lo que ella imaginó en un principio, y en ese momento no sabía si continuar indagando o quedarse con la interrogante sobre como es que Megumi terminaba entrelazando cada pista que hallaba…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al parecer lo que ella creía era una cena cualquiera, su madre la había transformado toda en un gran banquete… ¿Ocasión? Aún nadie le informaba. Supuso que tendría que ver con su prima, después de todo allí estaban las amistades de Megumi, no iba a preguntar pues estaba segura se enteraría en el transcurso de la noche. Y ella que al principio pensó que era para festejarla… Camino hasta el jardín más cercano y se paró frente a la puerta, prefería estar en aquel lugar que en medio de las pláticas molestas que acontecían en su sala…

-¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

Misao vio como Aoshi se acercaba al lugar donde ella estaba parada. Aquel hombre siempre lucía increíblemente apuesto, y ella pudo haberse quedado deslumbrada con esa vista, si no fuera por que recordó la plática que mas la molesto…

-Tu novia me ha mareado con tanto comentario sin sentido acerca de ustedes – Misao notó que su comentario no sonaba precisamente bueno – Digo, no es que sea por ti ni nada, pero su estilo al hablar me fastidia.

-Hatsumono tiene un acento peculiar, tantos años y aún no te acostumbras.

-No es amiga mía, no tengo por que acostumbrarme a su dialecto raro – La jovencita hizo un puchero que logró que el hombre sonriera ligeramente – Y sin que te enfades pero…poco me importa lo que hagan o a donde salgan. Ya te dije que no soy su amiga.

-Pensé que eras mi amiga.

-Yo… - Lo último que Misao se hubiera imaginado era escuchar eso, bien, ahora estaba siendo cautivada, como siempre, por el encanto de Shinomori… - Si pero… No me gusta estar en conversaciones ajenas.

-Descuida, comprendo que te hayas sentido incómoda. Sé muy bien lo que es estar rodeado de esas mujeres en medio de un montón de palabrería que fastidia.

-Ya esta, entonces no más preguntas de por que soy una inadaptada.

Ambos rieron. Para Misao no era fácil creerse que el Aoshi que se había encontrado unos meses antes, aquel que parecía no tener expresión alguna, estuviera hoy riendo con ella. ¿Reiría así con Hatsumono? …

-¡Misao!

Misao, quien estaba a punto de dar un paso más hacia Aoshi, vio como Soujiro se acercaba con una cara de enojo…

-¿Pasa algo Sou-chan?

-Tu madre me ha dicho que ya es hora de la cena, ya han llegado todos los invitados y me mando por ti – El jovencito la jaló del brazo – Anda vamonos. Permiso Shinomori-san.

-Voy con ustedes, Soujiro.

La pequeña Saito sintió unas ganas de reírse a carcajadas que tuvo que contener. La cara de Soujiro y la forma en que le apretaba el brazo le hacían pensar que el joven estaba celoso de Aoshi, quien tampoco traía la mejor de las expresiones, esta si que iba a ser una cena larga…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi se miro por última vez en el espejo y respiro profundamente. Camino al comedor hasta tomar su lugar en la mesa. Su tía Tokio se había esmerado por hacer de eso algo muy formal, la mejor vajilla y el más lindo mantel sobre la mesa. Notó que su tío Hajime no puso la mejor de las caras cuando vio a Sanosuke sentarse en su mesa, probablemente su tía no había dicho ni una palabra sobre el motivo de aquella reunión. Misao y Kaoru le dirigían miradas curiosas, probablemente ellas tampoco tenían idea de que pasaba. Esperaba terminar de cenar y así armarse de valor para decirle a su tío lo de su supuesto compromiso, pero como siempre, las cosas se adelantaron a sus planes…

-¿Y qué celebramos exactamente…?

Hajime Saito hizo que todo el mundo volteara la mirada hacia él. Megumi sintió un nudo en la garganta y espero a que alguien más dijera algo para ser su salvación, por que ella no podía ni articular una sola palabra…

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo papá – Kaoru apoyo el comentario.

-No arruinemos la cena con preguntas necias – Tae sonrió al resto de los invitados – Tokio y yo nos encargamos de todo personalmente¿no es delicioso?

-Esta perfecto Tae-san – Megumi pudo jalar una sonrisa, aún tenía tiempo para armarse de valor.

-Si, bastante bueno¿Acaso alguien cumple años y no lo sé? – Misao sonrió al ver a su madre – Esto es mucho para una cena cualquiera.

-Oh, y no es una cena cualquiera – Yumiko miró a Megumi mientras hablaba, si, ella no se quedaría callada en ese momento tan monstruoso, según su opinión. No importaba que Katsu y ella… daba igual, Sanosuke le caía lo bastante mal como para ignorar a Megumi y sus ojos de "_no hables por favor…_" – Me sorprende muchísimo que nadie haya comentado nada… ¿No deberías decir algo, Meg?

-¿Megumi? – Hajime se volvió hacia ella - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Bueno… yo…

El jefe de la familia Saito no tenía el mejor de los presentimientos, ver a los hijos de Sagara en su mesa, con una cena tan formal… Estaba claro que si alguien iba a contestarle que pasaba, era Megumi, sus amigos más cercanos estaban presentes… Su mente se heló ante la idea que le rondaba la cabeza… No podía ser…Simplemente no podía estar pasando en su familia…

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando Megumi.

-Saito-san… - Sanosuke parecía querer decirle algo… Estaba a punto de ir a buscar una de sus tantas armas de colección y de atacar al idiota ese con una de ellas – Como le comenté el otro día… Pues verá, Megumi y yo…

-¿Mi sobrina y tú qué…Sagara?

-Lo que sucede es que él y yo… Esto es algo complicado…

-Querida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.

-Saito-san, mire… Lo que sucede es que pues… ¿Recuerda lo qué le dije? Espero que lo recuerde, por que en realidad yo me lo decía enserio… El asunto era más de lo que usted imagina…

-Yo pensaba decírtelo… Eres como un padre para mí y…

-Van a casarse… ¿No es eso adorable Hajime? – Tokio interrumpió… Sus sentidos estaban colapsando…

-¿Nani?

-Eso… que nosotros…

-Nos casaremos.

Hajime Saito sintió como si alguien lo hubiera empujado a las aguas del ártico… No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su preciosa Megumi no podía estar…tener…Cómo…desde cuándo…Pero…No sabía hacia donde fijar sus pensamientos…Era obvio que Tokio estaba enterada, una razón lógica para tanta alegría…Sus hijas comenzaron a felicitarlos, todos lo hacían…y él… ¡Pero por supuesto que ningún hijo de Souzo Sagara iba a meterse a su familia¡Esto era una locura! Sabía que Megumi no era de las que hacían las cosas sin antes pensarlas, pero ahora dudaba de que la joven doctora tuviera cordura en lo que hacía…Él jamás iba a aceptar tal tontería, y cómo haría cualquier jefe de familia molesto, alejó su plato y se retiró de la mesa con dirección hacia su despacho haciendo que el resto de los invitados lo miraran con desconcierto…Mientras su bella esposa no podía evitar sonreír por dentro…


	17. Principio de la felicidad:

CAPITULO 16

_"Principio de la felicidad: Comienzo del fin…"_

Hajime Saito se encontraba aún sentado en su despacho. Seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había sido anunciado en la cena. ¿Acaso se había equivocado en la crianza de Megumi¡Por supuesto que no! Esto seguramente era un plan de Tokio, o una locura de Megumi, no podía ser algo verdadero, él lo hubiera notado antes¿cómo fue que todo esto pasó bajo su nariz? Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…

-¿Puedo pasar tío?

-Adelante.

Megumi entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, traía en sus manos una taza de té.

-Ya es un poco tarde y como aún estás despierto decidí traerte un poco de té.

-Gracias – Hajime dio un sorbo al té – Pensaba charlar contigo por la mañana.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tu compromiso con Sagara.

A Megumi se le helaron los sentidos de nueva cuenta. Era obvio que a su tío no le agradaba en lo más mínimo Sanosuke, y al parecer ambos se conocían de antes… Ella podía soportar cualquier cosa, excepto que su tío Hajime estuviera enfadado con ella, eso ni con mil chocolates podía superarlo…

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo qué debemos hablar?

-No te casarás con ese vago.

-¿Disculpa?

-Escúchame bien, por que no lo repetiré dos veces – Hajime Saito se levantó de su silla – Megumi, tu eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. No esperarás que esté de acuerdo con que te cases con una persona como ese sujeto¿Lo conoces suficiente?

-Sé lo que necesito saber – Ella suspiro – Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes. Esperaba que entendieras, o por lo menos que reaccionarás más amable. Levantarse en media cena no es precisamente una forma muy cortés de tratar a las personas que están alrededor.

-No tolero a ese muchacho y no lo haré jamás – Saito se acercó a la doctora – Eres demasiado para él.

-Por favor…

-¡Por favor nada¿Te dijo acaso sus antecedentes penales? Puedo enlistarte cuantas veces estuvo en mi oficina durante los últimos 8 años…

-No me importa escuchar eso. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria. Tío Hajime yo no quiero herirte…Sólo estoy avisándote de mi decisión, no pretendo ponerlo a tu juicio.

-¿Te volviste loca¡Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia con esto!

-¡No necesitas gritarme!... No pienso pedirte permiso para casarme, soy mayor y te recuerdo…tú no eres mi padre, sólo eres el esposo de la hermana de mi okasan…

Hajime Saito no supo que más decir…Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera empujado a las aguas del ártico…Otra vez…. ¿Megumi había gritado de esa forma? Estaba perdido, SU Meg-chan jamás le hubiera hablado así… Ya era hora de tomar medidas drásticas…

-Tendrás que escoger. Si sigues con la idiotez de casarte con ese inútil entonces tendrás que marcharte de aquí. No pretendo ver como arruinas tu vida al lado de Sagara sólo por un berrinche tuyo que no tengo idea de dónde salió.

-¿Intentas chantajearme?

-Te estoy dando un ultimátum. Tómalo cómo prefieras Megumi.

-Bien – Ella lo abrazó y él sintió haber ganado esa batalla – Sabes que te respeto mucho tío, siempre he creído que lo qué dices es cierto, y jamás he ignorado alguna recomendación tuya.

-Sabía perfectamente que…

-Hasta hoy.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Le enviaré una invitación a mi tía, preferiría que no fueras a la boda con esa actitud, si decides cambiarla entonces habrá un lugar para ti en la corte de honor.

Megumi salió del despacho rumbo a su habitación…

-¡Si te marchas por esa puerta no pienses que vas a regresar¡Cuando llores arrepentida de haber ignorado mis palabras ya será muy tarde Megumi!

-¡Perfecto…De todos modos siempre he sido una arrimada en esta casa!

Mientras Megumi subía a su habitación, Tokio y Kaoru salían de las suyas para ver que pasaba, grande sorpresa se llevaron ambas cuando vieron a Megumi empacando y a Saito gritando en el recibidor… Se vieron con complicidad y aunque la situación era tensa, ambas sintieron un alivio al ver partir la camioneta de Megumi…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana hizo que Aoshi cubriera su cabeza con una almohada. Ese día llegaría tarde a la oficina, aún no pensaba levantarse. De madrugada estuvo despierto después de recibir una llamada de Misao. ¿Por qué la pequeña le había llamado a tales horas? Por que Megumi se había marchado con las niñas de la casa y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Él sabía que Saito-san no iba a tener la mejor de las reacciones, tampoco se esperaba algo así… Paso 1 hora y decidió que era hora de dejar la cama, cumplió con su rutina habitual y después partió con rumbo al hospital, si quería saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente debía hablar con Megumi personalmente. Quien sabe donde habría ella pasado la noche… Entró al edificio y se dirigió directo al consultorio de la doctora, al llegar pudo ver que una pasante del hospital hablaba con varios pacientes, pudo reconocerla por sus ojos verdes y se le acercó… Esa chica era a la que Megumi calificaba…

-Sayo-san…

-Shinomori-san¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Busco a Megumi. ¿Ya ha llegado?

-Aún no, pero no debe tardar. Takani- sensei es muy puntual.

-Entonces creo que la esperaré.

-Lo dejó, tengo que seguir atendiendo pacientes desesperados – Ella rió.

-Adelante.

Aoshi se quedó en silencio y se sentó en la sala de espera. Seguramente esa joven tenía razón y Megumi no debía tardar, más le valía por que él estaba muy preocupado y no se iría hasta verla… Después de unos minutos vio pasar a una apurada Megumi casi corriendo, con la mano le hizo una señal de que la esperara un poco más, seguramente debía checar a algunos de los internos, luego hablarían con tranquilidad, decidió esperarla y siguió sentado… Sus ojos fueron a dar en un segundo hacia un sujeto que se acercaba con muy mala cara, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en otro lugar…

-¿Le pasa algo malo? – Pregunto Aoshi cortésmente.

-Nada que se pueda arreglar… ¿Viene usted a consulta?

-Algo por el estilo – Seguía sin identificar al hombre, pero estaba seguro de conocerlo - ¿Y usted?

-Yo no… Mi esposa tiene varias semanas aquí y pues… No me han dado muchas esperanzas de que salga pronto.

-Vaya… Debe ser terrible…

-No tiene idea…

-Aoshi pasa por favor.

Megumi volvía con una cara de exhausta… Sólo le quedó despedirse de aquel hombre que volvía su mirada al suelo y suspiraba… No estaría en paz aunque supiera que pasaba con Megumi, ahora no podría sacarse de la cabeza que el conocía de un lado a ese pelirrojo ojos violeta…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Y nos dejarás ver la televisión?

-Por supuesto.

Hatsumono le sonrió a Suzume que luego corrió al lado de su hermana a sentarse en un sillón. A ella no le agradaba mucho cuidar niños, pero al tratarse de esas pequeñas hacía una excepción, además de que al recibir a una muy alterada Megumi a media noche no le quedo otro remedio. Mientras veía a las chiquitas reír su mente le daba la imagen de su querida amiga Kaede, ambas niñas eran muy parecidas a ella… Su teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y contestara…

-Moshi-moshi?

-Soy yo Hatsumono. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Que bien que llamas – Ella sonrió – Jamás adivinarás quienes están ahora mismo conmigo.

-¿Las otras 2 mosqueteras?

-No.

-No tengo idea.

-Ayame y Suzume. Megumi las dejó aquí y vendrá por ellas hasta que termine su turno en el hospital.

-Vaya… ¿Y por qué contigo?

-Un cuento muy largo que te contaré después.

-Bien. Voy ahora mismo para allá.

-¿Te volviste loco! Si Megumi se entera de que yo he estado hablando contigo se pondrá furiosa, y si vienes a ver a las niñas…

-Ella no tiene que saber que fui a verlas, no creo que tú se lo cuentes. Sólo iré un rato. Tampoco voy a decirles que soy su papá, simplemente quiero ver como están, que tanto han crecido…

-Esta bien. Pero será mejor que te apures para que te vayas antes de que Meg-chan venga por ellas.

-No tardaré.

Bien, podía jurar que estaba metida en un lío… Pero valía la pena… Confiaba en que las intenciones de Shougo eran buenas y de que trataba de redimirse, él era una persona muy devota a su religión, tal vez por eso quería recuperar a las niñas, para compensar el haberlas dejado a su suerte… Lástima que Megumi no lo entendía de esa manera…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru miro a Kamatari y luego se encogió de hombros…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Era muy tarde. Si tanto deseas saber pregúntale a Yumi, supongo que ella sabrá que paso.

-No lo creo. Estaba muy tranquila hoy por la mañana.

-Como sea. Sinceramente me da igual – Ambas amigas se miraron de nueva cuenta – Cambiando el tema, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¡Me explotas Kaoru! – Kamatari agitó la cabeza - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero salir más tarde con Kenshin… Pero tengo que llevar a Misao al ensayo que tiene en casa de Yamato… ¿Crees que tú podrías…?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo no soporto a tu hermana. Si quieres que alguien la lleve porque no se lo pides a Sou-chan.

-Me va a preguntar por que y no voy a decirle. Nadie más que tú sabe que Kenshin y yo nos hemos visto fuera de la escuela…

-Esta bien. Conseguiré que él la lleve, además que él también ira a ensayar. ¿Es de su banda no?

-Eso creo…

-Y sobre Ken-san y tú… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Pues ya somos amigos de nuevo. Hace rato estuvimos hablando pero él se tuvo que ir… Iba al hospital. Pobrecito, debiste verlo Kamatari, estaba tan afligido…

-No te ofendas pero… me da igual. Ken-san no es mi tipo para nada.

-No lo decía por eso… Olvídalo, eres imposible.

-Lo siento amiga – La gemela de Soujiro se quedo seria - ¿Y si te enredas con él que va a pasar Kaoru?

-¿Qué si que…? Eso no esta en mis planes, él es muy lindo, agradable, amable, servicial, inteligente, atractivo…

-Volviendo al punto Kao-chan.

-Gomen – La joven Saito se sonrojó – Él esta casado, y yo no quiero meterme en problemas. Ya me hice a la idea de que sólo podremos tener una amistad.

-Conocerás a alguien más.

-Eso espero.

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando mientras su descanso seguía, y al sonar el timbre regresaron a clase…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hatsumono había ido a recibir a alguien, mientras les pidió a ella y a su hermanita que esperaran en la sala viendo televisión…

-Ya me cansé de esperar one-chan.

-Suzume no seas berrinchuda. Tía Hatsu dijo que esperáramos aquí, no debe tardar.

-¡Tengo hambre!

-Yo también, pero debemos hacerle caso. Okasan dijo que nos portáramos bien, no estamos en casa.

-Eso ya lo sé – La más pequeña hizo un puchero.

-Entonces no molestes, sólo mira la televisión y ya.

Ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hatsumono entró a la habitación junto a un hombre mucho más alto que ella…

-Niñas, él es un amigo mío. Saluden.

-Ohayo – Ayame se acercó mientras Suzume miraba desde el sillón con una cara molesta – Mi nombre es Ayame y ella es mi one-chan Suzume.

-Mucho gusto pequeñas, mi nombre es Shougo – Él se acerco a Ayame y sacudió su cabello mientras veía como la otra niña apenas y prestaba atención.

-Me disculpan un segundo – Hatsumono miro a Shougo – Voy a mi recámara por unas cosas.

-Adelante. – Dijo él – Ambas son muy parecidas a su mamá.

-¿Conoces a Megumi ka-chan? – Suzume abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Si... Pero no me refiero a ella… Hablo de Kaede. Son muy parecidas a ellas.

-Señor, está usted un poco loco. Mi mamá se llama Megumi y es doctora, yo no tengo ninguna otra mamá –Suzume tomó sus sandalias y se levantó – No debería andar mintiendo a los niños pequeños – La chiquita salió de la sala sin siquiera mirar a Shougo.

-Disculpe a mi hermanita, tiene algo de hambre por eso esta de mal humor.

-Descuida pequeña –El hombre seguía viendo a la niña frente a él, como habían crecido esas pequeñas… Si Hatsumono no le hubiera dicho que eran sus hijas, jamás las hubiera reconocido.

-Yo si sé de quien hablaba…

-¿Ah si?

-No la recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que Megumi okasan no es mi verdadera mamá… ¿Usted la conoció?

-Bastante. Éramos buenos amigos…

-A veces siento que ella ya se olvido de nosotros, y que ya no nos ve desde el cielo.

Shougo se sorprendió por la forma tan seria en que Ayame le contaba eso - ¿Y porqué sientes eso?

-Por que siempre nos pasan cosas malas… Mi okasan estaba enojada, porque mi abuelo no quiere que se case con Sano, pero nosotros lo queremos mucho, él quiere mucho a mi mami y ya casi nos adoptan…

-¿Qué Megumi va a casarse dices?

-Si. Por eso nos trajo aquí, mi abuelito le dijo que no podía quedarse si seguía con Sano.

-Vaya… - Shougo sonrió – Que mala la suerte de tu mami…

-Ya regresé – Hatsumono los miro a ambos - ¿Y Suzume?

-Hizo berrinche y se fue a donde dormimos.

-Ve con ella linda – La mujer hizo un movimiento y la niña se despidió partiendo - ¿Contento?

-No tanto… Aunque… Sabes tengo algo importante que hacer… Deberías decirle a Megumi que aproveche sus últimos días con las niñas…

Dicho eso Shougo salió del apartamento dejando a una confundida Hatsumono detrás…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Aún estás triste Missy-chan?

Misao giro su cabeza para ver a Soujiro. Aunque estaban en el ensayo ella parecía no poder avanzar en nada, su concentración estaba en pedazos al igual que su voz… Se sentía en medio del océano sin tener idea de donde esta la tierra… Esperaba con ansias que Aoshi le llamara y le dijera donde estaba Megumi, él había prometido hablar con su prima y luego contarle como se encontraba ella…

-No mucho Sou-chan…

-Misao empiezas a fastidiarme – Yosuda no se veía muy amigable…como de costumbre – Si no te sientes bien, deberías decirlo, tenemos una responsabilidad enorme y todos debemos estar en condiciones.

-Deja de regañarla Yosuda tonto – Yamato se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros – Si Miso-chan no se siente bien debemos darle apoyo, no hacerla sentir peor… Descuida Miso, nosotros estamos aquí para ti…

-Bien, bien… - Soujiro quitó el brazo de Yamato de los hombros de Misao, otra vez celoso – Primero, su nombre es Misao, y segundo, creo que terminamos por hoy.

-No te sulfures Soujiro. No pienso comérmela – el rubio rió – Mira Miso, llevate la canción a casa y practícala, mañana llevaré mi guitarra a la escuela y te veré en el almuerzo para practicarla juntos¿Te parece?

-Por mí no hay problema – Ella sonrió y luego se percató de que Soujiro ya traía sus cosas en las manos.

-Será mejor irnos Missy.

-Anden, váyanse… Esto va a ser un desastre…

-No seas paranoico amigo – Misao reía ante la actitud de Yamato todo el tiempo, era lo contrario a Yosuda, despreocupado, y hasta infantil – Lo que yo creo es que ahora mismo iremos a tomar un café o algo… Necesitas salir más y conseguir una novia…

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco! Yo no tengo tiempo para una novia, lo que más me preocupa es estar bien en la escuela y la banda¿acaso crees que soy como tú?

-Yamato, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – Soujiro parecía menos molesto – Deberíamos encontrarle una novia a nuestro compañero…

-¡Yo conozco varias chicas que son candidatas ideales! – Misao se emocionó al pensar en su hermana o sus amigas para novias de aquel baterista malhumorado. Que ella supiera ninguna salía con nadie.

-Ya basta de tonterías¿Qué no se iban ustedes dos? Largo ya…

Misao rió ante la actitud de aquel chico y luego salió del lugar junto con Soujiro que hablaba sobre Yosuda y su vida amorosa… Ella estaba segura de que la haría de cupido para su compañero… No era una experta en citas, sin embargo usaría lo que sentía para buscarle forma, si a ella las cosas no le salían como quería al menos a alguien si le llegaría el amor…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Las 5 en punto. Kaoru empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando a Kenshin en aquella cafetería y de él nada… Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse él entró algo apresurado, la saludó y luego tomó asiento…

-Disculpa la tardanza, el tráfico me atascó un rato.

-No importa – Ella sonrió… Kenshin era un hombre tan lindo… y tan misterioso para ella, no sabía mas que su nombre, su edad y su trabajo… Desearía poder conocerlo más - ¿Y cómo estás?

-Algo cansado, el día de hoy tuve que hacer muchas diligencias.

-¿Te fue bien en el hospital?

-Todo sigue igual, aunque los médicos no creen que la situación mejore… Debo hacerme a la idea de que esto seguirá así durante más tiempo…

-Pobre de ti – Ella puso su mano sobre la de él – Debes saber que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… Yo sé que estoy próxima a graduarme pero eso no significa que dejaremos de vernos… Los amigos siempre se apoyan no?

-Gracias por todo Kaoru, eres muy dulce – Él la veía sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte – Y hablando de la graduación¿Ya sabes que harás al terminar?

-Envié unas solicitudes a dos universidades, aunque antes de eso quiero viajar… Hatsumono nos ofreció irnos a New York con ella. Kamatari ya aceptó y está haciendo hasta lo imposible por que su hermana acepte… Yo aún no lo sé… Creo que está demasiado lejos de casa y me da miedo partir.

-Todos nos alejamos del hogar en algún momento… Es parte del crecimiento.

-Supongo… - Kaoru recordó que Megumi se había marchado y se sintió algo tonta por haber sido cruel con ella en el pasado… Después de todo, ellos eran la única familia de su prima… - Sabes, últimamente he pensado mucho sobre mi actitud con las personas…

-Eres una chica muy linda… ¿Has tenido problemas?

-Pues no muchos… Es que no he sido tan lindo con todos, y creo que le debo una disculpa a una persona que la está pasando mal en estos momentos…

-Eso es parte de madurar Kaoru… Darse cuenta de los errores…

-Me siento apenada… ¡Estoy madurando! – Ella rió – Debo creer lo que dices ya que eres una persona muy madura… ¿Te diste cuenta de muchos errores mientras madurabas?

-Noté que había cometido una estupidez pero ya era tarde para arreglarlo – Él acarició la mano de la ojiazul – Cuando eres joven te tomas todo muy enserio, y confundes muchas cosas… Con el paso del tiempo esas cosas que creías importantes no lo son, y llegan otras que por más que quisieras tener… Pues ya no hay un lugar pues tienes las que ya no quieres pero has de conservar por haberlas escogido primero…

-Debe ser muy triste… - Kaoru estaba casi segura de que él hablaba de su esposa – Siempre hay un momento para ser feliz Kenshin…

-Pero la felicidad no es eterna Kaoru… Al tener un momento feliz te condenas a perderlo…

-¡No seas fatalista! – La joven le dio un suave golpe al pelirrojo en el brazo – Aunque sabes mucho aún tienes cosas por aprender… Yo sé que cuando encuentras la felicidad no la deja ir jamás…

-Ojalá que tengas razón Kaoru… - Él apretó su mano – Ojalá…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi aún estaba incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían… Ayame y Suzume estaba totalmente dormidas… El día había transcurrido muy aprisa para ella… Después de hablar con Aoshi decidió concentrarse en el trabajo, y luego de recoger a las niñas del apartamento de Hatsumono no tenía idea de donde se quedaría… Estuvo a punto de hospedarse en un hotel pero… Seguía con la necesidad de hablar con alguien… ¿Y qué hizo? … Termino llamando a Sanosuke para contarle todo lo que le había pasado… Después de morderse la lengua durante casi una hora, tuvo que acceder a verlo, y cuando estuvieron charlando él le sugirió quedarse en un lugar que él conocía… Ella por su intuición ya se imaginaba la pocilga en la que Sagara la iba a meter, así que dijo que no… Y luego de tanta insistencia por parte del castaño… Dijo que echaran un vistazo… Lo ultimo que se hubiera imaginado era lo que encontró… Un apartamento pequeño, no muy elegante, pero bastante decente… Las niñas no la dejaron dar la palabra final, pues se quedaron profundamente dormidas en un sillón de la mini sala de aquel lugar… Sanosuke sacó una manta y arropó a las pequeñas, y después en la cocina, que estaba demasiado equipada para ser de él, le preparó un té y algo de cena… Ambos se quedaron despiertos, cada uno en los otros 2 sofás restantes, no hablaban, sólo se veían en silencio… Al final Sano se quedo dormido también, y ella tuvo que levantarse a arroparlo con una manta, que después de mucho revolver cosas encontró… Se quedo contemplándolo un rato, se veía tranquilo, tan apuesto… Bien, estaba triste por un lado, no podía evitar sentir pena al recordar la actitud de su tío… Pero por otro lado, estaba tan emocionada… De la nada Sanosuke siempre sacaba justo lo que ella necesitaba, no tenía idea de quien era el dueño de aquella acogedora morada, ni quien había facilitado los trámites de la adopción, ella estaba más que agradecida y no necesitaba saberlo… Sonrió un rato y luego se acomodo en el sillón, su mente comenzaba a ir junto con su corazón, era raro en ella todo lo que estaba pasando… No daría marcha atrás… Después de todo, ellos ya eran casi como una familia… Y bajo ese pensamiento Megumi dejó que el sueño la venciera, mientras se quedaba grabada la imagen de sus niñas y de Sano junto a ella…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Aquí está la actualización finalmente! … Si, sé que deben estar queriendo quemarme en leña verde… intenté sacar esto lo más rápido posible pero de repente caí en un bache y me estanque super horrible S … Al haber terminado el capítulo 15 me puse a trabajar en el 16 para poder sacarlos los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras me ponía sobre los demás… Les confieso que tengo un enredadero que ni yo misma termino de entender que iba a escribir S …

El fanfic ya casi llega a su fin, y me di cuenta de que estaba más en un hoyo que las novelas de tv abierta osea que nunca salen de lo mismo … Así que puse manos a la obra y traté de meter cosas para irme más deprisa sin que parezca que la historia no avanza o que se va para otro lado…

Los nombres de los capítulos los saqué de los mismos diálogos, el del capítulo 15,"_Peor que las aguas árticas"_ se refiere como nos sentimos al descubrir un secreto, helados… y el del 16, pues chequen lo que Kenshin dice y sabrán porque lleva ese nombre…

Se preguntaran ustedes si me volví loca al hacer que Katsu hablara con Sayo… si ya sé también fue difícil para mí… Ni que decir de buscar como crear un caos con lo del dichoso compromiso, quien mejor que Tokio para sacar a relucir todo… Que Kamatari y Shougo hablaran fue sólo para darle un poco más de información al hombre sin que nadie sospechara nada… Tsubame ya debería estar más trastornada que yo descubriendo cosas sin llegar a una conclusión, pobre niña… Esta Kaoru ha sido mal influenciada, y como notaran ya se le está olvidando que Ken está casado… Ah, sí, olvidaba aclarar que Ayame y Suzume son un dulce…cuando la gente les agrada… Para Suzume no existe ninguna mamá que no sea Megumi, pero Ayame es más grande y tiene una vaga idea de que tuvo una mamá que murió, claro denle eso a la perspectiva de una niña pequeña…Ah si, y Aoshi es medio obsesivo D creo que ya lo habrán notado, y si ustedes recuerdan en el capítulo 13, de lejecitos mira a Kenshin con Kaoru, entonces por eso medio lo recuerda…

Creo que eso es todo, y meel gracias a los lectores que me dejaron reviews del capítulo 14… son unos soles! … **Gabyhyatt, Alexandra Shinomori, Holly-dono, Florcita** (Plimita on tas? ) … Ya sé que se me fueron de espaldas por lo del bebé… Pero les prometo que se quedaran así 0.0 cuando Sayo aparezca en los próximos capítulos…

Ahora si creo que ya es todo por hoy… y esta vez no me desapareceré por meses ok? xD … Volveré pronto con una actualización más… ¡Espero sus reviews!

Ah…. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?... dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


	18. A puerta cerrada

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! … Espero que hayan pasado unas fiestas super increíbles, y que hayan empezado este 2006 con mucho ánimo!...

Acá les traigo otro capítulo de SI, acercándome más al final, que creanme no me ha sido fácil escribir últimamente…

Los derechos de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos ..( … Son de Nobuhiro-sensei…

Sin otra cosa, los dejó con la lectura!…

* * *

CAPITULO 17

"A puerta cerrada… Ojos detrás…"

Su mirada se perdió en las listas después de que terminara la clase. Los últimos días había estado algo ausente… No era fácil ver a diario a Kaoru y evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era… Siendo que Tomoe seguía en el hospital sin muestras de mejoría alguna…

-¿Profesor está usted bien?

Kenshin subió su mirada al escuchar aquella voz… Era Kaoru que mostraba preocupación, parecía un ángel…

-Si… Sólo pensaba un poco.

-Si me permite decirle… Se ve cansado – Ella lo miraba fijamente – Mi mamá siempre dice que cuando la gente no descansa se enferma.

-Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme ahora.

-¿Sigue con aquel pariente enfermo?

-Así es… - Él se levantó del escritorio – En ocasiones nos sucede lo ultimo que nos podemos imaginar.

-No se aflija por eso – La pelinegra se le acercó, ambos estaban junto a la ventana – Apuesto a que su pariente se pondrá mejor, sólo confíe.

-Ay Kaoru … Si fuera tan fácil como confiar… Ya he perdido toda esperanza.

-Trate de pensar en otra cosa – Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de él – Puede confiar en mí para lo que sea… No lo dude.

El pelirrojo se perdió en la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, que estaban también fijos en los ojos violetas. Él sabía que hacía mal, su esposa decaía más, y en vez de estar con ella, estaba allí disfrutando de la compañía de Kaoru… Ella lo abrazó y susurró "_No me importa nada más que tú en este momento, no estés triste por favor"_ … ¿Cómo no rendirse a tan encantadora chica? … Kenshin perdió todo el control que podía tener y en un arrebato beso a Kaoru, quien no se negó ante aquel gesto… ambos estaban tan inmersos en la boca del otro que ninguno pudo ver como la puerta del salón se abría dejando inmóvil a Saito-chan… Saito Misao-chan…

-Creo que no salió muy bien eso de ser amigos – Misao se escondió detrás de la puerta al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-Yo no quiero que sientas que…

-Yo también estuve pensando y… quiero estar contigo.

Los oídos de Misao estaban a reventar… ¿Desde cuando su hermana estaba con ese hombre¿Qué no era él casado? Como se lo permitieron sus piernas, Misao se movió lo más rápido posible y se alejo de aquella escena tan perturbadora… dejando la puerta abierta y a alguien más con aquella vista…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Katsu seguía refunfuñando… Su hermano estaba cada día más loco… Él ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder, pero no, como siempre Sanosuke lo ignoró… Si por una vez en su vida lo escuchara…

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Tengo los oídos sólo para ti Yumi…

-No pongas esa cara… ¿Acaso crees que me agrada la idea de que mi mejor amiga esté en un lugar que consiguió tu hermanito? … Ya me puedo imaginar la pocilga en que la tiene…

-No es una pocilga… Es el departamento de un amigo mío… Y deberías agradecer que mi hermano esté cuidando a la despreocupada de Megumi…

-¿Despreocupada dices?

-Tiene dos hijas… sólo a ella se le ocurre dejar la casa de su tío…

-¡Es culpa de tu estúpido hermano!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué tanto grito¿Problemas conyugales?

Yumi y Katsu se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke que entraba a la oficina del otro Sagara…

-No hables idioteces pollo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pero que groseros están el día de hoy conmigo – Sano tomó asiento y luego vio a su hermano – Yo que traigo buenas nuevas y me hablan así…

-Disculpen, tengo que ir por mis hermanos – Yumiko sujeto su bolso – Cuídate Katsu, y tú… Ya verás después…

-Tu mujercita es muy desagradable – El menor de los dos hombres veía como la mujer salía del lugar.

-No es mi mujercita… Es mi socia… ¿A qué has venido?

-Traigo buenas noticias… He estado trabajando en la comisión que me diste y creo que pronto podrás expandir tu negocio… Conseguí a unas personas que quieren invertir en otro bar como este…

-Ya veo… - Katsu abrió su cajón para buscar su agenda y se topo con el número de Sayo… - Mira, ya sabes que hacer con las notas y eso, yo debo hacer una llamada…

-Vaya, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy por lo que parece…

-Más o menos…

Katsu salió y marcó desde su celular… Habló lo más bajo que pudo para que Sano no escuchara nada, le dio la dirección a Sayo y le dijo que fuera deprisa… Empezaba a sentir que las cosas podían mejorar…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tráfico parecía aligerarse por fin… Para Yumi fue todo un alivio que los demás conductores movieran sus autos, llegaría a tiempo por sus hermanitos… Últimamente estaba más apegada a ellos, ya casi se graduaban… Si había algo que Katsu y ella tenían en común era la dedicación que les ponían a sus respectivos hermanos menores… Ay Katsu, era todo un amor… tanto que ni ella misma creía que eran amigos, casi tenían un romance… Su nueva meta sería tener algo más serio con él, definitivamente… Detuvo el coche al llegar al colegio y espero a ver los rostros de Soujiro y Kamatari… En ocasiones le costaba trabajo creer que sólo estaban ellos tres, y que ella era el pilar de la familia… Creyó ver el rostro de Soujiro que se despedía de dos chicos y gritaba a una chica, tal vez Misao… Hizo una señal con la mano y confirmó que su hermanito ya había salido…

-¿Y Kamatari?

-Salió antes que yo y me dijo que me esperaría afuera¿No la viste?

Yumi rechino los dientes… Esa niña era como ella en su adolescencia, siempre estaba tramando algo, y presentía que esta vez el asunto iba por allí… Se asomó por la ventanilla, imaginando que la vería por la acera del frente mas no la encontró… Luego vio hacia el frente de su misma acera y estaba segura de haberla ubicado hablando con alguien… Un hombre alto y castaño… Ese rostro se le hacía muy familiar… ¡Era Shougo! … Miro como su hermana se despedía del tipo y luego se dirigía al auto…

-Disculpa la tardanza Yumi…

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?

-Tipo?

-¿Estabas con un tipo? – Soujiro miraba a sus dos hermanas algo confundido.

-Es un amigo.

-¿Tienes idea de quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

-¡Claro que sé quien es! … Tampoco soy tan tonta…

-No tienes ni idea Kamatari… - Yumi no encendía el automóvil - ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

-Unas semanas…

-¿De quién hablan?

-¿No confías en mí como para decirme que tienes un amigo nuevo?

-Estás exagerando…

-Chicas me siento algo perdido…

-No exagero, no tienes ni idea de la gravedad de que ese hombre se halla acercado a ti…

-Su nombre es Shougo… Además me dijo que era amigo tuyo…

-¡Ni muerta sería amiga de ese idiota!

-¿Pueden explicarme qué pasa?

-¿Te cae mal o algo?

-Ese amiguito que ahora tienes es la peor persona en el mundo entero…¡Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo!

-No puedes prohibirme eso…

-Si puedo…

-¡Dame una buena razón Yumiko!

-Por qué no se calman… - Soujiro notaba que los gritos de ambas llamaban la atención de la gente cercana al auto.

-Es el papá de Ayame y Suzume… Y está tratando de quitárselas a Meg-chan…

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Kamatari bajo la mirada y Yumi encendió el coche…

-¿Me dirán que estaba pasando? – Sou sintió la mirada helada de su gemela y luego se encogió de hombros… Para variar problemas femeninos y él en el medio…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru suspiro y espero de nueva cuenta que Misao apareciera por algún lado… Su madre le había encargado que la esperara a la salida y que ambas regresaran juntas a casa… Al parecer a Misao le importaba una nuez¿Y si ya se había ido?... Decidió esperar un poco más, no deseaba tener problemas en su casa, su papá estaba del peor humor posible, y todo por culpa de Megumi… aunque… Megumi hacía eso por amor¿no? … Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo… Sin importar que una esposa celosa se le echara encima¿Cómo sería la esposa de Kenshin? … Probablemente mucho más mujer que ella, que era sólo una niña a comparación …

-¿Por qué tan sola…Kaoru-chan?

La joven Saito se paro en un instante… Detrás de ella estaba Enishi…

-Eso no te importa.

-Sólo intento tener una charla contigo… No te pongas a la defensiva..

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí…

-¿Si no qué? Llamarás a tu querido Kenshin.

Ella se quedo en silencio… Ese tipo estaba usando un tono muy irónico en sus palabras…

-Sigo sin entender de que hablas…

-Claro que lo sabes – Enishi la tomó por las muñecas – Eres la meretriz de ese idiota…

-Suéltame ahora mismo…

-¿Cómo pudiste meterte con ese tarado? Creí que tú valías mucho más Kaoru…

-Me estás lastimando Enishi… Suéltame ya…

-¡Cállate! – El la empujo tirándola al suelo – Una zorra como tú no debería de abrir la boca.

-Deja de insultarme – Ella intentó levantarse pero Enishi la tumbo de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando te dedicas a venderte Kaoru-chan?

Ella intento de nuevo safarse pero no pudo. El idiota de Enishi la abofeteo y después de eso la beso… Paso sus manos por su cuerpo mientras ella, inútilmente, trataba de librarse de ese tipo…

-¡Suéltame ya!

-¡Que te calles!... ¿A mi cuñado te le regalas aunque mi hermana se esta muriendo pero a mí te me pones difícil¡Vaya mujercita!

La mente de Kaoru se quedo estática… ¿Esposa moribunda¿Hermana? No sabía que era peor, si tener a ese animal encima o haber besado a Kenshin en las condiciones en las que estaba su esposa… Sintió que algo le cortaba la pierna, luego vio sangre en su muslo, seguramente Enishi había pasado una navaja por su pierna… Ya que pensaba que no podía más él se levantó y pateo la pierna herida… La miró y luego se alejó, mientras ella se quedaba tirada allí… Lloraba, sus ojos estaban inundados… Su pierna ardía y sintió el dolor de los golpes… Pensó que moriría allí, tirada sin que nadie la ayudara, hasta que escuchó unos gritos… Luego vio una cabellera roja moverse, la imagen se distorsionaba, y en segundos, perdió la conciencia…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los ruidos de la calle la ponían más nerviosa. Antes de entrar a aquel lugar Sayo dudo un rato… Ella no se sentía lista para ver a Sanosuke, mucho menos para hablarle… Y Katsu quería que lo convenciera de no casarse¿Cómo se suponía que ella hiciera eso?... Con todo el valor que junto se dispuso a entrar, tímidamente caminaba, como si tratara de infiltrarse sin ser descubierta… Busco a Katsu con la mirada sin encontrarlo, y luego vio una puerta la que supuso era su oficina… Al abrirla vio a Sanosuke sentado de espaldas a ella, parecía concentrado en algo…

-Has tardado mucho sólo para hacer unas llamadas, será mejor que vengas y me digas porque me dejaste con un montón de facturas ya revisadas, ni creas que…

Sano se levantó y al girar su mirada se topo con lo último que hubiera esperado ver aquel día…

-Hola… Sanosuke – Ella vio como él se le acercaba.

-Sayo…

-¿Crees que podamos hablar?

Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de Sagara se posó en su rostro… Esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba de él… Lentamente le dijo que tomará asiento y se coloco justo frente a ella, sin despegar su mirada de la suya…

-Creí que no te volvería a ver jamás…

-Pues aquí me tienes – Sayo trató de sonreír.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… ¿Y tú?

-Igual, las cosas van viento en popa – El sonrió – Es increíble que estés aquí frente a mí… Te miré hace unos días…

-¿A si?

-Ibas caminando, creo que con una carreola… - La sonrisa desapareció del joven - ¿Era un bebé tuyo?

-Sí…

Sintió la tensión en el aire…

-Me dejas sin habla… Te vas de repente y ahora regresas tal y como te fuiste, pero con un hijo…

-Sanosuke de eso es de lo que vengo a hablar contigo…

-¿De que te fuiste o de qué volviste?

-De ambas cosas… Sabes como es mi hermano… Yo tuve que irme con él, no había opciones… Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti…

-Creo que fue algo obvio – Noto que la mirad del castaño bajaba – Sigo sin entender cómo es que estás frente a mi en estos momentos…

-Yo tampoco lo sé – Sintió la mano de él en su mejilla, lloraría si las cosas seguían así – Nunca fue mi intención herirte, mucho menos dejarte de esa manera… Tú sabes cuanto te amaba…

-Eso pensé... – Las miradas se quedaban fijas - ¿Porqué vuelves justo en este momento Sayo?

-Sanosuke hay algo bastante importante que debes saber… Porque cuando me fui no iba sólo con mi hermano…

-¿A no?

-El bebé ya iba conmigo…

-¿Qué?

-Qué ese bebé que viste el otro día conmigo… Cuando me fui de aquí apenas estaba creciendo dentro de mí…

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que el hombre se levantaba y ponía las manos en su cabeza… Estaba segura de que los movimientos de Sanosuke eran parte de la frustración de lo que acababa de escuchar… Pero tarde o temprano iba a enterarse…

-¿Intentas decirme que tú….? … ¿Tú estabas…? - Él movía las manos y los gestos que se marcaban en su cara iban de frustración a tristeza - ¿Yo soy…¿Pensabas…?

-A eso vine hoy… Necesitaba que lo supieras – Ambos callaron – Se llama Ryosuke… Tiene 3 años…

-3 años… - La cara del hombre palidecía - ¿Y le has contado de mí?

-No… Aún es muy pequeño y yo no quería confundirlo…

-¿Acaso pensabas excluirme de su vida? – Levantó el tono de voz - ¿Pensabas ignorar que es hijo mío¿Cómo no me habías dicho antes!

-No… Claro que no… Pero sabes bien que yo no estaba aquí… Desde que volví estaba pensando en buscarte… Incluso supe de los golpes que te dieron por que yo estaba en el hospital…

-¿Y no me dijiste nada!

-¡Estabas convaleciente! Me escondí para que no me vieras… En ese estado hubiera sido lo peor…

-¡No iba a ser lo peor! … ¡Soy padre desde hace tres años y no pensabas en decirme nada!

-Ya te lo dije… y es lo que cuenta…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo…

-Quiero conocerlo…

-No creo que eso sea bueno en estos…

-Dije que quiero conocer a mi hijo.

Sayo sabía de antemano que Shougo no quería que Sano supiera de la existencia del bebé, mucho menos que se acercara a él… Pero en las circunstancias que estaban, ella debía hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar que él cometiera un error…

-Esta bien… Ve a verme mañana al hospital donde estuviste… Llevaré a Ryo-chan conmigo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hajime Saito estaba más que furioso… Sus ojos color ámbar destellaban de la ira que inundaba su ser… Aún estaba atónito ante tal noticia… Y él que pensó que después de lo de Megumi no le podía pasar nada peor… Quizá Tae tenía razón, él estaba descuidando a sus pequeñitas… Ya no sabía nada de Kaoru y Misao… Y eso traía como consecuencia momentos como ese… Su pequeña Kaoru estaba descansando de un ataque… La pobre tenía moretones y una herida larga en el muslo, aún estaba inconsciente y probablemente dormiría toda la tarde… Como odiaba los hospitales… Aún podía recordar desde cuando ese odio se inició…

_El olor a alcohol lo estaba mareando…_

_-Dígame que es lo que pasa – Después de haberse alejado de los demás, Hajime se decidió a encarar lo que estuviera pasando…_

_-Saito-san, hemos hecho todo lo posible pero las cosa no están de nuestro lado… Takani-san no estará mucho tiempo con nosotros… La perdida de sangre fue enorme, el hígado está dañado al igual que el baso, y su corazón se parará en cualquier momento… Está despierta, lo cual me parece un milagro, y si quiere mi consejo, no se aleje de ella mientras esté conciente…_

_Hajime afirmó con la cabeza y entró a la habitación… Estaba muy iluminada, las cortinas abiertas y había flores por doquier… Flores que él mismo había ordenado colocar… Se acercó a la cama y sonrió a la mujer que lo miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos…_

_-¿Jinichiro está muerto verdad? – La voz apenas se escuchaba – Quiero saber… Saber que paso con él…_

_-Shh… Tú debes descansar..._

_-No trates…de enga…engañarme…_

_-Murió en el lugar…_

_-Dejaré sola a mi Megumi…_

_-Yaeko no digas eso… - Las lágrimas se formaban frente al color ámbar – Si sigues las recomendaciones estarás bien…_

_-No me mientas – Además de volumen bajo, la mujer hablaba cansada – Hajime estoy muy asustada…_

_-Estoy contigo, no tengas miedo – Tomó la frágil mano de ella entre sus manos – Megumi está bien… Tae la está cuidando, se quedó en la casa con Kaoru y Misao…_

_-¿Tokio se quedó con ellas?_

_-No… Tokio está afuera esperando a que estés mejor…_

_-Dile que se vaya a casa… Pierde el tiempo… Creyendo que… - Yaeko Takani no pudo terminar la frase por que un acceso de tos se lo impidió…_

_-Yae no te esfuerces…_

_-Debes prometerme que nada le pasará a mi pequeña…_

_-Te lo prometo… Jamás dejaré que nada le suceda… Velaré por ella siempre Yaeko…_

_-Y debes prometerme también que cuidarás de Tokio-chan…_

_-Eso no – Él apretó la mano de ella._

_-Hajime por favor promételo… Yo no estaré aquí para… Cuidar a Meg… Y Tokio si… Estará contigo… Por que no la dejarás…_

_-Si algo te pasa, te prometo que me quedaré con Tokio el resto de mis días… Pero si sales de aquí…_

_-Eso no pasará… - Yaeko subió su mano y acarició la mejilla del hombre que no pudo contener más las lágrimas – Hajime no llores, esto iba a pasar tarde que temprano… Yo estaré cuidándolos a ti y a mi nena… Por que los amo…_

_-Estarás bien… Si en este hospital dicen que no pues buscaremos otro…_

_-¿Me das un beso? – Los ojos de ella empezaban a formar lágrimas también, él cedió a la petición y vio que las lágrimas cayeron libremente en su rostro... – Te amo Hajime…_

_-Y yo a ti Yae…_

_Sujetó la mano de ella y sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver que ella cerraba los ojos… Su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta… Saito Hajime hizo algo que pocas veces hacía, rompió a llorar al sentir que la respiración de su querida Yaeko se detuvo por completo… Vio entrar al médico que tan sólo agitó la cabeza… Nada sirvió para hacerla abrir los ojos de nuevo, y en un instante todo su mundo se vino abajo…_

El hombre abrió los ojos dejando los recuerdos que le causaban un dolor agudo… Sin quererlo vio como Megumi caminaba junto al doctor que se hizo cargo de Kaoru y después desaparecía por otro pasillo… Ella no se acercaría a preguntar como estaba Kaoru-chan, así que seguramente por eso había alcanzado al médico antes de llegar a donde la familia Saito estaba… Tendría que hablar con la doctora después de asegurarse de la estabilidad de su hija… Odiaba a Sagara pero Megumi siempre sería su Megumi… Y aunque mordiendo su lengua, él se encargaría de que fuera feliz…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao se encontraba triste… La oficina de Megumi estaba llena de fotografías de la familia… Y además de que Kaoru estaba herida en quien sabe que estado su prima se negaba a hablar con ella del pleito entre su padre y la antes mencionada… Las cosas nunca habían estado tan tensas en su familia, y lo que ella alguna vez pensó que no se caería ya estaba en el suelo pisado por el mundo entero… Tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio y se decidió a escribir algo… Después de todo había buscado la oficina como un refugio para que los demás no pudieran molestarla en su dolor…

-¿Puedo pasar?

La jovencita vio como los ojos azules de Aoshi se asomaban por la puerta…

-Adelante… Si buscas a Megumi debe de estar revisando a algún paciente…

-De hecho te buscaba a ti… - Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron como platos – Me encontré a Megumi hace un minuto y me contó lo de Kaoru, me dijo que estabas aquí escondida y quise ver como estás…

-Bastante mal – Ella bajó la mirada – Justo cuando yo pensaba que todo iba de maravilla pasan estas cosas…

-Kaoru estará bien – Aoshi se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta estar al nivel de Misao – Y si lo otro que te trae de esa manera es que Megumi se haya ido de casa… Ella algún día iba a marcharse, lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar tranquila, y no dejar que esto te afecte…

-Son tantas cosas… - La pequeña dudo pero continuó hablando – Vi a Kaoru besarse con un hombre casado, y me da miedo que le hayan hecho esto por eso… Me tiene en un hilo saber que mi prima favorita y mi papá están así, porque si mi papá le dio la espalda a Megumi entonces cualquier cosa puede pasar… Y mi mamá no es de mucha ayuda tampoco…

-Debes aprender a concentrarte en otras cosas… La banda por ejemplo, me he enterado que va muy bien… Enfocate en eso mientras estas cosas pasan…

-No es fácil – Misao dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran en sus mejillas – Todo esta pasando al mismo tiempo y no sé que hacer… Si debo hablar o callarme…

-Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte – En un extraño hecho, Shinomori la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó, era reconfortante sentir aquellos brazos fuertes rodeándola – Y lo segundo será que dejes que las cosas tomen su curso solas…

El hombre ojiazul estaba pelando contra si mismo, pues ver a la pequeña Saito tan vulnerable le traía un conflicto interno por lo que debía y NO debía hacer… Dejó que ella llorara un rato en su abrazo, sintió el olor de su pelo y tuvo ganas de besarla… Se controlaría todo lo posible… Ella dejó de llorar pero se aferró más a él, luego su mirada verde se clavó en el profundo azul…

-Gracias por estar aquí…

-No podría estar en ningún otro lugar Misao…

Ignorando todo lo que su cabeza decía, Shinomori Aoshi se dejo llevar por lo que sus impulsos dictaban y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Misao… Sintió el nerviosismo de la chica y fue lo más suave que pudo, poco a poco profundizó el beso que al parecer ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él… Sin duda alguna dicho beso los metería a ambos en un lío, pues parada en la puerta, siguiendo la moda de observar, estaba Hatsumono, que echaba humo hasta por los oídos, ninguna mocosa iba a robarle a su novio, no mientras ella estuviera en sus 5 sentidos…

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo escribí lo más rápido que pude, y traté de ponerle lo más que pude xD obvio no¿ …Nótese que mi creatividad con los nombres de los capítulos está de super vacaciones junto con mis amores, por que ya no sabía que ponerle, y como casi todo pasa detrás de la puerta si pudieron notar hubo mucho chismoso en este capítulo pues de eso salió el nombrecito….

La parte de los recuerdos de Saito es lo que más preocupada me tiene, no sé si me van a decir "_que linda!"_ o si de plano omitirán eso de su lectura… Intenté hacerlo super tierno el asunto… Y fans de Kaoru¡no me maten! Necesitaba mucho hacer eso, era muy necesario... Ya verán por que se los digo…

Por cierto¿Ya vieron por que yo Léase chica Anti-Sayo la ha metido tanto en el fic? … Les dejé caer una bomba con eso del bebé a que si? ) …

Sin más los dejó en espera del capítulo 18… No sin antes darles mi mayor propósito para el 2006: **¡TERMINAR EL FIC ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL AÑO!**

Esperemos que lo cumpla xD….

Gracias a mis lindos y lindas lectores de Sentimientos Inesperados… Ojalá y reciba sus opiniones que son super mega importantes para mí ok¿

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?... dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


End file.
